


Breathe Me/蛇与莎乐美

by mt009



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, 丧尸出没, 近未来
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 67
Words: 15,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt009/pseuds/mt009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是个打僵尸的AU，血腥、痛感描写注意，糟心，闹心</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 背景设定灵感来自《骇客帝国》，就是尼奥在真实世界中醒来那里……茧一样的培养皿和满眼人工培育的婴儿给我的印象太深刻了orz虽然文里的设定看上去已经跟《骇客帝国》一点都不像了……嗯，还是说明一下比较好。

1

他们被送去儿童收容所那天夜里，Sam一直在哭。不满五岁的Dean无措地抱着脸憋得通红、满脸是泪的弟弟，完全不知道该用什么办法才能让他停下这揪心的哭泣。  
年近五旬的女护工想从Dean手里抱过Sam，男孩只是咬着嘴唇缩了缩肩膀，抱着弟弟不停后退以躲避大人伸过来的双手。他看着眼前几个面容和善的陌生人，不安地眨了眨眼睛，发出抽咽般的呼吸声，细声呢喃着“我想回家”。  
这可真是个难题。  
女护工看了一眼跟在自己身边的年轻男护工。  
他们还没告诉这孩子，他的父母因为反社会罪已经被警察带走，不日就将面临公诉、以及最严酷的刑罚——死刑。  
这个社会对孩子总是很宽容，竭力保障他们的生活，同时给予他们最好的教育。每个成年人都有这个自觉，孩子就是将来的希望。面前的男孩还这么小，看样子是吓坏了，护工们不忍心告诉他那么多残忍的事实，尽管这孩子或许根本不知道自己的父母因何犯了反社会罪——甚至，他可能都不懂什么叫反社会罪，也不会知道父母即将死亡。  
年轻男护工的视线从男孩脸上转向他怀中的那个婴儿。  
看样子还不满一岁。  
这就不正常了。  
所有的婴儿都会在育儿所待到两岁才被允许由父母接回家。  
而这孩子，他恰好就是那对夫妇获罪的原因。  
“我们没有专门的婴儿护工，必须送去育儿所。”他对身边的长者说道。  
女人当然知道这些，毕竟她在这里已经工作了二十多年。  
那婴儿，根本不该出现。  
他是胎生。  
胎生——她想到这个词，胃里就翻搅着一阵黏腻的恶心感。她无法想象这样一个孩子，是从一个成年女人的阴道里被、被——她觉得“自然分娩”这个词实在太过恶心。“自然分娩”就意味着性交，她想象不出这个世界上怎么会有人愿意进行这么令人作呕的事。  
看了一眼身边的年轻人，她猜他也在想着同一件事，所以脸色也会这么难看，连带看那婴儿的眼神里都透着一股显而易见的厌恶。  
这可不行，这可不行。  
“他可没有选择权。”她小声说道，“而且你看，他都没有经过基因修正，还记得历史书上的那段吗？他很可能死于我们不知道的疾病。”  
年轻人耸了耸肩。“善待儿童”是每个成年人都必须坚持的“政治正确”，但他可不觉得“胎生”也有被善待的权利。显然，他们在基因上就比这个“胎生”高等。  
“我去给育儿所打电话，麻烦你先想办法让这个胎生儿别再继续哭下去了。”他说着，离开了这间暂时为这对小兄弟准备的小房间。  
Dean看着高个子的年轻人离开了房间，另一个胖胖的长得很和善的女人还留在这里。他依旧不安地紧紧抱着怀里的弟弟，一面紧盯着女人，一面小心翼翼低下头把自己的脸轻轻贴上弟弟被眼泪弄湿的脸。  
他想回家。  
他不知道发生了什么，穿着制服的警察抱着他和弟弟坐上警车把他们送到这里，他一路都在问警察那爸爸妈妈怎么办，和颜悦色的警察却一直沉默着不肯开口。  
“别哭，Sammy，我们一会儿就能回家了。”男孩亲了亲弟弟的额头，小声哄骗着他。男孩自己也不知道为什么要撒谎，只是弟弟的哭声让他很难过，让他也莫名想跟着一起哭泣。  
女护工还在试图说服Dean把怀里的婴儿交给她，可小男孩还是倔强地抱紧怀里的婴儿，脸上的表情里虽然净是不安，可偶尔眼睛里也会闪过令人惊诧的坚决和凶狠，就像要是她真的打算就这么把弟弟从他怀里抢走，他一定会扑过去要她好看。  
两人僵持了一会儿，年轻的男护工打完电话回到房间。  
“我把他去育儿所。”他说着走到Dean跟前，不顾男孩的竭力闪避，弯腰几乎是用抢的强行将婴儿抱进怀里。Dean抬起头看着高得像是要捅破天花板的大人，听着Sam瞬间更加激烈的哭声，眼睛立刻变得通红，他带着哭腔冲大人大吼着“把弟弟还给我”，伸手去够在年轻人怀中挣扎不已的婴儿，却怎么都够不到。  
“育儿所那边说他们也没照顾胎生的经验，接收之前还要先给他做个体检。”年轻人伸手敷衍地摸了摸Dean的头，抱着Sam转身对女护工说道，“他哥哥也要做个体检，我们……保险起见，最好明天一早也去一趟医院。”  
他说完，抱着Sam就往房间外面走，Dean连忙跑着跟过去，伸手拽住他的衣服，忍着哭声让陌生人把弟弟还来。女护工追过去，弯腰抱起Dean，柔声安慰他。年轻人趁机抱着Sam穿过长长的走廊，他听见身后男孩的哭闹声，那哭声中还夹杂着婴儿的名字以及“我想回家”的模糊呢喃。  
在他正要走出建筑时，身后突然传来女护工的惊叫声，接着就是一阵急促的脚步声，年轻人下意识回头，男孩用他最快的速度冲过来，跳起拉住了他的胳膊。  
这也很不正常。  
年轻人有一个哥哥，一个妹妹，一家人关系自然融洽，但从小到大，他从没经历过、甚至见都没见过有谁家里的兄弟姐妹之间会这么黏。这种反常的亲密——年轻人觉得把狎昵这个词套在两个孩子身上实在太恶心，但他想不出还能有什么词能准确形容现在这两个孩子给他的感觉。  
每个人都是独立的，人与人之间存在平等自然友善的情感。  
父母之间应该如此，兄弟姐妹之间也应该如此。  
但这对兄弟之间似乎已经大大超出了“自然友善”的范畴。  
谁让这家伙是胎生呢？  
年轻人抱紧怀里的婴儿，轻轻挣开了Dean的手。可Dean并不死心，只是扑过去再次拽住陌生人，不让他离开。  
这边的动静惊动了其他护工，他们往门口聚集，帮着年轻人拉开了Dean。有人拿出零食诱哄Dean，男孩的注意力一度被漂亮的糖果吸引，但弟弟的哭声立刻将他拉回现实，他着急地原地跺着脚，想拨开这群围着他的陌生人，他们却始终不肯离去。  
弟弟被带走了。  
男孩站在一群陌生人中间，突然大哭起来。  
那天夜里，他是哭着睡着的。半夜里又突然惊醒，黑漆漆的房间里说不出的恐怖，一开始他还困惑为什么天花板上的星空全息贴纸不见了，过了好久才想起来这不是自己家里。  
他在收容所里。  
就他一个人。  
男孩坐了起来。  
Sammy不知道被带去了哪里。  
他想回家。  
接下来几天里Dean一直在哭闹，不是哭着要弟弟，就是哭着要回家，大人们都束手无策，让他们更头痛的是，Dean这种不安的情绪也感染了收容所里的其他孩子，短短几天里，就接连有好几个孩子跟着他一起哭闹起来。  
育儿所那边也打来电话，前几天送过去的婴儿一直原因不明地哭闹，育工们怎么哄怎么安抚都没用。  
“又要去把他接回来？”上次负责送Sam去育儿所的年轻护工不开心地咬了一下嘴唇。尽管育儿所那边一再保证婴儿本身没有携带任何可怕的遗传病——经过这么多代的基因修改，引起历史上那场可怕的疾病恐慌的传染病也早已消亡——但他还是不喜欢那个胎生。  
那是不道德的产物。  
自然分娩。  
性交。  
这里没人欢迎这些。  
但最终，收容所还是妥协地接收了Sam。  
当Dean听说弟弟被接回来之后，原本还躲在房间里郁郁寡欢的他立刻冲了出去，在抱过弟弟的同时又红着眼睛开心笑着在他光滑柔软的额头上亲了一下。或许是感知到自己回到了熟悉的怀抱，接连哭闹了几天的Sam终于安静下来，他在Dean怀里蹬了一下小胖腿，接着将脸贴上了他哥哥小小的单薄的胸口。


	2. Chapter 2

2

Dean跳下直升机，厚重的靴子在几乎没过膝盖的积雪里踩下一串深深的脚印。雪花被肆虐的风裹挟着撞到风镜上，融化成细小的水珠。他看着自己的同伴把这次要营救的人扶下直升机带进不远处的军方临时驻地，这才伸手用戴着手套的手指随便擦了擦风镜，背着枪一脚深一脚浅地朝着风吹来的方向艰难前行。  
除开送人去军方驻地的两人，跟他一起的还有两个人。这次军方一共雇了十个人，恰好是五对兄弟。干雇佣兵这一行的多数都是父亲带儿子、哥哥带弟弟，一般的家庭都反对丈夫或是儿子干这么危险的职业，不过多数人也都知道，凭借自己的素质，也根本干不了这行。  
科技越是发达，人类自身就越是弱小。  
有时Dean觉得自己简直就是那些死物养的宠物，被它们玩弄于鼓掌之间。  
寒风吹得脸颊和鼻尖一阵阵针刺般地发痛，Dean张嘴打了个喷嚏，恶狠狠骂了一句脏话，身边的两个同伴同时向他投来怪异的一瞥。  
营地就在前面，之前他们的兄弟都被分配去解救另一个人了，听说昨晚回来的。Dean抬头，风镜后面的眼睛微微眯起，一个临时营房外正站着一个身材高大的男人，戴了一顶厚实的帽子，没戴风镜。  
是Sam。  
看来情报没错。  
Dean加快了脚步，双脚在积雪中拖开两道长长的轨迹。Sam也迈开步伐朝他走来，张开双臂给了他一个结实的拥抱。虽然在雪中站了很久，但Sam身上依旧有一股很温暖的气味，跟Dean满身的风雪味完全不一样。  
“老天，热水，我要热水，他妈的受够这该死的雪了。”Dean双手还紧紧抱着Sam的肩膀，嘴里已经开始了抱怨，“最好今晚就能回去。”  
Sam笑起来，声音里透着一股温暖的快活。他用力拍了拍Dean的背，全然不顾其他人的诧异目光，像哄着一个难缠的少年那样对他哥说道：“热水，奶油粟米浓汤，小羊排，苹果派。”  
“你一定是全世界最好的弟弟。”Dean也跟着笑起来，终于肯推开他弟，迈着期待的步伐大步走进温暖的营房。  
贴着全息墙纸的营房里非常温暖，墙纸载入的是Sam在家拍的照片，所以这里看上去就跟他们家一样。Dean飞快地放下枪，摘了帽子和风镜，接着脱掉了保暖服——他讨厌这东西，虽然跟春季的外套一样薄，但材质让人非常不舒服——然后是裤子，靴子，袜子，他光着身子钻进浴室，Sam已经走进厨房为Dean准备他一早做好的食物。  
这里处在北方的边界地带，因为几个政府之间的边境线始终无法划定，小规模的地区冲突时有发生。这次解救的两个人因为身份特殊被卷入最新爆发的地区冲突中，碍于某些原因，联邦政府无法派出军队，只能雇佣他们这些雇佣兵来。  
Dean从浴室走出来时，Sam已经为他盛好了食物。Dean拉开椅子，Sam过来递给他一瓶酒：“听说明天就能回去了。”  
他们在边境附近住了差不多两年，差不多一直在为军方和联邦政府卖命。Dean一直不习惯这边过长的冬季，但Sam似乎很喜欢这里。  
Dean知道原因。  
这一带除了他们这群雇佣兵，几乎见不到其他人。对Sam来说，这再好不过。  
因为他是“胎生”。无论是上学还是工作，他的身份证明上都有一个别人没有的特殊标记，他作为所有人都能从那个标记上得知他是与众不同的，可能携带未知、甚至是危险的病毒，只因为他的基因并没有得到任何修正。  
Sam的出生决定了他此生都是社会中的异类。  
而他的出生也导致了父母的获罪。  
“明天？”Dean打开那瓶酒，分别往两只杯子里倒进半杯酒，“老天，我不想回去面对我那些差不多两年没洗的臭袜子。”  
“Dean！”坐在他旁边的Sam忍不住抬头朝他哥翻了个白眼，现在他觉得自己面前的粟米浓汤里都散发着一股难以言喻的怪味了。  
“不如我们就留在这里，谁知道哪天军方那些蠢蛋又捅了什么古怪的漏子让我们去收拾。”Dean看了一眼像是要吐出来的Sam，露出一个诡计得逞的恶心笑容，“我听说大部分的虫洞通道都关闭了。这意味着我们要再想回来这里，就他妈得坐火车过来。火车，Sammy，火车！二十个小时，甚至更久！”他说着，往嘴里塞了一块羊肉。  
Sam默不作声地喝了一口杯子里的酒。  
他知道Dean不喜欢这里，也知道Dean这时提出留下的原因。  
都是因为他。  
回去，无论是城市或是小镇，都意味着回到人群中去。社区会因为他的到来而更换新的居民提醒，于是再一次，周围的所有人都会知道他是“胎生”，他不得不一次又一次面对自己是个异类的事实，尽管他装作不在乎，别人也努力装作不在乎，可谁都不是真的不在乎。  
而在这里，每天出入的只有他们这些雇佣兵，虽然其他人同样用看异类的目光看他，但至少他不用面对太多人，也不会因为自己的出生而被他人孤立。  
“但起码我们得下山去，不然明天直升机一走，我们就得徒步下去了。”没有拒绝Dean的提议，也没有挑明，Sam只是委婉地提出了折衷的建议。他虽然感激Dean对他的体贴，却不太能接受兄长对自己的过度保护。  
他今年二十三，Dean已经二十七了。青年过了二十五岁就能去婚配中心接受测试选择最匹配的异性结婚，每个人都是这样，没什么兄弟姐妹能在一起待一辈子。Sam不清楚自己是否有结婚的权利，但起码Dean得结婚，虽然这句话从他这个几乎被“社会责任”抛弃的人这里说出来有点滑稽讽刺，但结婚的确是每个人的责任。  
他作为异类的一生还有很长，Dean跟不了他一生。  
他也就这个话题跟Dean谈过很多次，可Dean每次都生硬地拒绝交流。他想告诉Dean他已经不是当年那个在育儿所哭闹了好几天的婴儿，但Dean似乎一直都是这么看他的。  
“下山？”Dean喝了一口Sam煮的粟米浓汤，认真思索着弟弟的建议。山下有几个人口稀少的小镇，居民之间少有往来，也在联邦政府划定的边界线之内，安全上有保障……何况，山下确实比山上方便多了。  
Dean囫囵嚼着嘴里的食物，虽然这边有近乎半年的漫长冬季，不过定居下来的话，起码Sam不会再为那些居民提醒烦恼了。  
他想着，又抬眼看了看身边的Sam。  
这很不公平。  
Sam并不是怪物，也不是敌人，却因为出生一直遭受到不公平的待遇。每一次升学，每一次，他都会被要求重新体检。他的同学甚至因为觉得他肮脏而孤立、欺负他，因为他是唯一一个不是经由胚胎培育诞生的小孩——胚胎在一个女人的肚子里待了十个月，最后从女人的阴道里被分娩出来——所有的异性同学都不跟他说话，同性同学则嘲笑他是不道德的反社会。  
这不公平。  
孩子们之间和睦融洽，唯独对Sam很恶毒。  
Sam甚至已经收到了心仪大学法学院的面试offer，却在面试时被当面拒绝。  
这也不公平。  
法律并没有给予所有人相同的平等。  
Dean知道那个词，歧视。  
他只是不愿意将这个词放在自己弟弟身上。  
它配不上Sam。  
Sam也看了Dean一眼，伸手把苹果派往他面前推了推。


	3. Chapter 3

3

天黑得很早，营房里舒适的温度让Dean有些昏昏欲睡。他趁着Sam洗澡的时候跑去开了他的电脑，从里面翻出一部没看过的电影。他四下里看了看，把电脑和墙壁的全息贴纸以及墙四角的全息投影连接起来，接着点开了电影。  
整个营房里蓦地暗了下去，接着墙壁上一点一点出现了星光，慢慢地越来越多越来越多，最后汇聚成一整条银河。浴室里的Sam惊叫了一声，他拍了拍浴室的门，在里面不服气地大声说道：“你又随便动我的东西！”  
此刻正舒舒服服缩在床上等待全息电影开始的Dean才没空理他的弟弟，只是随便哼哼了两声算是回应。  
人们在探索宇宙的道路上一往无前，电影导演们似乎对宇宙题材也特别热衷。太空探索、或是外星人之类云云一直都是他们最喜欢的题材，编剧们爱写，观众们爱看。这部电影毫不意外地也是外星人幻想题材，激烈的星球战争，种族冲突，Dean的手在床单上摸了半天，最后还是不得不下床去拿了一瓶酒来。  
Sam洗完澡走出浴室时，电影正好演到外星种族的一段。深究为什么外星人跟地球人长得一模一样这种问题太过无聊，但接下去几组裸露肩膀和大腿的蒙太奇剪接无疑让人头皮一紧。这是几年前的老电影，当时Sam忙着念书，Dean忙着赚钱，都没空去电影院，但也知道这组镜头引起了很大争议。  
人们不排斥裸露身体，多年前一位名叫Lucy的裸体模特至今仍是不少画家与雕塑家心中的缪斯女神，他们盛赞她的身体之美，就像聆听春日花开的声音，让人忍不住跪地膜拜。  
令人不适的不是“裸露的身体”，而是裸露之下引申出的另一层暗示。  
人们都知道在几百年前，他们的先祖，并不排斥这些镜头以及暗示，他们甚至对此心神往之，施施然欣然接受。人们也无法理解为什么那时的人会对此毫无反感之心，分明一切与性有关的行为都相当恶心。  
电影为了表现外星种族的野蛮粗鄙毫无道德，特意加入了这组镜头，却让当时在电影院里观看的不少观众感到不适。  
Sam看过电影的剧情梗概，那个外星种族后来的命运就如人类当年那样，环境污染与基因缺陷导致了致命的遗传疾病泛滥，Sam记得历史书上的形容，“天启降临”。若不是后来政府果断禁止自然分娩与积极进行人工培育胚胎，一代代修正胚胎基因，或许人类最后的命运真的就跟电影里的外星种族一样。  
一个种族的消亡相对无尽宇宙来说不过只是一粒沙的湮灭。  
注意到Sam不太自然的表情，Dean把手里的酒递了过去。Sam说了声谢谢接过酒瓶，就站在Dean床边闷声喝了两口。比起自然分娩，胚胎培育高效并且安全，而且……在Sam看来，自然分娩的前提，也就是性交，确实令人难以接受。  
每个人都了解男人和女人的身体构造，也都无一例外地无法想象在那场“天启”之前，人类究竟为何能自然而然地接受性交这种行为，甚至乐此不疲。  
——尽管Sam自己就是性交的产物。  
他们的父母，就是因此——因为自然分娩生下了他，触犯了最严苛的法律条款，最后被判处死刑。  
在很长一段时间里，Sam都无法接收自己是危险品这个事实。人们害怕他，因为他并未经过修正的基因里可能携带有某种无法控制的疾病。人们远离他，因为他是性交的产物，对他的孤立，不过是性交反感的顽固衍生物。  
反社会罪的意思是说，明知自己的行为会为整个社会带来实际或者潜在风险，但最终还是实施了行为。他不能明白自己的父母为什么要那么做，没人会觉得性交好，他们不仅做了，还导致了怀孕，甚至不顾风险生下了他。  
那是为什么呢？那里面，到底有些什么东西呢？  
时至今日，Sam依旧无法理解。  
父母已经死了，他问不了他们，要不到答案。  
“我倒是想知道你从哪里非法下载到这些电影的。”Dean突如其来的问题打断了Sam的思绪，他扭头，在满屋银河星光中看了一眼他哥，又把酒瓶递了过去，干巴巴地说道：“是合法的付费下载。”  
Dean不信地瞪大眼睛。他接过还剩一点儿啤酒的酒瓶，仰头喝光了最后一点。  
“我可不信他们会把这种让人不舒服的未删节版放出来给人下载。”  
Sam耸了耸肩。他哥在某些方面总显得特别混蛋，讽刺起人来完全不懂什么叫留情面。他懂Dean肯定不是什么原教旨主义，对电影这种东西是否有删节也不是特别在意，他只是……Sam说不准，他觉得他哥在某些事情的认知上跟很多人都不太一样。  
譬如家庭。  
还有对待性交的态度——这一条他不确定，但Dean的确不像其他人那样那么厌恶这种行为。  
Sam觉得这跟他有关。  
那就像是，一旦否定了“性交”，否定了“自然分娩”，否定了“胎生”，那么连带地，Sam Winchester也会被否定。Sam知道Dean不会把他自己置于那个立场上，不然他就跟其他人没有任何区别了。  
Dean常常跟他说，他们是兄弟，是家人。Sam接触过许多家庭，他知道别人的家庭、别人的家人是什么样的，“和睦自然融洽”，那是一种带有距离感的相处。夫妻之间、亲子之间、还有兄弟姐妹之间，无一例外地都是如此。  
所以别人在看到他和Dean大力拥抱的时候会觉得奇怪。  
他和Dean之间的亲密并不具有别人习惯的那种距离感，这是他们两个人之间的习惯。他一直以为他们这样是再正常不过，直到他接触到的家庭越来越多。  
他还是古怪的异类。  
而Dean，为了让他弟弟成为不是异类的存在，对很多既定的东西都有着与众不同的认知。就像他是一个模型中一道歪斜的影子，而Dean为了让这道影子正过来，就会动手弄歪那个模型。  
长久以来，Dean一直都掩藏得很好，他跟每个普通人一样，也能轻而易举地跟任何人成为关系“和睦自然融洽”的朋友。  
那些只有Sam知道。  
因为他们是没有距离感的兄弟。  
Dean为了他，慢慢把自己也扭曲成了一个披着伪装的异类。  
可这不是Sam需要的。  
墙壁上的景象悄无声息地又发生了改变，银河的星光一星一点渐次消失，火光从墙角开始蔓延，曾经富饶的行星开裂，岩浆漫上地表，浓稠血液般恣意蔓延，直至整个星球被火光包围。  
陌生的星球亡殁。  
插曲在这时响起，交响乐包围着高亢清幽的女声哼唱。  
Dean靠着床头眯着眼睛，眉头还微微皱着，似乎不满这个虚拟星球被赋予的命运。隐喻中的含义所有人都懂，甚至直白到都无法让人信服地称其为隐喻。他抬头看了一眼站在一旁的Sam，却发现他弟弟脸上满是无动无衷的表情。  
Dean感觉自己的心像是被一只手用力揪紧。  
“你不觉得这个……用意太明显了吗？”他深吸了一口气，故意不满地撇了撇嘴。  
Sam不解地看了一眼Dean。  
“只是电影，Dean。”他有些哭笑不得，“这只是主角经过的一颗小行星，你看了后面的剧情梗概吗？”  
“我不喜欢被剧透！”Dean瞪了Sam一眼。  
但那种揪心的感觉并未因Sam的话而消退。  
这里的怪胎只有Dean。  
Dean躺下，缩进被子里，翻过身背对着Sam。  
“Dean？”  
“等我们下山了再看吧，留点悬念……和惊喜。”Dean嘟囔着，打了个哈欠。  
其实Sam还想接着把电影看完，毕竟听说后面的剧情很精彩。但他不想打搅Dean睡觉，也不想一个人插着耳机坐到电脑前继续看完，只好过去关掉了全息投影和墙壁贴纸的连接，营房又变成了他们家的布置，Sam关了电脑和灯，从箱子里翻出T恤穿上，这才爬上床，开了小灯，继续看起他还没看完的书。


	4. Chapter 4

4

或许Sam并不懂一个事实，他知道有些东西说出来可能会刺伤Dean，所以他视若无睹，可是——他真的不知道，第一个知道Dean是个怪胎的，就是Dean自己。  
Dean从不知一个正常的家庭应该如何。  
他本该知道，只是那时他还太小，一切感知都湮灭在时间的罅隙中，经年旧月，所寻无踪。如今残存在他脑中的，有关家庭、有关父母的，全都是那些——不可说。  
那些不道德，那些野蛮污秽。  
他想他这辈子都不可能忘记三岁那年那个过分温暖的午后。  
父母怕自己的孩子早早有了蛀牙，把所有的糖果饼干都藏在厨房的柜子里，贪吃的三岁男孩为了好吃的零食也异常聪明，他悄悄爬下楼，瞪着大大的眼睛，生怕爸爸或是妈妈突然出现在面前，无情地把他抱回房间里。  
客厅里飘着一股异常香甜的奶油和杏仁的香味。男孩吞了吞口水，猜想是妈妈在做杏仁曲奇。他穿着袜子的小脚轻轻踩过地板，将他小小的身体紧紧贴在墙上，慢慢地，慢慢地，向厨房一步一步移动过去。  
他看见爸爸和妈妈都在厨房里。  
香味让他不停吞咽，他探出小小的脑袋，思索着这时应该怎么办。  
撒谎。  
撒个谎，骗过爸爸妈妈。  
小男孩至今不明白为什么爸爸妈妈总能轻而易举戳穿他所有天衣无缝的谎言。  
就在他绞尽脑汁想编出又一个天衣无缝的谎言时，他看见爸爸朝妈妈倾身过去，然后——咬了她的嘴唇。  
男孩惊异地瞪起眼睛。  
看来爸爸也很想吃那些曲奇吧！  
太好了，他有新战友了。  
爸爸的手搂过妈妈的肩膀，温柔地把她圈进怀里。男孩看着爸爸又咬上了妈妈的嘴唇，妈妈伸手抱住爸爸的脖子，一只手轻轻抚摸着爸爸的脸。  
他们在做什么？  
男孩第一次见爸爸妈妈做这些，以前他们连身体接触都很少。这仿佛理所当然，因为爸爸妈妈也很少抱他，他习惯了，育儿所的育工也是。没人喜欢抱另一个人。  
可是他们抱在一起了。  
男孩看见爸爸掀起妈妈的围裙和裙子，把手伸进了妈妈的裙摆里。妈妈微微仰着头，露出她好看的脖子，爸爸这时终于放过了妈妈的嘴，转而去咬她的脖子。  
男孩突然没来由地感到一阵紧张。  
小小的身体猛地一个激灵，他下意识地屏住了呼吸。他不知道爸爸妈妈在做什么，但这些让他感到不安，因为他从没见过有谁做过这些。就像一场探险，他不知道下一秒又会发生什么事。  
那是个开端，至少在Dean心中，那是这个家庭变得与众不同的开端。他的父母跟别人的父母不太一样，但男孩太小，分辨不清，他只知道后来爸爸妈妈经常抱他，摸他的头，他没来由地很开心，感觉被爸爸妈妈摸头很让人高兴。他们还会亲他的脸，他第一次被亲的时候，吓得差点躲回房间，爸爸妈妈的表情很尴尬，但几次之后，他就习惯了，也会爬到他们身上亲他们。  
那时男孩还不知道，别人的父母从不会亲他们的孩子，不会抱他们，不会摸他们的头顶。家庭成员之间向来有种距离感，人与人之间不能太亲密。  
那之后男孩不小心又撞见过几次爸爸妈妈抱在一起，他还是不知道他们在做什么，可就像他们亲他一样，男孩习惯了，觉得那些很正常。  
Dean第一次知道那种行为叫做“性交”是在念小学的时候，他们的生理课开得很早，老师告诉他们“性交”行为是被禁止的，是危险的、并且是被摒弃的繁殖方式。法律只规定了禁止以怀孕与自然分娩的方式繁殖后代，可仿佛每个人天生就知道“性交”行为有多么不堪，多么令人恶心不适，于是在他们的观念里，并未被法律禁止的“性交”行为同样是不可行的。  
只有Dean一个人以为那是一种正常，是一种自然。  
因为他见过父母幸福地拥抱在一起，亲昵地触碰彼此。  
他在课上站起来跟老师争执起来，被激怒的老师口不择言地告诉他正因为他父母的性交行为导致了怀孕进而以自然分娩的方式生下了他弟弟，所以他们才会获罪。  
那也是Dean第一次知道自己父母死亡的真正原因。那之前，所有护工都欺骗他和他弟弟说他们的父母出了意外，还拿来报纸指着一则事故新闻告诉他们，他们的父母就是死于这场事故。  
父母死后，再也没人温柔地摸过他的头顶，没人亲他的脸颊，他不知道为什么那些护工都那么冷淡，直到此时他才终于发现，原来不是别人冷淡，而是他不正常——他的家庭不正常。  
Dean已经不记得自己是如何从那些宛若天空塌陷的难过悲伤中走出来的。  
他还能记得的，大概只有他仗着自己的年龄和身高优势去教训欺负他弟弟的那些小混蛋，只有他背着书包牵着嘴角肿起却忍着没哭的弟弟慢慢走回收容所，他记得弟弟问过他诸如“我跟别人是不是不一样”之类的问题，也记得在他一遍遍告诉弟弟“你不是”之后弟弟若有所思的表情。  
但不止这些，还不止这些。  
忘记的东西似乎太多了。  
因为不愿想起的东西太多。  
Dean在黑暗中眨了眨眼睛，翻书的声音从他身后的另一张床上传来。  
还有一些事。  
Dean想，比起Sam，他才是更不正常的那一个，因为人无法选择出生，却能够选择自己将成为一个怎样的人。他总坚信Sam在经历过那么多次拒绝之后，依旧能成为一个优秀的人，因为他本身就是。可是他自己，可是Dean Winchester——  
他放任自己在那些无法忘记的记忆里歪斜。  
他仍然不认为父母当年所做的那些有多么罪大恶极。他所能见的，只有幸福的父亲和幸福的母亲，当母亲的腹部一天天隆起，父亲在紧张之余，更多的是当时的Dean无法理解的欣喜。他也懵懂地听父母提起过，说开始只是个意外，他们知道那或许不对，但当中有种吸引力——就像那么那么多天体之间的引力一样。男孩听不懂，可他记住了。  
Dean曾经也试着将耳朵和手贴在母亲的腹部，当感受到有什么东西在母亲的肚子里动了一下，他惊慌抬头，母亲微笑着抚摸他的脸，告诉他，那是弟弟或者妹妹。  
“那是什么？”  
“会陪着你一起长大的人，你们会一起玩，一起上学，会比任何人都亲密。”  
“亲密？”  
“就是……你开心的时候他也会开心，你不开心的时候他会难过，会想办法让你开心起来。反过来，你也会为他做那些，这会让你们快乐。”  
男孩懵懂地点头，再次伸出手，小心翼翼地抚摸着母亲的腹部。掌心又一次感受到来自母亲肚子里的动静，他紧张地屏住呼吸，小声说道：“别怕，你不开心的时候我会想办法让你开心起来。”  
母亲说得没错，他和Sam确实成为了比任何人都亲密的兄弟。他们会旁若无人地拥抱，他十五岁前的每一场架几乎都是为了Sam，而Sam会搜肠刮肚地为他在那些非法下载的网站上找到他最喜欢的摇滚专辑。  
可远不止如此。  
Dean呼出滚烫的呼吸。  
他记得父亲是如何将嘴唇贴上母亲的嘴唇的，他至今也没能弄懂哪个行为该用一个什么词去定义。那跟“亲”不太一样，所以他在心里把它叫做“嘴唇触碰”，那之后还有许许多多触碰，他顺着为它们命名，在某些晚上——许多个夜晚，他悄悄希望，有那么一天，他能在Sam身上完成这些触碰。  
他也不懂自己这种期待和冲动叫什么，不懂当Sam对“性交”表现出抗拒时那种揪心叫什么；他不知道自己在面对Sam裸露的肩与手臂时那种紧张不安叫什么，也不知道每当想到自己有朝一日必将跟Sam分开时的痛苦难过叫什么。  
没人教过他这些。  
他在那些电影里、书本里甚至歌里搜寻，那叫什么呢，始终找不到答案。  
这或许是唯独他才有的烦恼和困惑。  
Dean闭上眼睛。  
而另一张床上的Sam，依旧继续看着他的书。


	5. Chapter 5

5

翌日清晨Dean和Sam起床打包东西的时候，天才刚刚亮。下弦月还孤卓地高悬在西方混着些紫色的天空中，东方的地平线上亮起幽蒙的白光。Sam收拾好他的电脑和书本，Dean往箱子里塞着他们的衣服和武器。载重直升机还没到，但营房的拆卸有其他人来负责，他们俩只要拎着箱子上去另一架小型直升机就好了。  
“我和Sam不回去，把我们扔到山下的镇上就行了。”  
“这里所有的镇子都封锁了，不许无关人员进出。我们只能降落在机场。”驾驶员是个蓄着大胡子的中年男人，他回过头看了Dean一眼，又意有所指地看了看Dean身边的Sam，“传染病，这一带都被划入了疫区，昨天还开了军队进去，你们不知道？”  
包括Dean和Sam，直升机里的另外几人也都面面相觑。他们前几天还在人家战场上出生入死地救人，也就是这两天才回来。上次下山去镇上是两个月前的事了，那时各个小镇还是一片风平浪静，从没听说过有什么传染病这回事。  
“不然为什么要逐步关闭所有的虫洞通道？”  
剩下的人员也都上了直升机，驾驶员不再废话，叫人关了舱门，开着直升机直飞山下的机场。  
机舱里陷入一种古怪的宁静里，似乎每个人都在思索着有关传染病的问题。  
对大部分人来说，传染病大抵跟集体感冒是同义词，没人会觉得感冒能严重到要封锁疫区的地步。  
“到底怎么回事？”Dean自言自语地嘟囔着。  
“你听说过‘恶魔病毒’吗？”坐在他身边的Sam倾身凑过来，在他耳边低声问道。  
湿热的气息拂过耳尖，Dean不由得背脊一僵，忍不住咬了一下舌尖。他抬眼看了看Sam，摇头，学着Sam的样子低声反问：“那是什么？”  
“那你平时用我的电脑都在看些什么？”Sam有些无奈。  
“电影。”Dean说得理直气壮。  
“一开始政府决定关闭部分虫洞通道的时候，我就见过有人提过这个病毒，语焉不详，也没人注意过。”Sam靠近他哥，开始慢慢向他解释起来。  
在所有交通工具中，利用空间虫洞原理制造出的虫洞通道无疑是最便捷的。事实上那就是个连接器，只要在任何一个通道入口输入出口坐标值，走进连接器里，走过一段两米长的通道，出去就能到达他们想要去的地方。城市里，这种作为市政基础设施的通道几乎随处可见，但由于虫洞通道可能造成部分人晕眩以及呕吐，传统的交通工具也并未完全消亡。  
但两年前——或者更久之前，Sam记得不是很清楚了，政府突然决定关闭部分民用通道，其后也一直在陆续关闭剩下的通道，并且至今没有给出合理的解释——也或者是他们后来进入这片山区之后消息闭塞，没能及时看到相关的解释。  
虫洞通道的普及让人口流动的变化速度加快，上一刻在西海岸的人下一秒可能就到了东海岸。  
“那时有人就说过关于传染病的事，一种扩散非常快的病毒。”Sam微微皱起眉头，似乎还在回忆着跟传染病有关的东西，“两三年前还有人不时提起这些，最近却完全没见过类似的言论了。”他顿了顿，将身体又往Dean那边靠近了些，嘴唇几乎要贴上Dean的耳朵了，“城市里也划了疫区，网上这种公告到处都是，安全区、隔离区、禁区，只是没想到这么偏僻的地方也划了疫区。我觉得这一次，我们暂时回不了家了。”  
Dean诧异地瞪起眼睛，猛然扭头，耳廓擦过Sam的嘴唇，他心里那些对“触碰”的定义和期待突然之间轰然炸开，身体不由得抖了一下。但他掩饰得很好，只是装出思考的样子，反问：“你是说，我们又要去收拾烂摊子？”  
Sam耸肩，没说话。  
其他人断断续续也听到了一些这对兄弟的交谈，公告他们当中有人也注意过，不过跟Sam一样，谁也没想到这么偏僻的小镇里也出现了那种神秘的传染病，并且已经严重到被划入疫区的程度。  
直升机降落在机场，雇佣兵们的老板，也就是军方有专机送他们回去。他们当中有人跟这群军人打过不止一次交道，很清楚流程，登机之前，每个人都必须接受一项检查。军方叫做扫描，雇佣兵老鸟们私底下就管那个叫偷窥。  
“他们就是多疑，怕带回去一个间谍。”这个叫Wade的男人是这次雇佣兵中最年长的一个，他儿子也叫Wade，在等候室里，他掏出烟悠闲点燃一支，“不痛，扫描的时候没什么感觉，就是完了之后有点想吐，大概就跟……连着在虫洞通道里来回二十趟差不多的感觉吧。”  
他慢悠悠地用力吸了一口烟，烟头的火光一亮，飘出淡蓝色的烟。  
Dean和Sam是第一次接受扫描。那头罩看上去有点蠢，两极分别贴着额头两侧的太阳穴上，柔软的眼罩牢牢贴紧双眼。扫描开始的时候Dean只觉得自己好像突然被人抛进了海里，重力和浮力进行着拉锯。黑暗里涌入一丝光线，像一扇紧闭的门被缓慢推开，一个男孩的剪影从属于光的那边走进黑暗里，他像是在一幢古老的城堡里进行着一个人的有趣探险，一扇一扇顺次推开所有他能看见的门。直到走廊尽头，那里有一扇门，无论那个男孩的轮廓怎么拧动门把手、怎么推、怎么拍和踢打那扇门，它都缄默着岿然不动。  
结束扫描之后，Dean跑去洗手间里吐得一塌糊涂。Sam担心地跟过来，Dean诧异他弟弟怎么一点反应都没有，Sam递过去一条干净的手帕，说道：“呃……有点晕……可能是那只小狗在迷宫里转太久了。它最后走进死胡同了，怎么都走不出去。”  
“小狗？不是个小孩吗？”Dean把含在嘴里的自来水吐出来，问了一句，接着又含了一口，咕嘟咕嘟地漱口。  
Sam呆了呆，看着他哥漱完口，还用手帕擦干净了嘴边的水珠，这才试着解释道：“大概每个人看到的都不一样……听Wade说，他们把记忆信息进行了分类，不同信息储存在大脑的不同区域。这个只能扫描到特定区域，涉及过多个人记忆——包含情感的部分在另一个区域，我听他们把那个叫‘黑区’，看不见的地方。”  
黑区。  
还真是贴切的形容。  
Dean扬眉，心有余悸地伸手揉了揉自己的腹部。  
幸运的是，扫描结果显示大家都很安全。在等待登机的间隙里，最后一个扫描出来的Wade又慢慢点了一支烟，跟同行的这些年轻人说，五年前有个家伙扫描完回到等候室，一个小时之后就被军方的人带走了。  
“我跟他合作过两次，可那之后就再也没见过他了。”  
Wade试着选了他能想到的最惋惜的措辞，但语气里还是透着一股冷淡。他儿子小Wade就坐在他身边，也点了一支烟，父子俩抽烟的动作出奇相像。  
“先生们，”一个穿着制服的军官从门外大步走进来，象征性地敲了敲敞开的门，“有桩买卖。”  
等候室里的男人们相互看了一眼，老Wade咬着烟挠了挠头，为难地看了一眼自己的儿子。Sam看向Dean，恰好Dean也扭头往他这边看过来。  
“如果去禁区，我去，你让他们送你回家。”  
Dean用唇语对自己的弟弟说道。  
Sam没有回应Dean的问题，只是语气平淡地问了一句：“什么价？”  
“三倍，即时到账。”门口的军人走进来，反手关了门，“条件是必须一切都服从我们的安排。”


	6. Chapter 6

6

上飞机之前Dean跟Sam吵了一架。这又是别人没法理解这对兄弟的原因之一——既然他们是兄弟，为什么会吵架？就连朋友之间都不会像这样。人与人之间的关系和谐，即便在想法上有分歧，也不会允许像这样将争执摆到台面上来。  
Dean猜得没错，这笔新买卖就是去禁区。那传染病有多危险他不知道，但这毕竟跟他们以前的那些生意都不一样，假如现在疫情已经得到控制、并且有了特效药和疫苗，也根本轮不上他们这些人来处理某些事——何况，这次跟他们交涉的又是军方。  
尽管Dean不想承认，但Sam确实跟其他所有人都不同，他的基因没有得到过修正，Dean担心他感染传染病的几率会高于他们这些人。  
Dean也不知道别人是怎么定义兄弟和家人的，对他来说，Sam现在是唯一一个还能让那种只存在于记忆中的温暖延续下来的人。除了Sam，不会再有人大力拥抱他，不会再有人跟他争吵，不会有人容忍他那些恶心的玩笑和他的恣意妄为。  
他要求Sam搭乘其他飞往安全区的航班，Sam很坚决地拒绝了。  
“我怎么能让你一个人去？”  
“怎么不能？不是也有不愿意干的，像小Wade，他回家，老Wade跟我们去禁区。”  
“他们跟我们不一样！”Sam有些生气。他可以坦然接受陌生人之间的那种疏离，无论他们是什么关系，他都觉得那些人之间那种淡漠的关系很正常。可他跟Dean完全不一样。他不能容忍自己像别人那样撇下自己的家人。  
个体只是社会的齿轮，血缘把个体与个体联系起来，所以每个家庭成员也只是单个家庭机器中的齿轮。Sam把社会关系看得很透，这种关系简洁高效，每个人都有归属感，一个齿轮的确实虽然影响机器运转，却不会让机器崩溃。  
可Winchester家完全不一样。Dean还有父母在世时的记忆，而Sam的记忆里只有Dean。所以家庭对他来说不是机器，而是他哥，是Dean，是一个独立的人，是唯一完全接纳他所有的存在。  
只有在Dean面前，他才不是异类。  
“你说什么？别忘了你跟我们也不一样！”Dean只是想提醒Sam他去禁区的危险性，耐性被磨光，顽固的Sam让他心烦意乱口不择言，可话刚说出口他就后悔了。  
Sam并没有露出受伤的表情，相反还很平静。  
Dean知道他此刻的平静是经历了数百次刺伤之后才沉淀下来的。  
内疚地抹了一把脸，Dean往Sam那边又迈了一步，低下头来向他道歉。他不清楚这样的道歉到底有什么效力，打下止疼的药疼痛会暂时消失，可伤总归是还在的。有时Dean恨不得从自己心上剜下一块去填补Sam的心，就像往烧伤的创面移植完好的皮肤，那样一来，Sam就拥有了一颗完好无缺的心脏。  
Sam深吸了一口气，没有回应Dean的道歉，只是对他说道：“我会跟你一起去。军方敢让我们进禁区，不会毫无安排。”  
Dean闻言，抬头厉色看向Sam，可他向来温和的弟弟还是一步不让。平时被迁就得太多，Dean几乎都快忘了他弟弟到底有多固执。两人僵持了一会儿，Dean久久凝视Sam盈满坚定的眼睛，微微皱起的眉头慢慢松开，嘴唇动了动，最终还是败下阵来。他狼狈地转开脸，不知该如何叮嘱弟弟。  
载着雇佣兵的小型客机准时起飞，刚才在机场的那名军官与这群人同行。他没有向在场的雇佣兵介绍禁区的情况，只是一边分发防毒面罩、风镜和通讯器一边告诫他们，飞机降落之前他们必须戴好面罩。  
“风镜我有。”Dean不打算再要一个新的。  
“跟你的不一样。”军官面无表情地说着把风镜扔进了他怀里。  
“进入禁区之后，不留活口，瞄准它们的脑袋，务必消灭里面的所有人，是所有人，不管那个人看上去多么正常。”  
军官用冷漠的语气将“不留活口”这句话又重复了三遍，眼睛都没眨一下。飞机上的所有人都因为这句话感觉背后一阵发凉。他们都不是什么正义之士，虽然多数人干的也都是营救之类的买卖，但要是哪个敢自称没杀过人，也一定会被同行嘲笑不坦诚。可现在这个军人不断重申的，却像是在指使他们去——屠杀。  
“平民？”有人多嘴问了一句。  
“敌人。”军官说得斩钉截铁，语气里没有一丝犹疑。  
接着就有人笑起来。  
军人比他们这些雇佣兵更不坦诚。  
“屠杀平民是反人类罪。”老Wade多嘴道。能干雇佣兵这一行的都不是什么良善之人，也习惯了钻法律的空子，但这不代表他们都是禽兽，分不清大是大非。  
与反社会罪一样，被以反人类罪公诉的犯人是不允许有辩护律师的，法律没有给予他们任何一丝人权，因为他们在犯下罪行的同时，已经失去了被认同为“公民”的资格。  
是为罪大恶极。  
“是敌人。”冷漠的军官再次强调，他居高临下地扫视了一圈在座的人，“如果法律能制裁，也用不着雇佣你们。”  
“不是还有你们吗？”老Wade翻了个白眼。  
军官冷厉的眼神扫过他的脸，像是要把他这张布满岁月刻痕的脸狠狠烙在自己脑中一样，定定看了他好几秒。  
“还没失控到那种地步。”他说着，顿了一下，突然露出一抹冰冷的微笑，“不允许失控到那种地步，毕竟是重要的城市——你们离开的那片山区，军队已经进去了。”  
没错，早晨那位直升机驾驶员提过。  
成片小镇被划入疫区，昨天已经开了军队进去。  
疫区跟禁区并不完全一样，疫区里还包括安全区和隔离区，不知是那位驾驶员搞错了还是事实真是如此——倘若仅仅只是疫区就有军队进入……  
机舱里突然陷入一阵弥漫着冰冷寒气的沉默中，就连多话的老Wade都脸色铁青地闭嘴了，连他自己都没注意到，此时他的右手正死死握着扶手，手指用力到像是要抠进去似的，指尖和关节处都泛开了不自然的青白色。  
Dean和Sam听着其他人说话一直没开口。军官的话虽然多数还是语焉不详，但一句“不留活口”就足以让他们深刻了解现在的情势。Dean的手也紧紧扣着扶手，他看了看坐在自己身边的Sam，大脑飞快运转着，突然又后悔登机前就这么对Sam妥协了。  
Sam知道Dean在想什么，扭头，用唇语说了一句“没门”，Dean气得当场就瞪起了眼睛。Sam笑了一下，用下巴指了指挂在一旁的防毒面罩。Dean最担心的无非就是以他的体质可能难以抵抗病毒传染，既然军队已经周到地准备了防毒面罩，虽说不上万无一失，但概率总会下降不少。  
何况，Dean跟他一样，都暴露在危险中。  
就在Dean想跟Sam再争辩两句的时候，冷漠的军官又给他们每人发了一张地图。  
禁区的地图。  
Dean拿到地图低头一看，不禁颈后一阵悚然。他以为禁区只是在城市一角划定的一块死亡区域，看到地图才知道，禁区竟然是一整个城市。  
不仅是Dean，所有人在看到地图之后都露出了震惊的表情。唯有军官面不改色，语气淡然地告诉他们地图上被标记的地方是一个大型军火仓库，造得很隐秘，但顺着地图很容易就能找到。  
“你们自己有武器，子弹、手榴弹，还有其他轻武器仓库里有——要多少有多少。”他见一个人开口似乎想提问，便继续说道，“不用担心敌人，它们用不了那些东西。飞机会在禁区西南着陆，”他说着低头看了一眼腕表，“大概还有十五分钟降落，把防毒面罩戴起来吧，晚了可就说不好了。”  
意有所指的话尾像一颗扔进湖中的石子，不安的涟漪在机舱里一圈一圈扩散。Sam先把通讯器和配套在手腕上的频道调节器戴好，接着取下面罩戴上，他身边的Dean似乎还想说点什么，张了张嘴，最终还是沉默地也跟着戴上了通讯器和面罩。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

7

戴着面罩走下飞机的一行人拿了武器分别上了两辆吉普，跟北方的山区气候不一样，这边已经入春了，十分温暖。军官坐在前面那辆车的副驾座上，他和司机同样也都戴了防毒面具。Dean和Sam在另一辆车上，Dean左右看了看，终于忍不住伸手脱下了让他看上去像个蠢蛋的防风保暖服，只穿了一件紧身T恤在身上。  
车开了不到一个小时，停在了一块指示牌前。指示牌明显是前不久刚刚树起的，指示板还是新的，上面闪烁显示着红色的“禁止通行”。  
“今晚七点在这里集合，有车接你们，车在七点一刻准时离开。”军官跳下车，默默又清点了一遍人数，“风镜左眼的镜片上能显示禁区地图和你们每个人所在的点，利用通讯器跟其他人随时保持联络，有情况转换到三频道向我们报告，切记千万不要受伤。”  
“什么叫有情况？”  
军官转过脸看向发问的人。或许是面罩阻隔了视线，此时的他也显得没那么冰冷惹人讨厌了。  
“遇到杀不了……或者死不了的。”  
佣兵们再次面面相觑。  
Dean一边听着军官说话，一边低头往自己的两条腿上绑着枪套，左右大腿上各一只，里面插着手枪和以防万一用的匕首，突击步枪背在身后，他听说军火库里还有火箭筒。他身边的Sam戴上风镜，用戴着手套的手按了按风镜镜框左边的一个小突起，镜片上果然展开了一张地图，一排红点正在地图的最南端。  
“今晚七点，不要迟到。”军官说完，最后看了这群佣兵一眼，转身独自上了车。  
两辆车顺着来时的路离开，尘土被风镜与面罩挡下，但迟迟没人动身进入禁区。或许都在思考，又都有些不安跟对未知的恐惧。军方给出的所有信息都是语焉不详，那个冷面的军官也是一脸讳莫如深，谁也猜不透禁区里到底有些什么——那些“敌人”，到底是谁。  
老Wade又掏出烟，刚要点燃，这才想起他还戴着面罩。见吉普车已经走远，他无所谓地取下面罩，点燃烟叼在嘴里狠狠吸了一口，转身看向禁区里成片的高楼，握着枪顺着脚下的路朝那片荒芜城市走去。见有人带头了，其他人也相互看了看，背着枪跟了过去。  
Sam拍了一下Dean的胳膊，Dean隔着风镜看了他弟弟一眼，知道这个时候说什么都晚了，一咬牙也跟了上去。  
这仿佛是座时间停滞的城市，高楼大厦伫立依旧，马路上还停着公交，商店开着门，大厦外墙上有着独立电池的公共新闻板还在一刻不停地滚动播放着最新的新闻，可偌大城市里，却静极无声。  
不，有风声。  
只有风声。  
Sam抬头看着天空中逐渐向西的太阳，辨认了一下方向，又拿出标有武器库位置的地图看了看，一行人很有默契地握着枪朝着那个方向赶去。  
不知道会遇上什么。  
“嘿，我们可以开车去！”走了一会儿，Dean觉得这样实在太蠢了，“这里所有的车都是我们的！”他说着恶狠狠呼出一口气，气息在面罩里翻滚了几次，让他觉得鼻尖痒痒的。他左右看看随便挑了一辆车钻了进去，车钥匙还插着，他把手伸出窗外冲同伴招呼了两下，Sam走过来，其他人也随便挑了辆车钻了进去。  
“地图。”  
Sam斜睨了Dean一眼，明知他自己也有一份就是犯懒不想拿，也不想给他计较，把自己手中的地图递了过去。Dean拿过地图，大概是嫌风镜太碍事，他伸手把风镜推到头顶，仔细研究了一会儿，见已经有人开车走了，他这才满脸不服气地踩下油门。  
但车还没开出去多远，开车在最前面的一个叫做Evan的佣兵看见一个人突然从路边的一个商店里冲了出来。他吓了一跳，连忙踩下刹车。好在车没撞到那个人，虽然不满竟然有人在外面还这么莽撞，但开车的佣兵还是打开车门下了车。  
“嘿，你……”  
他刚出声就察觉到不对劲。  
迎面吹来的风里有一股很淡却很怪的气味。  
对方是个女人，头发长长的，掩住半张脸，穿了一条过膝的半袖连衣裙，但那条裙子很脏，非常脏，不仅有灰尘，还有泥土和……干涸的血迹？  
Evan的心猛然一紧，突然想起飞机上军官的指示。  
不留活口。  
枪就在扣在腰带的枪套里。  
他背过手握住冰冷的枪托。  
但对方只是个普通的女人。  
他不是那种典型的好人，不是良善正义的公民，他杀过人，但他敢在上帝面前发誓，他从没杀过无辜的平民。杀人，和杀害平民，是绝对不能混为一谈的两回事。  
握枪的手犹疑了。  
就在此时，那个像是被吓到而一直愣愣站在原地的女人突然以一种怪异到令人毛骨悚然的僵硬自然机械地转过身，无处无在的风吹起她散下的头发，于是Evan看见了一张烂了一半、鼻梁歪掉、嘴唇几乎整个没有而露出溃烂牙龈的脸。  
“Evan！”  
身后传来刹车声，接着是叫着他名字的声音。  
女人瞪着她黯淡无光的眼睛朝他扑了过来。  
拔枪的同时拉开保险，举枪对准女人连续扣动扳机。  
女人的脸和躯干都中了枪，古怪的是，却没有血流出来。  
风还没停。  
其他人端着枪跑过来。  
Evan终于反应过来——风里的那股气味，是尸臭。  
中弹的女人身体一滞，躯体僵直地停了一会儿，就在Evan稍稍松了一口气之时，突然又用力扑了过来。毫无防备的Evan险些被她扑倒，他下意识地从腰间拔出匕首插进她的脖子里，刀刃毫不费力地刺进皮肉，半点儿血都不见涌出，女人伸出她溃烂的青紫手指抓住他的脖子，锐利的指甲刺破皮肤，Evan觉得颈侧一痛，恐惧感突然如同巢穴被破坏的蚂蚁，焦急地在身体里四处乱窜。他拔出匕首，胡乱捅进女人的脸颊，接着他就被来自身后的一个力量用力拉开，一个人冲过来抓住女人的脖子将她拎起来，提枪对准她的太阳穴扣下扳机。  
散发着臭气的烂肉和淡黄色的脑浆溅上风镜，Dean下意识地闭了闭眼，扔下脑袋被打烂的女人大声骂了一句脏话。  
其他人紧随其后跟过来，围在女人周围沉默了许久。谁也没遇到过这种情况——这种诡异的人类。活人受伤会流血是常识，Evan自信有两发子弹一定打进了女人的胸膛，但她那条肮脏的连衣裙胸前此刻仍不见大片血迹。  
相反，她身上还在源源不断散发着那种死尸才会有的腐臭气味。  
她到底是活人还是死人？  
谁也没把这个盘踞在心的诡异问题问出来。  
颈侧还有些疼，Evan伸手擦了擦，露在半指手套之外的手指上果然沾了血。  
风镜上还沾着恶心的东西，那气味让Dean感觉难受极了。他犹豫了一会儿，过去从女人的裙摆上撕下一块，敷衍地擦了擦风镜。  
但那股气味，擦不掉。  
风里都是。  
此刻，仿佛整条街、整座城市、整个禁区里，都是这种气味。  
照着女人的脑袋又开了一枪，确认她不会再活过来，Dean这才用手背安抚似的拍了拍Evan的胸口。Evan因此也突然从自己的思绪中清醒过来，他下意识地皱起眉头，像是不解Dean为什么要这么做。  
Dean撇了撇嘴，好在面罩完美地掩饰了他这个不礼貌的表情。他把手枪塞回枪套里，转身正要给Sam一起回车里，就看见路边的一棵树后面像是藏着个人。他好奇地探了探头，Sam也朝那边看去，发现是个五六岁的男孩。他的脸和头发都脏兮兮的，穿着一件带兜帽的卫衣，左肩上有一块深色的血渍。  
经过刚才那一出，佣兵们顿时都紧张起来。有人已经举起了枪，也有人犹豫着，说着“那是个孩子”。  
Sam朝男孩的方向走出一步。  
Dean过去伸手拦下他，不着痕迹地把他往自己身后拨了拨，自己却握着枪朝男孩走了过去。  
男孩就站在那里，像是吓呆了，缓慢眨动眼睛，表情呆愣愣的，对Dean的靠近没有任何反应。  
握紧手中的枪，Dean微微弯下腰，看了看男孩凌乱打结的头发，试图同他打招呼：“嘿，你叫什么名字？”  
过了好一会儿，男孩像是这才听到Dean的声音，又缓慢地抬头看向他，却没有说话。Dean注意到他的左肩，那不是简单的受伤，而是被什么东西撕下了整整一大块肉，伤口已经感染，满是脓液。光是看着那条残缺的手臂，Dean就觉得针刺火烧般的剧痛岩浆似的流过自己的身体。他迟疑了一会儿，指着男孩的胳膊问：“怎么回事？”  
男孩的反应仿佛永远都慢了好几拍，又是过了好久，他这才迟钝地顺着Dean手指的方向低头看了看自己胳膊，然后又慢慢抬头再次看着Dean，依旧没有说话。  
然后非常非常缓慢地露出一个有些僵硬有些古怪的表情。  
像是想哭，却忘记了该怎么做。  
“……怕……”  
男孩维持着古怪的表情，艰难地吐出一个词。  
Dean忍不住倒吸了一口气。  
他伸手拍了拍男孩脏兮兮的脑袋，直起身体转身大声问道：“有人带了包扎的东西吗？”  
无人应答。  
“好吧……”他耸了耸肩。  
Sam已经上前来。  
“怎么回事？”  
“带上他，不然他会死在这里。”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

8

男孩的左肩让这群面对尸体都能面不改色的佣兵们难受地皱起眉头，孩子们就该待在温暖的房子里，吃着他们喜欢的零食，看他们喜欢看的书。一个佣兵脱下自己的外套轻轻披在男孩身上，男孩没说谢谢，甚至对“有人给自己披了件衣服”这件事都像是毫无知觉。  
每个人都看出了他的不正常，但他们都不忍心把他丢下。  
“先让他上车！这里可能还藏着其他……什么东西！”Evan抹了一把额头的汗，不太乐意地又看了看不远处那女人的尸体。  
Sam拉开车门让男孩坐到后座里，其他人也纷纷回到车里，继续朝着军火库开去。这段路不长，开车过去用不了半个小时，但中途沿路都有跟那个女人一样身体腐烂的“活死人”冲过来。一开始佣兵们会用枪解决，到后来，他们只会用力踩紧油门撞飞它们，让车轮碾碎它们的身体。等他们到了军火库，几乎每辆车的前盖和轮胎上都沾满了散发着臭气的黑血与黏腻的肉块。  
“他们真是给我们派了个好活儿。”有人抱怨着，厌弃地看了一眼车头。  
老Wade下车，左右看了看，拿下面罩，习惯性地摸出一支烟正要点上，被另一个人一把抢过。  
“军火库，老Wade，军火库，悠着点，别玩火。”Dean下车，同他开了个双关语的玩笑，“戴上面罩吧，这里的味儿挺恶心的。”  
抽不到烟的老Wade翻了个白眼，朝Dean的车里看了看。  
“不带上他？”  
“你不能指望他扛火箭筒吧？”  
老Wade耸肩。  
孩子嘛。  
他“啧”了一声，冲Dean他们挥了挥手：“那我留下来照看他好了，总不能把他一个人丢在外面。”  
Dean想了想没多话，和Sam同其他人一起进了仓库。  
仓库不大，零散堆着一些不知是什么东西的原材料。佣兵们找了一圈，并没找到什么武器补给。Dean再次把风镜推到头顶，脸上的面罩让他有些烦躁，他刚想学刚刚老Wade那样取下面罩，却被Sam拦下。  
“那孩子，可能被传染了。”他一边环顾仓库一边说道，“我刚才想阻止老Wade摘面罩，但他动作太快了。”他还在说，就听见一个人大喊了一句“这边”，兄弟二人循声看去，仓库最里面还有一道门，特殊合金，Dean嘟囔了一句“我打赌那玩意儿一定有两米厚”，拽着Sam大步朝那边走去。  
Sam话还没说完，但Dean似乎已经被武器库吸引了全部注意力，他只能暂时保持沉默，等拿到了足够的武器补给之后再跟Dean仔细说说他的想法。  
他猜那些在街上肆无忌惮横行的活死人是被故意留下的。  
传染病，隔离区，禁区，军队，奇怪的活死人。  
连起来就是一串谜。  
而那个男孩——  
Sam的医学知识，大概跟其他所有人一样，仅限一些常识范围的东西。那孩子左肩的伤严重成那样，他却像感知不到一样，对外界刺激的反应也很迟钝。救人——他们当然会救，他只是担心那孩子到最后一样救不回来。  
穿过那道坚固的金属大门，果真如那位冰冷军官所说，军火库里基本算是要什么有什么。Dean用惯了自己的武器，对那些令人惊叹的新型轻武器不怎么感兴趣，他猜Sam跟他一样，于是他往存放子弹的那边走去。Sam没有马上跟过来，反而去拿了两把微型冲锋枪。  
“你喜欢这个？”Dean正思索着该用什么把这些子弹装回去，Sam从那些人中跑过来把枪递给他时，他还惊讶地挑起了眉毛。  
“方便。”Sam说得言简意赅，把手里的一把冲锋枪塞进Dean怀里，自己挂了两排子弹在身上。Dean看着手里的枪，愣了一下，突然笑起来。Sam被他搞得有点莫名，他也不想解释，只是眉飞色舞地拍了拍弟弟的肩，问道：“榴弹呢？”  
Sam想了想。  
“只有打烂它们的脑袋才能彻底杀了它们。”  
Dean以为Sam要拒绝，他撇撇嘴，正想说在危急关头可以靠着它们赚点时间回来，Sam又开口了：“不过可以减缓它们的移动速度。”他说着，像是回忆起来时路上的那些活死人，它们虽然动作僵硬，但移动速度并不慢，攻击性很强，可感官似乎对外界的刺激都不敏感。  
跟那个孩子一样。  
这也是Sam担心的原因之一。  
Sam的话音刚落，Dean就抓着几个榴弹挂在了他的腰带上。挂完他还退开几步得意地欣赏了一会儿，搓着下巴问道：“感觉怎么样？”  
“很沉。”Sam翻了个白眼。他解下两个过去挂在了Dean大腿上的枪套上。他的手指贴着Dean的大腿不经意滑到挨近腹股沟的地方，Dean的身体猛然一紧，不着痕迹地连忙推了Sam一把。  
“火箭筒呢？”他假装转身去看墙边那排拆卸下来的火箭筒部件，佯装着用跃跃欲试的语气问道。  
“用不上那东西，Dean。”  
Sam无奈的声音不出意料地在他身后响起。  
Sam并没有直接触碰他的皮肤。  
Dean却觉得腿根在布料的包裹之下快要烧起来了。  
Sam的手指，他的嘴唇，他的脖子和胸膛。  
那些遥不可及的触碰。  
父母相拥的画面再次在Dean脑中飞快掠过，像一股风，风里还有他们压抑的喘息声，他听见父母叫着彼此的名字，然后看着他们——又是嘴唇触碰。  
那些为什么是令人作呕的行为？  
Dean背对着Sam，悄悄将手掌贴上胸口，心跳快得像是这个器官随时都会爆炸一样，隔着胸口的骨骼与皮肉用力撞击着滚烫潮湿的掌心。脖子后面渗出汗液，蜿蜒着滑进衣领里，不消片刻便濡湿了大片衣料。他伸出舌头舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，却徒劳地发现，这样反而让自己更加干渴。  
他反复吞咽着，津液滑过干燥的咽喉。他觉得有些痛，却说不上来是哪里，呼出的气息总有一部分被闷在面罩里，他烦躁地想要把脸上这个烦人的玩意儿取下来，却再次被Sam阻止了。  
Sam的手从他身后越过他的肩膀按在他握着面罩的手上。  
“别拿下来。”  
他的声音响在耳边。  
“这里的公示板上还留着居民撤出的公告，我猜还留在这里的不是没来得及转移的人，而是被故意留下的。”Sam保持着这个姿势，半是强迫地让Dean听完他刚刚没说完的话，“很可能是传染病造成的，我们在山上待的时间太久，如果政府有意隐瞒某些信息不公布的话，这里很多事我们都没途径知道。”  
他们靠得太近了。  
Dean觉得Sam的胸膛贴到他背上了。  
Sam的面罩甚至已经贴在他耳朵上了，每次Sam说话，他的耳廓都能感受到面罩上轻微的震动。  
“病毒有可能通过空气传播，为了安全，千万别摘面罩。”他说着，手指突然用力握了一下Dean的手，像是诚心的恳求。  
听出Sam话里的紧张，Dean缓慢眨了眨眼睛。心跳快得都有些耳鸣了，他慢慢拂开Sam的手，按了按自己的面罩，笑了一声。  
“别太担心，Sammy，我不摘就是了。”  
他转身悄然与Sam拉开距离，伸手用力拍了拍他兄弟的胳膊。其他人还在挑选武器储备子弹，也没人注意到他们这边。不过，即便真有人注意到了，也不会太大惊小怪——他们本来就是异类，就算做出再奇怪的举动，也是正常。  
是时，外面突然响起一阵枪声，仓库里的人们闻声动作一滞，Dean猛然反应过来，伸手将通讯器的耳机贴在耳后，打开开关大声喊了一声老Wade的名字，耳机里先是传来兹兹的电流声，接着是粗重的喘息声。  
“我搞定他了。”他说着，还不断吞咽着津液。  
“谁？”  
“那孩子。”


	9. Chapter 9

9

佣兵们带着他们找到的新武器匆匆跑出仓库。外面的老Wade手里还死死握着枪，面罩和熄灭的烟头掉落在他脚边。死去的男孩额头和胸口分别中了两枪，灰白的脸上满是血污，毫无生气的眼睛还睁着，倒在混合着泥土和灰尘的地面上，涌出的血弄脏了披在他身上的那件过大的外套。  
Dean见状面色铁青，先是低头朝男孩的尸体看了几秒，这才愤怒抬头瞪起眼睛逼视着眼前的年长者。  
老Wade在Dean宛若锋利冷刀的眼神中瑟缩了一下，垂眼，颓丧地将紧握在手中的枪缓缓插进枪套里。  
“他突然朝我扑过来。”他说着，侧过身朝Dean伸出手臂。他健壮的小臂上有一小圈深红带血的牙印，已经有一块皮肉就这么被撕了下去，“他不知是怎么回事，拼命咬我的胳膊，被我拉开，又扑过来……跟我们刚才遇到的那群活死人一样。”  
他说着，忍不住深吸了一口气，额头和颈侧隐隐还有青筋爆出，还未完全平静下来的手指下意识往裤袋里寻找着香烟。点燃一支烟叼在嘴里，狠狠吸了几口，眼看又要失控的情绪这才再次缓缓平复，他咬着烟弯腰捡起地上的面罩，匆匆抽了这半支烟，把烟头扔到地上踩熄，将面罩戴好。  
老Wade说话的时候，他和Dean都忘了关通讯器。于是他刚才的话，通过空气，通过电波，交叠着传入Dean耳中。跟总是客观又冷静的Sam不太一样，Dean的个性里总像有一些不该存在于这个社会的乐观——他知道“乐观”只是他的一种自我包装和辩解，对于还未曾到来的事，他心里总是存着一两分侥幸。  
就像这个孩子的事，Dean不是不知道他可能被传染了——Dean知道这孩子绝对不是正常人，如果Sam的猜测没错，现在禁区里的这些都是被故意留下的，男孩一定不会没问题。可当男孩面容呆滞迟缓说出“怕”这个词时，Dean发现自己还是放不下他，他不忍心让一个这么大的男孩独自面对他所害怕的东西。  
他懂一个孩子内心的恐惧有多可怕，就像Sam小时候的哭声，像他知道了父母死因时的崩溃，像他们后来的沉默和刻意佯装无事的恣意无忌——内心控制不了的那一部分会在恐惧里无限膨大，然后就侵吞了整个世界。  
无论是多么坚定强大的人，内心总会有那么一丝充满黑暗的间隙，那里面填充着动摇与惊恐，外人探视不到，自己不敢窥视。  
何况是这样一个男孩。  
于是Dean就抱着他一贯的侥幸，希望这个还能倾吐恐惧的男孩能够得救。  
却太迟了。  
针对老Wade的愤怒不过只是迁怒，Dean最该愤怒的是自己，他如此无能，随波逐流，帮不了Sam，也救不了这个几乎就是死在自己眼前的孩子。  
Sam走过来拍了拍Dean的背，扬手扔了一把枪给Wade，走过去又递上了几只榴弹。长者沉默地接受了Sam递来的武器，这时才想起来通讯器一直在通话频道。  
所有人的心情都因为这个男孩的死变得更加低郁沉重，心上仿佛也因老Wade的那几枪张开了巨大的豁口。他们都不是怀着当救世主的心情进入禁区的，可毕竟救人与杀人截然不同，尤其杀的那个还是他们以为能够被救下的。  
弥漫在这座死寂城市中的恐怖氛围被冲淡，但无人为此欣慰，因为替代恐怖的，是令人抑郁的压抑。  
“这不是你的错。”  
“我知道。”Dean飞快答道，他甚至还想冲Sam笑笑，可努力了一会儿没能成功。  
幸好他们都戴着面罩。  
拿到武器之后，佣兵们决定以军火库为据点向周围辐散式地寻找那些活死人，他们利用风镜内嵌的地图划分了区块，两人一组进行。  
这座城市曾是繁华的商业中心，城市规模庞大，分为上中下三个城区，即便佣兵们划分区块分组作业，扫完一个区块起码也需要一周时间。况且那些活死人不会乖乖待在固定的区域里一动不动等人来消灭，到目前为止，佣兵们遇上的都是单独或者两人的活死人，假如有一天它们成群而来，每个人都在担心到时他们是否真能成功应对。  
Sam举枪打爆对方的脑袋，脑浆四溅，风里全是腐臭气味。Dean端着枪走近尸体，Sam见状连忙跟过去，提醒Dean别靠得太近。  
他们打死的大部分是死人，但还有一小部分是活人。尽管那些活人与死人的差异非常小，小到可能真的只有生死之分，可Dean心里还是有种挥之不去的难受。  
那大概是来自于活人的意识。  
亡者已去，不再疼痛，不再恐惧，生者却不一样。  
“到底是怎么回事？”  
Sam不确定Dean问的是什么。  
他此刻只是诧异人死了却还能行走、还能分辨静止与活动的物体、甚至还具有攻击性，如果现在城中多是这种可怕的活死人，也无怪这里会被划成禁区。一般人恐怕来了，就算没有感染病毒，恐怕也会被这群活死人活活撕碎。  
Dean也不指望Sam能给出什么答案，他们都一样，傻瓜似的在人烟稀少的山里住了差不多两年，就算天天都在看新闻，也搞不清楚现在到底发生了什么。  
将沾了肉块的靴子在地面上蹭了蹭，Dean抬头看向上面的第二层和第三层城区，电梯通道已经关闭，等他们扫完最下层，看来还得靠走的才能到达上面的城区。  
在他还在傻傻发愣的时候，Sam突然朝他举枪扣下扳机。身后传来重物倒地的声音，Sam说着“别发呆了”，他不服气地从枪套里掏出手枪，伸出手臂将手腕搁在了自己弟弟肩上，一连打出五发子弹。  
“三个，你一个，就算我们扯平了好吗？”  
那当中有个活人，血喷溅出来的时候Dean就知道了。他心跳得很快，胃里又冷又沉，像一大早就喝了二十杯难喝的冰咖啡一样。他此刻只庆幸自己还戴着风镜和面罩，不然现在这窝囊的样子就被Sam看到了。  
Sam回头看了看那三具尸体，转身走过去，犹豫了一会儿，半跪下去拔出匕首剖开了最右边那个人的肚子。在Dean开枪之前，那原本还是活着的人，Dean亲眼看见胸从他中弹的侧腹涌出，但当他一样走过去站到Sam身边时，眼前所见却让他一个激灵，突然不太确定这个人刚才是否真的也是活着的。  
那具尸体的肚子里不是完好的内脏，而是一摊烂泥一样的东西——血，烂肉，还有各个器官分泌的液体。Sam看了Dean一眼，握着匕首小心翼翼打开尸体的胸腔，果不其然，肺与心脏同样不知所踪，取而代之的也是令人毛骨悚然的肉泥。  
Sam沉吟了一会儿，转身又剖开了另一具尸体的肚子。一股浓烈的尸臭伴随着腹腔被打开迎面扑来，兄弟二人都下意识向后退避开两步，Sam往它腹中看了一眼，肉泥跟体表的皮肤一样已经开始腐烂。  
两具尸体无论外在还是内里并没有太大差异，区别只有它们肚子里那摊肉泥的腐烂程度而已。  
Dean也诧异地瞪着眼睛，不知该如何应对眼前的场景。他吞咽着，下意识往Sam那边看去，Sam这时仿若感受到Dean的目光般，抬起头看向他哥的眼睛。他们眼中有着同样的困惑与震惊，可此时谁也给不出答案。  
倘若一个活着的人，内脏融化成一摊肉泥，麻木迟钝，没有感知，这样的活还能叫做活着吗？  
大概就是怪物了吧。  
Dean站在腥臭的风里重新环顾这座死城。  
有怪物藏在这座城市里。


	10. Chapter 10

10

天已经黑了，断电的城市里跟随太阳的沉没陷入寂静的黑暗中。  
Dean抱着他的枪坐在路牙上，风镜又被他推到了头顶。通讯器里传来来自不同人的声音，他和Sam都没说话。他们刚刚路过便利店，各种商品从东倒西歪的货架上滑落，散了一地。Dean一脚跨了进去，想顺便捞两瓶饮料，却发现戴着面罩，即便面前满是食物和水也无法摄入。他气闷地用枪托狠狠砸向收银台，将通讯器转换到三频道，让军方赶紧设计出方便戴着进食的面罩。  
“他们不会指望我们能整天这么不吃不喝地一直扫荡作业吧？”  
腕表的夜光表盘在漆黑中发出荧光绿色，Dean伸手挠了挠头，然后拍了一把身边的Sam。  
时间快到了。  
七点前后，分散的佣兵们前前后后来到约定的集合地点，负责接驳的吉普车果真七点准时到达。冷淡的军官跳下车，不动声色地清点了人数，而后问道：“有人摘过面罩吗？”  
“没有。”老Wade懒洋洋答道。  
军官冰冷的眼神扫过他的脸，最终停留在他被咬伤的小臂上。  
“被咬了？”  
“小伤。”  
老Wade话音刚落，就被一发子弹打穿了大脑。  
事发突然，枪声令佣兵们下意识举枪对准了刚刚射杀了老Wade的军官。军官身后的士兵们也端起枪指向他们，空气里的氧气瞬间被这剑拔弩张的气氛抽干，轻微窒息感绳索般缠绕着佣兵们的脖子，以无人能察觉的速度缓慢勒紧。  
“这是什么意思？”Dean一手举枪，手指稳稳地贴着扳机，另一只手微蜷着手指按着枪套。  
“你们会被带到安全区，这是为所有人的安全着想。”面对十几只枪口，军官没有露出一丝一毫的恐惧，他只是低头看了一眼手表，淡淡说道，“还有七分钟，你们的钱已经到账，不愿继续干的可以离开，愿意的上车。”  
谁也没动。  
佣兵们的枪依旧指着军官。  
别人的死活在每个人心中并不是太重要，人不是他们杀的，所以也无须负责。但在场的每个佣兵都知道现在他们的命是联系在一起的，假如军方任何一个人都能如此随意地射杀他们，那他们跟禁区里的那些活死人毫无二致。  
而事实上，法律并未在这方面赋予军人任何特权。  
任何人都没有随意处置他人生命的权力。  
“我们可以告你谋杀。”Sam举着手里的枪，沉下声音说道，“我不记得军人有随意射杀公民的权力。”  
“我确实没有那种权力。”军官点了点头，目光直直看着Sam，“我听说你是胎生。”  
Sam闻言，不自然地抿了抿嘴唇。他觉得自己应该习惯了，却还是会因为“胎生”这个词中所带的歧视意味感到不快。  
“这跟你杀人有关系吗？”Dean说着将身体挡在了Sam身前，看向军官的眼神愈发冰冷。  
军官扬眉，像是为Dean外露的保护欲感到惊讶。倘若不是跟自己的权益休戚相关，人们一般不会特别关心别人。  
“就算他是胎生，也还是法律承认的公民，所以我没有射杀他的权力。但是这个——”军官看向老Wade的尸体，“他被感染体咬伤，病毒百分之百会通过伤口传染，这跟你们在禁区里杀死的那些东西没有区别。如果把他带回去，整个安全区都会成为新的隔离区。”他说着抬眼一一扫过依旧端着枪的佣兵们，“我可以为他的死负责，你们有谁能为整个被感染的安全区负责？”  
他这句话说得很轻语气很淡，却像万钧雷霆猛然炸响在每个人心上。  
“还有三分钟。”  
第一个放下枪的是Evan。他表情复杂地看了一眼倒在地上的老Wade，吞咽着，低下头朝吉普车走去。  
军官看见Evan颈侧的伤口。  
他举枪。  
又是一声枪响。这一枪军官依旧没有任何犹豫，扣动扳机的动作熟练迅速，可看在Dean眼中却宛若电影中的慢镜头，甚至，他恍惚以为自己看清楚了那根手指动作时每个关节的细微变化，在他出声之前，Evan已经倒在了地上，而他，只是下意识地震动了一下身体。  
“还有两分钟。”  
佣兵们握紧手中的枪，沉默地上了车。Sam是最后一个上去的，他先把Dean推上车，在司机发动引擎的时候跟着也跳了上去。  
车里很沉默。跟来时那种略带不安的沉默不同，因为所有人已经见识过禁区了，惊恐跟不安早就在连续几个小时的射杀中逐渐麻木冷却，此刻盘踞在所有人心中的是一种难以言说的压抑。就像外面的沉沉黑夜，既没有月亮也没有星星，路边的路灯死去般黯淡无光，树丛在漆黑中恣意伸出尖锐的枝杈，裂痕般将黑暗又一次分割得七零八落。  
一个小时之后他们才进入安全区，司机摘下面罩，佣兵们跟着也摘下面罩，都不由自主地用力深呼吸了几次。才八点，印象中应该很热闹的街道上却只有寥寥可数的行人。灯火璀璨的商业街高楼林立，巨大的墙体荧幕还轮番播放着广告，将整条街道照得光怪陆离，却愈发显衬出此时的寂寥。  
Dean看向窗外，眉毛诧异地扭曲着，于是车窗玻璃上倒映出一张古怪的人脸。他从投射在车窗上的影子里看到身后的Sam也一直盯着窗外，似乎跟他同样不解为何往日繁华的街道如今却如此冷清。  
吉普车开过“闹市区”，拐弯开上了一条军用车专门通道。他们途中经过了三个关卡，最终来到一个类似驻军营地的地方。  
“军营？”Dean小声嘟囔着。  
他们下了车，营地早已准备好晚餐，他们的行李也已经被运到提前安排好的房间里。  
但Sam并不认为这里是军营，起码不是正规军营。可能是临时的军事区，但周围没有任何信号屏蔽设施，这让他非常困惑。Dean倒是没有继续在这个毫无意义的问题上再做纠缠了，开心地将全副注意力都扑在了食物上。  
晚餐过后，佣兵们被要求到会议厅集合，却只有Sam被其他人带走。  
对于这些，Sam已经习惯了，这是例行的简单体检，如果在一处定居，还被要求每半年一次。Sam在少年时也曾试图拒绝与反抗，但每一次的结果都是Dean会因他监护人的身份被各个机构骚扰。而Dean，也曾经找上人权委员会要求对他弟弟停止这项毫无意义的强制要求，但最终，人权委员会以“此举不涉及侵犯公民人权”驳回了Dean的要求。  
Dean对这件事一直非常愤怒，就像“出生”这件事本身就是Sam的原罪一样，他的生命得益于这原罪，所以就要为此付出更多代价，遭受比别人多出上百倍的歧视与不公正待遇，谁都可以针对他，因为只有他与众不同，只有他是低人一等的“胎生”。  
“不会去太久的，别担心。”Sam低声说道，试图在走前安抚下他哥焦躁的情绪。  
Dean的手捏成拳，用力握了握，又无力地颓然松开。  
“如果他们敢说什么你不爱听的话，揍他们。”  
Sam笑起来。这让他想起小时候，那时的他时常不懂，为什么同学们能彼此融洽相处，却唯独不肯接纳他。他被同性围着喊“怪胎”，异性总是躲他躲得远远的，不跟他说话。他曾一度不愿去上学，哪怕他热爱那些知识。从小到大，跟他生活在一起的Dean对他总是那么好，他们那么亲密，乐于跟彼此分享自己的一切，他以为大概所有人都会如此，最后才发现原来只有Dean才会那样。  
Sam并不信仰上帝。  
但他仍然感激，造物之神愿意让他和Dean成为兄弟。  
或许，这是他这一生所获的最大恩赐。


	11. Chapter 11

11

Dean刚走进会议室时还吃了一惊。他猜测军方这次会雇更多雇佣兵来解决所谓“禁区”的问题，却没想到居然有这么多。陌生人四散着坐在偌大的会议室里，Dean随意找了个位置坐下，完全不担心身边的座位会被别人占走——除非万不得已，谁也不喜欢跟陌生人靠得这么近。  
穿着军装的年长者走进来，Dean看了一眼他的肩章，军衔是少将。他诧异地扬起眉头，一般跟佣兵们接洽的都是校官、甚至军衔很低的尉官，这是Dean干上这行之后第一次见到比上校军衔还高的军人。  
这位少将说话非常简短有力，他花了很少的时间概括了一下现在被人称作“恶魔病毒”的扩散情况，简略提到医院还在努力抢救感染了病毒的病人，并且强调特效药和疫苗还在研发当中。  
但他知道，在座的这群人对这些不是太关心。  
军事区是安全区当中最安全的地方，即便这个安全区会成为新的隔离区，他们所在的军事区也会在病毒肆虐中固若金汤。  
“病毒相关的具体情况我们会通过睡眠广播向你们介绍。”他顿了一下，手指在桌面内嵌的虚拟键盘上飞快划动，每个人面前竖起半透明的蓝绿色虚拟屏幕，一张分层设色的世界地图在屏幕上展开，其中代表“严重”等级的红色几乎吞没了80%的陆地。世界上最重要的五个政治联合体都有大半领土被红色标记，Dean所在的北美洲联合公国除了北方以及西海岸的山区大部分地区还有“安全”的绿色标记，其他地区几乎都被橙色覆盖，只在其中有零星的蓝色或者绿色区域。  
“这是我们正面临的困境，禁区持续扩大，安全区不断缩小。”少将指着橙色区域当中醒目的红色说道，“禁区需要最灵活的力量，这也是你们在这里的原因。这是一项非常危险的工作，病毒可能通过空气、体液和粘膜接触传染，致病率高于85%，死亡率超过75%。你们有权在得知一切信息后选择离开，我们无权强制你们任何一人留下。但假如决定继续这项工作，就必须严格按照我们的要求来，禁止在禁区摘下你们的面罩、禁止接触携带者与感染者、避免被他们抓伤或者咬伤。”  
少将说话途中，体检完的Sam走进会议室。他站在门口张望了一会儿，在看到Dean之后，他绕到会议室最后靠着墙壁安静走到Dean身边坐下，因为他面前并没有屏幕，Dean坐到另一侧的空位上，让Sam坐他原来的座位。  
“你最喜欢的，讲座。”  
Dean说了还夸张地打了个哈欠。  
他真有些困了，精神高度紧张的高强度高危作业加上令人昏昏欲睡的讲演，他感觉自己的脑都快糊成一团，要不是Sam的到来让他稍稍又清醒了一下，这会儿很可能他已经趴在桌上睡着了。  
“我帮你做笔记。”Sam开玩笑地说道。  
“哦，你真是贴心的弟弟。”Dean笑着用手肘捅了捅Sam，接着又打了个哈欠。  
“……为了安全起见，以后每个进入本军事禁区的人都必须接受‘扫描’。”  
听到少将突然提起扫描，原本东倒西歪已经快睡着的Dean突然醒了，他不可置信地盯着那个魁梧的老头，仿佛他刚刚说了什么特别令人不快的话。  
扫描可以完全避免有些人为了自身利益撒谎从而导致病毒被带入这里，Dean也绝对能理解这么做的用意，但一想到扫描后的那种头晕恶心的感觉，他就有种晚餐已经在胃里翻搅起来的错觉。  
“Dean？”  
“他们一定跟你一样总是嫌我吃太多。”Dean翻了个白眼。  
Sam原本还有些担忧，听完Dean的话他无奈地瞪了他一眼，又觉得有些好笑，抿了抿嘴唇，他辩解道：“我没有嫌你吃太多……”  
“那你为什么要把那些我让人从山下带回来的甜食收起来？”  
“我只是不想你这么大了还要因为蛀牙去看牙医。”  
听到Sam这句话，Dean像是突然被人拎住脖子似的噎了一下，想反驳他才不会那么没自制力，大概是自知理亏，这句话直到少将的讲话完毕也没能说出口。  
军队给佣兵们安排的房间依旧是两人一间，配独立卫生间和小型厨房。看到厨房里的烤箱Dean还开心地笑了一下，但想到他们大概没什么机会用到，又遗憾地叹了口气。  
“他们跟你说了什么？”  
行李箱被放在墙边，Dean走过去打开箱子，一边翻找着T恤，一边问道。  
Sam知道他问的是体检。  
“没说什么。”他耸肩，“一些例行的常规问题罢了。”  
Dean知道那些体检，除了生理检查之外，还有一些简单的心理倾向测试。  
人们都坚信基因决定部分人格，Dean也遇到过那种情况，因为他父母犯了反社会罪，所以他入学时被特别安排了心理辅导老师，而那位老师的职责是通过分析他的测试结果判断他是否也具有反社会倾向。  
而Sam，大概每次体检都会被问到类似的问题。  
Dean不清楚基因是否真的能决定部分人格，因为他所见到的人大抵都是一样冷淡。他跟那些人一样，经过了基因修正，在育儿所那茧子一样的人造子宫里从胚胎发育成婴儿，可他觉得自己和那些人并不一样。  
Sam虽然不一样，虽然出生方式不同，可Dean觉得他和Sam比他跟其他任何人都要相似——即便那种相似或许与人格、与基因全然无关。他跟Sam有太多不同，他不理解为什么Sam还能成为如此一个遵循并认同社会规则的人，或许Sam也不理解他为什么始终不能认同那些。Sam比他理智，他比Sam冲动，他们不是没有过冲突，有时他觉得他们像月亮的光明与暗面，但说到底，无论是光明还是黯淡，却始终还是一体。  
他们始终还是兄弟。  
血缘。  
亲人。  
Dean觉得最初发明语言的人一定是带着情感创造了这些词汇，血缘融进血脉，他们是相同血液交融之下派生出的不同个体。  
但Dean从不认为自己的父母具有反社会倾向。他所经历的家庭生活，跟这世界上每一个人都不一样，那其中有太多温暖的触碰与抚摸，他在母亲怀孕时就忐忑又期待地等待着一个新的小生命诞生，他知道一切都会跟妈妈说的一样，他们会成为最亲密的人。  
那是除他之外的所有人此生都无法拥有的体验。  
那种难以言语的期待，一颗满怀温柔希望的心。  
一个被血缘联系起的家庭。  
或许最初维系起它的还是计算与数据，可是走到最后，Dean想，他的父母之间早已超越那些。  
可令他们如此的那个东西，Dean至今还没能弄清楚。  
这是个难题，将无人为他解答。  
“就算他们得出我跟你都有反社会倾向，又能怎么样？”Dean哼了一声，拿起衣服起身准备洗澡，“直接把我们关进监狱吗？罪名是‘反社会倾向罪’？”  
Sam被Dean编造的那个罪名逗笑。过了这十多年，他从最初的不解与愤懑到现在已经非常淡定自若，针对他的歧视根本无法消弭，如果他表现得太过在意，最后为此难过的反倒是Dean。  
他不想Dean总把过多的心思花在他身上。  
Dean真的需要有自己的空间和生活。  
Sam计划过，慢慢从Dean的生活中淡出，他们确实是亲人，但这并不意味着一方就要无限占用另一方的生活。  
Dean对他的照顾与保护已经够多了。  
“大概是……告诫所有异性减少和我们接触？降低……呃……被我们胁迫性交的风险？”  
他开了个玩笑。  
Dean却没笑。  
他突然向Sam投去一瞥，眼神里有什么涌动的东西，Sam微微眯起眼睛认真思索，却依旧困惑不解。  
“你想跟她们性交吗？”Dean突然问道。  
Sam一愣。  
“不……呃……不，我没有过这种想法。我想应该没人会有这种想法。”他略略压低眉梢，似乎因为Dean刚刚的提问感到不快，“你是什么意思？”  
“没什么。所以他们为什么要担心这个。”Dean耸肩，扁了扁嘴，拿着衣服走进了浴室。


	12. Chapter 12

12

水温有些高。Dean抬头看向显示着温度的LED屏，冷不防被热水淋进眼睛。眼球蓦地一痛，他一个激灵，低头捂着眼睛从花洒下面退开。水珠从发间顺着他的脖子滑下脊背，赤裸的脚刚好踩在地漏口上，地板上的水在他脚边积聚，慢慢滑过他的脚底流进地漏。他飞快地眨动眼睛以缓解不适，一边抬手想把水温调低些，大概是触控调节器的感应器太敏感，一不小心水温就被调得太低。冷水飞溅上他肌肉结实的背，他依旧一手捂着眼睛，懊丧地骂了一句脏话，只好又抬手过去把水温回调。  
当他对Sam的渴望、对Sam那种根本不知名为何物的感情太过饱满炽烈，他就异想天开地想象着，如果自己的身体和心上也能有这样一个调节器该多好。他会谨慎地用手指调节，让头脑发晕的热度回落，如此，他看向Sam的时候，就不用过于小心，他想起Sam的时候，就不会太过揪心。  
既然连基因都能改变，为什么不能给他安上那样一个简单的调节器呢？  
Dean不止一次觉得自己蠢钝至极，他明明从Sam那里嗅出不好的信号，却非要执意追问。对比他，Sam是个再正常不过的普通人，知道什么是好的什么不是，知道什么可以什么不行，不会像他，一个执念在心里固执地生长了二十年，等到想要拔除的时候才发现如此一来心会被发达的根系扯得血肉模糊。  
刚刚Sam问他是什么意思，那个问题让他几乎说不出话。  
没什么。  
Dean在心里重复。  
沐浴液从另一个低一些的花洒里喷洒出，Dean交叠着双手漫不经心地打着泡沫。  
没什么。  
只是想靠得更近一些，近到可以像他们父母那样，那些……触碰。  
嘴唇触碰。  
脖颈触碰。  
Dean想把自己的嘴唇贴在Sam的颈侧，他想自己的嘴唇大概能感受到Sam的脉搏，若真有那样一个时刻，他不知Sam的脉搏频率会不会跟他的一样，快得就像心脏在胸腔里跳着乱无章法的舞蹈。  
他想把手掌贴在Sam肩上，抚摸他。  
他们的身体需要靠得很近很近。  
很近，很近。  
呼吸频率变得一致。  
他会用嘴唇触碰Sam身体的每个部分，触碰他的嘴唇与脖子，他的肩膀与胸膛，他的手臂与膝盖，手指与脚趾。  
浴室里扬起氤氲的雾气，Dean在湿热的空气里张开嘴唇用力呼吸。微小的泡泡飞离Dean的身体，飘飞了大概二十公分的距离，碎在乳白色的水雾里。他伸出舌头舔了舔干渴的嘴唇，吐出冗长的气息，低下头，不安地伸手握住在他无耻败德幻想中变硬的性器。  
敏感器官被触碰的快感让他忍不住小小呻吟了一声，浴室里低幽的回响让他感到非常羞耻。他对此也不解过，他始终不认为性交是多么可耻的行为，可是自己在进行着诸如此刻他也不知该称作什么的行为时，依旧会感到紧张羞耻与动摇不安。  
湿滑的手掌摩擦着滚烫的柱体，轻微的麻痒感在他的腹股沟与大腿内侧蚁群般扩散。他想如此触碰Sam，或是让Sam如此触碰他，他们必须挨得很近很近，额头贴着额头，鼻尖抵着鼻尖。  
Sam会用嘴唇触碰他的额头和耳朵，咬他的脖子，用手掌触碰他身体的全部。他们脸颊贴着脸颊，耳畔全是彼此的呼吸声。然后他们坚硬湿润的性器会交叠在一起，撞击着，摩擦。  
Dean只是稍微想象了一下自己的性器被Sam握住的样子，他想象着他和Sam互相扣紧彼此的腰，紧绷的快感便突然用力拉紧他的身体，他拱起背失控地呻吟出声，肌肉绷紧的同时羞耻感在他脑中像吸了水的海绵一样迅速膨大。他在害怕，心脏颤抖不已，手掌却下意识握紧性器，囊袋在他急促亢奋的呼吸中收缩着，精液喷溅在他的手和肚子上。  
Dean想象着那些，回想着Sam刚对他说的“我想应该没人会有这种想法”，心脏像是被人蓦然抛进了冷水中，收缩得太过突然，以致痛感突然就在胸腔里雾一般蔓延开。  
他不知为何会有这样的痛。  
沉默地站在花洒之下，他小心翼翼洗干净自己的身体，等到平复了呼吸之后，这才擦干身体换上衣服走出浴室。  
Sam对他哥为什么在浴室里待了那么久表示了一下淡薄的关切，年长的Winchester支吾着敷衍过去，视线掠过Sam的嘴唇，他突然感觉喉咙里一片干渴，刚刚被抚慰过的性器在他贴身的内裤里抽搐着，像是跃跃欲试地打算再来一次。  
Dean不禁有些慌乱。  
每一次都是这样，漫无边际的幻想和妄念并不能随着积蓄的欲望一并释放殆尽，相反还会越来越过分，越来越无耻，像它们都迫不及待在这个年轻的Winchester面前扯开他道貌岸然的伪装，让他把自己跟这一整个世界格格不入的内里展示给他弟弟看看清楚。  
Dean略略恐惧地用力吞咽了一下。他几乎无法让自己的目光从Sam的嘴唇和喉结上移开，恨不得现在就能靠近过去，抬起头，用自己的嘴唇与舌头触碰它们。  
“Dean？”  
兄长的眼神让Sam有些困惑不安，那里头跃动着某些难以定义的成分，好像火焰，热烈，却会让人感到钻心疼痛。他曾经也见过Dean的这种眼神，次数非常非常少，有时他会以为是自己的错觉，因为他从不曾在别人眼睛里看到过。可每一次看到时，他又十分肯定自己确实看到了，看到过，那是……令人本能畏惧的谜。  
Sam的声音让Dean突然回过神来，于是他看见弟弟眼中深深的不确定与不安。那让他感到惶恐，仿佛偌大宇宙里再也没有他的容身之所，他小心翼翼地悄悄缩紧双手，似乎如此一来就能从Sam的眼神里逃开。  
“水温调节器的感应器非常敏感，你调水温的时候注意一下。”他不假思索地说出这句话，一只手配合地揉了揉自己湿漉漉的短发，粗暴地将他那些见不得光的幻想塞进心底暗无天日的缝隙之中，吞咽着，假装为了这个而困扰地皱起眉头。  
但Sam仍未从他的忧虑中离开，他的眼神让Dean感到非常不自在。  
“放心吧，我不会让自己生病的。”他迟缓地说道。  
“最好是，小麻烦鬼！”Dean嘟囔着，不自然地避开Sam的眼神左顾右盼着，发现这里没有全息投影仪，有些失望地抱怨了两句。  
“要接着看上次的电影？”Sam也没有刨根究底，只是颇无奈地让出了电脑，自己拿了衣服准备洗澡。  
“没有全息投影，那电影多没劲。”Dean耸肩，却还是大摇大摆地坐到Sam的电脑前，带着像是要去经历一场冒险般的期待表情浏览着电脑里的电影。  
这个时候，Sam就又会觉得自己刚才是不是经历了一场幻觉。  
他哥一直就坐在电脑前挑选着电脑，而他恍惚地以为自己遇见了另一个带着全然陌生眼神的Dean。  
“你这里还有什么你自己没看过的电影？”Dean随口问了一句，“都是非法下载的？”  
“付费下载！”Sam忍不住大声为自己辩解，而Dean，果不其然就爆发出他意料之中的快活笑声。  
“好吧，付费。我决定挑一部恐怖片来看，真可惜这里也没有全息墙纸。”显然Dean还打着忽然变换房间背景吓一吓Sam的主意，这里过于简单的布置可是减少了不少乐趣。  
Sam翻了个白眼，明显已经不想跟自己的哥哥说话了。他无力地比了一个“你随意”的手势，拿着衣服走进了浴室。就在他关上那扇门的同时，Dean脸上的笑容终于褪去，他抬头看了一眼紧闭的门，听着从那之后传来的水声，轻轻咬了一下自己的舌尖。  
心脏里的细小缝隙，根本藏不住他那些恍若阴霾的欲念。


	13. Chapter 13

13

翌日，佣兵们照常被送去了这片安全区附近的不同禁区，军方为他们每个人配备了一个背包，里面是水和罐装食品，匕首、榴弹和多用途军刀一类的东西挂在背包最外层的网袋里。  
大概是整夜未停的睡眠广播的功劳，现在Sam满脑子都是关于传染病的各种数据信息，“恶魔病毒”的感染途径、感染率、致死率、潜伏期、临床变现……他喝了一口纸杯里的热咖啡，不知为何就想起了历史书上提起过的那场被形容为“天启爆发”的流行病爆发。  
那时人类依旧通过胎生的方式繁衍后代，由于当时环境污染严重，导致部分人基因突变，而这部分基因通过遗传一代代延续，不断变异，最终衍生出当时医学无力对抗的遗传疾病。疾病的爆发导致当时的人口锐减，新生患儿的比率最高时达到了四成，而那些看似健康的婴儿中也有过半携带了疾病基因，完全健康的婴儿比率非常低——但基因和细胞变异还在继续，如果要阻止疾病的进一步蔓延，就必须从基因本身入手，修正变异的基因。  
就是从那时开始，人类逐步摒弃了胎生的繁衍方式，改而利用体外受精和体外人造子宫孕育胚胎。处理掉一个不健康的受精卵比处理一个尚在母体中的胚胎甚至是已经出生的婴儿在心理上会更坦然，会担负更少的伦理压力，况且在做培育时能一并修正变异的基因，保证胚胎的健康发育。  
疾病基因在十代之后彻底被修正，起初被强制执行的非胎生繁衍方式也已经被所有人接受，为了避免再一次出现类似的危机，胎生彻底被法律禁止。而被视作直接导致胎生的行为——性交，也在人类的历史进程中逐渐被视作为道德伦理不容的异端行为，遭到人们的反感与唾弃。  
十几代人之前发生过的事，Sam当然不可能亲历，但他有预感，说不定这一次会更加严重可怕。睡眠广播里已经明确提出，目前确认“恶魔病毒”只会感染人类，归根溯源，算是基因修正带来的无法预测的后果之一。但目前基因无法做逆向修改，没人知道这么做了又会产生什么新的状况。  
吉普车即将开出安全区，警戒标识就在五百米之外，佣兵们戴好通讯器和面罩。Sam三两口喝光了咖啡，左右看了看，不知道该把纸杯塞哪儿。他身边的Dean见状闷笑出声，一边把通讯器的一头贴在颈左侧的动脉附近，另一头贴在了耳后。他以前用过那种老式的通讯器，就是一个对准嘴的麦克风和一个塞进耳朵里的耳机，那种通讯器会听到说话人的呼吸声，而他们现在用的这种，如果去噪做得不好的话，会听见说话人的动脉搏动声。  
Dean不知道军方从哪里卖来的便宜货，显然这批通讯器的去噪就做得非常差。  
“已经在地图上增加了医院的位置，每个医院都有自带发电机的空气过滤室，通电十分钟后可以进入休息和进食。”副驾座上的冷漠军官也戴好了面罩，他的声音通过通讯器传入每个人耳中。看样子他还认真考虑过昨晚Dean的建议，记得给佣兵们发放食物和水。虽然数量不多，但禁区里便利店到处都是，Dean深信他们应该能自足。  
禁区里依旧刮着腐臭的风。佣兵们按照前一天划好的区域继续分组作业，为了节约能源，他们约定午后一点在规定的医院大楼见面。  
Dean又在路上顺了一辆车。他把包扔到后座上，还没等Sam关好车门就一脚踩下了油门。Sam差点撞到玻璃上，他扭头愤愤瞪了Dean一眼，年长的Winchester只是哈哈大笑着辩解道：“我只能一只手开车，宽容一点，Sammy。”他说着，还为了证明自己没撒谎地举了举握在左手里的枪。  
车安静地行驶在空无一人的街道上，那些被佣兵们爆头的感染者们依旧维持着昨日里的姿势倒在地上，血已经干涸，凝结成深色的血块，昨天四散的肉块和脑却只剩下星点的碎屑，他们的身体上也布满了大大小小的孔洞。  
“蟑螂吗？还是老鼠？”  
“老天，你就不能说点不那么恶心的话题吗，Sammy？”Dean反胃地拧起眉头，他猜往那些尸体上开一枪就能知道答案，但他可不想看到有老鼠或者成群蟑螂从它们肚子里钻出来四下逃窜。  
“这是正经话题，Dean。”Sam无辜地耸了耸肩，但Dean已经从他的语气里听出他的幸灾乐祸，这一定对他刚刚不打招呼就猛踩油门的报复。  
他弟弟可真是个睚眦必报的小混账。  
Dean刚想说点什么反击一下，身边的Sam已经端起枪朝车外扣动起扳机。  
“确认。”  
他弟弟还是个枪法很准的小混账。  
关于Sam的枪法，Dean内心里其实非常得意，因为那是他一手教出来的。如何端枪如何瞄准，怎么拆卸枪支怎么处理子弹，他手把手教会了Sam，Sam是个聪明的学生，他感到非常骄傲。  
正想着，迎面又撞过来两个感染者，Dean没有减速，相反加速朝它们冲过去，车头撞开它们僵硬松散的肢体，车轮碾碎它们的头骨，肉屑溅得挡风玻璃上到处都是，Dean开了雨刷，却越刷越脏。  
“我觉得你这个更恶心……”  
Dean扭头看见Sam被挡在风镜后面的眼睛里满是嫌弃的眼神，他有些不服气，可看看现在一团糟的挡风玻璃，又心虚地无从反驳。将车停到路边，他打开车门说道：“那我们换辆车。”  
大概在Dean心里，现在全城的车都是他一个人的。  
路边正好有家便利店，不远处还倒着一个昨天被爆头的感染者。Dean从后座拿出背包，冲Sam招了招手，二人走进便利店，开始往包里塞着各种饮料和食物。正在往包里装着饼干的Sam分神往Dean那边看了一眼，发现他居然在往背包和口袋里塞糖果。  
“Dean！”  
正乐滋滋往包里塞着糖果的Dean被逮个正着，还理直气壮地说道：“热量！”  
“你包里有功能饮料。”Sam简直不敢相信眼前这家伙是他哥，“我真的很担心你的牙齿和血糖，如果算上那些你吃过的高脂高热的垃圾食品，我还得担心你的心脑血管、肝和血脂。”  
“所以你又想说服我跟你一起吃那些兔子才会吃的健康沙拉吗？”Dean嘴里说得很不情愿，但还是认命地又把那些塞进包里的糖果一盒一盒给掏了出来，“没有了，要检查一下吗？”  
Sam摇头，顺手递过去一大包蔬果干。Dean磨蹭了一会儿，这才接过愤愤塞进了自己包里，他猜别人家的兄弟肯定都不会像Sam这样连他爱吃什么都要干涉。  
估摸着食物和水都准备得差不多了，Sam起身背起背包，Dean恋恋不舍地惋惜了一会儿那些糖果，也拎着包起身。二人一同走出便利店，店外那具尸体旁边多了一个人，正背对着这边蹲在它身边。  
看他肮脏的衣服，兄弟二人对视了一眼。  
感染者。  
Dean举枪，当Sam护在身后，悄无声息地朝他走过去。昨晚睡眠广播里已经说得很清楚，“恶魔病毒”会首先破坏人的脑白质，使人丧失思考能力和情感，接着情绪失控，具有强烈的攻击性，况且现在城中的感染者比尚还活着的重患数量多得多，Dean实在好奇这活死人蹲在这里做什么。  
他谨慎地端着手枪，距离活死人越来越近，在他们之间只有五步之遥时，蹲在地上的那个感染者猛然转过头来。他瘦削的脸颊凹陷，突起的眼睛里满是血丝，而嘴里——  
Dean被恶心得忍不住大叫了一声“狗屎”，感染者已经纵身朝他扑过来，他下意识地后退了一步，背包好像撞到了Sam的胸口，他也顾不上这些，只是举枪连续射击。额前中弹的活死人身体突然一滞，血从伤口急速涌出，接着就沉重摔倒在地，再也没有了动静。  
Dean喘息着，恶心感扯得胸口发痛，喉咙里像是被塞进了什么黏糊糊的东西，堵得人心慌。汗水从他的额角滑落，一路滑进面罩里，现在耳边全是他瓮声瓮气的呼吸声。  
“这可你比你那个蟑螂和老鼠恶心多了……”他说了，还不得不用力吞咽才能勉强压下那股不断上涌的呕吐感。  
“你现在不说话感觉可能会好一些。”Sam说着，用手拍了拍Dean的腰。  
而Dean这时才猛然反应过来，原来在他撞到Sam之后，Sam就一直用手扶着他的肩膀和腰。皮肤上，Sam手指的轮廓突然明晰起来，像火焰烧进血肉里，在他身上留下长串丑陋的印记。尚未平复的心跳忽地变得愈发紊乱，身体里几十万个细胞发出惊惧不安的尖叫，而他，只想让这触碰再久些。  
“看来……你不用担心我的血脂了。”过了许久，就像那火焰烧出的印记已经烙上骨骼，Dean佯装淡定地走出Sam那半个称不上怀抱的怀抱，半是开玩笑地说道。


	14. Chapter 14

14

那之后，他们中间再也没人主动提起过跟食物有关的话题。呼吸困在面罩里，Sam难受地调整了一下面罩，伸手也把风镜推到了头顶。他觉得车里空间太小太封闭，Dean思忖了一会儿，觉得他说得没错，便决定还是徒步扫荡。  
那些感染者不知都躲藏在哪里，街道上看起来还算风平浪静，原本Dean还好奇没死的那些人到底靠着什么维持生命，没想到这个问题这么快就有了确切并且让人恶心想吐的答案。  
“那它们其实可以……”他突然提了一句，却又立刻顿住。  
Sam扭头看着Dean，等待着他接下来的话，可Dean只是摸了摸颈后不再说话。他奇怪地歪了歪头，揣测着兄长到底想说什么，从旁边的大楼入口出却突然冲出一群感染者。他草草扫了一眼，少说有十来个。下意识把身边拿着手枪的Dean拨到身后，Sam端着枪朝那群活死人扫射。  
但Dean显然不乐意被自己的弟弟护在身后，他有些暴躁地大吼了一句“我他妈又不是只有手枪”，刚把手枪插回枪套里，一个感染者就朝他扑过来。Sam正忙着对付其他的，一时分身乏术，Dean顺手拔出匕首，用戴着手套的手用力捏紧对方松弛的脸，将匕首猛地扎进它的太阳穴中。  
“Dean！”  
另一个感染者拖着它僵硬的身体从Dean背后袭来，Dean扔下手里的尸体，转身一脚踹中它的肚子将它踹得后退连连，接着跟过去朝着它的脸就是一拳，在它倒地时终于换了一把微冲。  
开枪前，Dean记性很好地戴好了风镜。  
子弹打碎了感染者的头骨，脑浆混着血水涌出，Dean扔下尸体，转身过去支援被围困的Sam。他看见一个感染者差一点咬上Sam的手臂，心中焦急，跑动的途中感觉有什么东西从口袋里掉了出来，落在地面上哐啷作响。Sam用枪托一把砸烂了那感染者的半张脸，也被那声音吸引，扭头一看，却是两盒糖果从Dean的口袋里滚了出来，盒盖被撞开，糖果纷纷滚落进了满地的血与肉屑里。  
“哇哦，真尴尬……”没想到悄悄藏起的最后两盒糖果居然以这种方式暴露了，Dean自嘲地耸了耸肩，连尴尬的时间都没有，连忙举枪朝另一个扑向Sam的感染者射击。看样子，他是真的没甜食可吃了。  
Sam抓住最后一个感染者的脖子，拿枪对准了它的太阳穴扣下扳机，脑浆迸溅出来的时候，他下意识地扭头躲开。Dean拎着枪喘息着看了看满地的尸体，当中有已经死了的，还有将死未死现在彻底被他们俩打死的，它们横七竖八地倒在街道旁边的人行道上，地上满是血污和四散的头骨碎屑。  
“糖，你还要吗？”Sam站在尸体当中，用力喘息着。他今天穿了件从别人那里买来的二手军外套，深军绿色，此刻上面满是被洇成黑色的血污。  
“你又是故意来恶心我的吧？”Dean还是忍不住在满是血和肉块的地面上寻找着那些散落的糖，接着就成功地被恶心到了。他一手叉着腰，呼吸还没完全平复下来，就低声嘟囔了两句。Sam走过来，伸手在自己的裤袋里掏了掏，摊开手掌，是个很小的金属盒。  
也是一盒糖果，二十粒装，包装比Dean掉出来的那两盒要小很多。  
看到那盒糖，Dean愣了一下，下意识地问了一句“哪来的”。  
“便利店里捡的。我知道你肯定要偷偷藏几盒，就没拿出来。”  
虽然对Sam竟然对他的这小动作知根知底这件事有些在意，不过看在他能在最后良心发现能上缴私藏的糖果，Dean决定就不跟Sam一般见识了。  
他伸手从Sam那里拿过那盒糖，想了想，最后还是放下背包把它塞进了包里。  
“是不是再弄丢了就真没了？”  
“嗯。”  
“你就不知道多拿几盒吗？”  
“我没想到你会逊到连两盒糖都拿不住。”  
“我那不是为了救你吗？”Dean恶狠狠地瞪了Sam一眼，上前就往他脑后来了一巴掌。  
Sam缩了缩肩膀，伸手揉了揉痛得发麻的脑后，闷声没再说话。其实他口袋里还有一小盒糖，也是二十粒装，不过为了他哥的牙齿着想，他决定还是先把这盒多藏几天好了。  
或许是Sam悄悄为了他拿了糖果的行为让Dean心情变得格外好，他连换弹匣的速度都快了那么0.02秒。连带那个让他恶心了一上午的问题都显得不那么恶心了，抬头看了一眼正午的太阳，Dean调出风镜上的地图，其他人也都还在各自的区域活动，他们这里距离医院还有一段路程，步行过去还需要不少时间。  
“我听说以前还有种交通工具叫摩托车，”Dean把枪扛到肩上，左顾右盼地像是又在寻找合适的车，“后来因为安全问题就勒令停产了。我觉得那玩意儿比车方便多了……你现在能乘车了吗，Sammy？要还是不行，我可以把你绑在车顶上，因为我现在他妈的实在不想步行了。”  
他们塞了不少水在包里，负重加上还不时会遇到感染者，Sam也觉得还是开车比较安全，但他也不忘提醒他哥：“别再用车撞它们了。”  
Dean暂时没理Sam，他找了一辆看上去很帅的车，冲Sam招了招手。二人把包扔到后座，Dean用力关紧车门，发动引擎的时候这才说道：“绝对不会再撞它们，其实我刚刚在想一个问题。”  
Sam记得Dean那句说了一半就没往下说的话。  
“其实完全可以把它们留在这里不管，外面设置关卡不许它们出去就行了，反正它们互相也会……”Dean说着又顿住，过了好一会儿才继续说道，“它们也会互相攻击吧？”  
Sam不禁开始思考起Dean提出的问题。  
脑白质被破坏，知觉减弱，思维能力下降，变得淡漠毫无情感，富有攻击性——暂时不考虑其他器官和组织的病变，只从脑白质被破坏这点来说，感染者之间相互攻击是完全有可能的。Sam想，Dean想说的大概是就算放任它们留在这里，它们最终也会走上自相残杀的道路，或许根本都用不上外力介入，它们就会自取灭亡。  
“它们的智力情况我不太了解，按照我们今天的所见，自相残杀确实非常有可能，但是……”Sam说着停了一下，眼睛凝视着前方的道路，像是还在思索，“不能排除它们可能会结队的可能，就像我们刚刚遇到的那样。”  
Dean闻言皱起眉头，也在认真思考Sam的话。  
它们对于感染者还知之甚少，如果按照Sam的思路，那确实不能消极地将它们留在这里置之不理。政府不能因为这些就摧毁一座城市，而警察……恐怕他们大多数都在隔离区工作。  
“看来，果然还是雇佣我们最划算。”


	15. Chapter 15

15

回到安全区的佣兵越来越少，总有一些不走运的会被感染者咬伤或者抓伤，Dean还听说另一片禁区里的有一组佣兵，其中一个被感染者围堵住的时候另一个临阵逃走了。第二天再去的时候，他的同伴已经被撕成了几块，腹部和大腿上的皮肉几乎一点不剩，脏器撒了一地。  
那死状令所有在场的人都不忍卒听，这件事传开的那天下午，死者的同伴就离开了营地。  
并不能要求所有人都是勇者。  
Dean觉得自己根本想不透这些复杂的问题。每个人只用管理好自己就够了，各在其位各司其职，离开的那个人也没有躲到更安全的地方，他只是——  
可Dean无法将“见死不救”与“只是”和“而已”这两个词放在一起连成一个完整的句子。个人只是整个社会机器中的一个微小的零件，但这并不代表对个人自己来说，他的生命就不重要。  
那件事很沉重，沉重到谁都说不出“遗憾”这个词。这不是遗憾足以形容的，就像蓦然响在耳畔的枪声，提醒了所有人死亡距离自己是如此近，提醒了他们，胆怯来得如此自然顺遂，他们面对的甚至都不是跟自己一样活生生的人，而是一群异化的怪物。  
“要是我们遇上那种情况……”  
“我们肯定不会抛下对方，是吧？”Dean坐在地板上擦着他的面罩和风镜，身边还有等着他拆卸清理的各种枪械，他不假思索地接下了Sam的话，头都没抬一下。Sam坐在一旁的沙发上，身边也摆满了他的武器。  
“不，我是说，要是我们遇上那种情况，我被围困，你救不了我，就该一个逃走。”  
Dean闻言错愕地猛然抬头，满脸诧异地盯着他弟弟。  
“你说什么？你这个玩笑他妈的一点都不好笑！”  
“我没在开玩笑。”Sam放下手里的枪，很认真地看向Dean，“可是那种情况，让我活下来本来就很困难，你看，就算我们都平安无事，我也会一直招惹各种麻烦上身，就别提遇到那种事了。”他摇了摇头，“不划算。可你跟我不一样，你不是……”  
“闭嘴！”Dean突然怒不可遏地喝道，随手抄起放在身边那一小盒Sam给他的糖果往Sam身上砸去，“我要嫌你麻烦当初在收容所就可以不管你了，还轮得到你现在坐在这里对我指手画脚吗？”  
那盒糖果也是。他为了赶过去帮Sam解围牺牲了两大盒糖果，不过就是三天前的事，他这个混账弟弟现在怎么好意思堂而皇之地说出这种话。  
糖果盒子砸中Sam的肩膀，里面的糖果撞得哗啦作响。其实不痛，Sam却觉得很难过。要说服他哥是一项很艰难的工作，他说的只是最极端的情况，而事实上，不光是这个，他希望Dean在平时也能慢慢放开一直悄悄护在他身边的手。他是个异类没错，遭受到很多不公平，或许直到他这一生终结，那些不公都不会消失，但他认定自己也能生活下去，至少，不用再拖累Dean。  
“可你不能一直这么下去，一直……和我一起，你也需要自己的生活。”那盒糖果掉到大腿上，Sam放下手里的枪，伸手将它握进掌心，“我们这样，你不觉得……呃……不太正常吗？”  
Sam的话让Dean心中猛地一紧。怒意还在他眼中燃烧，可一丝慌乱也被Sam的话勾起，他有些无措地坐在那里，愣愣看着自己的弟弟。他从没想过Sam会这么问。  
不正常吗？  
Dean根本不想承认，就是不正常。就像他也不愿承认他所在的这个家庭，他留恋的这个家庭，本来就不正常。  
男性和女性之间不需要任何意愿和情感，只要婚配中心的系统显示双方适合结成夫妻，他们就会遵循匹配测试的结果结婚。他们“遗传学定义上”的孩子会在育儿所待到两岁，然后才会被接回家。  
稳定的家庭关系构成稳定社会关系的基础，家庭成员之间保持着有距离的融洽关系，不存在任何情感冲突。  
这有什么不对吗？  
Dean说不出来，那或许就是对的。  
可他还是喜欢自己的那个家，他那个被视作异端的家。  
那个家里曾经有父亲有母亲有弟弟，而现在，他的家人只剩Sam。他只是想把那种有关家的感觉延续下去，因为起点错了，所以中间无论他怎么努力，结果都不可能回到正轨。  
何况，他从错误的起点出发，又踏入了错误的歧路。  
他怎么可能理直气壮地告诉他弟弟，他在留恋着那种不正常的亲密家庭关系的同时，内心里还怀抱着另一种更歪斜扭曲的渴切。  
“你是说……什么不正常？”  
Dean努力想让自己保持在一种理直气壮的愤怒状态中，以此来压抑自己的心虚。可他问出这句话时，却依旧没能好好掩饰内心的忐忑不安。他微微张开嘴唇，舌尖紧张地抵着齿背，感受着气息从舌面滑过，从双唇之间的细小缝隙间呼出。  
“你不能为了我牺牲你自己的生活，Dean。”Sam缓缓皱起眉头，觉得他哥似乎完全没意识到他们之间已经从曾经的亲密慢慢滑向到另一种类似强制绑定的关系。  
他想他们都是身不由己，因为他的与众不同，因为只有Dean能心无芥蒂地接受他的不同，所以最终，无论是别人还是他们自己，都无意识地会把他们自觉联系在一起，这样一来，就能省去很多麻烦。  
Sam第一次意识到这个问题是在Dean二十五岁生日那天。那时他还在念大学，打电话给Dean说着生日快乐时，他突然反应过来，Dean好像也到了能去婚配中心的年龄了。那之前，在他心里，Dean一直还是他少年时的形象，有漂亮的绿眼睛和小雀斑，皱着眉头恶狠狠发誓一定会把每个欺负他弟弟的家伙都揍到哭爹喊娘。  
二十五岁，适婚年龄，代表着作为一个个体，这个人可以正式离开曾经的家庭，与一名异性组建起新的家庭。就像是终止了旧关系中的部分义务和权利，进而在新关系中建立新的义务和权利。  
就Sam所知，家庭关系中的义务并不包括照顾和保护已成年的兄弟姐妹。而Dean，却像对此毫无所知，也从未想过有一天他要突然放下这些。他好像对自己已经可以离开旧家庭这件事毫无自觉，不曾有过要离开Sam的念头。  
“我没有牺牲自己的生活！”  
“因为到目前为止你的生活就只是不停帮我收拾烂摊子而已！”Sam说着也有些生气了，“我不光感激你，也很内疚，我自己一事无成，还能责怪是我的出生，因为我是胎生，可是你，你不该就这样！你是我哥，可你还是Dean！”  
Sam突如其来的怒火让Dean有些错愕。他能明白Sam的意思，他们是两个不同的个体，所以该有各自的生活，该有各自新的义务和权利。可Dean不知该怎么向他弟弟解释，他根本就不期待那些新的义务和权利，他不期待新的家庭、新的工作、新的社会关系、新的更加轻松自在的生活。  
他不期待那些。  
那个规划里没有Sam。  
“所以我不希望你拼着自己的性命来救我。那样太危险，不值得。我想，就算没有我，你也能很好地过下去。”  
“够了！”听Sam说完最后一句话，Dean勃然变色。他冷着脸从地上爬起来，踢开脚边的枪械部件走到门边，换上了靴子。  
“去哪儿？”Sam跟着也站了起来。  
“别跟过来。”Dean抬头，眼神阴沉地看了Sam一眼，开门头也不回地走出了房间。  
Sam站在原地，愣愣盯着那扇半掩的门看了好一会儿，这才呼出一串漫长沉重的气息，挫败地坐回到沙发上。  
每次都是这样。  
试着说服Dean的结果就是激怒他。  
可Sam真的很惶恐，他担心Dean真的会把他一生的时间都浪费在他身上。  
他很害怕。  
会有一天Dean突然就放手了。  
与其那样，不如现在由他来劝服Dean。  
至少他还能给自己足够多的心理建设和心理准备。


	16. Chapter 16

16

禁区里的雇佣兵越来越少，少数是死在了感染者手中，多数却是自行选择离开的。军方并未强行要求他们必须完成禁区的扫荡任务才能离开，所以当他们提出要求时，军方也很干脆地放任他们走了。  
那晚争吵之后的好几天里兄弟俩一直没有好好说过话。他们之间也不是没有过争吵，大多数时候都是Dean先软化，可这一次他却咬紧了牙铁了心绝对不会先低头。他知道一旦自己提出“要谈谈”，Sam多半还会抛出他那些论调。  
Sam的话都没错，只是Dean不能接受而已。其实他可以接受自己离开现在这个家，也可以接受与一位合适的异性组建新的家庭，他能接受一切在现行制度之下合情合理合乎所有规范与价值准则的选择，却唯独——他最无法接受的只是Sam那句话而已。  
就算没有我，你也能很好地过下去。  
他不能。  
就像他身体的一半被废掉，别人怎么还能施施然说出“你还是完整的”这句话？他愤怒Sam为什么能那么轻易地把他自己和除他之外的人分得那么清，包括他的兄长，就像他们不享有相同的血脉一样，就像他们之间真有什么差异一样。  
Dean痛恨把自己看得那么低的Sam，他痛恨在他面前认真把自己当做异类和负累的Sam。  
他们没什么不同，Sam却执意非要他离开，要他去享受那些所谓的“他的人生”。  
活着是个很容易达到的状态，呼吸空气，摄入食物和水，如果只是追求活着，禁区里的那些感染者也都还活着，他们都还存留本能。  
或许他可以让自己离开Sam，让Sam离开自己，但他不能让Sam彻底缺席自己的人生。甚至，只要想到也许有那么一个时刻，Sam彻底离开他的生命，离开他的视野与能够触碰的范围，令人窒息的尖锐疼痛就会在胸腔中蔓延，就像用力将黏在伤口上的纱布扯开，痛得叫都叫不出来。  
心脏像是被一只手紧紧攥住，Dean痛得握紧手中的枪，感染体向他扑来，他调转枪头用枪托一把砸碎了它的脑袋。血和脑浆溅到风镜上，他用手套敷衍地擦了一下，还没来得及全部擦干净，另一个感染体已经靠过来抓住了他的胳膊。他反手从腰间抽出匕首扎进它的眼睛里，刚从另一只手中拿过枪，Sam赶过来猛地将感染体扯开，一枪打烂了它的头。  
“谢了。”Dean嘟囔了一句，说着又冲进另一群感染体中。  
正如Sam之前所料，感染者和感染体慢慢都趋向了结队，要去理解它们是怎么做到正确分析当前形势这点似乎过于困难，Dean给自己的准则也很简单——杀。自从他们回去报告过感染者会以感染体的尸体为食，军队就派出了清道夫每天来禁区清理尸体，将它们拖到禁区东部的焚化厂烧掉。可即便如此，禁区的街道已经变得肮脏不堪，每天回去，佣兵们的靴子上都满是腐臭的血和烂肉。  
Dean的状态让Sam忧心忡忡。他只知道Dean是放不下他，不肯听从他的建议，却从未想过他哥对他还有亲情之外的另一种感情在，甚至这种感情，在他们能见的所有书籍、影片、所有能想到能找到的任何形式的作品中，都没有过表现。字典里的定义被修改，于是再也无人能对那种感情下定义。  
那种想靠近又害怕靠近、令人幸福又揪心、小心翼翼又酸涩的感情。  
那种会让Dean迫切地想触碰Sam的感情。  
接近他，用嘴唇触碰他的鼻尖和嘴唇，用手指触碰他的肩膀和胸膛，让他们紧紧拥抱，喘息着，感受欲望在血液里驰骋。  
Dean不会说，Sam也不会知道。  
所以他不能懂。  
秘密还是秘密，不能昭示天下，因为Dean根本还没做好要站在整个世界对立面的心理准备。  
何况，那整个世界里还包括了Sam。  
他们之间大概就剩这些不同了。  
Dean想想，有些庆幸，又非常难过。  
Sam跟在Dean身后，他们背靠着背应付不断围过来的感染体，空气里满是腐臭的气味，即便身上已经层层武装，但皮肤上还是会不小心沾到恶心黏腻的血肉。感染体一个接一个倒在他们脚下，他们的裤子膝盖以下几乎被血浸透。Dean喘息着弯腰下去重新系紧了靴子的鞋带，扭头看见Sam的鞋带也有些松了，想了想，没说话，只是顺手帮他也重新系了系鞋带。  
Dean的举动让Sam一愣，他突然感到有些羞耻无措。就像他小时候有一次穿反了鞋被Dean嘲笑了一样，Dean捂着肚子笑了好久，他急忙把鞋换过来，却被自己的哥哥笑得怎么都系不好鞋带。小男孩越是心急就越是想不起该怎么系鞋带，哥哥还在笑，却走过来蹲下去为他系好了鞋带，然后耐心地又教了他一遍该怎么系鞋带。  
“我不会再忘记怎么系鞋带了。”Sam蹲下来，一边将另一边的鞋带也系紧一边说道。  
Dean也想起他弟弟小时候的那件糗事，接连阴郁了几天的心情，不知为何突然就有些明朗了。他们面对面蹲在地上，低着头，肩膀贴着各自的膝盖，对方被闷在面罩里的呼吸声都听得一清二楚。  
“你不光穿反过鞋，还穿反过衣服，还有裤子。能反过来和翻过来穿的你都试过，小天才。”  
面对Dean的调侃，Sam不好意思地伸手挠了挠头。陪伴别人长大、教会他们一切的都是父母，可Sam的记忆里就只有兄长。这个兄长会拥抱他，会在睡前亲亲他的额头，会在他被孤立的时候为他出头，在他低郁的时候想尽办法让他不再低落。他甚至从没忘记过他的生日，小时候是一颗糖果一块巧克力，后来有了蛋糕和礼物，可Sam从没告诉过他哥，他觉得最珍贵的，只是从他口中说出的那句“生日快乐”。  
那是对他的出生、对他全部生命的肯定。  
Sam依旧觉得自己与众不同，因为那是他无从改变的事实，他真的不希望Dean再为他的不同而生气难过，而去浪费他自己生命中的时间。  
Dean做的已经足够多。  
比他自己能记得的要多许多许多。  
他不记得的，Sam都还记得。  
那些微不足道的，无足挂齿的。  
对Sam来说，都意义非凡。  
连日来尴尬僵硬的气氛在此刻烟消云散，可谁也没再开口提过那个话题。“你是对的”或者“你是错的”，这种话他们暂时还说不出口，两人仍在固执己见，Sam知道Dean只会想粗暴地在这个话题上打上一个死结，不去碰，就能装作是他们已经解决了。  
那可不行。  
有些问题必须认真面对。  
但不是现在。  
Sam和Dean各自让了一步，棘手的难题，或许他们还有大把时间来思考如何才能完美解决。  
Dean起身看了一眼腕表，头顶的阳光正烈。少见地，一群鸟飞过禁区上空，在地面投下的云翳般的阴影飞快掠过。  
他希望这场灾难能赶快过去。  
“快到时间了，我们去医院。”他伸了个懒腰，从地上捡起自己的枪。Sam也起身，扭头看了看地上成排的尸体，指着其中一个说道：“你的匕首。”  
崭新的匕首正插在一个感染体的眼睛里。  
“你就假装没看见好了，我们去医院是为了休息和吃午餐。”Dean无奈地瞪了Sam一眼，责怪他这个弟弟怎么这么不识时务。  
Sam笑起来，率先朝停在路边的那辆车走去。  
没错，他们又“征用”了一辆车，上一辆的燃料用光了。  
Dean没吃完的那半盒糖果还在口袋里，Sam想了想，为了Dean的牙齿着想，决定还是过几天再给他好了。


	17. Chapter 17

17

Emma早上在为丈夫准备早餐的时候不小心烫到了胳膊，她仔细看了看被烫到的地方，虽然看上去很严重，可并没有觉得特别痛，于是她用清水冲洗了一下创面，放下袖子，把早餐端上了桌。  
新闻已经被恶魔病毒占据，每天的准点新闻里都是关于恶魔病毒的最新消息，新确认多少感染病患，死亡多少人，禁区面积扩大……诸如此类。新型病毒还未得到正式命名，而如今，就连官方都开始使用最开始流传于民间的称呼了。  
“听说距离咱们最近的禁区已经清理干净了。”丈夫Simon说着从Emma端上来的盘子里拿了一块可丽饼，往上面浇上了枫糖浆。他原是电力公司的员工，前年年底退休，第二年上半年，恶魔病毒就开始悄无声息地在世界各地蔓延了。  
起初脑白质受损的病例并未得到过多关注，因为这是基因修正带来的最显著的副作用之一，有万分之一的人口在年老之后脑白质会出现不可逆转的病变损伤，但程度一般较轻，对日常生活不会有特别大的影响。  
一开始收治的几个病例都是老年人，医院为他们进行了常规治疗，使用药物延缓脑白质损伤带来的一系列病症发作。直到出现了几例死亡病例、并且病患数量急剧增加之后，各个政治联合体才突然反应过来，但那时，疾病的蔓延速度和范围已经超出了安全可控的界限。  
“算是近来唯一的好消息。”他慢慢吃着妻子最拿手的早餐，“当初就猜测肯定不可能扔颗炸弹炸掉城市，没想到最后居然是雇佣了佣兵，听说也死了不少人。”  
“那也不能立刻搬回去。”Emma有些惋惜，目前为止都还没找到有效的杀灭病毒的方法，即便禁区里的感染体被清理干净，但病毒肯定还有，就算用上现在最行之有效的消毒方式，大概也得等三个月之后才能重新迁回去。  
Emma去年刚在院子里栽了两棵树苗，还种了一些新的花，长势都非常好。初春时树苗上抽了新芽，这让Emma有种家里的空气都变得洁净一新的感觉。无奈今年他们居住的城市突然被划定成禁区，政府要求三日之内全部撤出。那段日子可真难过，他们两个老人虽然有社工照顾，但各种身体检查还是闹得他们够呛。  
不幸中的万幸却是，他们都获得了进入安全区的资格。但他们的二儿子一家——他们的两个儿子和一个女儿都各自成家，没跟他们住在一起——因为某项检查结果呈阳性，当天就被送去了隔离区，如今也有一个月了。  
“可怜的，Susie才7岁。”Emma摇了摇头，想起她的“孙女”还那么小，不禁心生怜悯。  
Simon看了一眼自己的老伴，不懂她怎么突然联想到了Susie。儿子成年离家，组建了新的家庭，就表示已经跟他们这个家庭减少了半数的联系，他们作为父母的义务和责任已经履行完毕，Susie虽然可怜，那也是她父母的责任。  
“听说隔离区现在也很危险，就算确认没有感染，也要在隔离区的附属区待上几个月才能进入安全区。”Simon说着喝了一口咖啡，“说不定他们正在附属区，等他们出来……或许还能直接回去以前的社区。”  
听丈夫这么一说，Emma顿时感觉内心里踏实了一些，也不再像刚刚那么焦虑了。  
她和丈夫年轻时工作都很繁忙，孩子们很独立，一家人关系也很融洽，虽然孩子们都各自成家，但毕竟还是家人，不可能完全不担心。  
她想着，盛了一些沙拉在盘子里，看了看自己的丈夫——这也就是她不太喜欢自己的丈夫的地方，虽然他大体上是个不错的人，可内心太冷漠了。不过她想，这应该就是当年混配中心的测试中他们两人匹配度最高的原因吧，她过于心软，而Simon则着实冷漠，其他方面也有些不太一样的地方，但性格大体上还算合得来，所以合适一起生活。  
——如果太过不同、或是观念和观点太过相同，是没法组成好的家庭的吧。过于疏离和过于亲密，哪种都不是家庭最理想的样子。  
现在这样就很完美。  
责任和义务分明，他们享有所有家庭都能享有的权利，在生活上，一起过了这么多年，也能彼此照顾。  
Emma吃着沙拉，心满意足地点了点头。  
到晚上洗澡的时候，Emma发现手臂上被烫伤的地方起泡了，她完全没察觉到，因为压根儿一点都不痛。痛是种信号，假若这信号没响，大抵就是说没事。  
如果明天早上还是这样，就去一趟医院吧。  
睡前，Emma这么想道。  
但她实在不想去到有医生和护士的地方，进入安全区之前的那一周，每个穿着白衣的人都让她感到精神紧张，因为他们的到来就说明她又要去接受一些乱七八糟的检查。那段时间她哪儿都不舒服，胸痛，胃痛，头晕恶心，一度怀疑自己也感染了恶魔病毒。  
她可不想被关去隔离区。那里都是有可能患病的人，跟他们待在一起，就算原本很健康，说不定到最后也会被传染。隔离区简直就是进入禁区之前的缓冲区，她完全不想跟那些疑似病例在一起生活，一天都不能忍受。  
Emma在那一周里始终处于极端焦虑状态，进入安全区之后，她甚至为此还连着吃了两个月的精神镇定药物。  
社会应该善待儿童和老人。  
她睡着之前这么想着，还暗暗决定明天起床就要给人权委员会打电话。  
这件事顿悟得太晚了。  
她责怪自己。  
翌日早晨，她醒得很早。人老之后，好像就越来越不需要睡眠似的，即便每天只睡三四个小时，白天也还是精神奕奕。社区会给每个六十岁以上的居民发放安神助眠的药物，但Emma不太喜欢，就一直没服用过，那些药，一直都放在她丈夫的柜子里。  
又是跟往常完全相同的一天伊始，她下床洗漱，走出房间去厨房准备早餐时，丈夫也起床了。她穿着围裙在厨房里忙了一会儿，捋起袖子洗水果的时候发现自己的手臂上居然有一块地方起了泡，有些地方已经脱皮了。  
她奇怪地歪了歪头，一时想不起这是怎么回事。看样子像是烫伤，可完全不同。她狐疑地放下水果，端着自己的胳膊看了好久，直到身后响起丈夫叫她的声音。  
“我的胳膊好像被烫伤了。”她从流理台后面走出来，满脸困惑，额头上的皱纹一时更深了。  
“去医院？”Simon看了一眼妻子递过来的手臂，看样子还有些严重，“刚刚被烫的？”  
Emma摇头：“不……但我完全不直到是什么时候的事了。”她反复看着那块样子凄惨的创面，这样看着确实很严重，可她真的一点都不痛，“也不痛。”  
Simon闻言愣了一下，突然就倒吸了一口气。他握住妻子被烫伤的手臂，抬头看着她，继而缓慢地皱起了眉头。  
“老天，我不想去医院。”Emma说着把手从丈夫手里抽回，转身又走进流理台后面继续忙她的早餐，“我看到那些穿白大褂的人就心慌，我可不想再连着吃两个月的精神药物了。”嘴上虽然这么说，但她觉得自己应该说服不了丈夫，他就是这么固执，对自己决定的事根本就是说一不二，从不听别人的建议。而她，容易被人说动而妥协改变自己的意志。  
可出乎她意料的是，这一次，她丈夫居然应许了她的要求，没有送她去医院。


	18. Chapter 18

18

胳膊上的烫伤创面感染了。Emma看了一眼溃烂的地方，面无表情地穿着睡衣走出房间。  
她是要做什么来着？  
老妇人在客厅转了两圈，最后坐进沙发里打开了电视机。早间新闻里依旧全都是有关恶魔病毒的最新消息，巨大屏幕上主播巨大的脸让人感觉有些不适，以前Simon还写信给电视台建议过以后主播不要出镜，Emma盯着新闻看久了总会有头晕想吐的感觉，这几天却出乎意料地平静了不少。  
又有两个禁区被清理干净，但感染人群依旧不断扩大。她想着感染人群越来越大，说不定安全区里也……嗯……嗯……也会怎么样？妇人坐在沙发上呆愣愣思索着，但思绪好像被锯成了几块的木板一样，怎么都连不到一起。  
Simon走出房间的时候Emma还在目不转睛地盯着电视机看，连他在叫她都没注意到。Simon看着老伴脸上安静得近乎痴愚的表情，不安地吞咽了一下。  
“嘿，不去做早餐吗？”他坐到Emma身边，视线不时瞟向她溃烂的手臂。他前两天帮她简单处理过，叮嘱她不要乱动伤口，但第二天她就像是忘记了那些一样，三两下拆掉了包扎的纱布，对黏在上面被一起扯下的肉屑也无动于衷，还用水冲洗了创面。  
先是对疼痛感知变得迟钝。  
袖子已经盖不住溃烂的地方，脓水混着血弄脏了每一件Emma穿在身上的衣服，她却对此浑然不觉。Simon甚至敢打赌，Emma的床单一定也被那些恶心的液体污染了，但前两天他都佯装不知，今天的Emma更安静了，这也加深了他内心的惶然不安。  
Emma这才终于有所反应地看了身边的丈夫一眼，但她没有起身去厨房，只是淡淡地将视线再次转向电视机，仿佛她现在只有一件要紧事得做，就是看电视。Simon内心的不安又扩大了一些，他开始后悔那天没把妻子送去医院。但是现在，大概已经太迟了。  
他起身走进厨房，做了点简单的早餐。叫Emma的时候她还是没反应，他端着盘子走进客厅，把盘子搁到她前面的茶几上。妇人反应迟缓地看了看盘子，又抬头不解地看了看自己的丈夫，像是不理解盘子和丈夫还有她之间有什么联系。  
“吃了它们。”  
过了一会儿，Emma才像是突然反应过来，伸手端起盘子，把一块烤面包塞进嘴里。  
难吃。  
她皱起眉头，生气地把盘子用力搁回茶几上，嘴里嘟囔着谁也听不懂的句子，念了一会儿突然停下，歪着头想了想，又转过脸继续盯着电视机看。  
新闻已经播完了，电视台在早间都会播出一些主妇们喜欢的节目。Emma以前就很喜欢看，但今天，她似乎不怎么期待这几档节目了，表情麻木，眼神空洞，像是一台机器，只是机械地执行“看电视”这个指令而已。可看她似乎觉得这样很平静，很舒服。  
“吃完它们，Emma。”  
Simon的语气有些像发号施令，他喜欢这样，因为Emma总会听从他的命令。可现在的Emma却无动于衷，这让他背后一阵阵发冷。他知道是怎么回事，而现在已经覆水难收。  
接着是记忆和思维能力下降，反应迟缓，情感麻木。  
把Emma送去医院的话，他们都会被立刻转入隔离区。Simon身体还很健康，他根本不想去那种类似“地狱缓冲区”的地方待上几个月。  
听说去了隔离区的人，很少能被转移去附属区、再回到安全区的。昨天他接到通知，他和Emma的二儿子一家已经被确诊感染了病毒，当时Emma也在，可她似乎已经不关心他们了，也不再关心只有七岁的Susie，只是坐在那里，安静得像个老朽的偶人。  
Simon愣在那里盯着他的妻子呆呆看了许久，最终一声不响地收走了盛着只吃了一口的早餐的盘子。电视机的音量太吵了，他倒掉了早餐，又折回客厅调小了音量，Emma还是乖乖坐在沙发上，她仿佛已经不是在看电视了，整个人的精神状态已经进入到一个他人无法获知的世界里。  
这天晚上，Simon睡在他的房间里，Emma还在客厅里，没有回房。丈夫平时都会在睡前吃一颗安神助眠的药，今晚却没有动它们。他只是躺在床上，清醒挤占着大脑，睡意全无。一直都是关着的门今晚也半掩着，方便他留意客厅里的动静。  
他想起三十多年前，自己和Emma结婚的第二天，他去办理了合法持枪的手续，然后买了一把手枪。那把枪一直放在他的床头柜里，却从来没用过——他们当年住的社区是整个联合政体治安最好的区。  
现在，那把老旧的枪被他从柜子里拿了出来，搁在了枕头下面。  
你当刚强壮胆，不要惧怕，因为我与你同在。  
Simon伸手在胸前划下十字，默念着耶和华说过的话。  
如果明天早上，如果他和Emma都没事，他就送她去医院。  
先是对疼痛感知变得迟钝，接着是记忆和思维能力下降，反应迟缓，情感麻木。  
最后——  
Simon听见外面有了些动静，他的心在这一瞬突然用力揪到一起。心脏用力撞击着胸膛，沉重的鼻息喷出鼻腔，他绷紧身体，久违地感受着手臂肌肉的隆起。沉沉黑暗中，他听见自己房间的门被推开时发出的吱呀声，柔软拖鞋在地板上发出轻柔的摩擦声，那脚步声却很漫长，踩下的一步要过许久才会有接下来一步。  
枪就在枕头底下。  
你当刚强壮胆，不要惧怕，因为我与你同在。  
你当刚强壮胆，不要惧怕。  
不要惧怕。  
Emma坐到床边，抬起一条腿搁在床上，手掌隔着碰到了Simon的身体。Simon感觉头皮一紧，或许是心跳太快，他感到一阵眩晕。他妻子也停下动作，周围的一切声响又消失了，只剩他自己努力压抑却始终无法平复的呼吸声。  
时间仿佛在这一刻停止，像一块金子，被夹住然后向两边不断延展延展延展。他说不清这种感觉，只希望自己的妻子能在这时说点什么，比如“抱歉我走错房间了”之类。  
他知道已经不可能了。  
但至少，也让她安静地，就这样。他可以让出自己的房间，Emma的床单一定很脏，但他可以睡在客厅的沙发上。就这一晚，只要这一晚他们能相安无事，天亮之后他就会送她去医院。  
他不该因为害怕被送去隔离区而把一个感染者藏在家里。  
这太愚蠢了。  
难道邻居们说过的那些例子还不够叫他警惕吗？  
那块金子还在向两边延展，Simon感觉自己即将窒息。手掌里攥满了汗水，绷紧的手臂伸直已经感到了酸痛。就在他忍不住想要开口说话之际，Emma终于又动了动，Simon看不清她的动作，只能听见衣料摩擦的声音，然后他听见自己的妻子叫了一声他的名字。  
Simon。  
他松了一口气。  
“怎么了？走错房间了吗？”他假装被吵醒，声音因紧张而变得嘶哑不堪。  
Emma没再说话。  
布料摩擦的声音再次响起。  
当Simon终于能看清自己妻子的表情时，他们已经近到能感受到对方喷洒出来的呼吸，而他妻子的手，正死死卡在他脖子上。  
黑暗里，他看见妻子麻木的表情里仿佛还藏匿着一丝让他困惑的恐惧。  
先是对疼痛感知变得迟钝，接着是记忆和思维能力下降，反应迟缓，情感麻木。最后，他们变得富有攻击性，会无固定目标地攻击出现在他们面前的所有人。


	19. Chapter 19

19

偌大的社区里静如坟茔，偶有风扫过枝叶繁茂的树梢，这广大坟茔中便有了沙沙轻响。  
Dean盘腿坐在被一截白色矮栅栏围住的庭院外面，还戴着风镜，面罩，枪平放在膝盖上，怀里抱着个三四岁的孩子。孩子还睡着，肉呼呼的小脸埋进Dean的胸膛，害Dean有点担心自己的外套会被这小家伙的口水弄脏。  
Sam提着他的枪从街道另一边走来，身后是一长串残缺的血色脚印。他看到Dean里的孩子，愣了愣，刚想问，Dean抬头无奈地说了一句：“怎么那么久，腿都给这胖家伙压麻了。”  
Sam闻言没忍住笑了出来。他背起枪，弯腰从Dean怀里一手抱起孩子，又伸手把他哥拉了起来。他看见Dean胸口有一摊口水，笑声变得更放肆了，Dean在一旁横了他一眼，看到那胖乎乎的小孩脸贴着Sam的肩膀还在睡，又不免有些幸灾乐祸：“看着吧，一会儿你就跟我一样了。”  
Sam扬起眉头，对他哥的论断没发表任何意见，只是伸手轻轻护住孩子的后背，前后左右又看了看，问道：“你的区域干净了？”  
“只有他了。”Dean朝Sam怀里的小孩努了努嘴，“我到的时候他父母已经不见了，如果被找出来，那可就惨了。”他一边说着一边领着Sam朝他们的车走去。  
人们万万没想到在牢不可破的安全区竟然也会出现感染者。第一个被发现的感染者是个名叫Van的中年人，是一家超市的理货员。迁入安全区之前他接受过全面详细的检查，并未发现有病毒潜伏。在安全区定居之后的第五周里他还因为消化系统疾病去了一趟医院，那时同样也没有检查出任何异常。而他却匪夷所思地感染了绝不可能出现在安全区里的恶魔病毒。  
佣兵们也想不到会有一天他们得戴着面罩提枪将车开进安全区的居民社区里，当他们这样一身打扮从车里跳下来时，周围所有人的表情都变了。  
Dean第一个解决的是一位叫做Simon Cage的老人，据说前年刚刚退休，和妻子住在一起。他顺着风镜上的地图找到Simon的家，礼貌地敲了敲门，无人应答，便一脚踢开了他家大门。  
一股刺鼻的香气扑面而来，即便面罩已经过滤掉大半的气味，但这香味的浓度依旧让Dean难受地皱起眉头。就像这屋子里有人打翻了一整罐芬芳剂，Dean有点想吐。  
老人坐在客厅沙发上，电视机开着，音量大得让Dean感到鼓膜一阵发痛。而老人对这么大的声音、对他这个陌生人的突然闯入却无动于衷，仿佛根本听不见声音，也感知不到周遭发生的事情，只是呆愣愣盯着电视机，表情平静麻木。  
Dean的心没来由地一沉。老人让他想起他们第一天进入禁区时遇上的那个男孩。他总忘不了男孩脏兮兮的脸和受伤溃烂的肩膀，也忘不了他那句迟缓空洞的“怕”。  
他们会得救吗？  
Dean对着老人举起手中的枪，嘴里像是有什么极苦极苦的味道在蔓延，就这么一路苦进咽喉，苦进心脏。  
“Simon Cage先生，介意跟我去一趟医院吗？”  
命令中没有这一项，没有送名单目标去医院的指令。佣兵们都心知肚明，上了名单的那些，一律都是——消灭。  
或许是来自电视机的声音太吵了，盖过了Dean的声音，老人安坐在沙发一动不动，看也没看Dean一眼。Dean端着枪朝老人又走近两步，大声重复着自己刚刚说的话。这一次，老人终于有了反应，他迟缓地转过头，睁着空洞的眼睛凝视着Dean，他们就这么对视了许久，直到老人的身体突然抖动了一下。  
他以一种让Dean诧异的速度快速起身扑向Dean。  
Dean扣下扳机。  
苦涩蛛网般笼住内脏。  
倘若感染者最后表现出了攻击性，就说明病情已经无法控制无可逆转，他们最终会死，却在死后“复活”——心脏与其他内脏一起融化成烂泥，各种机能停止，受损伤的脑却还能支配身体活动，使他们成为不折不扣的“活死人”。  
子弹击穿Simon的头，Dean看着老人的头盖骨被掀开歪斜着跳动了一下，倒地时，脑浆和血迅速涌出，弄脏了地板。  
名单上的第二个人叫做Emma Depp，是Simon Cage的妻子。名单上在这个名字后面做了备注，她是唯一一个可能不需要被消灭而是被救助的对象，因为她失踪了。  
跨过Simon的尸体，Dean在嘈杂的电视节目声中辨认了一下房屋结构，握着枪朝三个房间当中的一个房间走去。他推开门，房间里的布置很普通，似乎只是个储物间。  
他转而又打开了另一个房间的门，是一间卧室。房顶的墙纸用的是水族馆系列，一旦有光照进来，天花板上的墙纸就会反射出水波一样的柔和光线，使房间宛若置于水下一般。墙壁上挂着Emma Depp的照片，相框上有全息开关，只要按下它，Emma就会从相框中走出来。  
这是Emma的房间，空无一人。  
Dean觉得这房间有些古怪，可粗略一看，不过是最寻常的布置，窗帘和墙纸一看就是女士可能喜欢的花色，床边的柜子上放着一台有声阅览仪，他给Sam推荐过，可他弟弟说还是喜欢纸质书。  
究竟是哪里不对劲？  
直到他终于注意到了那张床。  
对人们来说，床不过是床，虽然后来不少公司推出过各种各样舒适的悬浮毯，但床依旧是最受青睐的。它太普通了，所以更容易被忽视，像一块硕大显眼的盲区，明明近在眼前，却不容易被注意到。  
古怪的是床单。  
那是一条很脏的床单。  
每个人的卫生习惯不尽相同，但不会有太多人能容忍一条脏兮兮的床单。何况，弄脏床单的也不是其他污渍，而是……  
Dean走近细细端详。  
是血，和可能是脓液的东西。  
它们干涸，在床单上结块，像一块疤痕。  
Dean立刻直起身，转身打开了房间里所有柜子的门。他跪在地板上用手敲了敲床底，继而猎犬般仔细搜寻着每一处可能藏进东西的地方。柜子被他翻烂，却什么都没有。他冲出Emma的房间，推门走进剩下的最后一个房间。  
Simon Cage的房间。  
香气更加浓烈了，Dean压下恶心感走进房间，几乎没费什么力气就找到了Emma已经开始腐烂的尸体。Simon把它用床单裹起来藏在柜子里，尸臭被浓烈的香气掩盖，这大概也就是为什么这屋子里会这么香的原因吧。  
Emma的头盖骨碎成了几块，头发因为干涸的血结成一缕一缕，一个染血的枕头被塞在尸体旁边，内容物几乎都漏光了，看来是有人拿它做了手枪的消音器。  
Simon Cage杀了自己的妻子。  
什么原因如今已经不得而知。  
Dean将通讯器调到三频道上，向军方报告Simon和Emma已死。他在离开这幢充斥着浓烈香味的房屋时，顺手为两位死者关上了电视机。  
居民们已经开始不安地纷纷涌出社区，警察在出口设置了哨卡，不在名单上的统统被领上医院雇来的大巴——这么做有些多余，因为真的已经成为消灭目标的，如今都还麻木无知地待在家里，等待着提枪的佣兵敲响他们家的大门。  
Dean在扫荡时捡到了那孩子。他趴着睡在自己房间的小床上，天花板上是星空贴纸。那曾是Dean小时候最喜欢的贴纸，一到晚上贴纸上的群星就会发出亮光，他记得自己小时候躺在床上，就像躺在星空之下。  
孩子的父母都不知所踪。Dean低声报告着已经完成目标，俯身温柔地把熟睡中的孩子抱起搂进怀中。


	20. Chapter 20

20

安全区变成新的隔离区，速度快得让人措手不及。Sam把怀里的孩子交给了大巴上的护士，护士看到他挂在胸前的标识还愣了一下，伸出的手差点没接住孩子。Sam双手稳稳抱住胖胖的男孩，对来自旁人的这种眼神已经习以为常。或许是他那双被风镜遮挡的眼睛里有太多真诚坦率的瞳光，失态的护士一时有些羞赧，她急忙抱过男孩，却还是从胸前的口袋里拿出一根橡胶圈套在了他肉嘟嘟的手腕上。  
那是需要做特殊检查的身份标签，Sam不太清楚护士的举动到底是在针对恶魔病毒还是在针对他。  
下车时，他看见Dean正在跟警察交涉。他知道Dean向来都不喜欢那些人，警察，人权委员会，社区中心，还有……大概世间一切他都没那么喜欢，可Sam觉得明明他应该什么都会喜欢的。  
清道夫们开着车进了社区，开始挨家挨户清理尸体，并且负责给整个社区及周边消毒。他们一样戴着风镜和面罩，跟佣兵们不同的是，他们背着的不是枪，而是尸袋和消毒药水。  
军事区尚安全，它距离安全区——如今的隔离区和附属区中间还隔着一道缓冲带。对佣兵们来说，不戴面罩已经变成一种奢侈的享受，他们几乎在军事区里待出了惰性，每天迫不及待地回去，早晨不情不愿地离开。  
但对Dean来说，军事区里洁净自由的空气固然诱人，但每次进入都必须进行的扫描让他非常反感。其他人做完扫描不过只是感到头晕目眩，适应之后症状还会有一定程度减轻，但Dean每一次从仪器上下来一定会吐得一塌糊涂，那男孩的剪影每天都在城堡里晃悠，一扇一扇推开他能看见的所有门，直到走廊尽头——直到那扇他无论如何都推不开的门。  
男孩对那扇门又踢又捶，Dean光是回想起来就觉得恶心透顶。他烦透了那男孩，真希望下一次扫描的时候男孩能顺利推开那扇门，说不定他也能就此解脱。  
载着佣兵们的吉普车开过隔离带，车上的男人们纷纷摘下面罩。其他人都是一脸如释重负的表情，唯有Dean的脸色还很阴郁凝重。Sam知道他是在介意扫描，每次看Dean那么难受，他也很担心，其他人症状都还很轻，他不太明白为什么只有Dean的反应这么大。  
不过像Dean这种自诩硬汉的，即便每次吐得天昏地暗难受得要死，只要Sam过去表示关心，他都会一脸嫌弃地嘴硬说着“我没事”。  
吉普车开过重重哨卡进入军事区，佣兵们跳下车，习惯性地背着枪朝扫描仪器室走去。Dean每次都磨磨蹭蹭地故意落在最后，这种地狱般的酷刑，能晚一些遭受就晚些吧。扫描一般都是两人一组一起进行，佣兵们数量越来越少，他多数时候都是跟Sam一起，有几天是独自一人接受扫描。  
Sam每次也会到最后才扫描。他不太放心Dean，怕自己做完扫描离开仪器室，如果Dean出现什么异常反应，他无法立刻知晓。  
负责为佣兵们扫描的教授带了一个新人见习，可能是他的学生。在做到最后一组、也就是Dean和Sam时，仪器室外有军官说是有急事要求见教授，教授看了一眼已经坐上椅子的兄弟俩，脱下手套，吩咐新人操作，他自己则匆匆走出了仪器室。  
双手被固定在扶手上，Dean躺在舒适的椅背上，一如既往地想努力放松过于紧绷的身体。助手们把连接着数根硅条的连接器分别贴在他和Sam的太阳穴上，为他们戴好眼罩。那见习的新人念着“交互对比”，似乎颇为紧张。  
光线暗淡下去，黑暗悄无声息地在视野中蔓延。前方不远处开了一扇门，男孩蹑手蹑脚从幽微的光里走进黑暗，再一次开始了他在这荒芜城堡里的探险。这次，他的模样从黑漆漆的剪影中分离出来，稍微清晰了一些。他有着看上去十分柔软的卷发，脸颊的线条圆润可爱，身上穿着一件旧T恤，打着赤脚。  
小家伙走在城堡的走廊上，好奇地左顾右盼，依旧不停地去推开他所见的那些门，乐此不疲。  
最后，他又一次站到走廊尽头的那扇门前。他伸出手，先是轻巧地推了一下，可这扇门跟之前的每一扇都不一样，它那么沉默那么顽固，并未如他所愿地开启。男孩愣了一下，昂起他小小的脑袋仔细端详着它，而后握住那种老式的把手用力拧动。坚固的门依然径自紧闭着，男孩开始变得心急，他握紧拳头捶着门，抬脚踢它，用肩膀撞它。  
他仿佛并不知道，在他前面近十次的尝试里，他从未成功过。  
他不会成功的。  
然而这一次，一切都变得迥然不同。  
男孩在转瞬之间突然长高，原本俯视的视角怪异地转换成了仰视，黑暗里，男孩——青年狭长的眼睛微微眯起，由青葱直至柳绿的色彩在他眼中环绕着瞳孔一层一层宛若花瓣般顺次展开，他锲而不舍地用肩膀撞击着那扇门，直到它的门锁发出了松动时才有的声响，直到——他撞开了它。  
从那扇门后面涌出的是更深沉的黑暗，黑暗里点缀着幽光，光晕般的圆圈里满是二十年前的剪影：男人搂着女人，将嘴唇贴上她红艳柔软的嘴唇；暗金色短发的男人仰起头，让嘴唇去触碰另一个男人温暖的脖子。那些狎昵的触碰仿若全息照片的碎片，虽然碎了，然而每一块碎片都变成全新的整体，它们从那扇门后泥浆般涌出，像黑色的潮水，遮天蔽日，仿若要就此将城堡与青年吞没。  
那幽光里伴随着声响，风声，喘息声，男人和女人呢喃着彼此名字的声音，间或夹杂着另一个声音——  
Sammy。  
Sam突然感觉到一阵目眩，他睁开眼睛，耳边是嘈杂的声响。他听见有人不停重复着“关掉连接”，像是出了什么事。他想摘掉眼罩，双手却还被固定在扶手上不能动态。  
连接器还贴在太阳穴上，奇怪的是，他虽然醒了，可思维感官却好像还沉浸在一个奇怪的梦中——今天他看见的终于不再是迷宫中兜兜转转的小狗，而是一座城堡，他看见自己将出现在自己眼前的门一扇一扇推开，最后用力撞开了一扇关得严严实实的门。  
然后他看见了。  
他现在还能听见，也能听见，甚至能感受到。  
那些光线幽微的记忆，男人和女人。他们抱在一起，身体贴紧，嘴唇与嘴唇胶着在一起，手臂紧拥着对方，用力厮磨。  
耳边满是喘息声，嘶哑的，断续的，疼痛的，听得人身体发紧。  
汗水和灰尘的气味，温暖的洗衣剂的气味。  
嘴唇贴近另一个人脖子的感觉，手掌贴近另一个人的胸膛，有力的心跳搏动只让人觉得口干舌燥。  
好像自己的脖子被什么柔软的东西轻轻扫过，他像是感觉到自己在被什么触碰、抚摸，那只手触感粗糙，有厚厚的茧。  
然后，有人叫了他的名字。  
那个声音似乎是——Dean的。  
Sam突然感觉胸口一紧，与此同时，上一刻还在他身体里驰骋的各种感官知觉这一秒倏然消失，耳畔全是可怕的白噪音，尖锐的耳鸣适时响起，过度眩晕让他异常想吐，他难受地微微张开嘴，用力吸入空气。  
仪器室里此刻弥漫着一股令人不快的气味。  
终于有人记得过来为他摘下连接器和眼罩，解除了手腕上的固定。他连忙从椅子上站了起来，除了他和他身边这个人之外，仪器室里再无他人。他茫然地环顾了一圈仪器室，虚拟操作台前的屏幕上显示着硕大的“交互连接中止”，而Dean刚刚坐过的椅子上空无一人。  
“怎么回事？Dean呢？”Sam皱紧眉头扭头急切地问道。  
“连接出错……他现在正在急救室里。”  
Sam错愕地愣了一下，接着便奔跑着冲出仪器室。


	21. Chapter 21

21

Dean在供氧舱里醒来，一根透明软管从他嘴里伸入插进了食道里，耳边是机器运转发出的轻微嗡鸣声。供氧舱里很暗，温度湿度适中，舒舒服服地让人想闭上眼睛继续睡。他有点记不清楚发生了什么事、自己为什么躺在供氧舱里。  
嗡鸣声怪异地、有种类似催眠的效果，他在黯淡的光里慢慢闭上眼睛，用力深吸了两口气。全黑的视界里出现了一个巨大的迷宫，它悬浮在半空，Dean走进它，脚下是淡紫色的云海。  
一开始Dean很困惑，他在迷宫里摸索了很久，起初很顺利，直到他一路走进了死路。他在这迷路里四处碰壁，怎么都找不到出口，兜兜转转了许久，终于想破开墙壁，强行穿出去。  
那些墙壁很牢固，在他不断的踢踹中却终于出现了裂痕，当他终于踢破了其中一块，有光从另外一边透过来，伴随着喧嚣的人声和风声，伴随着絮语，伴随着成千上万帧静止不动的画面。  
男孩永远孤身一人。  
他有许多想不明白的问题，有许多解不开的谜。  
Dean听见有人叫他怪胎，那些带着稚气的声音围绕在他身边，“胎生”这个词格外刺耳。他的身体动了一下，不由自主地想蹲下蜷紧，想像一只食蚁兽那样，蜷成一团，想象自己背后生着坚硬的甲片，如此就能护住柔软的心脏和腹部。  
巨大的困惑、迷茫和孤独感海浪般卷席而来，Dean置身云海之上的迷宫里，却像被扔进一片海洋，盐分让呛进口腔的水涩涩发苦。他感到愤慨又无奈，想打破这让人无力的束缚，却无从下手。  
Dean在供氧舱里用力睁开眼睛，巨大的呕吐感压迫着胸腹，他反射性地张开嘴持续着呕吐的动作，插进食道的软管带来的异物感令此时的不适更加强烈。他在舱里侧过身，举起拳头用力捶打着舱壁。呕吐感带来的疼痛和眩晕让他的泪腺不断分泌出眼泪，他伸手想扯出碍事的软管，是时，供氧舱终于被打开，穿着白衣的护理急忙按下他拉扯着软管的手，一边低喃着“别紧张”，一边小心地为他固定防止呕吐物再次呛入气管的软管。  
负责扫描的教授一直在一旁等待着Dean醒来，他走过来伸出手检查了一下Dean的脉搏，打开小小的手电翻开Dean的眼皮检查了一下他的瞳孔，而后问了他几个诸如“你叫什么名字”“记得昨晚吃过什么吗”之类的简单问题。  
呕吐感依旧很强烈，手电的强光令敏感的眼球不得不向眼眶的一侧滑动以求躲避，他一面不耐烦地回答着教授的问题，一面挣扎着想坐起来扯掉软管。旁边的护理再次过来按住他的手，教授松了一口气，亲手为他注射了一小管安定剂。  
扫描会引起对象产生头晕目眩呕吐等症状是因为大脑扫描不可避免地会影响到神经中枢，加上有些人心理上对此有所抵触，会更加神经系统的负担，从而造成一系列不良反应。教授有这里所有雇佣兵的资料，Dean和Sam的关系、他们的家庭情况他了解得很详细。Dean的黑区记忆中势必会有不少关于他少时的经历，当他越是不希望当中某些记忆与体验被别人知道，神经系统所承受的负担就越重，而不良反应就越是强烈。  
扫描过程中不可触碰的大脑区域称为“黑区”，那里贮存的主要是关于个人过往记忆以及情感部分，也包括人的潜意识部分。“黑区”有单独的自我保护体系，尽管从技术层面来说要突破这层自我保护非常简单，扫描“黑区”本身是有违伦理的行为，除了特定的一些实验征求过志愿者同意之外，至今没有哪个机构敢擅自扫描“黑区”。  
他的学生第一次独立进行扫描连接操作，因为过于紧张，将“交互对比”失误操作成“交互连接”。交互对比是指同时输出两人大脑对象区域的扫描结果，简化成字符串进行对比，这一操作有设定好的流程，扫描范围不会超过规定区域；而交互连接则是将两人的神经感官连接起来，达成共感，对象之间在连接过程中能感知对方的过往体验，这一过程会直接调用“黑区”内的记忆与意识。  
连接中途，扫描对象之一的Dean突然出现呕吐反应，因为扫描时椅背放得很低，出于被深度催眠状态中的Dean无法自主起身导致呕吐物呛进气管，险些造成窒息。严重的不良反应让仪器室里的所有人都乱了手脚，教授的学生这才突然发现自己进行了错误的连接。助手们急忙扶起还未恢复意识的Dean，帮助他恢复呼吸、吐出堵塞气管的呕吐物。  
被数据化的记忆不断被程序自动写成复杂的字符串，第一次独立操作的新人吓出一声冷汗，他连忙执行了紧急中止指令，跟助手们一起将Dean送去了急救室。  
被注射了安定剂的Dean再次躺回舒适的供氧舱里，瞳孔慢慢散大，意识渐渐消散。堵在喉咙里的异物感随着意识的远去也越来越淡，他感觉自己仿佛漂浮在一片迷蒙的白雾里，周围全都是乳白里带着些许灰的颜色。好像有一只手拉着他，将他往深邃的睡眠中拉拽，这让他感觉有点恶心。  
他在混沌中漂浮。  
他知道自己此刻睡着了。  
想醒来，那只手却一直拉着他。他被药物强行困在了睡眠状态中，无从逃离。  
好恶心。  
就像意识不再是他的意识，脑不再是他的脑，他也控制不了自己的身体。  
只是漂浮，困倦疲乏地漂浮。  
眼皮沉重得根本睁不开。  
迷宫破壁之后的那些静帧也跟随他一起漂浮在灰白的雾里，那些声音也来了。它们太真实，不像梦了，反倒像某个他熟悉的人——他自己变成了那个人，就站在那群孩子当中，大声为自己辩解。  
我不是怪胎。  
我没有与众不同。  
可没人肯听他说话。  
他变成自言自语，说多了就无趣了。  
变成了接受，成为了习惯。  
迷雾中的Dean困顿思索着，这是谁。答案呼之欲出，他却诡异地想不起那个人的面容，想不起那个翻滚在舌尖上的名字。  
于是他在这雾中游弋着，那只手拽着他的腰，沉重的恶心感始终压迫着胸口，让他在梦境中也无法停止徒劳的挣扎。  
雾愈发浓郁，嘈杂的声音终于开始模糊，变成细微的嗡鸣声，不再刺耳，不再令人厌烦。拽着他的手贴紧他的身体，慢慢地抱住他，他感觉自己在下坠，在水里，以一种微不可察的速度下沉。  
就要触碰到河床了。  
那里一定有软烂的泥，有尖锐的石子，柔软的水草。  
Dean的呼吸变得平缓，意识在水中弥散。一切都变得畅快起来，又温暖又安全。  
他沉入河底，背部触碰到软烂的泥。  
还在下沉。  
还在下沉。  
烂泥与水草包裹住他。  
还在下沉。  
还在下沉。  
他从河底坠入天空，穿过淡紫色的云海，云层层叠叠堆积在一起，边缘像被颜料涂画成了浅浅的粉红色。天空蓝得像海的颜色，高得叫人心惊。那只手还抱着他，如一张巨大的蛛网。  
于是他下坠。  
掉进城堡里。  
男孩的剪影跑过长长的走廊，伸出漆黑宛若影子的手推开了尽头的那扇门。  
深沉的黑暗蛇群般涌出。  
又有光了，有声音，画面在他眼前旋转。剪影褪下浓黑的伪装，终于被还原，男孩有可爱的卷发和柔软的轮廓，由青葱直至柳绿的色彩在他眼中环绕着瞳孔一层一层宛若花瓣般顺次展开。  
他便想起了那个人的容貌，想起那个翻滚在他舌尖的名字。  
Sammy。  
Dean在安定剂给予的睡眠中挣扎着醒来。


	22. Chapter 22

22

Sam被拦在急救室外不许入内，他站在门外犹疑地向半掩的门里看去，惊疑和担忧在他的眼睛里宛若两块被水化开的颜料，逐渐融合到一起，形成了一种全新的、言语难以表述的情绪。  
他看到了许许多多Dean的记忆。  
那些被藏在“黑区”里。  
一开始他体验的多半都是他知道的，那些他和Dean在一起的场景。它们从静止的画面变成动态，慢慢混入声音，他透过Dean的视角关注着记忆里的他自己，看着那个曾在兄长怀中大哭不止的婴儿慢慢长大成比他哥还要高大的青年。  
他的内心里充满了难以言喻的温柔，一种喜悦和欣慰，一种安定感和安全感。就像Dean的灵魂进入他的身体，控制了他的情绪与情感，让他透彻地感受着Dean的一切感官和感情。  
这些情绪体验半数熟悉半数陌生。  
他也有相同的感觉，面对家人时的那种安定感，像星空之下荒原之上的一顶帐篷，当它被撑起，当里面的灯亮起，就像是无边旷野中也有了一个家。于是星空与荒原，广袤的宇宙，遥不可及的地平线，这些都变成了另一种东西，一个部分，它们拼凑起来，正中央的，就是家。  
而陌生的，是一种揪心的酸楚。跟愤怒不一样，也不是悲伤，只是胸口闷闷的，仿佛仰起头用力呼吸也无法缓解的压抑。好像一棵植物生长在胸膛里，繁茂的枝叶顶住骨骼，漫长的根系侵占血管，它就这么在身体里恣意延伸着枝杈，让心脏越来越难以获得血液与氧气。  
Sam置身于Dean的记忆中，因为这种酸楚而茫然无措。而更黑暗的记忆来了，它们翻滚着，像张牙舞爪的黑色火焰，带着幽微的光，带着低幽的呢喃和喘息，身体像是被触碰，被手指触碰，被嘴唇触碰。  
他看到了年轻的男人搂着年轻的女人，他将她压在厨房的流理台上，她把腿环上他的腰。空气里满是杏仁和奶油甜甜的香气。  
他在幽微的光里，看见自己的身体，汗液顺着脖子滑下赤裸的胸膛。  
他在触碰，在被触碰。  
嘴唇落在他脖子上，他的肩上，他的胸膛、手在他身体上留下指痕，手指扣紧他的胯骨，而后顺着他的腹股沟在耻骨上停留，最后握住他坚硬的性器。  
心脏陡然剧烈跳动起来，Sam发觉自己还站在急救室门外，留出的一线门缝也没能让他看到任何自己想看到的东西，他依旧不知道Dean现在怎么样了——  
Dean。  
Dean的意识交叠在他的意识之上，他游荡在Dean的“黑区”里，不经意推开那扇紧闭的大门，于是一切被粉饰被掩藏的都在他眼前暴露无余，他知道了那些本不该被他知晓的。  
惊疑少了几分，刚才的不可置信与震惊在此刻的二度回忆里慢慢变成一种怪异的慌张惶然，Sam不知此时才恍然大悟为何Dean并不像他人那样反感性交算不算为时已晚，只是回想起这么多年自己一直跟Dean一起，那只落在他皮肤上的手让他猛然一个激灵，莫名的情绪在胸腔里蔓延，说不上反感，但也绝对算不上任何欢欣愉快。  
他也有不愿再被别人看到的记忆，但那些与其说成是秘密，不如说是羞耻与不快。何况，他所指的“别人”并不包括Dean。他可以与Dean分享一切，少时的困顿与羞耻，后来的挫败与无奈。他曾感到深深惶恐，担心自己会侵占Dean的个人时间与空间，他以为Dean不愿离开他只是因为担心他，他为此既内疚又沾沾自喜，他们终究跟其他的家庭不一样，家人在他们心中的概念和比重跟这世界上任何一人的认知都不同，然而时至今日他才猛然意识到，原来事实并非如此。  
是他误解Dean了。  
他感觉自己被骗了。  
Dean不愿离开不过只是为了一己之私，为了他那些——  
Sam猛然吸了一口气，他不会用过分的词汇去形容Dean，但每个人都懂该用什么词描述Dean的心中所想。  
最后朝门里看了一眼，Sam离开了急救室。  
再度醒来的Dean被转移到了观察室，直到晚饭过后才被允许离开。  
身体还有些麻木，他弯腰系好鞋带，喉咙里残留的异物感让他一直在咳嗽着。离开之前护理还告诉他说交互连接强行中止时“黑区”数据就会停止数据化，不完整的数据无法还原黑区里的任何信息，他们让他别担心。  
其实该担心的是他们，未经伦理委员会批准就擅自扫描了“黑区”，就算这只是操作失误，假如Dean和Sam有心追究，教授将会为此次失误负全责，而他的学生，很可能就此失去继续待在这个领域的资格。  
Dean对别人的前途没有兴趣，护理的话也没有安慰到他，相反却让他身体一僵，麻木的感官瞬间变得更加麻木，他感觉眼睛、耳朵和嘴这些器官似乎都不是自己的了，手指离开他的身体，只有心脏还愚蠢地快速搏动着，提醒他，他还该死地存在于此。  
他没有回去他和Sam的房间。  
军事区旁边有一片附属区，并不是安置从隔离区出来的健康人的，而是类似小型商业区的地方。佣兵们说穿了只是一群身手不错的普通人，毫无纪律可言，倘若不能给他们提供一个消磨时间的地方，如果他们从这里偷溜出去，只可能带来更大的麻烦回来。  
附属区有一家名叫Tube的酒吧，Dean觉得这名字介于奇怪和正常之间，反倒显得很特别，他一开始是被名字吸引，后来则是因为这家酒吧很有怀旧的氛围所以经常光顾。酒吧的墙壁上贴着许多旧电影的海报，音乐放的是几十年、甚至百年前的歌曲，可招待都是沉默寡言的男人。  
上次他跟Sam大吵一架之后也是跑来这里喝了一整晚。  
Dean走进酒吧的时候想道。  
那晚喝了个烂醉，酒吧里放的偏偏是躁动激烈的音乐，他都喝得趴在吧台上起不来了，却还拍着说着大喊再来一杯。酒保按着给他灌了一大杯冰水，让招待扛着把他送回了军事区。他在军事区的急救室里待了两个小时，护理怕他睡着会被呕吐物呛到，一直不许他睡觉。  
Dean刚坐到吧台前，酒保就给他端来一杯冰水。Dean抬头看了酒保一眼，这很滑稽，酒保多少还是有些幽默细胞的，可他现在却笑不出来。  
“谢了。”他说着端起冰水一饮而尽，要了一瓶威士忌，起身拎着他的酒找了个不太引人注意的角落坐下。  
他看到了Sam的那些回忆，看到他藏起来不愿意再被人知晓的记忆。  
Dean像个附在他弟弟身上的幽灵一样，回忆里的难过悲伤依旧留有余威，即便这么多年过去了，也依旧险些拆除了Dean的这颗心脏。或许对Sam来说，他永远都不是外人，但他们再如何亲密，他也不能完全体会到Sam的所有情绪。面对Sam的被孤立，他更多的是感到愤怒，今天，是他第一次知道，当他弟弟站在那些孩子当中，被他们叫做怪胎、被他们疏远，他弟弟内心里是什么感觉。  
心焦愤怒过后，难过之后，是一种空洞的平和。好像他弟弟每遇到一次这种事，他就会从心上刨去还会为之激动愤怒的那部分，久而久之，他弟弟就成为了现在这样，对所有不公都无动于衷。  
Dean一直以为是他弟弟变得成熟强大了，他一直以为Sam的那些淡漠是因为他的不屑，却从不曾想那个被孤立的男孩作为一块灵魂的碎片，永远蜷缩在了Sam长大成熟的身体里。  
而他，而他——  
他看到了Sam的，Sam理所当然也看到了他的。  
他曾有意无意试探过，对性交的态度Sam已经表现得非常明显，何况他们还是兄弟。Sam一定从未想过他的兄长每一天究竟是抱着如何的心思站在他身旁，他一定不知道自己的兄长在他们的每一次触碰时都会按捺不住去想象那些被所有人厌恶的事。  
Sam一定想不到，其实他的兄长会是这样一个人。  
Dean不敢想更多，便沉默地喝酒。他不愿回去，因为他感到羞耻和无地自容。这时的他突然想起了Simon Cage，那个男人房间的柜子里藏着一个用肮脏床单裹起的腐臭秘密，用再多芬芳剂都掩盖不住。  
就跟他一样。  
Dean不知道Simon杀死自己的妻子时有没有觉得害怕过。  
事实上，Dean从未像此刻这样恐惧过。  
即便面对他所不知道的危险、即便面对死亡。  
因为这一次，他将面对的，可能是Sam的离开。


	23. Chapter 23

23

喝醉的Dean趴在桌台上一直睡到酒吧打烊。酒吧的招待把他弄醒，他迷糊糊地掏出了身上所有的现金扔在了桌上，东倒西歪地离开了酒吧。  
天还没亮，深蓝色从Dean的头顶一路眼神至视界极限，与最远处被高楼大厦切割得七零八落的模糊地平线连缀成一体。接近黎明的时刻里，附属区安静得像人迹罕至的荒原。Dean独自走在路灯之下，喷洒出的气息里全是酒精的气味。醉得有些神志不清的他围着广场中央的喷泉水池迈着醉步绕了好几圈，冷清的街道上只有他一个人，于是他眯起眼睛凝视着水池下面那些五光十色的景观灯，因为过于专注，一不留神差点跌进水里。  
酒保和招待们从酒吧里走出来，春日夜里如果有风还是有些冷的，他们拉紧外套匆匆从Dean身边走过，就算看见他差点摔进水池里，也都无动于衷地不曾停步下来。  
Dean在那迷宫般的街道上一直游荡到天刚亮这才勉强摸回军事区。结束了禁区作业，Dean和Sam暂时还未分配到新的固定任务，所以白天里他们很清闲，也不必一大早地就起床。军事区里还很安静，早起的士兵对喝醉的佣兵也是见怪不怪，他们冷漠地从他身边走过，一边讨论着要去山中禁区的事。  
醉鬼一时分辨不清方向，无数次把别人的房间当成自己的房间，大声敲开陌生佣兵的房门。睡眼惺忪的男人们穿着短裤来开门，迎面就撞进来一个酒臭烘烘的家伙。他们生气地把他一次次从自己的房间里推出去，而他锲而不舍地顺着走廊不断敲开他能看见的每一扇门。  
普通人遇到这种骚扰一般会选择报警，可住在这里的是一群佣兵，他们用不着叫警察来。被骚扰得烦不胜烦的男人们揪着Dean的衣领用力将他推倒在地，Dean迷糊糊嘟囔着，甩了甩头，慢吞吞爬起来，回过头眯起眼睛仔细辨认着到底是哪个家伙敢这么对他。  
陌生人似乎长得都一个样。  
Dean以为是自己眼花了。他伸手揉了揉眼睛，却依旧分辨不清那些宛若翻模复制出来的人脸。  
“见鬼……”挠了挠头，Dean摇摇晃晃地转身，想拨开围着他的人群。可被打搅了美梦的男人们完全不想这么容易就放过他，他们对待谁都是按照接受的教育里说的那样友善，然而“混账”并不享受这种待遇。通常混账都会交给警察，不过今天，他们决定自己解决。反正军方对他们也很纵容，只要他们严格遵守军方制定好的规矩，规矩之外的东西几乎没有受到任何约束。  
男人们推搡着Dean，显然不想让他这么简单就离开。他们的手落在他的肩上、锁骨之间或是背后，推搡的力量越来越大，直到连他这个醉酒之人都察觉到了敌意。他在最后一次的推搡里握住推他的男人，突然用力将他的手臂扭到身后，一脚踢中他的膝弯让他猝不及防跪倒在地，接着猛踹他的背将他踹倒。  
Dean出人意料的反击让这清晨里的小骚动瞬间升级成了斗殴。巨大的动静吵醒了原本还在熟睡的其他人。  
几乎整夜没睡的Sam在黎明时分终于艰难入睡，不想只睡了不到两个小时就被外面嘈杂的人声闹醒。他心烦意乱地在床上翻了个身，睁开眼睛就看见另一张空空如也的床。  
那是Dean的床。  
此时，光是想起Dean，Sam都觉得一阵难受。他也不清楚这种难受到底是因为他的介意、愤怒还是反感，抑或只是单纯的担心，以及对自己这种担心的愤懑。  
Dean一整夜都没回来。  
Sam不知道他是还在观察室里、或是去了其他地方。  
他没去找Dean。  
没想好该说什么。  
外面的嘈杂声越来越大，他从床上坐起来，不耐烦地揉了揉自己的头发，套了一条长裤穿着鞋开门走了出去。外面已经站了一群人，最外层那圈显然只是看看热闹的，不少人打着哈欠又折回房间，里面那圈人倒是结结实实在斗殴。他们把一个人围在中间，不断下重拳揍他，里面那个人被几个高大的男人挡住，Sam也看不清他的面容。  
响动惊动了另一边的军人，一个年长的军官带着一队荷枪的士兵匆匆赶来，大声命令他们立刻停止。士兵们围着他们举起手里的枪，几个脸上挂了彩的男人不情愿地放手，乖乖举起手退到一边。Sam终于看清，刚刚一直被围殴的人居然是Dean！此刻他脸上满是淤痕，左眼的眼角肿着，嘴唇被磕破了，半张脸上都是血。他步履不稳地站在那里，看样子像是喝醉了，面对指向他的枪口毫不畏惧，还转身骂着脏话朝刚刚跟他厮打在一起的男人们挑衅。  
“再说一遍，举起手，放到脑后！”军官大声喝令，丝毫不管喝得醉醺醺的Dean能否听懂他的话。士兵们个个神情戒备地端着枪指向他，Sam心里窜过一阵慌张，来不及多想，他迈开步子钻进人群里挡在了Dean身前。  
“抱歉，他喝醉了。”Sam向军官解释道，身后还不停骂着脏话试图动手的的Dean让他头痛不已。  
“Dean！”他扭头低声叫了一声，并不期待自己能凭着这么一句话就让Dean安静下来，他只想暂时转移一下Dean的注意力，起码能让这些拿枪的人不再这么针对他。  
可出人意料的是，原本还接着酒劲嚣张不已的Dean在听到这声“Dean”之后突然就老实下来了，他抬头看向背光里的模糊背影，低头又揉了揉眼睛，再看过去，确定了，是Sam。  
醉意一下子就醒了大半。  
上一秒还横行无忌的气焰到这一刻蓦地就萎靡下去了，与此同时，被醉意掩盖的疼痛也突然明晰起来，在他的皮肤之上跃动着灼烧着，在他身体里夏虫般放肆叫嚣起来。可这些疼痛加起来都敌不过Dean内心的惧意，它在胸腔里旋转着，飓风一样，又像药水般在血管里扩散开来。于是滚烫的四肢像是晚了好几个小时才察觉到春夜的冷，在这个阳光明媚的早晨，凉意从指间开始，一寸一寸一截一截，飞快遍布全身。  
他僵直地站在Sam身后，他弟弟对那军官又说了什么，他一句都没听清楚。太阳穴周围蓦地燃起针刺般的刺痛，而后暴雨般蔓延至整个大脑，脑后是一片麻木的痛，他有些想吐，微微佝偻起后背，却什么都吐不出来。  
经过Sam的再三保证，军官这才命令手下的士兵放下枪。他阴沉地扫视了一眼胆敢在军事区里闹事的佣兵们，沉声警告他们如果有下次，他会剥了他们的衣服把他们扔去禁区。或许是他的气势过于慑人，刚才还张扬跋扈的男人们都不由自主地瑟缩了一下，却还要强撑着他们不太值钱的志气，佯装着伸手挠了挠颈后，表情无趣地纷纷回到自己的房间处理脸上的淤痕去了。  
见众人散去，军官转身正要离开，像是突然想起什么似的，又扭过头回来问了一句：“你是Sam Winchester？”  
Sam愣了一下。他还穿着当做睡衣的T恤，标识没有戴出来，听人问了这么一句，他也反射性地点了点头。  
军官“哦”了一声，又若有所思地看了一眼被他护在身后的醉汉。  
“怪胎的哥哥也是怪胎么？”  
他嘟囔着，这句话说得很轻，Sam还是听见了。他早该习惯了，可每一次听人说出“怪胎”这个词时依旧会觉得难受。那长者带着他的士兵们已经走远，Sam站在那里，深吸了一口气，这才缓慢转过身面对着他哥。  
Dean不安地瞪着他好看的绿眼睛，紧张地屏住呼吸，还带着血的嘴唇微微张着，却强忍着没让自己发出任何声音。  
Sam便想起那些触碰，那些声音，喘息，Dean叫出的那句“Sammy”。  
如同一只四肢湿漉漉的蜥蜴爬过后背。  
冷，黏腻。  
“你喝酒了？”过了许久，他这才干巴巴地问了一句。  
Dean还在发愣，而后迟缓地“嗯”了一声。他能看见Sam眼睛里的别扭，那种寡默的犹疑和来不及掩饰的不适。几乎是下意识地，Dean瑟缩了一下，视线心虚地从Sam脸上移开。他迈开依旧不稳的步伐，东倒西歪地朝着他们的房间走去。  
还在他身后的Sam以为他会摔倒，反射性地伸出手想扶住他，却在手指即将触碰到他的肩膀时犹豫了。那只手在半空尴尬地悬停了一会儿，而后沉默地缩回。


	24. Chapter 24

24

Dean洗了个澡，但这没能缓解他的头疼。他走出浴室的时候Sam已经不在房间里了，盯着空荡荡的房间，他们两人并在一起的床，他感觉心里一阵阵发紧，又酸又涩，可他也知道没什么委屈的权利。  
Sam很快就回来了，手里拿着一份早餐。Dean正在擦拭他的武器，扭头看见他手里的东西，脸上净是惊愕的表情。Sam不喜欢这样的Dean，倘若要他做个比较，也许那个对他想入非非的Dean还讨人喜欢一些。他不喜欢现在这个摆出一副谨小慎微姿态的Dean，这不能消弭什么在他们当中悄然滋长的裂痕，反倒更令人不快。  
但Sam没把自己的这种情绪表现得很明显。无论如何，Dean还是他哥，就算他现在已经弄不太清楚Dean对他那么多年的照顾和保护，到底是出于他们的家人关系，还是仅仅只因为他的兄长对他抱有那些恶心的想法。  
后一种想法让Sam不由自主地用力抿进嘴唇，他发现就算自己知晓了他哥那些秘密，就算他反感那些，他也无法把他哥跟那些下作的词汇联系到一起，仿佛Dean Winchester这个名字天生就不该跟“恶心”“下流”“下贱”这些词放在一起。  
他觉得自己的矛盾很可笑。  
一面愤懑不快一面还暗暗维护着他哥在他心里的形象。  
Sam买回早餐的举动让Dean感觉简直受宠若惊。尽管这件事放在以前只是一件不值一提的小事，可那时他还是保护欲过度的大哥，而不是个怀抱恶心想法的伪善者。他凝视着Sam不安地舔了舔嘴唇，手指先是紧紧握住手里的枪，在看到Sam慢慢蹙起眉头之后，他这才猛然反应过来似的，急忙将枪放下，起身过去从他手里接过早餐。  
他还想努力粉饰一下，绞尽脑汁回忆着他们曾经相处的那些画面，回忆他曾经到底是怎么同Sam说话的，过往的记忆宛若空气充盈肺脏一般在一瞬之间塞满他的大脑，让他有点应接不暇。他觉得自己应该能成功，措辞、语气、表情和动作都已经准备好，可当他再次对上Sam的眼睛时，刚刚建立起的脆弱自信立刻就被他弟弟脸上掩饰不了的不自然击碎。于是他精心挑选出来的措辞、语气、表情和动作在这一刻都成了多余，半个笑容僵硬地凝固在满是淤痕的脸上，嘴角还有些痛，让他只能低哑地呢喃出一声“谢谢”。  
Sam低低“嗯”了一声，几乎是在Dean接过食物的同时就立刻松开了自己的手。他的手在半空里划过一段弧度，垂落到身侧时候他就后悔了，也许他不该表现得这么明显，可身体仿佛有了自己的意志，惧怕着再跟Dean有任何接触。  
Dean像是没注意到Sam的闪躲，拿出Sam为他买来的他最喜欢的水果派低头咬了一口，又转身坐回去继续擦拭起武器来。他坐在地板上，头颅低垂，肩膀微微耸起，Sam看得出他很紧张，这险些又挑起了他的怒火。  
房间里的空气紧绷得令人难以忍受，Sam扯了扯领口，闭上眼睛平复了一会儿情绪，说着“我出去一下”便走出了房间。但没过多久他就折回来了，军事区里响起了警报，广播里重复着几个坐标——安全区里又出现了新的感染者。  
回到房间，Sam从自己的包里翻出衣服，双手才拉住衣服下摆想脱掉身上的T恤，动作突然就顿住了。他悄悄回头看了一眼Dean，Dean也从地上爬了起来开始换衣服，但他没有脱衣服，只是套了一件外套，现在正在戴手套。Sam想了想，最终还是抓着衣服走进了浴室。

佣兵们赶到时警察正在疏散附近的居民，跟上次一样，医院紧急雇来的大巴就停在警戒线和路障一侧。有人像是不愿上大巴，想趁着警察不注意悄悄溜走，不想却吃了一颗来自街对面佣兵的子弹。那佣兵刚下车，风镜都还没戴好，见有人翻越路障，举起枪便扣下了扳机。枪声惊动了不远处的警察和普通居民，差点引发了一场不小的骚乱。佣兵们只管进入社区，施施然把后续的烂摊子交给了警察。  
这次依旧划分好了区域，佣兵们对照名单一个个消灭感染者，将确认死亡的名单通过通讯器逐个报告。清道夫们在半小时后也开着车赶到，他们没有立刻进入警戒线内，佣兵们的任务还没结束，他们没有武器，现在贸然进入只是徒增危险。  
Dean和Sam一直都是协同作业，进入社区之前他们已经划分好了各自的区域，像上次一样分头作业。但Sam从头到尾搜索遍了自己所在的区域，都没能找到名单上的一个人。他打开通讯器跟其他人逐一确认，但所有人都表示没见过那个感染者。  
他不放心地又仔仔细细搜寻了一遍，依旧没能找到感染者。  
“Sam。”Dean的声音突然传入耳中，Sam吓了一跳，吞咽着：“我在。”  
“找到他了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“我正在往你那边去。”  
Dean的声音有些喘，听上去像是来回跑了很长一段路的样子。Sam正想叫他别过来，却听见耳机里突然传来一声带着诧异与惊慌的痛呼，一颗心像是猛地被什么东西吊了起来，他下意识地大叫着Dean的名字，Dean却没有回应他。  
耳机里只有杂音。  
是脉搏的声音。  
一声接着一声，快得让Sam有种颅腔就要爆炸的错觉。他慌不择路地打开风镜上的地图，抓着枪大步朝Dean的方向狂奔而已。  
他不喜欢的是那个Dean，那个对他抱持着怪异想法的Dean，那个令人反感的骗子。可这不代表他能对处在危险中的Dean无动于衷，这不代表他不关心Dean，不代表他就会否定Dean的一切。  
“Dean！Dean！”他在奔跑中还不停叫着Dean，但对方没给他任何回应。唯有过速的脉搏跳动的声音，只有这个还能让他在无比的慌乱中稍微有一丝希望和安慰。但当他即将赶到Dean所在的位置时，那脉搏声也突然消失了。  
“Dean！”  
不。  
不不不。  
Sam突然感到目眩，无论他怎么用力呼吸，空气仿佛都进入不了肺部，他感到缺氧，胸腔里一阵疼痛。但他没有停下，只是愈发用力地摆动双臂迈动双腿，他恨不得此刻自己能有一双翅膀，或是什么魔法，什么都好，只要能让他立刻赶到Dean身边。  
当他终于看到Dean时，Dean正被一个感染者卡着脖子按在地上，他一手张开握着感染者的脸阻止它倾身下来咬他，另一只手正用力想扳开它掐着他脖子的手。他们旁边还有一具尸体，左眼里插着匕首，半个脑袋被打烂。  
Sam飞奔过去，却不敢贸然开枪，感染者距离Dean太近了，他怕会误伤到Dean。  
Dean用力挣扎着，非常后悔昨天夜里躲在酒吧里喝得烂醉。此刻的他不光头痛欲裂，早餐吃到一半就响起了警报，现在身上还因为宿醉而发软无力。手掌之下松弛的皮肉让他感到恶心，他确定现在十分像把他撕碎吞食的家伙一定不是感染者而是死了的感染体。这本身就非常古怪了，依照他们过去的经验，感染体——死人，是没有进食本能的，而他眼前这个感染体不光如此，而且力量比他们之前所遇到的任何一个活死人都要大出两倍以上。  
掐住脖子的那只手越收越紧，Dean耗尽了肺里的空气，窒息感随之而来。他不死心地挣扎着，仍想扳开着感染体的手，它却陡然抓住他的手掌向后弯折。剧痛电流般快速窜过身体，Dean下意识地痛呼出声，身体反射性地颤抖起来，另一只手也再无力阻止感染体的迫近。  
腐臭的气味。  
死亡的气息。  
有那么一瞬，Dean感到了绝望。  
他甚至不知道自己最终是会被眼前的怪物吞吃，还是只会被他咬伤，然后感染上病毒，变成和他一样的怪物。  
大脑里残存的氧气越来越少，他感到天旋地转。眼前的光线越来越暗，视线越来越模糊，几乎快要看不清怪物的样子了。  
他在这时突然想乞求天父垂怜。他并不是虔诚的信徒，却乞求清道夫能赶在Sam到达这里之前清理掉他的尸体。  
无论是他被怪物啃食过后的残骸，还是他不得不举枪自杀的死状。  
他不想让Sam看到。  
那只腐软冰冷的手落在他肩上，突然收紧。但他好像已经感知不到疼痛了，视线变得极暗极暗，眩晕过后他居然感知到一丝舒适的温暖。  
“Sammy……”


	25. Chapter 25

25

Sam飞奔而来，枪口顶住感染体的头顶将它向后推开，毫不犹豫地扣下扳机。子弹击碎头盖骨，被子弹搅烂的大脑从它头顶的巨大破洞里随着它的无力倾倒倾泻而下。粘稠又沉重的器官散开在Dean胸前，水分浸透衣料，冰冷的触感令尚在恐慌绝望中的Dean不由自主地颤抖起来。  
死人沉沉压在了Dean身上。  
久违的空气重新进入鼻腔，顺着气管汹涌涌入肺脏，Dean张开嘴急促地用力呼吸，喉咙里发出令人担忧的嘶嘶声，直到胸腔因为用力过度而疼痛，直到耳畔鸣响慢慢消散，直到晕眩的感觉从脑中褪去，他这才有意识地开始控制自己的呼吸节奏。  
他抬起手，想把压在身上的死人推开，另一只手伸过来，抓着死人的胳膊拽起抛到了一旁。  
被轰烂的大脑溅得身上到处都是，那感觉糟糕透了。Dean吞咽着，风镜后面的一双眼睛不断眨动着，泪腺分泌出的眼泪缓解了上一刻眼角的干涩，他躺在地上嘟囔着“谢了”，坐起身，抬手正要跟在危急关头救了自己的家伙打招呼，抬头就看到头发凌乱、胸膛不断起伏的Sam。  
比起狼狈的Dean，Sam也没好多少。他头发乱得就像那些书里描写过的流浪汉一样，额头和脖子上全是汗水。他的呼吸声非常大，被困在面罩里，变成了类似“呼呼”的声音，Dean坐在那里都能听得一清二楚，他甚至注意到他弟弟握着枪的那只手还在微微发着抖。  
Sam在摘下风镜的时候也发现了，自己的手指不受控制地一直抖个不停。当他看见感染体俯身就要去咬Dean时，原本因急速奔跑而变得沉重的双腿突然又有了力量，他甚至不知道自己是怎么在这么短的时间里跑出这么远的，只是想着Dean一定不能有事，慌不择路地举枪打烂了感染体的头颅。  
Dean的通讯器掉在他身旁的地面上，已经被踩坏了。Sam皱起眉，蹲下去，习惯性地伸手去检查Dean的耳后和脖子，当他颤抖的手指突然察觉到Dean的僵硬和颈侧再次加速的脉搏频率时，几乎是反射性地，他看了Dean一眼。Dean的大半张脸都被遮掩在面罩之后，可光是看他的眼睛，Sam都能读懂他此刻内心所想。  
于是那些被藏在门后的记忆又来了。  
黑色的，如泥淖，如蛇群。  
Sam缓慢地缩回手，起身调整了通讯器的频道，报告最后的目标也清除完毕。  
Dean的视线跟随着站起的Sam向上移动，像一棵低草仰视身旁的一棵树。他的呼吸声在面罩里也变成了“呼呼”的声音，刚刚被Sam碰到的地方此刻有如被加温的蜡，他感觉自己的皮肤快要熔化。  
其实也没那么糟糕，至少Sam赶来救了他。  
Dean从地上爬起来，走过去从另一具尸体上拔出他的匕首，又捡起他掉落的枪重新插进了枪套里。  
佣兵们把尸体留给了清道夫。进入军事区之前依旧照惯例需要接受扫描，今天的Dean依旧在最后，却像是感受不到焦虑了，表情平静得近乎麻木。做完扫描后，他也只是感觉有些头晕，之前那些严重的不良反应竟不治而愈。但他对此似乎也没感到有多么开心愉快，摘下眼罩的时候他下意识看了一眼屏幕，上面满是些他看不懂的字符串。他不懂那些表达式代表了什么，护理也安慰过他黑区数据在扫描中止时就自动清除了，来不及重新解码，谁也不会知晓那些内容。  
他们好像漏掉了一个人。  
那个和他做“交互连接”的人。  
他就在他脑子里，顺次推开紧闭的门。  
处心积虑想要掩藏的最终还是被迫暴露在了最不愿暴露的人面前，对Dean来说，扫描已经不会给他带去任何负担了，再不可能有比现在更糟糕的状况出现。  
没什么好害怕的了。  
扫描结果出来之后，Dean第一次被要求留下来进行进一步检查。他略有些吃惊，而一旁的Sam却像是比他更紧张，吸入一口气含在胸腔，过了好几秒这才徐徐吐出气息，问了一句“有什么问题吗”。教授看了Sam一眼，没说话，最初带他们到禁区的那位冷淡军官带着两名士兵走了进来，看样子是要带Dean去其他地方。  
“有什么问题吗？”Sam大步过去拦在了军官和Dean之间，重复着他的问题。  
“有没有问题现在还不知道。”军官态度一如既往的淡漠，他轻巧地接住Sam抛来的问题，却什么都没解释，“别浪费我们的时间。”  
“他没有受伤！”Sam不依不饶。  
“如果没什么问题自然会放他回来。”军官示意身后的士兵带走Dean，Sam却拦着他们不肯让步。  
佣兵的数量越来越少，有被感染了病毒的患者撕碎的，也有感染了病毒被其他人击杀的。还有一部分是扫描后被带去了别处，那些人里只有很少一部分最后回来了，而失踪的，就真的失踪了，再也无人知晓他们的下落。  
Sam心里掠过不祥的预感。他不知道这些人会把Dean带去哪里、要对他做些什么，他只是很担心，淡淡的恐惧笼罩在那颗越跳越快的心脏上，就像如若他在这对峙中输了，如若他妥协让这些人带走了Dean，也许他就再也见不到Dean了。  
Sam用力吞咽着。  
他们当中横亘着一个巨大的问题，不能逃避，不能无视，必须解决。他无法接受另一部分的Dean，但他也不会让别人就这样轻易地带走他哥。  
Sam一开始拦过来的时候Dean还有些错愕。他想着尽管Sam刚刚救了他，但那是关乎性命的事，他知道Sam不可能见死不救。可或许Sam还是厌恶他的，因为那之后Sam一直都在努力假装自然地与他保持着距离。大概Sam自以为做得不着痕迹，可就连跟他们同车的其他人都看出来了，等待扫描的时候还有人过来悄声跟他开着玩笑，问他是不是做了什么惹他弟弟不高兴的事。  
他们跟其他人都不一样。  
没有那种所谓的有距离感的融洽与和睦，他们有矛盾，会吵架，却在任何时候都比跟别人相处时亲密。  
Dean曾经为此感到骄傲过，他让母亲的话成为了现实。  
然而当秘密暴露……他甚至担心Sam会连他们过去一起生活过的二十几年一同厌恶，就像那些都是浸淫在错误与卑劣里的时光，回忆起来不再觉得踏实温暖，只有令人作呕的嫌恶。  
他还笑着以同样的小声告诉别人，他没有。  
他没有，Sam不是不高兴。  
他很想去问问别人，假如他们突然知道了一直跟他们待在一起的人其实日日夜夜心心念念只想着跟他们性交，他们是不是只会觉得“不高兴”而已。  
这邪恶的念头一度在Dean脑中发酵膨大，氧气与血一般迅速充盈了整颗心脏。他突然想看看那些平日里装模作样的家伙们惊惶失措的蠢样，想象他们会用何种目光看他，是否厌恶他就跟厌恶那些下水道里臭烘烘的老鼠一样。  
他的心，竟因为这些扭曲的想象而得到了一丝带着疼痛的快感。就像切下一个碍事的肿块，太痛了，可瞬间就畅快了。  
他不清楚自己突然之间变得如此癫狂是不是因为昨晚摄入的酒精还没被完全消化。  
但他最终没有那么做。  
他依旧需要一张伪善的皮。  
需要一个普通人的身份。  
有一张人云亦云的嘴，一颗蠢蠢欲动的肮脏心脏。  
就连他自己都要唾弃起自己了。  
可就在这种时候，Sam依旧站了出来。那或许是惯性，或许是出自真心，可无论如何，都让Dean震诧。他心里轰隆隆地像刚经历过一场地震，万般情绪和情感仿若脆弱的木屋垮塌一片，让他突然之间无法准确分辨。他那么高兴，又害怕，既骄傲又自卑，他想笑，可心里酸涩涩的，让他难受得无法弯起嘴唇。  
他凝视着Sam颈后一小块裸露的皮肤。曾经在无数次的凝视里他都妄想过，妄想他的嘴唇和手指能触碰那里，妄想他能紧紧抱住Sam，妄想他能得到更多。  
“别担心，不会有事的，”他终于开口，视线艰难地从Sam身上移向那位面容冷峻的军官，想了想，还是叫出了那个名字，“……Sammy。”


	26. Chapter 26

26

Dean离开两小时后，有人敲响了Sam房间的门。Sam正闭门在房间里看书，可两个小时里他只看了不到十页。他的视线来回在密密麻麻的文字之间，努力辨识每个单词，可那些句子却无一进入他的大脑。倘若现在拿走他手里的书询问他刚刚看了些什么，估计他也是答不上来的。  
他满脑子都是Dean。  
尽管可能性不大，但他担心那万分之一的概率——Dean感染了病毒。这种可能性，光是想一想，内里就像是突然涌进成千上万只蚁虫，它们在他各个脏器上蚀出孔洞，钻进去，从里面一层一层将他吞食。那难以准确描述的疼痛让他焦灼得想把手里的书扔出去。  
如果他当时能跑得更快些、反应能更迅速些，现在是不是就不用经受这种难熬的折磨了？如果他能更早地解决那个感染体、更早地拉开Dean，现在Dean是不是还会跟往常一样待在这无趣的房间里，无赖地翻着他的电脑，抱怨这里连全息墙纸都没有？  
他担心Dean，担心得快疯了。他还关切Dean的那部分、不再信任Dean的那部分、甚至微微厌恶Dean的那部分都在担心着Dean。Dean的那些记忆，好的，不好的，温暖的，酸涩的，令人愉快的、叫人厌恶的……它们汇聚在Sam脑中，彼此纠缠又相互撞击，仿佛要把他的肉身也分割成无数个片段。  
在他烦躁地放下书本想出去走走的时候，有人敲响了房门。他以为是Dean，兴冲冲地起身冲过去打开门，外面却站着一个护士打扮的人，她身边还立着另一个军人。在看到他脸上如释重负的表情时，他们都困惑地歪了歪头。  
不是Dean。  
表情僵在脸上，现在的他看起来一定非常愚蠢。护士和军人，这样的组合让心里的那股不祥再次膨大，Sam深吸了一口气，礼貌地问道：“有事吗？”  
“我带她来拿走Dean Winchester的东西。”高大的军人看了一眼Sam佩戴在身上的标识，说话的语气刻板而淡漠。他说着就要带护士进门，Sam却伸手一把拦住。  
“等等，为什么要带走Dean的东西？不解释一下吗？”  
“我们要带他去隔离区。”年长的护士扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜。  
解释尚在意料之中，却也是Sam最不想听到的言论。他傻愣愣地僵在那里，抬起的手一直忘记放下，只是呆呆盯着比他矮了两个头的护士，看着她茶色的眼睛，一时也忘了再去说点什么。  
“不要耽误我们的时间。”  
男人低沉的声音让Sam如梦方醒，他突然用力吸了一口气，抬起的那只手痉挛无意识地在半空中抓握了一下，僵持了一会儿，最终还是颓然垂下。军人领着护士走进房间，询问Sam哪些是Dean的东西。Sam指了指放在墙边的一个包，转而又看向护士，带着求救般的眼神恳切地询问：“他还会……再回来吗？”  
年长的女性眼神复杂地看向眼前这个明明如此高大表情却犹如无助少年的青年，犹豫了一会儿，不太确定地点了点头。可这个举动似乎没能成功安抚到Sam，反倒让他更加不安起来。  
比起语言，哪怕是最暧昧最模糊的语言，还是沉默最叫人无从琢磨——在那无声之后，会有亿万种带有细微差别的可能性，不出声的回应，会叫人心生无数复杂的猜测与想象。  
越想越可怕。  
陌生人带着Dean的东西离开了房间，唯有Sam还呆愣地伫立在原地。他突然有种感知不到自己意识的错觉，周围的一切熟悉又陌生，他茫然环顾房间，视线落在还放在沙发上的那本书上，封面上标题硕大，他却在这刹那之间无法准备辨认那些单词。  
呼吸里像是带着某种粗糙的颗粒，不断搔刮着他的喉咙和鼻腔，心脏跳得好快，掌心潮湿，尖锐的鸣响从左耳进入横贯大脑，他迟缓地伸手按住胸口，猛然发现汗水已经打湿了T恤。  
应该冷静一点。  
高大的青年慢慢走向沙发，俯身拿起那本书，却一时想不起自己应该把它放到何处。  
只是去隔离区而已，还没有被确诊。  
虽然病毒的感染率很高，但并不是百分之百。  
Sam反反复复在心里告诉自己事情不会像自己想象的那么糟糕，可他终于想起自己该把书放回枕边的同时，也想起，这真的是第一次，Dean离开了他。  
他们几乎从未真正分开过。  
就算在念大学的那几年里，他跟Dean也联系频繁，每个月都会抽空见面。  
他一直觉得自己很孤独。  
可从没有哪一刻像此刻这样，让他真正地体会到什么叫孤独，什么叫做恐惧。在他最是觉得自己孤身一人的时候，其实他身后永远都站着Dean，站着他哥哥。那是再自然不过的事，自然到他都忘记了，那并非理所应当。  
他一再劝说Dean，劝说他哥也应该有自己的生活，他曾头疼于他哥的固执，也因为得知他哥不愿离开他的真正原因而感到被骗感到不快和愤怒，他想过应该疏远Dean，疏远那个抱持着背德观念的哥哥，可当这一刻来临，当他们中间终于有了漫长的距离，他才猛地顿悟，这并不是他想要的。  
他想要一个哥哥，一个家人。  
一个让他永远不会体验到真正的孤独的人。  
Sam感到沮丧。他把书轻轻放到枕边，抬头就看见那张靠近门的床。昨晚他一直背对着它，心情被他哥搅得糟糕透顶。可他没去找他。  
它就那么空着。  
一整夜。  
而今晚，它还会持续这种状态——以后的每个晚上，它都会这么空着，维持着Dean最后一次整理过它时的样子。  
失落从Sam心上隆隆碾过，让他感觉自己像极了一颗烂透的苹果。  
应该给Dean打个电话。  
Sam突然想起。他像一根弹簧般在床边直起身体，迅速摸出自己的手机拨下Dean的号码。但接电话的却不是Dean，是个陌生男人的声音，他告诉Sam隔离区禁止与外界联系，Dean的一切通讯设备都交给了专门的寄存机构保管，这也将是他们最后一次代替Dean接听电话。  
Sam怔怔听着陌生男人语调平直的解释，握紧了手机不甘心地用力咬了一下嘴唇。  
他浑浑噩噩地在房间里待了好几个小时，光照充足的房间里因为太阳的西沉而逐渐暗了下去。他错过了晚餐，也不觉得饿，只觉得时间走得好像很快，却又特别难熬。他分辨不清这种焦灼难熬到底是因为担心Dean会感染病毒抑或仅仅只是因为Dean的离开。他也不愿分辨，对他来说这二者当中没有区别，而唯一能安慰到他的，或许只有Dean的归来。  
他需要等多久呢？  
假若Dean能健康无事，Sam想，不管等待多久都是值得的。  
先让他们兄弟重聚，然后再来解决他们当中的问题。  
Sam叹了一口气，他想出去走走，或许情况也没有太糟糕，他也不想Dean回来的时候发现他的兄弟度过了异常糟糕的几个月。起身舒展了一下身体，他走到墙边准备换件衣服，却发现下午来帮Dean拿东西的那人似乎拿错了——他和Dean的包放在一起，陌生人拿走的，似乎是他的东西。


	27. Chapter 27

27

Dean得到了一只新的通讯器和新的风镜。他坐上来隔离区的车时，身上只有枪套里的两把手枪和一把匕首，负责带他来隔离区的人询问他是否还需要其他武器，他想了想，而后摇头：“够了。”  
进一步检查的结果没太糟糕，他暂时还没有危险。  
下了车，Dean跟在护士身后走进了一家医院。铺面而来的白色和消毒水的气味令他下意识地皱了皱眉，但很快，他的表情便再次变得平静镇定。  
医院里很安静，医生和护士们却很忙碌。他们每天都要跟踪观察疑似病患的最新情况，为他们定时测量体温和心率、做脑部CT和脑电图。被确诊的病患会马上转去只接收确诊病患的专门医院进行集中治疗——当Dean听护士这么跟他解释的时候，不知为何他脑中却浮现出了“集中营”这个词。  
那是久远到不能再久远的历史。  
但此时与彼时不同，Dean很清楚地知道这样的安排是为更多还未确诊的病患着想。  
Dean还没来得及换衣服，此刻他身上还是那件沾染着感染体大脑的T恤，他腿上绑着枪套，就这么大摇大摆地在医院里招摇过市，自然吸引来不少诧异和探寻的目光。护士本想让他至少把枪套摘了，可转念，即便他真的乖乖听话摘了枪套也只能拿在手里，二者一样高调，她也就放弃了劝说的念头。  
“特效药还在研发阶段，Ⅰ型口服剂和Ⅱ型注射剂刚刚通过动物试验阶段，人体试验的志愿者也只能在病患中征集，但效果不是特别理想。”护士语气有些遗憾，她将Dean领进电梯，他们要去的是位于医院大楼第二十层的一个特殊科室，“疫苗数量也非常有限，现阶段都无法完成所有的测试，所以只能有限提供给少数特殊人群。”  
“这么说，其实你们有特效药和疫苗？”  
Dean看了一眼飞快跳动的楼层数字，扭头看了一眼自己身边的矮小护士。  
“不稳定，安全性达不到大批量生产的要求。”护士加重语气重申，“研发实验室是这么告诉我们的，我们也只能这么告诉你们。是否注射，你看完协议之后再决定。如果你不同意注射，我们会联系军队把你送去附属区。”  
“你们都注射过了？”  
电梯门开了，护士率先走了出去，Dean跟在她身后跨出电梯。这是一条静极的走廊，几乎听不见任何人声，但消毒水的气味依旧浓烈，Dean感觉自己的鼻尖窜过一丝尖锐的刺痛，类似空气太过干燥导致皮肤开裂的那种痛。他伸手揉了揉自己可怜的鼻尖，目光掠过反射着灯光的白色墙壁，突然有种自己进入到另一个世界里的怪异错觉。  
“签过协议的都注射了。”  
尽管疫苗存在着不稳定性以及潜在的危险性，但也能在最大限度内保障人不被传染，隔离区内签署了协议自愿接受注射疫苗的人相当于也成为了整个疫苗安全性试验中的一个部分。  
Dean还想再说点什么，护士已经转过身推开了旁边一扇特殊合金制成的门。他见状连忙跟进去，简陋的房间里只有一张桌子两把椅子，桌上放着一台非常老式的电脑。不知是不是错觉，这房间里的温度比走廊里还低好几度，像是一下子从春季又回到了深冬。  
护士打开电脑，一块淡蓝色的虚拟屏幕在Dean面前缓慢展开，伴随着协议内容的出现，一个低沉的男声在房间里响起，语调平直地复述着协议内容。Dean向来不喜欢这些东西，他抹了一把脸，问道：“虹膜还是声纹？”  
“虹膜。”  
被扫描的虹膜会与协议绑定，同时会调用过往同一虹膜档案下的所有就医协议和记录，过去的药物过敏史以及其他旧疾都能一目了然，如果发现签署人符合协议里规定的“不推荐注射人群”条件，协议会自动被终止。  
幸运的是，Dean完全符合注射条件。  
护士转身走到墙边，在密码器上按下密码，她面前的那块墙体竟然动了一下，而后向一旁缩进。冰冷的乳白色寒雾海怪般涌出，分装好的疫苗整齐地摆放在巨大冷藏室的架子上，Dean在这温度又骤降了几度的房间里忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
“注射疫苗之后，每隔一天就要早晚各测量一次体温。”护士取出一支疫苗，而后关上冷藏室的门，转身细心叮嘱Dean，“给你们安排好的房间里有内置测量体温、血压和心率仪器的床，但你们的数据是没被监控的，如果发现异常务必第一时间联系我们。”她随后为Dean注射了疫苗，又嘱咐了其他的一些事，“听说你的东西已经被提前送到房间了，其他具体的我不清楚。”  
她说着又顿了一下，像是突然想起了什么，犹豫着，最终开始开口说道：“今天你兄弟问我你还会再回去吗。”  
原本表情还很放松的Dean在听她说完这句话之后，脸色突然就变了。像一场突如其来的太阳雨，阳光都还来不及被掩在云层之后，凶悍的雨点就下来了。  
Dean猜，Sam可能还不知道其实他已经被确认没事了。  
他在军事区里偶然听到从身边经过的军官们谈论隔离区佣兵数量不够的话题，那时他每天都还会因为扫描而吐得一塌糊涂，每天都会因为Sam不经意的触碰而派生出许许多多过分的妄想，他甚至还为Sam提出的希望他能过上普通人的生活而生气——那个时候的他还坚决认定自己绝不会主动离开Sam。  
他怎么舍得离开？  
大概那时他还不太明白，世事就像充满了反讽与黑色幽默的荒诞剧，他越是坚信的不可能，到最后就越可能被自己亲手打破。  
是他自己主动提出来隔离区的。不必增加酬劳，只有一个非常简单的条件。  
欺骗Sam。  
——不不，那都算不上欺骗，顶多只能说是欺瞒。  
人越是害怕一个猜想成为现实，就越是忌讳把那种猜想说出口。因为谁都明白，所以含糊其辞，用模糊的指代、模糊的提问，Dean知道Sam一定不会直白地询问他是不是真的感染病毒了，所以他很放心，去的人只需要告诉Sam“Dean要去隔离区”这个事实，其他什么都不必说。  
这么欺骗Sam的他真是个混账。  
是混账与混账的叠加。  
“他好像……”护士的语气中混了一丝不确定，“很担心你。”她一定不会错看那个年轻人在听闻Dean去了隔离区之后惊慌失措的表情，那仿佛就像是他自己被确诊感染了病毒了一样，恐惧在他眼中宛若巨大的冰山露出海面。  
她不确定的不是Sam的心情，而是怀疑真会有一个成年人对另一个成年人的遭遇表现出如此强烈的担忧吗。即便他们是兄弟，从小一起长大，成年之后也该分开，各自成家，照顾、维护好自己的家庭。  
护士的补充让Dean的身体狠狠颤抖了一下。  
这里太冷了。  
他想着。  
“谢谢，我想我该走了。”  
他这道谢让护士一时困惑不解，而他自己也说不清楚为什么会说出这个词。他不知道自己是在感谢护士配合自己撒谎，还是她向自己转达了Sam的话。  
令人困惑无解的事依旧那么多。  
活着就是个谜面模糊的谜语。  
Dean离开这气温过低的房间，被灯光照得惨白的走廊里还残留着春季温暖的温度，他活动了一下有些冷的手指，低头看了一眼地板。  
原本干净的地面上留着一串肮脏的脚印，不用想，那一定是他留下的。  
他略有些歉意的抓了抓头发，却再次迈开脚步，让自己这双沾满血污的靴子又一次踩过通向电梯的地面。  
下楼，离开医院，军方的车还等着外面。他们带他去了事先安排好的住处，跟之前军事区里的不一样，佣兵们不再是住在宿舍一样的大楼里，而是四个佣兵一起住在一栋独立的两层楼住宅里，每个人都有独立的房间。  
让Dean觉得滑稽的是，他即将入住的那栋住宅外面竟还立着一块非常老旧的木牌，上面不知用什么刻着“欢迎回家”这句话。他进门之前盯着那块木牌看了好久，从门口一路笑着走进属于自己的房间。  
直到他看到被人扔在墙边的那个包。  
那不是他的，而是Sam的。


	28. Chapter 28

28

无论如何，Dean还是决定先洗个澡。附近就有一条商业街，虽然他觉得在这种时期里，那里的气氛也不会太好，但他可以洗了澡先暂时穿着Sam的衣服去那里买几身衣服回来。  
俯身打开Sam的包，Dean拿出换洗的衣服走进浴室，迫不及待地脱掉了身上还带着异味的T恤。直到这一刻他才突然意识到它上面的气味有多难闻，又腥又臭，他都不知道那些跟他坐在同一辆车上一起从安全区来到隔离区的人是怎么忍过来的。  
一脚把脏衣服踢得远远的，Dean厌弃地看了它最后一眼，决定一会儿出门的时候顺便把它带出去扔掉。  
下了这个决定之后，Dean的心情终于有所好转，他站到花洒下面，上上下下把自己反复洗了好几遍，生怕自己身上还残留着那种恶心的气味。虽然这里是隔离区，人们对已经确诊的病患、甚至感染体都已经见怪不怪了，可他也不想带着满身臭气招摇过市。  
他在浴室里花了比平时多出两倍的时间，直到确认身上确实一点儿尸体的腥臭味都没有，这才关了花洒擦干身体。Sam的衣服尺码全都比他大，包括内裤。习惯了穿紧身平角裤的Dean穿着他弟弟的内裤，感觉就像穿着一件宽松的丝质拳击裤一样，他别扭地提了一下裤腰，套上了T恤和长裤。出门前，他还不得不弯腰下去挽起长得过分的裤腿，而滑下手臂的肩线——他正试着努力当它们不存在。  
正要出门时恰好一个高大的陌生男人推开了门，两人差点撞了个满怀。Dean往后退开两步，低声说着“抱歉”，对方看着他像看着一个蠢蛋的眼神让他有些火大。这八成是因为他身上这两件衣服的缘故，Dean在心里翻了个白眼，老实说，他也不想穿着这么大的衣服出门，可现在他完全没得选。  
“你就是新来的？”对方出声问道。他是个黑人，嘴唇丰厚，牙齿很白，尖锐的犬齿让Dean毫无道理地想起某种危险的犬科动物。  
“我是Dean。”Dean伸出手，但他没指望眼前这家伙会回应他。他看起来就是个不太好惹的家伙。  
“Gordon。”出人意料的是，对方竟也伸出手一把握住Dean的手。他笑了一下，“你看起来像缩水了一样……很酷。”  
Dean差点被“缩水”这个词逗得放声笑出来。他用力握了一下Gordon的手表示友好，挑眉笑了笑，说道：“刚洗了个澡，我想过一会儿就会恢复正常。”  
Gordon闻言大笑出声。他松开Dean的手，侧过身为Dean让开可以出门的通道，问道：“要去哪儿，我有车，可以送你过去。”  
Dean在心里小小惊叹了一下。  
这真是个……奇怪的家伙。他好像跟其他人都不太一样，比他们有趣多了，又热情。  
但Dean还是摆手委婉地拒绝了Gordon的好意，表示他只是想出去转转熟悉一下附近的环境，大概就类似每个新住户刚搬来时要做的那样。Gordon表示理解地点了点头，指着门口说道：“他们录了你的指纹吗？”  
“指纹和声纹，面部和全身识别……这里可真麻烦。”Dean耸肩。  
“没错，”Gordon也跟着耸了耸肩，“不过得习惯，这个世界就是这样，什么都得习惯。”他说着还拍了一下Dean的后背。  
这一下让Dean感觉好了不少，过去他跟Sam之间经常会这样，这让他在全然陌生——也没有Sam的环境里突然安定了下来。  
尽管这种安定感并未持续太久。  
因为有关Sam的记忆总会在任何有机可趁的间隙里冒出头，让他猝不及防。  
就像他刚从住所里走出来就会想起成年的他带着Sam离开收容所时的情景。他拎着他和弟弟那少得不能再少的行李，无视弟弟的抗拒，执意要一路牵着他的手。那年他十八岁，Sam十四岁，第一次有了只属于他们自己的住所。他至今还记得那一天他和Sam两人牵在一起的汗湿津津的手，刚走进大门时，Sam抬头看了他一眼，对他说了一句“谢谢你”。  
Dean总是希望自己能更强壮一些，更高大一些，更强大些，他希望自己举起手就能撑住天空，他希望的影子能去到遥不可及的地方，那里很黑，没有光，而Sam就在另一面，在另一边的阳光里。  
那个时候Dean只是哥哥，哥哥希望自己是一棵高大的树，能荫庇自己的弟弟。  
去到商业街的距离比Dean想象中的要远，半路上已经有好几个人向Dean投来古怪的目光，仿佛奇怪他怎么穿着这么不合体的衣服就出门了。  
因为他穿的不是自己的衣服。  
Dean想冲那些陌生人翻白眼。  
那些眼神反复提醒着他，紧贴着布料的皮肤开始变得敏感，让他不得不在意这个事实——他正穿着Sam的衣服。肩线垂落到手臂，领口也有些低，上衣的下摆几乎长到了大腿。布料摩擦着皮肤，他察觉到自己的肩膀和膝盖在发热，那热度正缓慢在他体表和体内蔓延，而他，则像是要被热度熔化了一般。  
艰难地吞咽着，他用力吸入空气，加快脚步，到最后，几乎是小跑着找到了一家服装店。他在店里随意拿了几套衣服让店员打包，付款之后想赶快回去，刚往回走了半条街，想起内裤还没买。  
拎着衣服却穿着不合身的衣服的古怪男人在街道上突然顿住，他的身体猛然抖了一下，从喉咙里发出一声几不可闻的呻吟。那些因为急迫而被他暂时压抑的下流想象在这一秒陡然如山洪暴发，全身的皮肤变本加厉地更加敏感起来，他甚至意识过剩地像是嗅到残留在衣服上属于Sam的气味，他穿着Sam的衣服，就像是Sam过来拥抱住他一样。  
呼吸在念想之间越来越急促，汗水滚动在Dean的额间，他艰难地喘息着，耳尖炭火般又红又热。乳头在宽大T恤之下慢慢变硬挺立，被布料反复摩擦着，那轻微的刺痛让Dean想瑟缩的同时却又感受到一种他以前从未体验过的陌生快感。  
夹杂着刺痛的快感让性器在Sam的内裤狠狠抽搐了一下，Dean狼狈地狠狠挺直脊背，几乎是立刻地就感受到性器已经硬了。幸好他身上Sam的T恤和长裤都足够宽大，不至于让他在这街道上窘态毕现。但这些依旧足以让羞耻感在他背后点燃一片灼热，他用力吸入更多的空气，妄图以此让混乱的大脑能清醒些，双腿在一阵阵不甚强烈却异常明显的快感中有些发软，他心虚地一面舔着嘴唇一面慌不择乱地撞进一家百货超市。  
整个购物过程非常快，他希望自己表现得足够镇静，但他更希望那些陌生人别再把注意力放在他身上了，因为这会让他更加羞耻，而旺盛的羞耻感竟还会进一步刺激感官，敏感的皮肤几乎快要跟布料融为一体，刺痛滚动在乳头上，而一阵浅淡的麻痒感正从腿根以一种异常折磨人的缓慢速度向四肢蔓延开去。  
Dean抓着新买的衣服几乎是跑着逃回住处的。他心跳得太快，汗水已经打湿了身上的T恤。这件衣服紧贴着他，让乳头的轮廓都清晰可见。所幸回去之后没人待在客厅里，他大步跨上楼梯躲回自己的房间，随手将衣服扔到床上，毫不犹豫地脱下了身上的衣服。  
乳头还硬着，乳尖因为被反复摩擦此刻已刺痛着微微发红。Dean颤抖着用力吞咽下嘴里分泌过剩的津液，伸手解开长裤的皮带，连同内裤一起从身上拉了下去。  
坚硬的性器高高翘起，弹动着，前端不断分泌出透明液体。  
Dean脊背一紧，下意识伸手扶住了紧闭的门。  
Sam的内裤一定也被他弄脏了。


	29. Chapter 29

29

欲望像细小的鱼苗，成群结队而来，用它们尖锐的头部顶破急促奔涌着血液的血管。幻觉中的疼痛沸水般散开在Dean的体内，像一朵扎根进腑脏的大丽花，吸收着他的血和肮脏，在这个瞬间陡然绽放出最绚丽的花朵。  
Dean的身体一直持续着微小幅度的颤抖，他低头凝视着自己硬起的性器，艰难吞咽着，却始终无法缓解来自喉间的干涩。透明的前液包裹着鼓胀的龟头，他忍不住小声呻吟起来，纠缠在脚踝上的裤子这一瞬突然变成了绞紧的绳。  
他缓缓闭上眼睛，妥协地伸出手，用拇指和食指捏住龟头，拇指不断揉按摩擦着前端，迫使其分泌出更多潮湿粘稠的液体。他想象着这一刻Sam就在这里，在他身旁，在他能感受到他的气息、嗅到他的气味的距离之内，缄默地看着他。  
Dean甚至已经记不清到底是从哪个确切的时间点开始，他心里的Sam除了弟弟，又多了另一层秘不可宣的身份。  
他十八岁那年带着Sam离开收容所，那时弟弟还是弟弟，他们在走进那栋小房子里时开心地拥抱了一下彼此。Dean这辈子都不会忘记Sam那时的笑容，就像星空里突然下起了滂沱大雨，星星从天空坠落，绚烂得几乎要将他的双眼灼伤。  
快感水一般从指尖流向性器，Dean握住滚烫的柱体，用手掌摩擦，上下滑动套弄，紧绷感从腿根，一部分向下拉紧膝盖，另一部分顺着他的臀攀上脊背，让他感觉自己身后的两块突起的肩胛骨如同两块突兀的岩石。  
他和Sam几乎相伴度过了至今为止的前半生，在数不清的时日里，他们有过数不清的触碰。他们会很自然地让自己的手落在对方的肩或者背上，他们会拥抱，会在一起看电影的时候靠着彼此的肩迷迷糊糊睡着。当Dean蓦地察觉他的身体会因为Sam的触碰发热时，似乎已经是Sam高三暑假之后的事了。  
Dean的身体缓缓前倾，他将额头抵在门板上，另一只手贴着自己的腰，顺着肋骨向上滑动，犹疑的手指在胸口停留片刻，最终还是捏住了依旧坚硬的乳头。刺痛感再次让身体战栗起来，只是那疼痛的感觉让他腰间在同时泛开一阵麻痹，大腿内侧肌肉不由自主地绷紧，性器在他手中再次抽搐起来。  
快感宛若即将顶破蛹的蛾。  
Dean发现自己的视线几乎无法从他弟弟突起的喉结和宽厚的肩膀上移开，他看着他弟弟结实的后背，脑中不知为何就想起在某个遥远的充满奶油香气的午后他所见的一切。他迫切地希望Sam能张开手臂拥抱他一下，可他又总是害怕，因为他想用自己的嘴唇去触碰Sam的，想用手掌触碰Sam赤裸的身体。  
他第一次自慰是在Sam离家去念大学的一周后。Sam给他打了电话，那个时候他刚刚洗完澡，当握着手机听到Sam的声音时，他诧异地发现自己的性器居然就这么硬了，在他的紧身内裤里抽搐着，因为Sam的声音持续疼痛着。  
Dean并不是第一次面对这种情况，性器充血勃起，在他想象着该与Sam有一些更加私密亲昵的接触时，它总会如此，让他羞耻又尴尬。所幸从没被Sam撞见过，他也只是任由它那么硬着，做点别的事，它就会又慢慢疲软下去。  
这一次Dean并没有放任不管。  
他突然庆幸起他和Sam都选择了老掉牙的手机型号，没有可视通话功能，更不用提全息投影。  
他谨慎地控制着变得粗重的呼吸，继续听Sam说着他这一周的事。初次离家的幼弟还沉浸在他那小小的兴奋里，Dean几乎就能想象出他弯起的眉眼和嘴角、以及脸上那对让人忍不住会跟着一起微笑的酒窝。Sam的声音鼓动着他，他让自己慢慢弯腰坐在了沙发上，裤裆还那么尴尬地鼓着，此时此刻他完全找不出任何能分散自己注意力的事情，只知道自己在想念Sam，只知道Sam的声音就响在自己耳边，他只知道Sam说话时上下起伏的喉结让他想倾身咬住，然后伸出舌头慢慢舔舐。  
硬起的性器为他带去陌生的焦灼感，他咬住嘴唇忍下几乎脱口而出的声音，手指困扰地敲打着身边的皮面，最终却还是投降了。  
他将手伸进内裤里，手指擦过敏感的性器前端，从未体验过的感觉让他差点从沙发上跳起来。呼吸在这一瞬陡然变得似乎有千钧重，令人紧张却着迷的酥麻瘙痒的感觉像羽毛扫过皮肤，融入血中，扯住他的心脏，一下一下慢慢地挠。  
他蜷起手指握住性器，在Sam毫不知情的笑声里咬着嘴唇套弄着，快感来得汹涌急促，他下意识夹紧双腿，震颤着将精液射在了自己的裤子里。  
快感带来的耳鸣海水般淹没听觉，有那么几秒钟他完全听不见了Sam在说什么，只能继续咬着嘴唇发出模糊的单音去敷衍他弟弟。他甚至都不敢大声呼吸，单靠鼻腔吸入的氧气无法使过速的心跳平复下来，他感到有些窒息，快感还残留在体内，Sam的声音听起来还是那么快活，这些都让罪恶感尖刺般刺穿他的胸膛，他觉得疼，觉得自己像一只伏在墙角的丑陋的虫。  
他突然非常难过，手指还跟性器和精液纠缠在一起，快感烧干了就剩下寂寞的痛苦、难堪和羞耻。另一边的Sam似乎觉察到了什么，不安地叫了一声“Dean”，他将头缓缓靠在沙发的靠背上，轻轻“嗯”了一声，胸口好像冷却下来，他听着弟弟的声音突然想嚎啕大哭。  
如今，二十七岁的Dean将自己关在房间里，赤裸着，身边是他弟弟的衣服。他还沉溺在他肮脏不堪的幻想里，试图能让自己在那些妄想里离Sam更近些，近到他们的身体能贴在一起，近到他们能吞咽彼此的呼吸，他想用自己的嘴唇触碰Sam的每个部分，甚至愿意跪下来，让自己的嘴唇包裹住Sam的性器，让自己用舌头弄湿它。  
疲软的双膝像是不堪承受整个身体的重量，Dean重重跪在了地板上。他的额头依旧紧紧抵着门板，手还握在性器上。他低下头，佝偻起脊背，肩胛骨和一截截脊骨被皮肉包覆着隆起。他让自己的姿态虔诚如信徒，可他的心脏却魔鬼般外涌着黑雾一样的欲望。  
他想自己已经无可救药。  
曾经他还自欺欺人地以为倘若就让秘密永远是秘密，自己在漫长的求不得里慢慢死心绝望，也许他和Sam还能重新做回兄弟。他让自己的心如正在燃烧的炭，不断向里鼓着风，希望那火焰能烧得再炽烈些，直到炭被燃尽只剩渣滓。  
他想那时，自己就能重新变回Dean Winchester，他有个弟弟，他们是亲密的家人。  
可是当秘密暴露，他觉得自己就像一只被剖膛破肚的动物标本，内里有些什么都被看得一清二楚。那块燃烧得正旺盛的炭也依旧我行我素地继续燃烧着，都失控了，心脏里长出了另一颗心，大脑里长出另一颗脑，它们全然不再听他的话，像野外疯长的草，把那些他还不知道名字的渴切、酸涩、揪心和浓郁的欲望就这么泼洒进他的骨血里，让他痛，却无法停止。  
他想Sam或许和曾经的他一样，都还期待着他们能做回兄弟。  
不。  
Dean闭上眼睛，在强烈的快感里用力喘息着。  
那就像逝去的时日，昨日的夕阳沉坠，就再也回不到昨天了。  
他一定会让Sam失望。而与失望伴生的，大概就是厌恶。  
假若是那样，他不如就选择Sam曾为他设想过的生活。  
他们分开。  
像其他所有长大成人的兄弟那样，各自成家，再形容陌路。  
胸腔里蓦然翻搅起绞痛，Dean在他急促的呼吸里突然呛咳出声。他缩紧身体，想象着此时是Sam的手握住了他的性器，呻吟着迎来了高潮。


	30. Chapter 30

30

安全区隐隐有变成下一个隔离区的趋势，一大批人被送去了最近的隔离区进行隔离观察，确诊的患者火速被转院进行治疗。事实上，谁都知道，感染病毒被治愈的几率其实无限趋近于零。  
Sam外出作业的频率越来越高，即便难得有清闲的休假，他也不愿待在那个简陋的房间里，情愿去看一场电影。当然，他还有许许多多可以做的事，只要不待在那个房间里，什么都行。而他每天醒来的第一件事就是在日历上做一个新的记号，提醒自己这是Dean去隔离区的第几天。  
Dean的衣服还叠得整整齐齐地塞在他的包里——在Dean离开后的第十天，Sam没忍住把他包里的衣服都倒出来重新洗了一遍。他也不知道自己这是在做什么，思忖着也许是担心过度的表现。十天了，Dean一点儿消息都没有，Sam真是不理解那些家人被送去隔离区自己过还过得坦然自若的人到底是怎么回事。  
Dean的包里除了衣服还塞着一些匪夷所思的小东西。  
有一根护身符，坠子是个怪异的人头像，那是Sam送他的。Dean似乎很喜欢它，以前一直把它戴在脖子上，洗澡的时候都不会取下。但自从有一次险些弄丢它之后，Dean就把它好好地塞在包里，跟他最喜欢的那件T恤放在一起。  
还有一个很小的全息相册，里面有父母的合影，有Dean儿时跟母亲一起的合影，但最多的还是他们兄弟俩的合影。  
Sam打开全息相册，一高一矮两个男孩出现在他面前，他们局促地站在那里，脸上的笑容有些僵硬，矮个子的男孩伸手悄悄绞住身旁高个子男孩的衣角，高个子男孩将手搭在矮个男孩肩上，拇指轻轻贴着他的脖子。他们身后是收容所的中庭，Sam还记得中庭里有两棵很高很高的树，他还曾对Dean说过他要长得跟那棵树一样高。  
他又往后翻了一张，依旧是一高一矮两个男孩，但他们已经长得很高了，Sam记得这是Dean成年那天的照片。他们依旧并排站在一起，Dean笑得非常开心，对于独立与自由的向往在他脸上涂画出一种Sam难以描述的张扬与耀眼，刚刚成年的青年很清楚，这张合影之后，他就能带着弟弟离开收容所。他身旁的弟弟一样笑得很开心，他就站在哥哥身边，手臂贴着哥哥的手臂，Sam甚至都不太记得，自己竟还有笑得如此开怀的时候。  
而后是他们站在新家前的合影。  
Sam初中、高中毕业时的合影。  
Sam离家念大学之前的合影。  
他们作为雇佣兵第一次合作成功的合影。  
每一张照片里都是他跟Dean，每一张照片里他们都并肩站在一起，曾经比哥哥矮那么多的男孩最后竟长得比他哥还要高了。照片里的Dean一直都笑得很开心，他就那么眯着眼睛咧着嘴唇，像是全身上下都散发着暖人的光芒。  
Sam忍不住站起来走近投影，就像那就是Dean，他还那么笑着，像阳光和火焰，像天空里飞翔的鸟类扇动翅膀鼓动成风的声响，像常春藤——像那棵因为接近阳光而高大无比的树。  
每一张照片里，Dean的手都会放在他肩上，像一个保护的动作，像安抚，像让他安心的保证。  
内心里仿佛有什么东西在涌动，对于Dean的担忧此刻变本加厉，竟变成了深海般幽邃的恐惧。它们原本已经被自我安慰好好生生安抚，服帖地蜷缩在内心的缝隙里，此时却突然如同失控的藤蔓植物顷刻间裹紧心脏。  
他害怕自己会失去Dean。  
Sam再次看向那些合影。  
他知道自己无数次提议Dean去过他自己的生活的真正原因。  
他知道Dean不会让他一个人。  
因为他知道Dean懂得他有多畏惧孤独。  
他知道，他永远都是那个依赖者。  
他不能失去Dean。  
这念想像饱受酷刑者声嘶力竭的呐喊，Sam感觉自己的内心沉甸甸的，有被拉扯的疼痛，黑色从四面八方朝他气势汹汹地压过来，他觉得自己像一堵从边角开始崩溃的墙。  
Sam把Dean的东西重新放回包里。  
他需要寻找一个去隔离区的办法。主动去接触感染者太不明智，他只想让自己和Dean都平安无事地活着。  
在Dean离开的第十四天，他终于找到一个机会。跟他同区作业的一个雇佣兵提起距离这里最近的隔离区里一家收治确诊病患的医院被一群失控的感染者毁了，死了不少医护人员和佣兵。  
这新闻让Sam心中隆隆作响，他所在的安全区里所有的疑似病患都会被送去那个隔离区，Dean一定也在。他不知道Dean现在的情况怎么样了，但他知道，这是个机会。隔离区的情况比安全区严重，想必军方一定会提高酬金引诱佣兵们向隔离区转移。  
果不其然，那天他们刚回到军事区就看得到了薪酬翻倍的消息，条件就是立刻去往隔离区。不少佣兵已经习惯了安全区的作业频率，这里比禁区安全，也很轻松，他们没必要再为了钱而去隔离区。  
愿意去隔离区的人很少，所以Sam表示他愿意时，军方要求他立刻收拾东西。  
这一批去往隔离区的佣兵只有寥寥几人，但军队仍然马上安排好了车，联络了隔离区的医院准备为他们接种疫苗。佣兵们晚上才到达隔离区，专门负责为他们接种疫苗的护士敬业地从下午一直等到现在。  
因为出现了感染者失控的惨剧，即便不是收治确诊病患的医院里也凝结着一层恐怖的气氛。带领佣兵们接种疫苗的护士Sam觉得很眼熟，他一路落在最后，当轮到他签署协议时，他终于想起来自己见过这个护士。  
就在Dean被送来隔离区的那个下午。  
他问过她Dean是否还能再回去。她似乎也还记得这个年轻人，对于他的到来颇有些惊讶，表情里还带着一丝不合时宜的不自然。  
Sam以为这是因为他作为胎生儿的身份。  
在虹膜扫描的时候，他悄声问了她一句：“我哥在这里吗？”  
既然是这所医院的护士专程去安全区接来了Dean，那么Dean应该就是在这里接受隔离观察吧。  
出乎Sam意料的是，年长的护士摇了摇头，转身正要取出疫苗时，Sam面前的虚拟屏幕突然闪烁起警告的红光，上面显示出“禁止协议”几个字。护士诧异地回头看向同样满脸无措的Sam，走过去查阅禁止原因，发现上面写着“未知基因数据”。  
胎生儿的基因没有得到修正，与世界上其他绝大多数人的基因有细微差异。显然，疫苗并不专门针对他研发，换句话说，无论今后有没有疫苗问世，Sam都没有接种的资格。  
对这种事，Sam只是沉默了两秒钟就接受了。或许他该高兴自己记得把面罩也一起带来了——尽管这会为他添不少麻烦。但此时最让他烦恼的是其他人投来的目光。有时就算他自己忘记了，也会被别人一次次提醒，他就是异类，与众不同，也永远别想融入普通人当中去。  
他知道。  
不必再来反复重申。  
他想离开这里。  
可以先回去车里等其他人。  
“那您知道他被送去哪所医院了吗？”走出房间之前，Sam最后问了一个问题。  
护士抬起头看向他，似乎有些为难，表情里有Sam困惑不已的犹豫和疑虑。但最后，她还是只摇了摇头，轻声告诉他她也不知道。


	31. Chapter 31

31

Dean醒来，习惯性地看了一眼床头显示仪上显示的体温和心率。  
一切正常。  
他伸出胳膊压住额头又躺了一会儿，而后翻身跪起在床上，伸手调出显示仪里的日历，在今天的日期下面划下一个计数。  
第十七天。  
这大半个月里他一直很忙碌，隔离区北部的几所医院里相继出现了大批失控的感染者，糟糕的是，病毒在传染过程中似乎出现了变异，原本应急用的特效药对变异后的病毒完全无效，病患一个个相继被病毒破坏了脑白质，他们在内脏融化成肉泥之时死去，而后又“复活”，变成彻头彻尾的怪物。  
就像Dean曾在安全区遇见的那个一样。虽然是死人，却保留着进食本能，力量较之一般的感染者和感染体更加强大。它们几乎都是结队而来，佣兵们以前分片区单兵或是双人扫荡的方式在现在的隔离区已完全不起作用，相反还很有可能被成群的活死人活活撕碎。  
隔离区北部几乎成了新的无人禁区，政府设置了路障禁止任何人进入，距离路障五公里的地方开始每隔五百米就有醒目的标识提醒前方是危险的禁区。  
Dean刚下床，房间里的警报器就响了。他疲惫地挠了挠头，光着脚大步走进卫生间简单洗漱了一下，一边提裤子一边套了双鞋就冲出了房间。  
军方曾使用了焚烧弹来对付那些感染体，一开始是有用的，但也因此牵累了不少仍然健康的医护人员。但令人想不到的是，那些身体被焚烧的感染体，只要失去脑白质的大脑没有受损，它们仍能拖着焦糊残缺身体移动，有一些甚至已经冲破路障，咬伤了不少士兵。  
“风镜呢，伙计？”下楼时碰上Gordon也抓着枪匆匆出门，他的风镜挂在脖子上，一只手还在往耳后贴着通讯器。  
“见鬼的，忘了。”Dean换衣服的时候只记得抓着枪套跑出来，风镜还在床头挂着。但这时再上楼就太浪费时间了，他把枪套和手套咬在嘴里，胡乱地贴好了通讯器——旧的那副被踩坏了，幸好军方没让他自己去买新的。  
两人一起出门钻进车里，车上还有另外几个佣兵，一共十个人。他们开车去北部还要一个小时，不得不说，关上虫洞通道之后，每次出行都异常麻烦。  
Dean坐在车里，扣好枪套之后这才把手套戴上双手，仔细地扣好手腕处的搭扣。他想，或许再过不久，这里就会变成新的禁区。已经有医院开始分批将留待观察的疑似病患以及贵重仪器送去了附近相对安全的隔离区，社区附近那条商业街上的商店也都陆续关了门，能离开这里的应该都会尽早离开，也许再过几天，医护人员也要一起撤离了。  
一座新的死城。  
慢慢地，安全区也会变成隔离区，隔离区成为禁区——  
恐怖的联想让Dean蓦地背后一冷，他猛然吸了一口气，坐在身边的Gordon专注地握着枪，听见他这边的吸气声才转过头：“怎么了？”  
Dean屏住呼吸将那口气含在胸腔里，过了好一会儿才缓缓呼出。他扭头看了一眼坐在身边的黑人朋友，扁扁嘴，没说话。  
他在担心Sam。  
但他想如果Sam还待在军事区里，如果安全区成为隔离区，军事区里的所有人势必会撤去更安全的地方。况且现在安全区里发现的感染者数量有限，还没有进一步扩大的趋势，比起他来说，Sam应该还是安全的。  
一番对比之后，Dean这才稍稍安心下来。  
他愿意离开Sam，并不代表他从此就不会担心Sam。  
载着佣兵的车停在了路障前，佣兵们下车越过路障，按照事先部署好的五人一组向各自的目的地奔去。他们中途遇到非常多感染体，其中大半都带着明显的烧伤，腐败和焦糊的气味凝成特殊而刺激的气味，飘荡在空气里，恐怖，恶心，令人作呕。  
这片区域走到哪里都是一片破败的惨景，无论是房屋、道路、还是路两旁的树木，都因为被轰击与焚烧的缘故变得残缺焦黑。低矮的房屋坍圮，周围是大块的碎石与大片被折断的树枝，高大的楼群没有倒塌，但靠近地面的几层楼的墙体也被破坏得很彻底，黑色的烟垢附着在残破的墙面上，顺着楼层向上的走势一路爬行得很高很高。手掌、断腿、或是其他一些残肢垃圾般散落在废墟里，在日渐炎热的天气里开始腐烂，散发着腐臭，被虫与老鼠啃得七零八落。  
宛若地狱。  
Dean拉了身旁的Gordon一把，抬手朝一个正要咬上Gordon肩膀的感染体连开了两枪。Gordon动作迅速地在Dean开枪之后一脚踢开感染体，以防它的大脑溅到他们脸上。自从没戴面具之后，这种事每隔两天就会发生一次，被感染体的脑浆溅了满脸满身，Dean无数次担心自己的脸会不会就此烂掉。  
Dean抬手跟Gordon击掌，同时又打烂了另一个扑过来的感染体的脑袋。如果五个人配合得好，感染体基本就很难真的靠近他们。前面两周里Dean一直跟和他同住的另外三个人一起，他们彼此之间已经很有默契了，直到三天前他们团队里又增加了一个人。  
听说是新来的一批佣兵，大部分都被调去了另一个区，只有这家伙一个人落单被调到了Dean所在的区域。  
新来的个性非常冷漠高傲，根本不喜欢与人合作。Dean经常一转头就发现他跑不见了，自己的背后一个人都没有，如果这时有感染体过来，他一定逃不掉。Dean被这家伙气得咬牙切齿，如果不是Gordon，说不定他背后起码已经被感染体开了三个洞。  
“我他妈迟早要把他揍得跪在地上求我！”目前他们所在的位置已经安全了，Dean让自己的室友们继续前进，他停下来换了弹匣，还一边喘息着狠狠发誓。是时，一阵急促的脉搏搏动的声音传入耳中，通讯器里传来颤抖的呼救声，他立刻分辨出就是那个新来的家伙。  
也许是落单被感染体包围了。  
Dean环视了一眼周围，没发现那家伙，他的室友们还在继续前进，似乎根本没有停下来去救人的打算。他用力握紧了手里的枪，在心里恶狠狠重复着“我他妈迟早要把他揍得跪在地上求我”，继而大吼道：“告诉我你的位置！我没带风镜出来！你的位置！”  
通讯器里传来更剧烈的搏动声与断续的话语，Dean匆忙辨认了一下方向，拔腿向对方所在的地方奔去。他知道自己这么做实在是太冒险太蠢了，如今他也落单了，而且中途他还要穿过一小片树林。那里面藏了些什么，估计现在还待在这里的人都心知肚明。可他竟不能说服自己放弃救人，他现在恨那个愚蠢的家伙恨得要命，如果他最后能成功救下他，他发誓自己一定会立刻把他揍到满地找牙。  
勉强解决了几个藏在树林里的感染体，Dean带着手臂上的新伤以及满身的血与脑浆赶到目的地，却发现那讨人厌的家伙已经得救了。救下他的那人长得很高，戴着风镜和面罩，正一手握着匕首捅进一个感染体的太阳穴。上午的阳光照在他身上，像是给他镀上了一层散发着柔和光芒的晕一样，在这满是尸体与断垣残壁的死亡区域里，明亮美丽得恍若梦中的假象。  
Dean愣了，脚步急促地顿住，呆傻傻盯着戴面罩的人，惊慌和愤怒突然铺天盖地同时涌入他急切跳动的心脏里。  
戴面罩的人也看到他了。  
他停下正要去拔出匕首的动作，弯曲的身影在阳光里顿了一下。  
而后他直起身体。  
“你怎么会在这里！”  
“Dean。”  
他们的声音同时在对方的通讯器里响起。  
还有彼此快到像是即将爆炸的脉搏声。


	32. Chapter 32

32

在他们在原地呆立的几秒钟里，Sam已经意识到自己被骗了。  
如果Dean被当做疑似病患送去医院，那么他绝对不可能出现在这里。隔离观察期很长，至少要一个月，而Sam记得这是他来到隔离区的第四天，是他们分开的第十七天。政府和军方也绝对不会放任一个可能感染病毒的人跟此刻最重要的战力待在一起。  
粗重的呼吸还困在碍事的面罩里，他感到鼻尖因为气息变得潮湿，舌尖用力抵在齿背，隔着镜片去看Dean，竟觉得他站得那么远，远得就像——他们当中隔着无数个哨卡与路障。  
平静的怒意药水般融入血液，最终回到怦然跳动的心脏，它们那么浓郁，竟让Sam意外地感到一阵短暂的疼痛。吸入鼻腔的空气一瞬之间变得浑浊不堪，混着尸臭与谎言的气味。不断传入耳中的过速搏动声像是个不堪的佐证，坦率直白地大声宣告：你哥又骗了你。  
他们在呆立了亿万个须臾之后，又在同一时间迈开急促的脚步向对方走去。Dean踢开了脚边的碎石，Sam踩过脚下的尸体，他们的重靴在满是灰尘与血肉的道路上踩出坚定有力的脚印，最后停在距离另一串脚印仅有一步之遥的地方。  
“你为什么会在这里！”  
“你骗了我。”  
他们的声音再次同时响起，通讯器里传来的脉搏声也并未因为两人距离的靠近而放大。  
Sam掀开风镜，用他那双曾无数次凝视过Dean的眼睛看向他哥，他不介意自己此刻的愤怒毫无遮掩地展现在自己的这双眼睛里，不介意自己用这双眼睛去凝视Dean的眼睛，去洞穿对方的愤怒。  
于是Dean看到了。  
直白的愤怒。  
Sam却意外地很平静，Dean将这一切都归咎于他弟弟此刻还戴着遮住了大半张脸的面罩。  
很多时候，Sam都能接受Dean的谎言。就像他无数次问Dean他是不是异类，Dean总会坚定地一口否认。就像他贪吃的哥哥假装拿出了包里所有的糖，却偷偷在口袋里藏了两盒。  
可他不能容忍Dean的这个谎言，他不能容忍利用“疑似感染病毒”这种借口离开他。就像他不能容忍Dean还假装只是他哥哥，隐瞒了所有的欲望和不堪的念想，就那么待在他身边。  
而Dean也看到了Sam眼中的愤怒。那无端地让他感到一阵慌张和心虚，让他居然在对视中就这么败下阵来，只能狼狈而仓皇地移开视线。他在弟弟的沉默中示弱地强迫自己放松下紧绷的嘴唇与肩膀，迈开腿向后退开半步，逃避似的像是要扶起一直还呆愣愣跌坐在不远处的那家伙。  
他是打定主意要揍他一顿的。  
Dean在心里对自己说道。  
像一种自我暗示。  
他撇下Sam走向那个人，可没走开两步就被Sam一把拽住肩膀。Sam简直不敢相信，Dean居然就这么从他们的对视和对峙中临阵脱逃。他沉声低喃着“别管他”，心中原本平静淡定的愤怒却被Dean这意料之外的举动轰然煮沸，他感觉自己心上突然开了孔窍，滚沸的怒意就从那些孔窍里泄露，于是此刻，他的五脏六腑无一不浸泡在令人头脑发晕的愤怒里。  
Dean骗了他。  
没有解释。  
还打算继续撇下他。  
Sam突然觉得自己很蠢，觉得Dean一定是这世上最可恶的混账。  
他每天在满是惶然的期待中入睡，在满是期待的惶然中醒来，认真地在日历上划下记号，一天一天数着日子，希望三个月之后，他早晨打开门，他哥就带着宛如风声的笑容站在门口，手里拿着为他买好的早餐。  
他几乎不会让自己待在那个房间里，因为到处都有Dean留下的痕迹。那些让他感到恐惧，因为它们一天天减淡，又一天天浓郁。倘若Dean回来了，一切都皆大欢喜，可假如Dean再也不回来了，那些痕迹就会突然爆炸，它们一定会喷溅得到处都是，墙角里，床单上，还有他的心脏和骨髓里。就像个演习，在Sam自己规划好的人生里，那一天迟早会来，可直到这一切提前到来，他才发现自己花了三年时间居然还没做好心理准备。  
他想自己在看着那些合影被感动和恐惧击溃的时候一定想不到这近半个月时间里他所经受的那些，都起于他哥的谎言。  
Sam放任了自己的愤怒。他收紧了握住Dean肩膀的手指，身体前倾，让自己的鼻尖靠近他哥的耳廓。  
“你骗了我。你居然联合别人一起来骗我。”他这两句话说得颇有些愤懑不平，声音尖锐，语气急促。  
“我想知道的是，你既然能为了离开就对我撒这种谎，当初我建议你去过自己的生活时，你为什么拒绝？是因为那个时候我还什么都不知道吗？所以你还能在我面前假装你是个好哥哥，你不想离开我是因为你担心我，而不是因为你想跟我性交？”而他说出这些话时，语气再次恢复平静，甚至平静得有些刻薄恶毒。这些想法曾一度盘旋在他脑中，但他知道不能说给Dean，因为他不能怀疑Dean，他不能怀疑那个从未离开过他身边的Dean。然而这一秒，他放纵了自己，Dean离他仿佛已经很远很远了，远在他那些可能被美化过度的记忆里，远在那些合影里，但绝不会在眼前，绝不是此刻他用力抓住的男人。  
Sam的声音，他吐出的话语，通过空气、通过通讯器，在仅有几毫秒的时间差距里一前一后涌入Dean耳中。一开始他只是紧张，肢体僵硬，他对于Sam的担心所产生的愤怒迅速被心虚掩盖，而他只能懦弱地逃走。现在，Sam离他这么近，他的耳廓能感受到Sam脸上的面罩带来的若有若无的触碰，他的肩膀因为Sam的用力抓握而疼痛，他的身体在Sam刻毒的质问里终于从僵硬中解放，开始震颤。他错愕地瞪大眼睛，仿佛不相信他弟弟竟会这么想他。他不会因为任何事而放弃自己作为兄长的立场，他不会因为任何事而放弃保护他的弟弟，他想让Sam明白这一点，可这一刻，他失去了为自己辩解的立场。  
他只是难过。  
羞愧。  
无地自容。  
或许他还能说出一个“不”字，他能尽可能简明地否认Sam的猜想，但令他受伤的并非是猜想与揣测本身，而是——说出这些话的人竟然是Sam。  
Sam可以指责他，可以厌恶他，疏远他。  
但Sam不能那么想他。  
假如这世上还有什么能让Dean骄傲的人，那么无疑就是他这个优秀的弟弟。  
假如这世上还有什么能让Dean骄傲的事，那么无疑就是——他是一个哥哥。  
“你不能那么想我，Sammy……”  
谁都可以，唯独你不行。  
Dean的声音蓦地变得嘶哑无比，那句话就像是从干涩的喉咙里挤出来一般，听得Sam突然也难过起来。心脏里生满密匝匝的刺，它们扎进肉和那些向外泄露愤怒的孔窍里，他觉得疼，像是有东西被堵在了胸口，他想再说点什么，发泄也好，道歉也好，却一个字都说不出。  
就像他突然失去了语言能力。  
像失去了自己的舌头与喉咙。  
他突然憎恨起那个下午，外出的教授和他那个无能的学生，他后悔自己推开了最后一扇紧闭的门，后悔自己看到了原本应该被掩藏起来的秘密。如果那个午后的事没有发生，或许一切都还跟过去一样。  
Dean是他仅有的。  
而那个午后，Dean却被他们一起推出了他的底线之外。  
Sam颓丧地放开了Dean。  
Sam的脉搏声变得平缓，Dean知道自己的还很乱。他略略仓皇地转头看了Sam一眼，却看见他弟弟无措地低着头，即便看不见他的表情，也能察觉到此刻他即将溢出胸膛的伤心。  
Dean被这伤心毫无征兆地击中胸口。他甚至都不知道自己的弟弟此刻究竟又是在为了什么伤心难过，只是习惯性地、颇为玄妙地也感受到了那种伤心。  
像他们一直以来的默契。  
这让Dean想起，小时候Sam一直坚信他们的灵魂是紧密地连在一起的。  
“抱歉……”莫名其妙地，他开口道歉了，即便他也不清楚自己到底在为哪件事道歉。  
Sam果然也诧异地抬起头，他直白的眼神依旧让Dean瑟缩不已。  
“嘿，Dean，原来你在这儿。”  
一个响亮的声音自他们不远处传来，终于打破了他们之间胶着怪异的气氛。  
Sam和Dean同时扭过头。  
一个高大的黑人背着枪朝Dean走来。


	33. Chapter 33

33

把Sam送去安全的集合地点之后Dean就跟着那个黑人一起离开了。他们原本就不属于同一个区，今天只是对突发事件的紧急应对，完成任务之后分道扬镳理所当然。只是Sam看着自己的哥哥跟一个陌生人走在一起，他看到他们走出很远之后相互拍了拍对方的背和肩膀，心里的那些刺突然就扎得更深了些。  
那是种他说不上来的感觉。  
他从没见过Dean跟除他以外的哪个人有那么亲密过。亲密得就好像，他们也是兄弟一样。  
这突如其来的认知令Sam在惊诧之余只感到不快，他根本不相信还有谁能对Dean友好至此。他也不相信除了他，Dean还能对谁露出那么亲密的表情，还能对谁用他那带着风声的笑意说着话。  
他感到失落。  
沮丧。  
愤怒。  
就像那只游荡在迷宫里的小狗，找不到出口，急得在无数条死路里团团打转。  
而在回去之前，Sam又接到了另一个任务：送一名医生去附近的一所医院。Sam奇怪为什么要他来，毕竟，让军人来更安全一些。  
对方也是个高大的男人，虽然身高还不及Sam，但比Dean高。他有着浅褐色的短发，眼睛里总有些让Sam不太理解的悲悯。他看到Sam佩戴在身上的标识，没有多余的表示，只是说了句“谢谢”。  
而Sam的思绪与心，还在因为那个带走Dean的陌生人，在去往医院的途中纠结了一路。从未有什么人、有什么瞬间能让他如此强烈地意识到一件事：Dean是他哥哥。  
这让他有一种古怪的冲动——  
想把他哥夺回来。  
开着车的Sam用力叹了一口气。  
“你是胎生？”坐在副驾座上一直没说话的医生突然开口了，然而，一开口就是不怎么友好的问题。  
Sam看了身旁的男人一眼，对他的明知故问心不在焉地“嗯”了一声。  
“胎生儿的基因有先天缺陷，”他没有理会Sam的冷淡，目不斜视地看着车前笔直的道路，慢条斯理自顾自地继续说道，“因为这个缺陷，人类被迫人工干预改变了繁衍方式，修正了基因，我们消除了可能再次引发当年那场‘天启’的隐患，却迎来了另一场‘天启’。”  
起初，Sam并未过多注意这男人说的话。有关正常人在胎生儿面前炫耀优越感的事他经历得太多，这是一种常态，他想自己已经想得很透彻了，不需要哪个人再去安慰他说“你不是异类”，他承认了，自己的的确确就是异类，如此一来，曾困扰他多年的揪心郁愤反倒都变淡了，不值一提。  
但很快，他就捕捉到这医生话里的其他含义。  
他没理解错的话，这位医生的意思似乎是，基因缺陷改变了人类的繁殖方式，人类一代代修正基因，却带来了他们正在经历的这场“天启”。  
“你理解了吗？你是与众不同的，因为你基本上不可能感染这个病毒。”医生自己戳破了话里的含义，他扭头，用他那双深含悲悯的眼睛看着Sam，像是在看着一只可怜的动物。他突然伸出手去摘Sam脸上的面罩，全无防备的Sam被他吓了一跳，双手一时没握紧方向盘，他们这辆车在道路上蛇行出很长一段距离，直到Sam躲开医生的手——直到医生成功摘下Sam的面罩。  
“你是与众不同的。”医生若有所指。  
Sam闻言不由得吸了一口气，重新握紧手中的方向盘，飞快地看了医生一眼，没说话，但他猜，这位医生一定知道其实他有许多问题想问他。  
“胎生儿是动物。”医生轻声说着，转过脸再次认真盯着车前的道路。这街道两旁的商店都陆续关门了，原本就不热闹的地方此时此刻已经显露出一丝萧条的味道，在日渐炎热的天气里，让人有种寒冬将至的错觉。  
谁都不想继续待在这个危险的鬼地方。  
“胎生儿是动物，是禽畜，”医生的语气开始变得轻慢，措辞尖锐，他对Sam突然投射过来的带着愤怒疼痛的眼神毫不在意，混入话语的笑声让他显得高傲而冷酷，“普通人——非胎生儿是失败的实验品，他们现在甚至都不能决定下一代的基因是否必须做修改，对他们来说，简单的技术逆转都变成不可能，要他们培育出无基因修改的胚胎大概都需要三五年重新实验。这样的失败品……上帝会毁掉他不喜欢的残次品。”  
Sam听着这番话突然感觉背后升起一阵悚然，他下意识地猛然踩下刹车，两人的身体在惯性作用之下用力前倾，又被安全带拉回，重重撞上身后的椅背。  
“你是谁？”他喘息着扭头，双眼戒备地盯着自己身边这个男人，一只手已经离开方向盘搁在了绑在大腿上的枪套上。  
真是无趣。  
医生笑了一下，接着又收敛了笑容，用他那带着古怪眼神的双眼静静打量Sam，像看一只低智却依旧被驯化的动物，眼中的怜悯饱满得差点就要像眼泪一样从他眼角溢出。  
“禽畜。”他吐出这组词，伸手解开了安全带。Sam已经动作迅速地从枪套里掏出枪，毫不犹豫地将枪口对准了他。  
“前面就是我要去的地方，谢谢你。”面对漆黑冰冷的枪口，他毫无惧意，神情自若地拿着Sam的面罩打开车门下了车，“对了，我想你以后应该回来找我，我叫Lucifer。”  
Sam还握着枪坐在车里，透过玻璃看着他仍未知晓姓名的陌生男人踏上孤独安静的街道，朝向不远处的医院扬长而去。  
这天他很晚才回去。他开着车在整个隔离区里游荡，无数次经过据说是有佣兵居住的那些老旧社区，无数次想开车进去，想去一扇扇地敲开那些紧闭的门，想找到Dean。  
陌生医生的话让他深感不安，而这种时候，他就愈发想见见Dean。他不需要Dean的建议，因为他自己能思考，他也不需要Dean的安慰，因为他没有受到什么伤害，他只是……他只是需要Dean在那里，在他身边，或是身后，就是……在他扭头、或者转身就能看到的地方，就在那里，在他周围，在他能感受、感知、触碰的地方，即便不说话，也能让他获得前所未有的力量与安全感。  
Dean对他那么重要。  
是中庭里那棵能撑起天空的树。  
可他最终也没有真的下车去敲开那些门，对那些前来开门的人说一句“我找Dean Winchester”。  
他不知道自己这是怎么了。  
只是想到Dean和那个陌生人，失落和不甘心就把他那颗不大的心脏塞得满满当当，让他呼吸困难，让他恨不得冲上去把Dean推到自己身后，让自己来跟那陌生人对峙。  
可他又害怕再见到Dean。这太古怪了，当他意识到Dean撒谎骗了他、当他说完那些尖锐伤人的话语之后，当他开始懊悔开始责怪那些操作失误的家伙们之后——在Dean再一次离开之后，他想见Dean的心越是迫切，那种害怕与畏缩就越是激烈。它们同时在他心里翻腾，滚沸的水与滚沸的油脂，无论哪个都能烫伤他。  
这感觉太陌生了，陌生到都让他开始怀疑起自己是不是又有哪里不正常了，不在基因里，或许是在他脑子里，或许在心里。他太混乱了，于是思绪也梳理不清，逻辑不通了，而情感……情感——  
他只是想见Dean，想他们再回到过去。  
回到真相大白之前。  
让Dean继续在他身边，让他们一起，把彼此当成唯一。  
他再也不希望Dean能过上什么属于他自己的生活。  
这一刻，Sam终于承认，他如此自私，他如此依赖Dean，一如万物依赖阳光与风。


	34. Chapter 34

34

Sam回去之后都没能好好休息房间里的报警器便再次响起。过于频繁的作业让同一栋住宅里的其他佣兵抱怨不已，唯有他安安静静地迅速换好衣服，拎着风镜与枪下了楼。  
深夜里的隔离区愈发安静。Sam抬头看了一眼头顶的星空，今夜天空晴朗繁星璀璨，星辰连缀成漫长的河流，横跨过整片天空。相较其他人的不乐意，Sam相反还有些雀跃，虽然可能性很小，但说不定一会儿也能再见到Dean。  
他们的目的地是另一所医院的周边地区，这次军队的任务是救人，而消灭感染体才是机动性强的雇佣兵们的任务。  
Sam的面罩被陌生的医生拿走了，此刻他手里只有风镜。其他人都注射过疫苗，混在他们当中，戴面罩的他更像个异类。今晚他不会再戴那个东西了，他不知道医生的话是不是真的，然而就算他有所怀疑，此刻也没人能给他更多自我保护的装备。  
等佣兵们到达目的地时，大部分医护人员已经被撤走。他们越过路障，不少脑白质还未完全被病毒破坏的病人宛若看到了新的希望一样，纷纷向他们涌来。他们当中有人已经被感染体抓伤或者咬伤，拖着残缺的胳膊和腿，面容因疼痛而扭曲着。他们跟其他人一样逃亡着，但渐渐流失的痛感却让他们感到愈发恐惧，这就像是恶魔降临前最后的警告，他们的灵魂将逐渐麻木，将不再感知疼痛，将失却感情，将变成怪物。  
佣兵们不会怜悯他们。持枪的男人们会首先向四处攻击人类的感染体射击，子弹打穿它们的头骨，让它们停下或是前进追逐着人类的步伐、或是正啃食人类肢体的动作。  
晴朗的夜空之下满是嚎哭的声音，年幼的孩童失去了大人的庇佑，多数都会最先被感染体抓住。连最冷酷的佣兵都不忍心去看那些孩童的尸体，不忍看他们残缺的身体，也不忍听他们尖锐破碎的哭声。但他们不能被放任一边置之不理。  
他们很快就会变成新的感染者，在内脏彻底融化之后就会变成活着的死人，变成危险的感染体。  
成年人们无法下手。他们端起枪，准星对准那些哭得撕心裂肺的孩童，又呢喃着“上帝”，难过地将脸转开。他们贴着扳机的手指紧绷着，颤抖着，却始终无法扣紧。  
他们终会死在今夜。  
是在尚还能感知疼痛的时候在恐惧与痛苦中死去比较好，还是在彻底变成怪物之后被人打碎脑袋而死比较好？  
谁也回答不了这个残忍的问题，即便是再冷漠的人也不会希望自己手里攥着无数陌生人的生命，他们不会真正关心他人，并不代表他们对生命本身、对生死毫无敬畏。  
他们希望这些人能被治愈，希望他们朝向怪物退化的过程能就此中断，希望他们能从怪物重新变回人类——变回他们的同类。  
“不……”一个佣兵终于忍受不了，他自暴自弃地垂下握枪的手，低下头，用颤抖的声音低喃着，“不，我做不到，他们还那么小……他们还在哭……”他说着，像他这样高大的成年男性竟然也像是要哭了一般。他并不是什么良善的公民，但他不能放任自己参与这场屠杀。  
没人做得到。  
出乎意料地，他身边的另一个佣兵也放下了手中的枪，抬手，用力拍了拍他的后背，像是在安抚，又像是想给予这个仅有数面之缘的陌生人一点勇气似的。  
大人们纷纷放下手中的枪，沉默在他们当中蔓延。星空在这一刻变得好遥远，满天星辰像无数雨滴，在深蓝色的天幕里被凝结，被保留，被随意地摆弄成一幅谁也看不明白的画。在此起彼伏的喘息声中，佣兵中最年长的一个走过去，弯腰抱起一个缺了一条腿的女孩。女孩呜咽着，先是畏惧地缩紧了身体，而后，在男人落在她手臂上的温柔的拍打之下一把搂紧他的脖子，大哭着喊道：“我好痛……”  
佣兵们改变了计划。  
一部分人先带着这些尚还未病得很严重的孩子离开，他们跟守在哨卡外的士兵干了一场，挟持了一辆军方的车开去了最近的医院——他们都知道特效药的事，再不会有比变成怪物更糟糕的事了，即便特效药还处在人体试验阶段，但只要有一线希望——  
他们不想放弃这些孩子。  
如果医生们不肯来，他们会自己找上门讨药，他们有嘴，还有枪，靠嘴无法说动的，可以用枪说服。或许他们的举动是莽撞，在今夜、在他们做下决定的前一刻，他们一定也无法理解那些对他人抱有莫名热忱的人。一个人一生当中或许总会遇上一两个那样的人，他们同样也是异类，毫不费力地断言，他们的人生将过得非常苦闷与艰辛。  
可这一刻，挟持了军车的所有人好像都懂了。  
那种热切和热忱。  
是因为希望。  
他们会在尽量保证其他人安全的前提下弄到特效药。  
而另一部分佣兵则留下来对付那些难缠的怪物。  
Sam留了下来，跟他合作的几人此刻恐怕都还在送孩童们去医院的路上。  
有些东西变了。  
还不确切，但确实有了改变。那群带着孩子们离开的佣兵不可能不知道他们的举动会给他们带去多大的麻烦，他们可能在途中就会被拦下，那些孩童现在都是危险品，稍有不慎，就会扩大病毒的感染范围。然而不知为何，Sam却莫名地信任那群在以前的他看来冷漠又自私的人，或许是因为他们在刚刚激烈的内心交战中跨过了一道巨大的鸿沟。  
也许今晚将是个全新的开始。  
所有星辰都将成为至高无上的见证。  
子弹打碎感染体的脑袋，怪物摇晃着身体，喉咙里还发出意义不明的声响，踉跄着，最后沉重地摔倒在地。Sam扭头对刚刚为他解围的陌生佣兵道谢，对方点了点头，在看到他身上的标识时表情僵了一下，而后迅速转身又用枪解决了另一个感染体。  
Sam耸肩，像是不愿欠人人情般也用枪为这个陌生人解决了来自他身后的一个威胁。  
然后他们又分开。  
Sam还是一个人。  
剩下的佣兵们大多都各自重新组成新的团队，但愿意与他合作的人基本没有。他之前的合作者也是因为此前军方的强制要求，因为他们正好是同一批转移来隔离区的佣兵，此前有过短暂合作，不需要太多磨合也能迅速进入状态。  
深夜里的作业比白天更艰难危险，Sam打开风镜的夜视模式，独自小心翼翼对付着凶狠的感染体。他确实感受到了病毒的变异，感染体移动的速度非常快，有时一连几发子弹才能准确地击中头部。它们的攻击性也变强了，但凡有一点激烈的声响就会激怒它们。  
这一切都让单独作业的Sam感到吃力。  
通讯器里突然传来了一阵脉搏搏动的声音，略略急促，却很有力。  
“S-Sam Winchester？Sam Winchester来了吗？”  
似乎是有人在找Sam。  
Sam立刻就辨认出声音的主人，就是今天白天里同Dean一起离开的那个男人！  
他诧异地皱起眉头，不知道那家伙找他有什么事，戴着风镜扫视了一眼四周，确信暂时没有感染体出没，他这才打开通讯器的麦克风，回应了一句“我在”。手腕上的调节器发出了嘀嘀的轻响，看来是对方调换到了单独通话的频道。  
“搜索我的位置，伙计，Dean也在。”  
要搜索同伴位置就必须关掉夜视功能，Sam的眉头一时皱得更紧了，他没有照做，只是沉声问道：“有什么事吗？Dean在你旁边？让他调换到我的频道上来。”  
“嗯……这好像有点困难……我看看……”对方的语调放缓，像是在喃喃自语着研究着什么东西似的。  
脉搏声先是消失了一会儿，然后另一个更为急促的搏动声传来，接着Sam就听见一声闷哼和Dean压低嗓音骂人的声音。  
“Dean！”  
“我现在正跟你哥待在一起，需要跟你谈谈。二十分钟之后要是我还没见到你，可能我跟你哥之间会发生点不太友好的事。”  
“我不知道你是怎么回事，但是你要是敢动Dean，我一定会——亲手把你撕碎喂给感染体。”  
Sam说着这句话的同时，他已经关掉了风镜的夜视模式，迅速调出了对方的位置。果不其然，他和Dean在一起。  
“我会杀了你。”  
Sam已经迈开腿朝着他们的所在狂奔而去。


	35. Chapter 35

35

他们在医院大楼里。风镜上的定位系统无法定位具体的楼层，这意味着Sam必须在二十分钟里从一楼开始一层一层搜索整个大楼，直至找到Dean为止。  
大楼里的电力系统被整个切断，整个建筑里只剩黑漆漆一片。Sam从腰后掏出一直没派上什么用场的便携照明装置，打开之后别在了腰侧，握着枪，也顾不上是否还有感染体躲藏在这里，朝着风镜上显示的那个点奔去。他用力踹开门，双手将枪稳稳端在身前，戒备地凝视进黑暗里，黑暗却没有给他任何回应。  
不在这里。  
Sam转身冲向楼梯。  
二楼、三楼、四楼……都没发现Dean的身影，时间在分秒流逝，Sam恍惚有种听见了时间从他耳畔流走的声响。像玻璃窗被敲击的声音，一下一下一声一声，吵得他的心跳越来越快，他在黑暗中用力吸入空气，照明装置过分明亮的光线照得他双眼有些发涩，惨白的光让他感到有些恶心。  
还在上面。  
他不知道那陌生人有什么目的，也不在乎，极端的人他见过太多。白天里遇见的那个古怪医生有一句话令人不快，却说得很对——胎生儿是动物，是禽畜。Sam已遇见过不计其数抱有这种想法的普通人，他们不承认胎生的合法性，不承认胎生儿跟他们一样是人类，在他们眼里，胎生儿是低贱的动物，根本不配跟人类相提并论。  
他们会诧异像他这样的胎生儿竟然也会有兄弟，他们奇怪为什么他哥能如此坦然地承认他们是兄弟，为什么他们能安之若素地在一起生活这么多年。  
他们不理解的事太多。  
Sam想，他只是遇上了另一个这种人而已。  
或许是他们当中的极端分子。  
Sam真的不太在乎，他们歧视他也好，孤立他也好，甚至，鼓动Dean放弃他也好——他不在乎，他深信Dean根本不会因为这些事就离开他——可是今晚，此刻，他想有些人并不懂他的底线，他们眼中的禽畜也有绝对不可触碰的逆鳞。  
Sam大步跨上楼梯，迎面撞下来几个感染体，它们站在较高的台阶上，突然向他扑来，按着他的肩膀和脖子将他推下楼梯。Sam从台阶上摔倒滚落，关节和腰侧狠狠磕到台阶的角上，他吃痛地闷哼着，火烧般的疼痛在他身上肆无忌惮地蔓延。  
感染体晃动着它们僵直的身体再次扑来，他顺势在地上滚了一圈，勉强躲开带着一身腐臭气味的怪物，接着眼疾手快地捡起枪朝另一个感染体连开了两枪打烂了它的腿。他从地上爬起来，刚解决了两个怪物，一个感染体突然从他背后撞来，紧紧抓着他胳膊，往他背后突起的肩胛骨上狠狠咬了一口。  
Sam心中一凛，急忙抓住它的胳膊扯开，来不及多想，反手用枪托用力砸向它的脑袋。巨大的冲力让感染体猛地撞到墙上，Sam跟过去，用枪口戳进它大张的嘴里狠狠顶住上颚，瞪大了眼睛扣动扳机。  
枪声响起，感染体的脑浆被溅得满墙都是。  
Sam慌乱地吞咽着，不断吸入带着腐臭气味的空气。他僵硬的手指还紧紧扣着枪，浑身的肌肉紧张地绷起。但他没花太多时间去平复自己的情绪，甚至都忘记确认自己到底有没有被感染体咬伤，只是再次迈开步伐跨上台阶，继续寻找着Dean。  
与此同时，Gordon也在漆黑中端着枪，等待着Sam的到来。他用绳子捆住了Dean的手脚，却没费心去绑住他的嘴——这里是十七楼，整个大楼的作业都交给他们两人了，不会再有人进入。感染体主要集中在六层到八层，而Gordon，他今天可没管那些怪物，在Dean专注于对付它们的时候，他也只干了一件事。  
他帮Dean解决了怪物，却突然用手指狠狠戳向Dean的颈侧。迷走神经受到压迫使Dean陷入了短暂的晕厥，等他醒来，发现自己的手脚都被绑得严严实实，身边站着端枪的Gordon。  
“那个Sam真是你弟弟？你们是兄弟？”Gordon无数次重复着这个无趣的问题，仿佛依旧不相信眼前这个人有个胎生的弟弟，“他是胎生？”  
Gordon语气中流溢出的鄙夷与某种令人不快的狂热让Dean感到反胃。他厌恶地抬眼，朝Gordon狠狠瞪了一眼：“说不定你他妈也是从你妈的肚子里被生出来……唔！”  
他话还没说完就被走过来的Gordon一拳狠狠揍到脸上。  
“别把我跟那个下贱的胎生混为一谈。”他说着，屈起手肘往Dean鼻梁上又是狠狠一下。Dean的后脑用力撞上墙壁，他感觉脸颊和鼻梁上一阵剧痛，有什么从鼻腔里滑出来。大概是流血了。  
“别那么紧张，你们长一样的五官，吃一样的东西长大，你脑子还没他好使……”  
Dean的脸又被枪托狠狠抽中。口腔里蔓延开一股血的味道，是牙齿磕破了口腔侧壁。  
他见过很多这种人，鄙夷厌恶胎生的、认为胎生会带来危险、认定他们不配存活的家伙。在少年时代，他帮Sam揍跑了许许多多抱有这种混账想法的混账小子；在他成年独立之后，一旦有人知道了他弟弟是胎生之后，也会不自觉地疏远他，或是有 那么几个好事之人来指导他，告诉他为了大家的安全，趁早让他那个弟弟离开。  
遇到这样的人，如果对方是女士，他会骂上一句“去你妈的”，如果对方不幸是男士，他都懒得开口说话，直接亮拳头。  
偶尔也会遇上那么一两个非常极端的家伙，以为自己背负着全人类给予的使命，一定要除掉低贱的胎生儿。Sam会把他们交给警察，Dean却听警察跟其中一个杀人未遂的家伙说道：“我理解你，但你干的是犯法的事，等着坐牢吧。”  
警察理解一个罪犯，Dean无法理解警察。  
法律给了Sam权利，他们周围的人却没有。  
“哦，到时间了。”Gordon的语气里居然还有那么一点幸灾乐祸的惋惜，“我原本真的非常想跟你交朋友……嗯，朋友，我知道这很怪，我觉得你很不一样，不过跟我很相似。可惜你有一个胎生的弟弟，你的立场不太对，Dean。你看，你的胎生弟弟也没你想的那么重视你，我可以再给你一个机会，回到正轨上来。”  
Dean听完Gordon的话居然笑了出来，他笑了两声又像是扯到了嘴里被磕破的地方，嘶嘶吸了两口气，又接着笑。  
“你是为了要证明自己不是怪胎才这么仇视胎生吗？”Dean用舌头舔了舔嘴里的伤口，针刺般的疼痛让他瞬间皱紧了眉头，“因为你反对怪胎，所以你就不是怪胎了，对吗？所以这都是那些觉得你格格不入的家伙们的错，是吧？老兄，我觉得你真挺不正……”  
Gordon的拳头又落了下来。这一次，他索性扔下手里的枪，一手揪着Dean的衣襟将他拎起来，压在墙上，一拳一拳狠狠砸在他脸和下巴。  
“我不是怪胎。”  
那声音像是从嗓子里恶狠狠挤出来的一样。  
“胎生的才是！”  
肿起的眼睛和脸颊拉扯着疼痛，被捆住手脚无法还手的Dean只能任由密集有力的拳头落在自己身上。他把一口血沫吐在Gordon脸上，更加放肆地嘲讽，仿佛眼前这个家伙越是生气发狂他就越是开心。  
“别浪费力气了，”直到Dean的呼吸慢慢微弱下去，Gordon这才喘息着嗤笑出声，他像扔开一团垃圾般松开抓着Dean的手，看他踉跄了两步顺着墙壁滑倒在地，朝他的脚踝狠狠踢了一脚，这才过去俯身捡起自己的枪，“你大概是想拖延时间。死心吧，你的那个杂种胎生弟弟是不会来救你了，是我的错，不该浪费这么多时间。抱歉，这就先送你走。别怕，你弟弟很快就会追过来的。别走太快，别走太远。”  
Gordon刚握紧手中的枪站直身体，脚下还没站稳，门被猛地踢开，一个高大的身影冲了进来。他别在腰间的照明装置发出的刺目白光让适应了黑暗光线的Dean和Gordon都下意识地闭了一下眼睛，他大步跨到Gordon跟前，一枪打中了他的膝盖。Gordon踉跄了一下，反应迅速地伸手抓了来人一把，将枪抵在了他的胳膊上。  
“Sammy！”  
几乎是近在耳畔的枪声让Dean的身体毫无征兆地猛然震动了一下。


	36. Chapter 36

36

Sam开了枪，子弹打穿Gordon的咽喉。Gordon在死前最后几秒扣下了扳机，却因为生命力的迅速流逝而丧失了最后瞄准的力气，子弹擦过Sam的手臂飞射出去，擦破他的衣袖，让手臂上见了点血，最终打中对面的墙壁，弹头嵌进了墙里。  
淡淡的硝烟味在满是消毒水的废弃病房里弥漫开来。  
头发凌乱、额角带血的Sam还维持着握枪的姿势，张开嘴用力呼吸。他瞪大了眼睛透过风镜死死盯着中枪倒地的男人，像是害怕他会跟那些感染体一样突然又爬起来，将枪口对准了他的眉心，毫不犹豫地开了一枪。  
鲜红的血自男人脑后滑出，混着白色的脑浆，在地板上缓慢蜿蜒蛇行。Sam踢了一下他的脚，那脚尖死物般晃动了两下，很快就没了反应。Sam这才终于安下心，转身摘下风镜扔到地上，扑过去跪在满脸是血的Dean跟前，焦急地从枪套里摸出匕首，小心翼翼地割开绳子。  
“对不起，我、我来晚了……”Sam看着Dean脸上的伤与血，呼吸变得更加凌乱了。  
他在上到八楼的时候被一群感染体围住，险些被它们撕烂分食。他被推着又滚下楼梯，磕伤了额头，大概身上还有些乱七八糟的淤青和肿块，但他真的完全无暇顾及这些，只有幻觉中的时间流逝声不断催促着他，让他越来越急迫越来越焦虑。他的射击失去了准头，子弹打中感染体的躯干，却无法阻止它们的前进。死亡的气息从腐臭的气味里一点一滴缓慢溢出，宛若涌入静脉血管的药水。  
他在彻底解决了那些感染体时就知道时间所剩不多，他拼命地跑上楼，跑向坐标指向的位置，推开门，确认，无人，又扭头折回楼梯间。  
风镜上显示的那两个红点始终没有改变过位置。  
Sam很担心Dean。他害怕那个古怪的陌生人真的会对Dean做什么。恐惧在他心中隆隆作响，让他牙关忍不住打颤，他知道自己在发抖，那些他害怕的画面逐一闪过脑海，恐怖的联想几乎逼疯他。  
而此刻，通讯器的耳机里突然传来急促的脉搏声。这声音让Sam吓了一跳，他都来不及去看手腕上的调节器，只是不停拖着自己沉重的双腿跨上台阶，不断地向上向上向上。  
耳机里传来说话的声音。  
是Dean。  
“说不定你他妈也是从你妈的肚子里被生出来……”  
是Dean的声音。  
他在跟谁说话？那个陌生人吗？  
接着Sam就听见Dean痛苦的闷哼声。  
“Dean！”Sam一面向上奔跑一面大声叫着他哥的名字，但他哥没有回应他，只是不断发出沉重痛苦的喘息声，只是不断地说着些叫人愤怒的话语。  
“Dean！”兄长痛苦尖锐的声音让Sam的心蓦地揪到一起，胸膛像压上了一块沉重的石头，越压越紧越来越沉，那石头里藏着利刃，它每往下沉坠一分，利刃就会往他心里扎深一分。他在铺天盖地的疼痛里叫着哥哥的名字，语无伦次地呢喃着，告诉他哥他一定会去救他。  
“求你，坚持住，我一定会来，一定会救你！”  
他哥依旧没回应他，却变本加厉地任由他那张嘴吐出尖锐伤人的词句，紧接而来，他痛苦的闷哼声也越来越频繁越来越沉重。它们都是压在Sam胸膛的石块，都是刺进他心脏的利刃，Sam拖着他沉重的呼吸不断重复着“求你挺住，我马上就到了”。  
又是几个感染体。  
它们好像抓伤了他，他不太确定，或许是因为太焦急，就感知不到肢体其他部分的痛了。他只是机械地举枪射击，机械地拔出匕首捅穿感染体的脖子，用枪托砸烂它们的脑袋。此刻，他竟也感知不到疲倦了，古怪地，有力量在身体里驰骋，他拔出匕首，转身冲上台阶。  
“我来了，Dean，我来了，求你，等着我……”  
他重复着，Dean沉重发颤的呼吸声和痛苦的呻吟让他不断吞咽下恐慌的津液，他觉得热，嘴唇发干，汗水让衣服紧贴在身体上，难受，大脑里面却像是冰冷一片。  
直到他终于听见人声。  
浑身血污的Sam跪在他哥跟前，张开双臂紧紧抱住他。他们都还来不及关闭通讯器，耳机里全是对方震耳欲聋的脉搏声，Sam喷洒出湿重的呼吸，当他用力抓紧Dean的衣服时才发现自己居然还在发抖——他的手，他的胳膊，他的肩膀乃至整个身体都颤抖不已。恐惧并未因危险的暂时消失而消散，它们还盘踞在Sam胸口，盘踞在他心里，压迫他，刺痛他的心。他以为自己要哭了，眼眶酸酸涩涩的，可并没有眼泪落下。  
“抱歉，抱歉，我来晚了……”他反复道歉，用他颤抖的手来回抚摸着他哥满是血和伤的脸，用他颤抖的手确认般抚摸着他哥的肩膀、手臂和胸口，他心急地掀开Dean的衣服，想检查他身上别处还有没有伤口，却被Dean用力按住。  
Dean一把扯下自己的通讯器。  
脉搏的声音太吵了。  
吵得他几乎晕厥。  
“老天，别道歉了，我知道你会来，不然我才不会让自己遭这份罪。”他试着开了个玩笑，这确实有点幽默，他想笑，却扯痛了嘴角，于是笑最后还是变成了疼痛的抽气声，“你也够了，他只是揍了我的脸而已。”  
Sam却不相信Dean的话，他抽回手执意要检查Dean别处有没有受伤，却再次被Dean按住。或许是照明装置的光线太刺目，Dean忍不住皱着眉头伸手关掉了它。  
四周重回黑暗。  
这样感觉好多了。  
Dean在心里松了一口气。  
“别乱脱你哥的衣服，Sammy。”Dean还在开玩笑，语气却有些难过，他费了很大的力气才控制住自己的情绪，才让自己能用上最平静的语气说出这些话，“我想让你忘了在黑区里看到的那些东西，我觉得你应该不想再看到我的脸。你，小混账，以前从不会在乎在我面前换衣服。我想离得你远远的，想等你忘记。不过现在，麻烦你稍微想想，就算不是你在我面前脱衣服而是过来脱我的衣服……老天，离我远点，你这混账。”  
Sam抓着Dean衣服的手僵了一下。  
那一下让Dean的心脏也跟着狠狠抽痛起来。  
可或许是真的说破了，那痛里有几分坦然，像飞鸟知道自己永远无法触及天空，像游鱼知晓自己永远到不了海洋尽头，他知道这是穷尽一生无法得偿的妄想，也许Sam是对的，而他是真的不正常。  
在黑暗里，Sam安静地停顿了几秒。这突如其来的静默让Dean窒息，他挣扎似的推了Sam一下，即便Sam额头的伤让他揪心，他也没有像从前那样捧住他弟弟的脸，细心检查其他地方。  
“早点回去，你额头上的伤要好好……”  
他话还没说完。  
Sam的头突然靠过来。  
两人的鼻尖几乎就要贴到一起了，Dean下意识地往后缩了缩，脑袋差点撞到了后面的墙壁。而Sam，他又追过来，依旧停在了一个暧昧复杂的位置，他不动，Dean也不敢动。  
“那是什么感觉呢？”Sam低声说着，让Dean一时分辨不清他弟弟到底是在自语还是在跟他说话。  
那是什么感觉呢？  
性交。  
这个词让Sam反感。  
因为所有人都反感。  
他们从小被教育，那是坏的，下贱的，下流的，恶心的，不该有的。  
那是什么感觉呢？  
Sam觉得自己应该不会喜欢。  
所以他很奇怪为什么Dean会想要。  
他本想，假如Dean能忘记这些——需要忘记的人不是他，而是Dean——假如Dean能变回原来的Dean，那么他们也能变回从前那对兄弟。  
他原本是这么想的。  
“那是什么感觉呢，性交？”Sam重复着，慢慢地让自己更加靠近Dean。他自黑暗里看见Dean瞪大的眼睛，他像是在害怕，绿色的眼珠在他的眼眶里凝滞不动，气息被吸入鼻腔之后就凝固了。  
“我该怎么做？”他困惑地询问，抓着Dean衣服的那只手慢慢放松，然后伸了进去。  
他听见Dean诧异惊惶的吸气声。  
“是这样吗？”  
他在黑区里见过的。  
Sam将自己的嘴唇贴上Dean的嘴唇。


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Say Something-A Great Big World

37

内里喧腾起巨大的风声。  
像滔天的海浪，像鹅毛大雪，像数万光年之外的星辰爆炸——像这一刻他紧紧收敛在鼻腔与咽喉里的呼吸。  
Dean呆呆地，没有动，不敢动，不敢眨眼。Sam的嘴唇贴过来，静静地，轻轻地，然后离开，然后他困惑低语，然后又靠近，又贴紧。  
那是什么感觉呢？  
Dean也不知道。  
他只记得奶油和杏仁的香味。  
父母亲昵的笑容。  
他记得自己心里的酸楚，知道自己的惶恐，那种困顿与自卑。  
他知道自己射精过后想哭的绝望和厌弃。  
那是什么感觉呢？  
是痛苦。  
是云翳之后的云翳，黑暗之后的黑暗。  
“你知道吗？你会吗？告诉我该怎么做……”Sam想让自己更加贴近Dean，他从未有过哪一刻像此刻这样，还在嫌自己距离Dean不够近。他从未懊丧过自己不能占据Dean的所有，因为那时，他就是，他是Dean的全部，他坚信除非他坚持，否则Dean绝不会离开他。  
然后在他还未做好心理准备的时候，Dean突然就撒着谎离开了他。他那么自私，一个人躲开，让他弟弟每天都生活在惶恐不安里。  
Dean都不觉得内疚吗？  
Sam将额头轻轻贴上Dean的额头，让自己的手握住Dean的肩膀。  
Dean却退缩了。他恐惧般闭上眼睛，胸膛不安起伏着，恳求般呢喃着“忘了它们”。他想站起来，想离开这里，身体却被Sam牢牢困住。他想自己可以挣脱，可以轻而易举推开Sam，身体却怯懦地不愿动弹，冲动凝聚在他的嘴唇与手指上，他的肢体都跃跃欲试，想让那些在妄想里被反复了成千上万次的画面成为此刻的现实。  
可他还是不明白，他不理解Sam，为什么他要这么做，为什么这么突然。  
Dean反常的安静让Sam紧张起来。他慢慢适应了黑暗的双眼紧紧凝视着Dean，仿佛他生来这二十几年的时间里都未如此专注仔细地看过他哥。他们太近了，太亲近了，所以不曾停下来认真去看，去聆听，去触碰，去感受，去好好地思考——他们因何如此，为何如此。  
Sam还记得他所见的Dean压抑在黑区里的回忆与念想。那些画面让他反射性地皱起眉，但他还是轻轻慢慢地用嘴唇去触碰Dean的额头，触碰他的嘴唇，他把伸进Dean衣服里的手收回，贴上Dean还绑着枪套的腿，犹豫着，而后迟疑地贴上他的腿间。  
Dean的身体突然用力颤抖起来，从喉咙里发出一声破碎而低微的呻吟。他张开嘴唇想吸入气息，嘴唇却被Sam的嘴唇堵住，于是他的舌尖碰到Sam的嘴唇，Sam眨了眨眼睛，也慢慢张开嘴唇，让自己的舌头去触碰Dean的。  
让Sam意想不到的事有很多。  
当他看到Dean和那陌生人相互拍着对方的肩膀一同离开时，他像是猛然从自己的世界里醒来，他突然意识到，假如那里存在着另外一个人，只要对Dean表现出适当的友善，只要他不像其他人那么冷淡，那么，Dean为什么不能对那个人回报以相同的友善呢？当Dean从他的世界里离开，那么Dean曾经给予过他的那些专注同样也可以被给予给别人，那个人不会再是Sam Winchester，或许那时，Dean就会真的彻底将Sam这个人的存在从自己的世界里撕离，然后带着专属他自己的完整的世界，投入这个为他准备好一切的社会。  
对Sam来说，Dean是这个世界上的唯一。亿万人类由相同成分构成、通过相同的方式诞生，但亿万人类里，只有这唯一一个Dean。  
独属他的Dean。  
Sam微微向前倾身，让自己的舌头伸进Dean的口腔里，他想自己肢体的每个部分都能如此贴近Dean，让他们之间再无间隙。他的舌尖舔着Dean的齿背和口腔侧壁，擦过伤口时，Dean轻哼了一声，Sam不安地闪躲了一下，贴在Dean腿间的那只手却察觉那里竟然在慢慢凸起变硬。  
Sam猛地缩回手，他的嘴唇还紧贴着Dean，急促的气息顺着被吹进Dean的口腔里。他的闪躲让Dean又瑟缩了一下，像呈现幻景的镜子猛地被砸碎，幻想的碎片七零八落散了一地。他终于记得让自己抓紧Sam的肩膀推开他，吞咽着，扯开疼痛的嘴角笑了笑：“你在做什么？”  
就像拙劣的谎言被戳穿，Sam一时窘迫得无以复加。他急切地看着Dean，急切地想表达，想告诉Dean，他以前想错了很多，他自己不能站在一个施予者的角度，想着Dean要如何他就会施予原谅，想着如果Dean能改正他就能重新施予他们这段兄弟关系——可他只是讷讷说出了最简单的句子：“想留下你。”  
于是错愕再次被凝聚在Dean眼中。他一开始是不解，这种困惑变成讶异，而后被一种他自己也解释不清楚的难过替代。这是多好的答案，就像他想对Sam说“别让我离开”，可那不是正确答案，即便连Dean自己也不清楚，那个正确答案到底是什么，是个什么词汇，是句什么话，到底Sam要说什么才能让他不再失落、不再难过。  
Dean被自己这无解的难题困住了。  
那种揪心痛苦的感觉又来了，心脏被揪紧成一团，艰难地搏动，疼痛在他胸腔里虫一样蛀蚀着器官，好似他下一刻也要变成怪物了。  
他觉得此刻的自己样子太难看。  
于是他维持着他的笑容，一如过往的笑容，又伸手过去用力拍了拍他弟弟的肩膀，嘶哑地哈哈笑着，像是听了什么不得了的笑话，一边无奈摇头一边说道：“抱歉，我不会再一个人闷不吭声地逃走了。回去吧，我们都忘了那些……忘了这些吧。”  
接着，他看见自己面前的Sam呆住了，一时困惑不已。或许是他的保证还不够认真？还是应该再给Sam一个拥抱？他安静地思索了一会儿，伸出手，手指触碰到Sam肩上的布料，他感觉胸腔就要被那疼痛蚀穿，可他们应该回去，回到过去，他们仍是彼此不可缺少无可替代的唯一，他们是家人，是兄弟，是对方最亲密的人。  
他在身体与内心的疼痛里试图放缓自己骤然急促的呼吸，带着嘶嘶响声的气息被他从鼻腔里呼出，舌头不小心碰到口腔里的伤口，他喘息着，并不知道让Sam陡然呆住的并非是他说的话，而是他自己都未觉察的眼泪。  
那太疼了，也许眼泪能稍微缓解一些。  
Sam几乎没见Dean哭过。他的兄长有最坚强的性格，最开朗的心境，他才总是被安抚的那个，被他哥护在身后，从孤独怯懦的少年慢慢长成或许也能被称作坚强坚定的青年。  
那是什么呢？  
Sam内心乱作一团。惶惑，震惊，还有突如其来的痛。他从没真正安抚过Dean，因为在他心里，Dean的内里是不会真正受伤的，他比那些神话里的神祗加起来还要强大，像发光发热的恒星，坚不可摧。  
然而此刻眼前的这个人，脸上满是凄惨的淤痕和血，他不像是在哭，只是麻木无知地流泪，却让Sam的心上传来一阵撕裂般的痛。  
他该怎么做？  
Sam慌乱地伸出手，学着过去他哥抱紧他那样抱紧了他哥。他不知这时还能说点什么，他不知道自己还能怎么做，只是牢牢地收紧手臂，让自己的耳朵贴着Dean的耳朵，让他们能触碰到的部分触碰着彼此。他试探地过去用嘴唇触碰Dean，他让自己的舌头在Dean口腔里翻搅，于是他听见Dean的呜咽声，感受到Dean的手指突然抓牢他的衣服。  
那是什么呢？  
他该怎么做？


	38. Chapter 38

38

他们在黑暗与疼痛中颤抖着抓紧彼此，一个不知道自己究竟需要什么，一个不知道自己还能给出什么。他们的人生、这地球上亿万人群的人生都残缺着，少了无数个定义，少了关于那种揪心与酸楚的定义，少了那种憧憬与独占欲的定义，他们不知道嘴唇触碰还能用别的词汇体替代，不知道性交还有更多美妙温柔的同义词。  
“求你……”Sam低哑地呢喃，用手轻轻捧住Dean的脸，小心翼翼地用嘴唇触碰他的脸。于是他尝到血的腥味，尝到眼泪的咸涩，他让自己的手指贴紧Dean滚烫的皮肤，求助般低声询问，“我该怎么做？”  
他还能给出些什么呢？  
撕开自己的躯壳吗？  
摆出自己的腑脏和一颗心，拉扯出自己的灵魂，将它们坦率地摆在Dean面前，告诉他，这些，这一切，都需要他。  
需要Dean留下。  
需要Dean就这样，留在他身边，留在他看得见的地方。  
需要Dean就像过去那样，专注地只看向他一个人，只关心他一个人。  
Sam谨小慎微的态度和他手上轻柔的动作愈发刺痛了Dean的心。他艰难地仰起头，沉重呼吸着今夜这仿佛燃烧着火种的空气。他想问Sam，这是施予吗？或是牺牲？是期望他留下而递上的交换条件吗？  
可他说不出口。  
他只能用他嘶哑破碎的声音迷茫地回应着“我不知道”，他告诉Sam也许他们应该好好练习忘记这些。  
“你可以吗？”  
不能。  
Dean的心为他的嘴回答了Sam的问题。所以他沉默，也许人生中最痛的时刻就在今夜了，他感觉自己连呼吸都打着颤，手指还依依不舍地不肯松开Sam的衣服。  
“所以，或许我可以……”Sam深吸了一口气，将自己的嘴唇贴近Dean的耳廓，“你想对我做什么？就……只管做，好吗？如果我不愿意，会让你停下来。好吗？”  
Sam的靠近和他的话让Dean的呼吸再次变得急促起来，可他没有照做，只是苦笑着再次询问：“你在做什么？”  
Sam沉默了一会儿。  
“尽我所能地……追求你的全部。”  
这句话借着气息被吹进Dean耳中，他就像看到云翳与云翳散去，黑暗与黑暗消弭，亮光照进他漆黑的心脏里，太刺目了，他不由自主地瑟缩了一下。  
他仍未找出一个词汇、一句话来定义他的答案，但或许，Sam的这句诚实相告就是最接近正确答案的答案。  
Dean伸手捧住Sam的脸，手指轻轻摩挲着他的脸颊，专注而温柔的眼神让Sam突然感觉耳根一热。而在Dean的眼睛里，还有别的东西在涌动，这里太暗了，他看不清，却也能感觉到那些东西似曾相识。  
他见过的。  
曾经围绕在Dean身边。  
Dean仰起脸让自己的嘴唇落在Sam的嘴唇上，就像他无数次幻想过的那样，用自己的嘴唇触碰Sam的嘴唇，触碰他的下巴和脖子，他让自己的气息喷洒在Sam的皮肤上，闭上眼睛，认真地聆听Sam的呼吸声。他的手犹疑地顺着Sam的身体线条下滑，悬停在Sam腰侧，手指在半空中微微颤抖着，最终鼓起勇气解开了Sam的皮带。  
金属搭扣发出的声音让Sam下意识抖了一下。Dean敏感地睁开眼睛，立刻让自己离开。Dean的意识过剩让Sam感到些许羞赧，他低下头，在极其微弱的光线之下看到他哥还沾着些许眼泪的睫毛，那让他的心脏突然不规律地跳动了几下，狠狠撞击着胸腔。那感觉太陌生了，却莫名驱使他倾身过去慢慢吮去他哥睫毛上的眼泪。  
“我没事……”  
只是心跳得越来越快了，Sam心想着也许是他在打破多年的道德习惯时的紧张，他努力让自己放松下来，却没有发现他几乎是近乎痴迷地让自己的嘴唇流连在Dean的眼睫之间。这种“紧张”的感觉出人意料地并不惹人反感，相反地，他能察觉到自己在享受。  
Sam的回答让Dean再次伸出手，他接受着来自Sam的触碰，眼角和眼睑都感受着Sam嘴唇和舌头上的温暖与湿润，这让他有些兴奋，喉咙里蔓延开一阵干渴。他继续，抽出Sam的皮带，拉下拉链，手指捏着拉链又陷入犹豫，他弟弟的嘴唇落在他的颧骨上，碰到他肿起的伤口，疼痛间，他把手伸进了Sam的内裤里。  
陌生的感觉从极少被触碰的器官上电流般往肢体的其他部分蔓延，Sam忍不住呻吟了一声，预想中的抵触并未如期而已——至少，不是那么抵触。他只是觉得耳根和颈后好热，有什么怪异的感觉从他的腹股沟滑下，顺着大腿蔓延，他的器官变硬了，这让他突然变得非常渴切，让他非常渴切……他不清楚自己在渴切什么，只是毫无征兆地又想起刚刚Dean流着眼泪的样子，他闷哼了一声，低头让自己的嘴唇狠狠撞上Dean的。他张开嘴，舌头放肆地舔着Dean的嘴唇，接着Dean也张开嘴了，他们的舌头交缠在了一起。  
这是什么感觉呢？  
陌生的东西太多，像置身云端里，一切感官都是一刻尖锐、一刻又变得软绵绵，无从琢磨。  
Sam双手握紧Dean的肩膀，无意识地向前挺着腰，就像在这一刻他突然变成了贪得无厌之徒，拼命地想吞入Dean的一切。这也是被Dean藏在黑区里的一部分，他只见过那对男女和他们一样如此亲昵地贴近对方，他只看见他们嘴唇贴着嘴唇，却不知道居然是这样，这样急切，这样贪婪。  
直到Dean因为缺氧而发出低幽的呜咽声，Sam这才如梦方醒般放开他哥。他也用力喘息着，额头贴着Dean的额头，任由他们把气息吐向对方。他在黑暗里看不太清楚此时Dean在做什么，只是感觉他在动。他眯起眼睛仔细看过去，当意识到Dean是把他的另一只手伸进了自己的裤子里，做着正对他做的相同的事，他突然用力扣紧Dean，颤抖着把精液射在了他哥手里。  
陌生的快感在他体内水波般一圈一圈荡开，让他颤抖，让他一时难以集中精力思考任何事。他知道刚才的那个叫什么，可从来不知道会是那样的感觉。他用力喘息着，手掌从Dean肩上滑下，回忆着他曾见的Dean的那些秘密，学着他的样子，将手伸进Dean的内裤里。  
这一次他没有更多犹豫，如果他们正在做的就是性交的一部分，那性交也没有他们想象中的那么恶心。触碰，皮肤与皮肤的接触，他能从Dean的动作里感受到Dean的小心和对他的依恋。他能感受到Dean在需要他，或许他用“渴求”这个词会更贴切，像鱼渴求水，他渴求空气，Dean渴求他。  
他的手在窄小的空间里费力地活动，触碰到Dean的手，触碰到Dean湿润的性器。Dean像是很震惊，又想避开，Sam按住他，学着他刚刚做的那样，用手圈住他的性器，上下套弄摩擦。Dean突然发出压抑的呻吟，他微微拱起背，额头几乎要抵在Sam肩上了。Sam的手在他大脑做出反应之前已经顺势将他圈进自己怀里，他又低头过去，用他的嘴唇和舌尖触碰Dean的脸颊，他喜欢这样，好像他在认识一个全新的Dean，Dean在塑造一个全新的他。  
像他们要一起走出过去那具老朽的躯壳。  
Sam突然有些好奇。  
“你以前就做过这些吗？”  
Dean跟随着他的手摇晃着腰，气息不稳地“嗯”了一声。  
“第一次的时候是怎么样的呢？”Sam咬了一下Dean的耳廓，这让Dean忍不住又呻吟了一声，他被困在Sam怀抱里的身体颤动着，这也让Sam心动，他暗自享受着这种让人舒适的心脏的不规则跳动，又咬了一下他哥，“我是说，一开始，你为什么会……会去碰你的阴茎？”  
Dean被这个问题难住，他在Sam施予的快感里犹豫了几秒钟，终于还是迟疑地开了口，讲出了在Sam念大学时他们的第一通电话时的那件事。  
当Sam从Dean这里听说他哥第一次竟然是一边听着他的声音一边做的，他无意识地吞咽下津液，觉得身体里好像也有什么东西在涌动。  
他硬了。


	39. Chapter 39

39

内心里，不知被什么东西塞满，又柔软又热切。Sam呼出颤动的气息，抓住Dean的手按在自己腿间。Dean茫然地呆了一下，而后突然、突然吐出一声轻微得几不可闻的音节，倾身过来张开嘴用力咬了一下Sam的嘴唇。  
然后他们开始他们热切的触碰，他们脱下对方的上衣，让彼此赤裸滚烫的身体紧贴在一起，轻轻磨蹭，推挤。Sam将他哥按在墙上，一面享受着他哥对他的性器施予的抚慰，一面用他温暖湿润的嘴唇与舌头去触碰Dean的每一寸肌肤。他吮吸着Dean的肩膀，在上面留下淤痕般的红色痕迹，他让自己的牙齿陷入Dean的身体，在它们在Dean身上留下一圈一圈规整的齿痕。Dean只是抱着他，手掌在他身上滑动，不时收紧手指握紧他隆起的肌肉。  
这是什么感觉呢？  
夏日里的滂沱大雨。  
炎热潮湿。  
伴随着轰隆的雷声和刺目的光。  
仿若末日将至。  
这是坏的，或许是坏的。  
可Sam阻止不了此刻内心里的渴切。  
他曾经只知道自己像个男孩那样依恋Dean，像独裁者那样要求Dean只把他当做最与众不同的唯一。他在得知Dean的欲望之后只觉得那令人匪夷所思，觉得欲望本身肮脏又恶心。可他那是并不知道，原来他体验到的Dean的酸楚竟是因此才萌发，他不知道Dean对他那些痛苦的依恋——他无视了。  
他的心因为Dean的眼泪而揪紧，而膨胀，充满了怪异的破坏欲。他不想承认自己会为此沾沾自喜，就像他是Dean的主宰，他为Dean带去痛苦，但当他匍匐Dean身前，当他用自己的嘴唇去触碰Dean的手指和脚趾，Dean的那些痛苦就会随之烟消云散——他能为Dean施予一切，也能带走他的一切。  
Sam拉起Dean，推着他用力撞上身后的墙壁。他在触碰Dean，可这样不够，还不够，他不知道自己还能做些什么，只能用力扣紧Dean的腰，让他们的下腹紧贴。握住对方性器的手撞到一起，Dean还仰着头用自己的唇齿接受Sam的唇齿，他的手牢牢握在Sam腰上，将他用力拉向自己。本能催促着他晃动着腰，让他松开手，试图用自己的性器去触碰Sam的。  
黑暗里，他们一同发出哽咽般的呻吟，快感无法满足这两具急切而空虚的躯体，Sam喘息着舔着Dean的脸和耳垂，手掌在他哥背后上下移动着，感受着他哥因为这点触碰而绷紧身体的敏感。  
他喜欢这种感觉。  
他喜欢他哥给他的每一个回应。  
就像他喜欢自己给Dean的所有回应。  
“你感觉到了吗……”Sam将Dean的耳垂含进嘴里慢慢吮吸，他猜Dean一定能明白他在说什么。  
那种无法得到满足的感觉。  
Dean喘息着呼出一个模糊的音节。  
“然后呢？我该怎么做？你知道吗？教我……”  
Dean已经热得完全无法思考，即便他听懂了Sam在说什么，也无法立刻做出反应。他们正在做的这一切，在三个小时之前的他看来都还是天方夜谭，都是这一生绝无可能发生的事。然而现在，这却发生了，他们赤裸着上身，在对方身上留下深深浅浅的痕迹，性器撞击摩擦着对方的性器，呻吟着在对方手里射精。  
对Dean来说，这些或许就够了。  
对三小时之前的Dean来说，这已经太足够了。  
可对现在的他来说，还不够，还不够，他需要更多的，更多的更多。  
Dean握住自己的裤腰想踢掉裤子，却忘了他腿上还绑着枪套。他急躁地低声骂了一句，Sam伸手过去为他解开了一边的枪套，他放松般舒了一口气。Sam的手紧贴着Dean的大腿，Dean因此吐出断续不稳的气息，他催促着自己的弟弟，让他快些解开枪套，脱掉他的裤子。  
Dean的话让Sam不觉吞咽了一下。他不是没见过赤裸的Dean，可那些Dean跟现在这个Dean已经完全不一样，以前的那些Dean身上没有那种……那种让他觉得浑身燥热口干舌燥的东西。他为Dean解开枪套，将它们扔在一边，又脱下Dean鞋子和裤子，他抚摸着Dean的大腿，继续问道：“然后呢？”  
“把你的也脱掉！”  
Dean急切的语气让Sam忍不住笑出来，他扑过去咬了一下Dean的嘴唇，动手脱下自己的裤子，等着Dean教他下一步该怎么做。这不免有点滑稽，小时候Dean会教他怎么一件一件把衣服穿好，而现在，Dean居然又在教他怎么把身上的衣服给脱掉。  
这联想有些下流，Sam在黑暗里脸红了一下，他掩饰般过去抚摸Dean，催促他。  
Dean也不可能知道得太多。  
他所有关于此的知识可都只限于小时候偷看到的。  
应该，一个人把另一个人抱起来。  
Dean觉得那个人应该是自己，他应该把Sam抱起来，然后再研究一下别的。但当他把双手放在Sam的胯骨上时，他这才猛然察觉他这个可恶的弟弟比他高出太多了，比起他来抱起Sam，大概他被Sam抱起会更容易一点。  
不满地嘟囔了一声，Dean让他弟弟把他的腿抱起来。他话音刚落，Sam就听话地照做了，以致还没做好心理准备的他惊呼了一声，反射性地伸手抱住了他弟弟的脖子。Dean的反应让Sam像是被什么狠狠击中一样，在愣了半秒钟之后，他低头狠狠用自己的嘴唇堵住Dean的嘴唇，用他灵巧的舌头翻搅着Dean的口腔，忘形地汲取他的一切。双脚离地的姿势让Dean非常不安，他背后紧挨着墙壁，却还是不得不用双手抱着Sam的脖子，双腿也环住了Sam的腰。  
Sam的手稳稳托着Dean的臀，揉捏着，Dean的身体忍不住轻颤，他在Sam怀里小幅度扭动着身体，一面回应Sam，一面用他仅存的那么一丁点思维能力思考着接下来他们该怎么办。  
可此时，Sam已经不太在乎还要怎么继续了，他仍未满足，但他突然意识到，也许无论怎么做，他都满足不了，因为他和Dean还是两个个体，他们挨得再近贴得再紧仍是两个人，可他现在把Dean抱在怀里，把他过去视作炽热恒星的兄长抱在怀里，他哥此时显得一点都不高大伟岸，这就让他有一瞬把自己想成了宇宙。  
他哥依旧是那个闪耀的、坚不可摧的Dean，可他仍然只能在名为Sam的宇宙里散发着光芒与热量，他永远都走不出这座宇宙。  
Sam突然又感觉无比满足。  
“应该让你的阴茎进入我的……呃……某个……”Dean思索着，Sam却突然将他压到墙上用性器狠狠顶着他的性器。话说到一半的Dean用力哽住，呻吟让话语变调，他愈发用力地抱紧了Sam，喘息着迎合他，身体晃动的幅度越来越大。  
Dean嘶哑的呻吟让Sam的性器抽搐着更加疼痛起来，他低头咬Dean的肩膀，让Dean痛呼出声，而这样的声音也让他兴奋。他想让Dean痛，让Dean失控，让他更加用力用力抱紧他。  
“Dean？”他喘息着叫了一声他哥的名字，“然后呢？”  
Dean此刻只剩喘息和呻吟的声音，他已经忘记该如何思考，张开嘴也只能说出些意义不明的词汇，他叫Sam的名字，他叫他“Sammy”，断断续续说了好久，才终于说完那句他刚刚没说完的话。  
“应该让你的阴茎进入我的某个地方……”  
这太晦涩了。Dean想不起，想不出，他一时有些困惑，直到他察觉Sam又把他的身体往上推了些。他感觉自己的臀瓣被Sam的手分开，这让他不由得用力吸了一口气，Sam的性器贴着他的会阴摩擦，湿润的前端在他的臀缝留下稀薄的水痕。  
接着是疼痛。  
毫无防备的Dean发出哀鸣，他用力搂紧Sam的肩，指甲在他弟弟身上留下鲜红的抓痕。Sam疼痛的喘息声在他耳畔焚烧，他们的身体一同绷紧，抗拒着这令人不适的体验。  
但或许就是这样。  
就是如此。  
也许痛只是暂时的。  
Sam喘息着想退出来，Dean却呢喃着让他别离开。他的声音里带着一丝颤抖的哭腔，这让Sam刚刚挤进穴口的龟头竟又胀大了些，Dean敏感地抽着气，他让Sam再慢一点，让他有足够的时间让自己那个令人羞耻的地方去接纳Sam。  
他们的动作很缓慢，Sam抱着Dean，让自己的性器一点点往里推进。他很小心，一直注意着Dean的反应，性交在他心里已不再是恶心的东西，而是另一种痛苦，快感与痛交织的痛苦。  
当Sam终于艰难地将性器推入Dean的身体，Dean的脸已经再次被眼泪弄湿。他觉得这样太丢脸，索性把头埋在Sam的肩窝里，让Sam抱着他缓缓摇晃身体。干涩的疼痛还停留在他们身体相连的部位，他用力呼吸想平复，可Sam每一次的动作都只会让疼痛加剧。  
大概是Sam的感觉并不如Dean那么糟糕，他低头亲了一下Dean的头顶，哑声问道：“然后呢？”  
Dean有点退缩了。  
太痛了。  
可他不想在这个时候从他弟弟怀里跳出去，他此刻虽然看不见Sam的脸，但他能想象，他能想象出Sam带着怎样的表情在渴求他，在等待他们更多的接触。  
“我、我不太清楚……”Dean的声音里有些心虚，他吸了吸鼻子，回忆了一下，“也许你该动一动。怎么样才能让你觉得舒服？”  
Sam思索着Dean的话，握紧了Dean的臀，让性器慢慢退出了一些，然后又挺腰推进。整个过程都非常缓慢，这无疑又延长了Dean疼痛的时间。渐渐地，Sam动作的幅度越来越大、频率越来越快，他的呼吸再次变得急促起来，Dean能从Sam托住他身体的手上感知到Sam此刻的感觉——他把他抓得那么紧，像他此刻已经陷入某种意乱情迷的疯狂。  
“你太紧了，Dean……”Sam忍不住低喃，却仍无法停止地粗暴疯狂地让自己的性器进出在他哥窄紧的穴中。而Dean，他只能哑声求Sam慢一点轻一点。他颤抖的腔调让Sam心里打着甜蜜的颤，这感觉太好了，让他感觉自己快要融化。他用力捏紧Dean的臀，用力顶撞，最终在他哥急促的呻吟声中将精液射在了他的身体里。  
他伸手抓着Dean的头发，将他的头从自己的肩窝扯开，然后过去咬他的嘴唇。他温柔地含住Dean的嘴唇，慢慢地舔，吮吸，不缺定地询问：“我留住你了吗？”  
疼痛中的Dean轻轻抽噎了两声，在听到弟弟的询问后，他紧绷的表情再次慢慢缓和下来。  
“是，是的，”Dean捧起Sam的脸，“你留住我了。”  
我会属于你。


	40. Chapter 40

40

两人在高潮之后的冗长余韵里大口呼吸，Sam依旧紧紧将Dean抱在怀里。Dean最后是射在Sam手里的，在疼痛里他没能感受到太多快感，却依旧在Sam伸手过来触碰他的性器时吸着气射精了。  
他们潮湿的呼吸黏在一起，热切的嘴唇黏在一起，汗湿津津的皮肤黏在一起。Sam小心放下Dean，Dean却因为身体里干涩灼热的疼痛一时无法稳住身体。Sam支撑着他，Sam的精液慢慢从他身体里滑下大腿，这让Dean忍不住颤抖了一下。  
他们仍在沉沉黑暗里。  
陌生人的尸体还倒在不远处。当两人终于想起这件事时，他们的后背一同烧起滚烫的羞耻。就像他们在众目睽睽之下性交了，就像所有人都知道了他们此刻保有的秘密。  
一个人的秘密变成了两个人的，现在多了一个旁人——一具尸体。  
但Sam的手仍未离开Dean，他的目光也离不开Dean，好似此前的二十年里他都未好好看过的他的兄长，不曾看清他，不曾看懂他。他专注的眼神里又多了另一层东西，如Dean此前看他的眼神，那些涌动的东西，从前不懂，但他现在懂了。  
那是……  
他无法定义的，却能感受的。  
是如此一种感觉。  
不愿自己的视线从他身上离开。  
于是Dean曾经的渴切变成Sam此时的渴切，变成他从今往后的渴切。  
Dean靠着墙喘息了一会儿，想弯腰去捡被他们扔得到处都是的衣服，却发现自己根本弯不了腰。他的身体在疼痛中僵了一下，又怕被Sam看出来，只得咬牙强撑着捡起上衣套在身上，可穿裤子的时候，他连弯腰和弯曲膝盖这种动作都觉得吃力。  
Sam觉察到他哥的不对劲，一面迅速穿好衣服，一面凑过去问道：“怎么了？”  
Dean实在不好意思告诉这个罪魁祸首他的屁股现在痛得要命，痛得裤子都没法穿了，于是他只能敷衍地哼哼了两句，一个人固执地想自己穿好裤子。Sam从他僵硬的动作里看出了些许端倪，挠了挠头，他过去抢过Dean手里的裤子，半跪下去把裤子放到他哥脚边，说道：“抬脚。”  
Dean心不甘情不愿地照做，抬脚把一条腿伸进内裤一边的裤腿里，接着是另一边。Sam好像是笑了，他听见那家伙的鼻腔里呼出几缕开心的气息。这让Dean越发别扭起来。Sam拉起Dean的内裤，抬头，鼻尖恰好擦过Dean腰间。这不合适的动作让他们都忍不住吞咽了一下，Sam突然就放慢了手上的动作，他微微弯下腰，慢慢用嘴唇磨蹭着他哥露出在上衣下面的腹股沟的一段，他用舌头舔湿那里，然后慢慢将他的舔湿和吮吸拖拽到Dean的大腿内侧。  
“老天，你就不能快点吗……”Dean无力地抱怨，夹杂着他毫无骨气的喘息。  
Sam笑起来。  
他拉起Dean的内裤，然后又照刚才那样帮Dean穿好了长裤，还亲手帮Dean绑好了枪套，穿好了鞋。他就这么半跪在自己兄长跟前，手要么是抓着他的大腿，要么他的脚踝，那些肢体，那些部分，那些他再熟悉不过的，此刻都变成另一些东西，让他心里软软的，痒痒的，让他无时无刻不想把自己的全副注意力都放在他哥身上。  
他们把Gordon的尸体就这么扔在了那个漆黑的房间里。  
下楼对此时的Dean来说是个不小的挑战，他们花了很长时间才从医院里走出来，这时，这里早已空无一人。雇佣兵们都离开了，感染者和感染体的尸体还在，兄弟二人有些困惑为什么今晚清道夫没来。  
他们步行了很长一段距离，出了哨卡，而此时哨卡这里竟也没了士兵。Dean困惑地皱起眉头，这太不对劲了，今晚发生了什么事？他是跟着另一区的佣兵们一起到达，并不知道在另一边的一群佣兵带着感染了病毒的孩子们劫持了军用车的事。但Sam知道一些，他是看着那些人抱着可怜的孩子们奔跑着离开的。  
此时的天空里太暗了，云翳厚重，看不见月亮也看不见星星。  
像酝酿着什么。  
Sam一面陪着Dean缓慢步行，一面粗略地向他解释了这件事。Dean听着，眉头越皱越紧，他无法判断这么做会带来什么后果，可如果当时有他在场，他也会那么做。他知道那是个绝不讨好的决定，谁也不知道那些孩子被带出去之后会遭遇什么，他们身上携带的病毒会不会传染给原本健康的人，或是他们是否最终仍无法避免被杀的命运。  
“至少医院里还有些疫苗和特效药，也许会发生点什么奇……”Dean说着，突觉不对劲，话头猛然顿住。他转过头瞪大了眼睛盯着身边的Sam，此刻他额头上的伤口格外醒目，而他的嘴角和下巴也有细微的擦伤。  
Dean记得白天里他见到Sam的时候，他还戴着面罩。  
注射过疫苗的人都不需要面罩，除非是那些不能或是不接受注射的人。  
Dean不知道那个协议是怎么回事，他不知道拒绝过的人是否能重新签署协议，但下午还戴着面罩的Sam此刻却——  
他竟忘记了如此重要的事！  
呼吸蓦地变得慌乱起来，Dean伸手匆忙扯住Sam，在Sam迷茫不解的眼神中急切地问道：“你的面罩呢？”  
若不是Dean此刻的提醒，Sam自己都忘记面罩这回事了。他看着Dean焦急的脸，一时之间不知该如何解释才好。他回忆着自己与那古怪医生的对话，想起自己问他是谁时，他回答的那句“禽畜”。  
当时Sam并没意识到那是医生对于那个问题的答案，而误以为是在表达对他的轻鄙。  
医生说胎生都是动物，都是禽畜。  
“Sammy？”  
看到Sam的表情有了怪异的变化，Dean直接停下脚步，担心地叫了一声。  
猛然回过神的Sam深吸了一口气，呢喃着：“要是我感染了病毒，通过刚刚做的那些，会传染给你吗？”  
他原本并不相信那个医生的话，可当他突然意识到医生也是胎生之后，那种不信与怀疑反倒变成了一种怪异的信任。像他找到了同类，像他被同类发现。  
Dean脸上的表情从担心变成了错愕和惶恐，他下意识地握紧了Sam的胳膊，吞咽着，过了好久才嘶哑地说道：“不会。你也不会感染病毒，相信我。”  
“那可不一定。”  
Sam觉得自己变得古怪，这不是他想说的，却还是被他说了出来。大概是Dean惶恐的表情让他突然感到了一丝寒意。  
Dean的眼睛又微微瞪大了些，他发出不安的喘息声，长久地，一言不发。  
此时的天空太暗了。  
“要是我真的感……”  
“我会在我病到变成不是我之前找人治好你。”Dean说，“我发誓。”


	41. Chapter 41

41

翌日，佣兵持枪闯入医院劫持医生的新闻成为了联合体各大主要媒体的头条。被劫持的医生被迫为感染病毒的儿童注射了数量非常有限的特效药，而劫持他们的佣兵们当晚就被捕了，孩童们则被立刻送入邻近的医院。  
新闻引起了强烈的反响，支持佣兵和反对他们的人各执一词，在任何媒体上几乎都能看到他们言辞激烈的争执。而伴随着这几乎演变成辩论的事件，恶魔病毒再次出现了变异，疾病的传染率下降，潜伏期增长，从早期至晚期的临床表现趋于缓和，但晚期病患攻击性增强，致死率再次提高。  
恐慌几乎延及这颗星球的每一块大陆。  
越来越多的人感染病毒，在病毒肆虐的大陆，已经没有绝对安全的区域了。已经没人胆敢去人口密集的场所，有不少人因此宁愿辞职在家也不愿冒险出门，可即便如此，即便乖乖躲在家中，瘟疫骑士仍会骑着他高大的黑马出现，指挥自己的士兵敲开那些胆小者的家门。  
整个社会的运转速度在死亡阴影的笼罩之下越来越慢，为了争夺稀有的安全区域，政治体之间开始了频繁的小规模冲突。就像这病毒已经开始侵蚀新的巴别塔的根基，文明一夕之间回到蛮荒，天启四骑士总是结伴而来，当他们一一出现，天启就会到来。彼时。一切将从有回归于无，静待新的初始从混沌的无中诞生。  
被捕的佣兵们十天后就被释放，他们原本面临着起诉，但恶魔病毒的再次变异造成了更加艰难的局势，军队已经征召不到新的佣兵，只能同这些被羁押的人谈条件，倘若他们愿意继续为军队干活，就能立刻被释放。  
而这十天里，Dean每天都担心着Sam。尽管Sam已经申请领到了新的面罩，可Dean一直忧心忡忡地害怕那天晚上的一时疏忽就会让Sam感染上可怕的病毒。而Sam，他自己的某个预感却越来越强烈，他越来越相信那个古怪医生的话，因为他们从基因开始就与其他人不同，所以他不会感染上病毒。上次太急着赶去救Dean，他并未注意到自己被感染体抓伤，但近半个月过去了，他仍未出现任何异常症状。  
恶魔病毒自人类中爆发，在人类中传播，时至今日，还未听到任何一例动物感染的病例。  
胎生是禽畜。  
这半个月里，Sam无数次想起这句话。  
他已经分辨不清这句话到底是用以形容普通人对胎生的鄙夷歧视，还是另有深意地暗示胎生儿确实无需担心被传染。  
子弹轰烂了最后一个感染体的脑袋，Sam喘息着关闭了风镜上的地图。  
他们所在的隔离区距离成为下一个禁区也不远了。原本一批确认没被感染的健康人被送入附属区，却在十天之后渐渐出现了异常，他们无惧疼痛的表现吓坏了其他人，再被送入医院检查，他们就被确认感染了病毒。  
病毒变异，潜伏期延长，这批病毒携带者就这么不知不觉地混迹于健康人之中，与他们呼吸着相同的空气，同他们说话，毫无知觉地让病毒在另一个地方传播开来。  
提枪走出建筑，Sam在通讯器里呼叫着同伴的名字。是跟他住在同一幢住宅里的佣兵，住宅里原本住了四个人，另外两个被感染体围攻，等其他人赶到时他们只剩了一堆残缺不全的四肢，两颗头颅都被啃了个稀巴烂。  
只剩他们两个了。  
他们沉默地上了车——军队给他们配了车，方便配合更加灵活机动的计划和行动——负责开车的Sam看了一眼导航，踩下油门往他们的住处驶去。  
因为进行了更加精细的区域划分，Sam已经有十天没见过Dean了。作为佣兵，他们每时每刻都在待命，几乎没有自己的时间。但稍稍令人宽慰的是，Dean终于给自己搞了一台电脑和整张全息墙纸，把房间改造成了全天候不限时的全息环绕音影院。他们偶尔还能通过网络进行视频通话，Dean会大笑着告诉Sam他房间里全都是他弟弟的各种全息投影。那个时候，Sam恨不得自己就能成为那些投影中的一个，让他能站到Dean身边，看着他，倾身过去用嘴唇触碰他想念的嘴唇和身体。  
或许那些人们自以为根深蒂固的观念并没有那么顽固，尤其当人感觉自己被骗的时候。  
Sam触碰过Dean，他们赤裸着站在一起，抚摸对方，让唇齿在对方身上留下痕迹。他们性交，Sam在Dean手中和他身体里射精，他记得那种浪潮般荡漾的快感。那时他只觉得Dean那么迷人，他们相互触碰时的感觉好极了，那会让他确信自己抓住了Dean。而最让他坚决地认定自己拥有了Dean的，是在Dean告诉他，即便他感染了病毒也会拼尽全力救治他。  
Sam感知到自己内心的狂热。  
他相信有神明主宰宇宙，而他被Dean主宰。  
他们是彼此的空气，恨不得让对方呼吸着自己而活，恨不得对方离开自己就会死去。  
回去后，Sam草草洗了个澡，他总觉得自己身上的死尸气味越来越浓重了。可能是错觉，也可能不是，因为他在其他佣兵身上也嗅到过这种气味。  
但Dean身上没有。  
现在是个有点尴尬的时间，吃晚餐的话似乎太晚了，可要睡觉的话又太早了。Sam带着半干的头发走出浴室，习惯性地开了电脑想看看关于恶魔病毒的最新消息。电脑旁边还摆着两盒糖果，一盒还未开封，另一盒被Dean吃了一半，它们还一直被放在Sam这里，Sam总想什么时候能交给Dean，又不甘心让Dean知道自己竟一直记着这件事。  
抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，Sam胡乱把糖果盒子往旁边推了推，正想专心看看新闻，他哥的脸却突然出现在了宽大的虚拟屏幕上。被吓了一跳的Sam下意识地往后缩了缩身体，在看清楚占满整个屏幕的家伙到底是谁时，他忍不住翻了个白眼，有气无力地叫了一声他哥的名字。  
“难道你又在偷偷摸摸看非法下载的片子？”耳机里传来Dean的声音，看起来他对Sam的反应很满意。  
“我从没非法下载过任何东西！”Sam忍不住大声反驳。  
Dean大笑起来。  
而这样的Dean，让Sam看得有些入迷。  
半个月前，Sam还在努力思索他怎么样才能让过去的那个Dean回来，他怎么样才能让他们退回到过去。那时他始终没有意识到，Dean或许在很多很多年前就已经不一样了，他的要求就像是让一个二十七岁的Dean变回到他十七时的样子，那太困难了，变了的人，怎么可能回得去。  
可是现在，他们还是回去了。  
不是因为Dean的后退，而是Sam向前迈了一步。  
他们就像站在了一个圆圈的末端，当Sam愿意放下他的观念愿意跟随Dean迈开那一步，那么就一起回到了原点，回到他们的初始，他们是兄弟，亦是与对方最亲密的人。  
Sam想越过屏幕触碰Dean。  
他渴切。  
而他的眼神把这一切直白地呈现给了Dean。Dean渐渐停歇了他的笑，他看向Sam的眼神好像也变得不一样了，像暧昧的星星，闪烁着，忽明忽暗。  
两个人的呼吸在静默中变得粗重急促起来，然后Dean匆匆叫了一声弟弟的名字。  
Sam难耐地呻吟起来。他只是这么看着Dean，看着他此时触碰不到的Dean，性器在他的内裤里抽搐着发热变硬，他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，迷迷说道：“我想……”伸手将手伸进了自己的裤子里。  
“做给我看，Sammy……”Dean的声音也蓦地低沉下来，他的嘴唇微微张着，Sam都能看见他藏在齿背之后颤抖的舌尖。  
他们在电脑之前脱掉了衣服，Sam看Dean张开腿露出他也勃起的性器，看他伸手握住，一面叫着他的名字一面急切地套弄。Sam跟他哥做着一样的动作，张开腿，让他哥看见他是怎么用手抚慰自己的性器的。他想象着Dean那边，想象Dean也许扭头就能看到他身边坐着缩在椅子里赤裸的弟弟，想象Dean的呼吸因此变得急促，想象他的动作因此变得粗暴，他的身体因此更加敏感——尖锐的气息擦过上颚，Sam急切地叫出Dean的名字，他想Dean就在这里，在他身边，他会让Dean坐到他腿上，他会抱着他，把他压到桌子上。  
又是Sam先射在了自己手里，他哥还在另一边晃动着身体，前液让他的手指看上去闪闪发亮。  
“想见你……”他呢喃，像个任性的男孩。  
而Dean，就因为这句话，毫无防备地射在了自己手里。他错愕地用力呼吸，身体还在快感中轻颤着，过了好一会儿，这才慢慢放松下微微绷紧的身体，用他沙哑的声音说道：“我也是。”


	42. Chapter 42

42

于是每晚，这几乎成为一种常态，打开电脑，等待着另一个人的出现，这是Dean和Sam之间低贱的秘密，被一扇门和几堵墙围起，他们躲在自己的房间里赤裸身体，就像人类不懂羞耻的祖先安宁地待在他们的伊甸园里。  
对Dean来说，这些就跟做梦一样。他从不敢想有一天他真的有机会去那样触碰Sam，他不会想到有这么一天，那些被自己厌弃的妄想会成为真实，他不敢相信Sam为他跨出了这一步。  
这个世界显然不怎么走运，被可怕的病毒侵袭，人类几乎陷入自上次遗传病危机以来最大的瘟疫危机之中。来自基因的缺陷无可弥补，这场灾难迟迟无法平息的原因竟与几百年的那场“天启”几乎如出一辙。当中的戏剧性大概是对当年决策者最大的讽刺。  
每天都有人死于疾病，亦有感染体倒在佣兵们的子弹之下。安全区的范围越来越小，进入安全区的要求越来越严苛，分层设色图上那星点分部的绿色区域俨然已经成为人类现实意义上的最后的绿洲。  
清晨下起了雨，阴云和小雨笼罩下的隔离区也安静得有如恐怖的禁区。Dean跟着同伴们走出建筑，裤腿和靴子上沾着些许的干涸的泥点和浓稠的血。他把风镜推上头顶，任由势头渐烈的雨点砸上镜片。  
脸颊有些疼。  
是刚刚不小心被感染者抓伤了。  
伤口很浅，出了点血但很快就自行止住了，只是吹到风的时候感觉有些疼。  
因为整个资源出了点问题，佣兵们被重新划分区域和团队。今天的任务结束之后，他们就该各自去往新的区域。大概还是考虑到亲缘问题，也可能只是考虑到Sam是胎生的问题，Dean果不其然又跟Sam分到了一个区域——准确一点，是Sam被调到了Dean的区域。他们住在一起，每人单独一个房间。  
可当拎着行李的Sam得知他即将入住的房间居然是那个Gordon的，他直接把东西放进了Dean的房间。Dean忍不住翻了个白眼，Sam瞪了他哥一眼，大概是在气恼他居然还敢翻白眼。  
“我们睡一张床？”Dean语气夸张地问道。  
Sam显然没注意到这个问题。他看了一眼Dean房间里那张足以睡下三个他的床，突然直接联想到他抱着Dean在上面打滚的画面。他觉得Dean问的大概也是这个，不知怎么回事，就脸上一红，颇不好意思的伸手挠了挠脑后。  
“床上只有一副测量仪，你说我们两个躺在上面，它会不会因为选择障碍坏掉？”Dean显然没Sam想得多，他用调侃的语气提醒Sam别忘了测量心率和体温。可话虽这么说，他还是很自觉地走过去拎起Sam的东西，把它们跟自己的东西放到一起。  
然后他就看到了。  
当初被错拿到他这里的Sam的东西，和如今被Sam带过的属于他的东西。  
猛然想起刚来这里的第一天发生的那些事，Dean不禁有些背脊发热。他掩饰般假咳了两声，决定把那些好好当成秘密彻底藏在心底。  
“你的脸，怎么回事？不要紧吗？”Sam四下看了看Dean的房间，墙上的全息贴纸依旧载入的是他们家里的照片，走进这里，就像就进了Dean曾经的房间。但他还是很在意Dean脸上的抓痕。  
“打过疫苗，没问题。”Dean不在意地挥了挥手。他说着打了个哈欠，伸手隔着T恤挠了挠肚子，“我去洗个澡，厨房里还有点意面和培根，一会儿午餐别叫我了。天还没亮就被吵醒，干完活儿又为了等你来才一直撑到现在……”他说着又打了个哈欠。  
他的这一觉直到晚餐前才醒，走出房间时他看到今天才搬过来的另外两个人居然都坐在客厅的沙发上看着电视，而Sam则一个人流理台后面。下了楼，客厅里弥漫着一股非常诱人的香味，这让原本诧异不解的Dean突然明白了为什么两个陌生人愿意坐在沙发里看起枯燥无聊的电视节目。  
肚子很合适宜地叫了两声，Dean摸进流理台，在Sam身后左转转右转转，期望能找到点垫垫肚子的东西。Sam端出一盘松饼塞给他，他拿起一块尝了尝，嘟囔着“你一定放了很久”。  
“我没想到你会睡这么久。”Sam无奈地看了他哥一眼，随手把黄油和枫糖浆也塞了过去，“晚餐就要好了，而且很可能我们得和……”他说着朝客厅里看了一眼，压低声音继续说道，“两个陌生人一起。”  
Dean把枫糖浆倒在松饼上，对Sam的话只是敷衍似的哼哼了两声。看起来他并不介意跟两个陌生人一同享用晚餐。这倒是让Sam有些意外，而且他还古怪地对此略有些不满，尽管他自己不太清楚这种不满到底来自何处。  
费心做了四人晚餐的Sam突然觉得自己简直蠢透了。  
他这别别扭扭的情绪让晚餐显得有几分尴尬，许久没吃上Sam做的晚餐的Dean倒是吃得开开心心，只是不知道自己的弟弟究竟又怎么了。他把这一切都归咎于过往经验让Sam不喜欢陌生人，他咬着浓汤里的培根，思索着今后是不是该直接拒绝跟另外两个家伙一起吃晚餐。  
当他在刷盘子的时候把自己这些多虑的想法告诉Sam之后，Sam突然发觉，比起自己，大概还是Dean更蠢一点。可他觉得自己也够莫名其妙了，居然会因为这种事耿耿于怀这么久。  
“不……我只是……还有点不习惯吧。”他撒谎。  
“真的？”Dean投来狐疑的目光。  
Sam只好硬着头皮点头。注视着Dean，他的视线不自觉地又移到他哥颊边的伤口上，这让他始终很担心。  
“都说我打过疫苗了，老天，我觉得你才更叫人担心。”Dean摇头，把洗干净的盘子放进橱柜里，“上次没被传染真是万幸，求你下次别干这种危险的事了。”  
Sam还没跟Dean提过那个古怪的医生，自然也没说过他可能并不会感染病毒这件事。  
这天晚上竟破天荒地很清闲，Dean大着胆子拿出他偷偷藏起来的酒，一边跟Sam分享一边坐在床上观看他前几天非法下载的电影。Sam觉得他哥之所以老怀疑他那些电影是非法下载的，一定因为他自己就是这么干的。  
可他们在看到一半的时候，不知怎么回事，他们的嘴唇就不小心贴在了一起。Dean急切地将手伸进Sam的衣服里，Sam将他压在床上，让自己的舌头舔过他的脖子和肩膀。他们脱掉彼此的衣服，让自己的嘴唇代替手指触碰彼此的每一寸皮肤。  
Sam滚烫的性器顶在Dean的腿根上，他分开Dean的腿，急切地想学着他们第一次那样，让他能深深进入Dean的身体。可Dean似乎并不太愿意，疼痛的记忆还太鲜明，他只是用自己的嘴唇和手指安抚着自己的弟弟，甚至想换个方式以吸引他的注意力。  
他推起Sam，俯身含住他坚硬的性器，笨拙地用舌头舔过柱体上鼓起的经脉。  
他很久之前就想这么做了。  
Sam低头惊讶地看着兄长用他那张丰满的嘴唇包裹住他的性器，温暖潮湿的触感让他不小心呻吟出声，他忍不住伸手过去抓住Dean的头发，牢牢握住他的后脑，缓慢地将性器向他的咽喉深处挤压推进。  
他最终射在了Dean嘴里，看着自己的精液从Dean的嘴角溢出。这让他感到另一股冲动，他迫不及待俯下身，迫不及待地与他哥……他不知道这种行为到底该怎么定义，他们嘴唇胶着在一起，舌头纠缠在一起，这势必得有个名词，得有个词来定义这种行为。  
假如他们能出生在几百年前，他们会知道这种行为叫做接吻，他们会知道用嘴唇触碰对方叫做吻，他们会知道这吻里包含的千万种温柔、满足和不满足叫做爱意。  
在他们知晓的词典里，“爱”这个词缺少了一种解释。  
这解释定义了他们此刻的种种行为，他们的爱里包含着欲望，包含着对彼此身体的渴切。  
在过去的词典里，他们如此的关系会被定义成亲人、家人、兄弟，亦能被定义成爱侣。


	43. Chapter 43

43

夏初的这场雨仿佛漫无尽头，雨势时大时小。空气里满是潮湿的气味，街道两旁的路灯总是湿漉漉的，那些临街的店铺都关了门，玻璃橱窗里堆满了废弃不用的东西，宽阔的屋檐隔开雨水，在地面上划出一道绵延了好几条街长的分割线。  
Dean从医院大楼里走出来，全副武装的清道夫们抓着尸袋从他身边小跑着匆匆进入大楼。他心情很差，烦躁低郁的情绪就像这绵延不绝的雨一样不断敲打在他心上。他总觉得经历了这么多，这个世界也该迎来一点好的转机了。本以为那些被救治的孩童能成为一个新的契机，一点点希望，一个伴随着酷暑来临的全新的起点。  
他不自觉地抚上自己腿上的枪套，手枪还握在手里，刚刚他用它解决了几个感染体。  
它们矮矮的，小小的，眼神空洞，却争相扑过来，宛如想一口咬断他的咽喉。  
这只是个非常小的任务，甚至都没有出动大规模出动全区的佣兵，只派了他一个人过来。  
他应该应付得过来。  
他做得很好。  
从大楼出口到医院门口这短短的一段距离，裹挟着风的雨淋湿了Dean的头发和外套。他取下风镜，感觉眼睛有些痛。伸手揉了揉眼眶，有雨水被揉进眼睛里，凉凉的，这让他突然一个激灵。  
那群被注射了特效药的孩童，原本都呈现出病情好转的趋势，尽管受损的脑白质无法修复，但药物控制了病毒的进一步扩散。感染了病毒的孩子们虽然出现了不同程度的感官麻木的症状，却仍在可控范围之内。  
几天前，这条新闻还被作为头条出现在了各大媒体的头版。它就像大洪水里飘零的方舟，跟肆虐的病毒对比起来似乎显得微不足道，可人们却为此欢欣，仿佛下一刻他们就能看到鸽子叼来一枝橄榄枝，他们要妆点这方舟，让它安全地驶向还未被洪水淹没的高地。  
可今天清晨就出现了令人始料不及的转折。  
Dean和Sam都是被警报器的声音吵醒的。他们醒时还维持着相拥的姿势，Dean的头抵着Sam的肩窝，Sam一条手臂穿过他的颈下抱着他的肩，两人的腿自然地交缠到一起。  
他们迅速跳下床，匆忙地一边洗漱一边换衣服，任务内容总是那些，但这次执行任务的却只有Dean一人。  
当他握着枪走进人员已经被紧急疏散的医院时才知道，原来今天的任务对象就是那晚被佣兵们抱着带出任务区的孩童，其中有一部分几乎已经康复了，而另一部分——他们灰败的皮肤向外四溢着令人恶心的死亡气息，这让Dean突然感觉到一阵头痛，毫无征兆地，脑后的神经被猛然拉紧，在他因为这微小的疼痛而分心时，灰败的孩童们摇晃着他们僵硬的肢体向他扑来。  
他就开了枪。  
子弹打穿一个孩童的头骨，他的身体就像被拉紧了提线的偶人一样就那么硬生生地僵住了，突然停滞的双脚跟不上身体的惯性，他的身体向前仆倒，就像另外一些生命还鲜活的孩童，像他们奔跑时被石子绊倒时的模样。  
他倒地的声音像雷声在Dean心中轰然炸开，让他在这一瞬竟有些无措，让他瞪大了眼睛凝视着自己扣动扳机的手指，仿佛是不信那颗子弹是从他手中的这把枪里发射出去的。  
其他灰败的孩童踩过扑倒在地的尸体，一刻不停地涌向Dean。这走廊顶上的灯光突然白得刺目，四周的墙壁仿佛会动了，悄无声息地向这边挤压过来。Dean感觉自己的心被一座冰山死死压住，那么沉，那么冷，锐利的冰块戳刺着柔软的器官，融化成的水溶进血里，寒意飞快支配了身体，叫他冷得几乎无法动弹。  
可手指还在惯性地扣下扳机。那些射偏的子弹打到墙壁上又飞快弹开，在走廊上滚了几圈，最终停在了墙角。  
Dean一面开枪一面后退，像急着从这个紧缩的空间逃出去。当他终于打烂了最后一个感染体的头颅，他迫不及待地转身大步走出了这幢冷冰冰的建筑。他在雨里站了几秒钟，又扭头折了回去。  
Sam的车就停在医院门口，Dean本想一个人来，Sam却还是固执地跟来了，但Dean没让他跟进医院里。Dean拉开车门之后先把风镜扔了进去，然后才矮身钻进了车里。他破天荒坐进了车后座里，在Sam扭过头来询问的时候扯过旁边Sam为他准备的毛巾罩在了头上。  
“是被你们救下的那些孩子们。”  
Dean奇怪为什么自己的声音会嘶哑成这样。他开口的时候才察觉自己的牙关竟然打着颤，试了好几次，手枪都没能准确地放回枪套里。他放弃了，把枪也扔到身边，跟风镜在一起。  
Sam闻言愣了一下。接着他脸上担忧的表情渐渐变成诧异，他缓缓瞪大了眼睛，似乎不相信Dean的话，那天的新闻他也看了，还是他告诉Dean的，他甚至记得Dean那时脸上的表情，要形容的话，就像暴风雪过后干净无云的天空。  
“你怎……会不会是弄错……”  
过了许久，这才稍稍缓过神的Sam断续地，发出他不确信的疑问。  
Dean将手伸进自己的上衣口袋里，掏出两张卡片一样的东西递到Sam面前。Sam下意识地就伸手接住了，这是医院给病患配发的识别卡，日常不方便扫描的时候，凭这些最简单的卡片也能立刻对他们的情况有最基本的认识。  
两张卡片的主人都是孩童，上面有他们的照片，男孩和女孩都一样瘦弱，他们的眼神里少了普通孩童的那种灵动活泼，面对镜头有种令人不适的呆滞感。卡片上有他们的名字，入院原因，最下面还备注了他们已经注射过特效药。  
Sam无意识地握紧这两张卡片，仿佛未能察觉到它们坚硬的边缘在他掌心里留下了疼痛的痕迹。他的呼吸一瞬变得破碎而急促，像亲眼目睹了某个恶徒举起斧子毁掉了珍藏于美术馆里的艺术品。他像凝视着一颗明星的陨落，像见证了天空向着沉黑又靠拢一分，一时不知该说些什么。  
或许是他们高兴得太早，就无可自拔地沉溺进一种自我感动里。  
Sam迟疑了一会儿，把那两张卡片小心翼翼收进了自己的口袋里。Dean头上还盖着毛巾，像一时半会儿不愿取下似的。车里仿若也进了阴云，气氛陡然压抑得可怕。  
“我们……回去吗？”Sam不确定地问道。他困惑自己为什么问出这种毫无意义的问题，人们已经不敢在街上游荡，不少公司都处在半停工的状态，股市动荡，仿佛末日还未来临，人类就会手将自己推入萧条破落的境地。  
“酒喝光了。”Dean突然提起完全不相关的话题。  
Sam心领神会。  
他发动引擎，在空无一人的街道上调转车头，朝着他们回去的反方向驶去。  
“我知道哪里还有酒卖。”


	44. Chapter 44

44

买酒只是个借口，兄弟二人只是不愿太早回去。Dean打开车窗，雨就被风吹进车里。他囫囵用毛巾擦去了头发和肩上的水，伸手过去拿起手枪，慢慢把它放回了枪套里。  
他不知道刚刚发生过的事会不会被报道出来。那些特效药也没能救回的孩童，他们死气沉沉的眼睛盘踞在Dean脑中，那些散大的瞳孔里像伸出无数只长满死气沉沉眼睛的手，它们攀住他，那无数双眼睛凝视着他。  
雨水飘进Dean眼中，他像被烫到般颤抖起来，下意识缩了缩身体，伸手捂住那只眼睛。  
绝望来得太过突然，那感觉太强烈了，以致Dean还有些无法适应。他太习惯去说“还有办法”，太习惯告诉自己“别放弃”，可想到那些相继倒在他面前的小小身体，这一瞬，他就像从不知“希望”这个词该如何书写，像他从不知这个词是什么含义，像他从不曾听说过这个词。  
Dean感到茫然。  
可他知道他不能，他不能有一丝迷茫，也不能绝望。他向来都是个领头者，他知道自己还担负着责任，如他和Sam被送进收容所的第一夜，他死死抱着弟弟不松手，因为从那一刻起他便知道了，那就是他的责任。  
他不可以惊慌，不能有一丝脆弱，他所有该做的就是继续坚定地抬起头挺起胸膛迈开毫无犹疑的步伐，他要明确自己该做什么，能做什么——他不能退缩，不能逃，因为他身后还有Sam。  
Sam开着车带Dean穿过一条又一条街道，途中路过好几家正在营业的便利店，但他没有开车。Dean也没提醒他，车里陷入了一种怪异的静谧。雨刷将挡风玻璃刷的干干净净，Sam的视线来回逡巡在前方的道路和他上方的后视镜之间，一面注视着路面情况一面关注着他哥。  
“Dean。”  
“嗯？”  
Dean应了一声，Sam却又陷入了沉默。原本低头漫不经心把玩着枪套带子的Dean抬起头，往后视镜里看了一眼，却没能看出什么不同寻常的端倪。  
Sam是想安慰一下Dean。虽然这个时候说“安慰”这个词好像很古怪，诸如“不是你的错”“这都是没办法的事”一类的说辞，比起安慰，更像是托辞。可现在他们并不需要靠着推诿来获得宽慰，因为事实本就如此，他们既不能主宰别人的生命，也无法对那些人的生死负责。  
“那是……”  
“我知道。”Sam刚开口，Dean就抢着截断了他的话。一段沉默之后，Dean的声音听上去正常了不少，他清了清嗓子，可说完这句抢白，他又沉默下去。  
“我还没说，你就知道了？”Sam试着用上了轻松促狭的语气。  
“我知道。”Dean重复着，“不管你想说什么，你心里想什么，我都知道。我没事，那都是别人的事，都是那什么……不可抗力，对吗？”  
Sam得承认，Dean猜得很准，可他不喜欢Dean说起这些时的语气，那听上去像是敷衍，一种反过来对他的安慰。Sam知道自己不需要安慰，杀死那些感染体的不是他，特地捡了他们身上卡片的人也不是他，他或许能理解Dean的感受，却没有那么真切的感知。  
Dean有许许多多古怪的习惯，就Sam知道的那些里，他觉得Dean最大的坏习惯就是决不允许他自己显露出哪怕是一丝的软弱。这个坏习惯曾给了Sam长达二十年的错觉，让他以为自己的兄长真的强到坚不可摧。  
可事实并非如此。  
人怎么可能强到无所畏惧？  
他希望Dean能——就算是偶尔的偶尔——也能把他当做一个成年人，能把他当做一个可以信赖的同伴，能依赖他。  
“你不必装得这么无所谓。”  
“我没有装得无所谓。”  
Dean皱起眉头。  
“我只是心情很差。”  
他也不算撒谎，抑郁也是心情差的一种。  
“我没事。”  
Dean重申，Sam却不再说话。他们的车飞快行驶在潮湿的路面，Sam分神看了一眼街道两旁，刚刚经过的那几幢高大的建筑他感觉有些眼熟，他往后视镜里仔细看了一眼，想起来那里也是一所医院。  
那个医生。  
Sam的心狠狠跳动了一下，只是那么一下，手心里就跟着出汗了。  
兄弟二人最终在距离他们住宅很远很远的一家便利店里买了很多啤酒，结账的时候Sam往收银台上扔了几条巧克力。Dean诧异地扭头看了他一眼，他没说话，只是将拇指按上收银员递过来的指纹支付机。  
他们在这隔离区里绕了整整一圈才回去，Dean刚走进房间就迫不及待开了一瓶啤酒，他解了枪套扔在一边，一口气喝光了半瓶酒。已经是中午了，他很饿，却完全没有食欲。这不正常，他知道，但他也无法让自己的心境开朗起来。  
Sam似乎也不想再劝解安慰他了，就由着他一瓶一瓶地喝，他最终醉倒在床上，鞋子都没脱就这么睡着了。Sam调节了一下房间里的温度，帮Dean脱了鞋，刚打算出门，却又像是想起了什么东西似的折了回来，把他一直收在包里的那两盒糖果拿出来放在了Dean的枕边。  
如果Dean需要的话，Sam相信自己是可以做到的，他相信自己可以成为一个值得信赖的人，他相信就算Dean像过去的他那样依赖着现在的他，他也能做得很好。  
他们是很亲密的人。  
Dean是他从出生起就没离开过的人。  
像上次那样吧，像上次在黑暗里那样吧，让我知晓你的软弱和恐惧。  
Sam在床边慢慢俯下身体。  
无论如何，我都会在这里。无论如何，都不会让你一个人强撑。  
你会是我的责任。  
Sam将他的一个轻轻的吻落在了Dean的额头上。  
他往腰后别了一把枪，放下外套挡住露在外面的枪托。他的枪套跟Dean的扔在一起，风镜也放在一起。他们的衣服也在一起，浴室里的毛巾都紧挨着。  
连这些东西都还放在一起。  
Sam走出房间，下了楼，和他们住在一起的另外两个佣兵正在吃午餐。大概是接连吃了好几天Sam做的晚餐，见Sam下了楼，非常少见地，他们竟主动邀请Sam和他们一起吃午餐，其中一个称自己做了Sam和Dean的份。  
“谢谢，但是我现在有一件必须马上处理的急事。”Sam说着便急匆匆地出了门。吃着简单午餐的佣兵们面面相觑，在这里，除了那些不得不接受危险的任务，他们实在不知道还有什么能称得上“必须处理”的“急事”的。  
Sam开车来到那所医院大门外。  
他想见见那位古怪的医生。而最让此时的他感到不安的，是医生报上自己的名字之前，已经猜到日后他一定会去找他。


	45. Chapter 45

45

连医院都显现出了几分叫人不安的萧条。大部分科室与医疗设备都已经迁出了隔离区，被安置在了更为安全的区域里的分院，这所医院现在只剩下恶魔病毒的疑似感染者和每日监控他们的医护人员。  
如今肯主动出入医院的人很少了，所以当Sam来到医院大厅的服务台前时，护士看了一眼他身上胎生儿的标识，直接为他指了指往恶魔病毒专门科室的那条走廊。  
“不……我不是……我想找一位医生，他叫Lucifer……”Sam连忙澄清自己的来意。  
“有预约吗？”  
“呃……没有……”被问得有点尴尬，Sam不好意思地挠了挠头，他竟一时忘记了预约这回事，看来今天是见不到那位医生了。充满歉意地向前台护士道了歉，Sam悻悻转身正要离开，身后的护士却突然叫住了他。  
“请问……是Sam Winchester？”  
对于一个陌生人为什么会知道自己名字这件事毫无头绪，但困惑归困惑，Sam还是转身很诚实地点了点头。  
“Lucifer医生在五楼右边走廊第三个办公室里。”  
愣了一下，Sam想着这大概是说他能见到Lucifer了？他还是有些困惑，却没有询问护士，只是礼貌地道谢之后大步走向了电梯。  
可当他依照护士说的找到那间办公室，敲了敲门，却无人应答。他站在门口四下张望了一会儿，整个五楼安静极了，干净极了，弥漫着消毒水的气味，完全没有那种有人在此的感觉。医院里通常都很安静很干净，但绝不会有这种绝无人烟的冷寂感。  
Sam从右边那条走廊走出来，接着转向另一条走廊。头顶有一盏灯似乎是要坏了，光线暗淡得很。他有些好奇地左顾右盼，在心里默默数着数——他不可能在这里待太久，如果碰不到人，他就得立刻回去。  
正想着，这条走廊尽头的那两扇门被人从里面推开，几个中年男人从里面走出来，正说着话，见这边站着个高大的年轻人，一时之间都迷惑不解地顿住了脚步。Lucifer是最后一个走出来的，高大的他一眼就看见等在那里的正是Sam，便随口解释了一句那是他预约了今天接诊的病人。  
“前台护士为什么会知道我的名字？”在Lucifer领着Sam回到办公室途中，Sam忍不住戒备地问道。他走在Lucifer的左后方，两人之间的大概有着两步远的距离。  
“我也不知道，她猜到的吧。毕竟我跟每一个前台护士都说过，要是一个叫Sam Winchester的人来找，就让他上五楼。”Lucifer心情似乎不错，说话的语气都有种轻飘飘的笑意在里面。但Sam听得出来，他那叫人心生不快的悲悯也在，这悲悯就好像……Lucifer看着人类只当他们是低自己一等甚至几等的生物，就像他看他们一眼同他们说话就是施予他们恩赐一般。  
Lucifer将Sam领进他的办公室。这里面也安静极了，干净极了，消毒水的气味如同点缀，Sam突然感到一丝冰冷的压抑。Lucifer让Sam坐到沙发上，他亲手煮了一壶咖啡，味道并不怎么好，不过他想Sam根本不会在意这些微不足道的事。  
腾起乳白色雾气的热咖啡在这冷寂的办公室里显得格格不入，这并为缓解Sam内心的压抑，相反让他更加难受起来。不知为何，他很排斥这个叫Lucifer的人，心里对他有着难以言明的抗拒。可他又非常想得到一个答案，一个可以总括所有问题的答案。  
好奇心驱使着他。  
“你为什么肯定我一定会来找你？”Sam问出了心中的疑问。而这个疑问还能继续分解成千千万万个问题，假如他能得到它的答案，也就能得到所有困惑的解答。  
“因为无论怎么伪装，你还是与众不同。”Lucifer笑得很温和，说话的声音轻得像风，“你需要同类。”  
Sam的手指下意识地紧握了一下滚烫的咖啡杯。他被烫到了，手猛然缩回。  
“我跟你不是同类。”他断然否认，“特效药对二期和三期变异的病毒没用吗？”  
“我不清楚，我对药物研发方面没什么深入了解。”Lucifer慢慢喝了一口咖啡，“如果你问的是那些感染儿童的事，我知道。几天前新闻称他们康复的时候，你有没有跟那些实验品一样感动得落泪？你现在失望了？绝望吗？你根本不用担心这些，反正你是绝对安全的，感染‘人类’的病毒不会感染‘禽畜’。”  
又是这种悲悯的语气。  
Sam狠狠皱紧眉头。  
“那你的家人呢？你不担心他们吗？”  
“家人？哦……家人……”Lucifer露出一个叫人捉摸不透的表情，非喜非怒，似乎有些怀念，却很冷淡，“他们死了，不值得让我再多操心什么。”他说着看了Sam一眼，“我知道你还有个哥哥，你是说你担心他？神不会放过任何一个不具价值的残次品，你哥哥也一样。我可以给你一个预言，或者忠告，揣好你的枪，因为不知道什么时候你哥哥他也会变成他杀得最多的东……”  
“闭嘴！”Sam从沙发上滕然起身，愤怒地瞪起双眼，全然不顾礼貌地打断了Lucifer的话。他的胸膛夸张地起伏着，粗重的气息从他的鼻腔里呼出，双颊因为怒意而变得通红。  
而面对他的愤怒，Lucifer丝毫不以为意，他慢悠悠地又喝了一口咖啡，悲悯回到眼中，继续说道：“如果你是来问我有没有药物能治好这种病，我只能告诉你，暂时还没有，或许今后会有，但实验品们能不能撑到那个时候呢？他们只能一边挣扎一边等待，直到绝望。而更加简单便利的阻止病毒进一步蔓延的方法，我想你已经知道了。生存还是灭亡，对实验品来说，这是一个问题，对我和你，对禽畜来说，却不是。”  
胎生不会感染病毒。  
阻止病毒蔓延的方法就真的非常简单。  
Sam立刻就懂了Lucifer的意思。  
“我是想让你帮我，所以才会耐心告诉每个前台护士你的名字，我想我已经表现得很诚恳了。”Lucifer说着，再次看向Sam的眼神里却已经没有了悲悯，取而代之的是一种异常深沉冷静的狂热，像一匹处心积虑想夺回领地的孤狼。  
那眼神让Sam反射性地伸手摸向腰后的枪。Lucifer注意到他的小动作，笑起来，盯着他眼睛的那双眼睛像是快要看进他摇摆的灵魂里。  
“你融入不了他们，还努力想假装出已经融入的假象。你没被鄙夷过吗？没被孤立过吗？没被那些所谓的规定侮辱过吗？”他将视线移向Sam胸前的标识，那只是一块小小的胸牌，不起眼，没有写字，有的只是一个蜷缩在梨形子宫里的胎儿的形象，“他们把你从母亲的肚子里挖出来，把这样的你扣在你胸前，无论你走到哪里，无论你换上怎么样的衣服，那个你始终在你胸前，裸露着，让所有人都能看到，再让所有人继续鄙夷、孤立、侮辱你。你是下贱的禽畜，大概已经习惯，所以才能假装所有人都对你亲善。”  
尖锐刺耳的话语一字不漏地涌入Sam耳中，那些他亲历过的，他觉得不公的、可笑的、让他受到侮辱的，此刻如同一部漫长的默片在脑中飞速播放着。他确实憎恨着自己胸前这个令人反胃恶心的标识，也厌恶那些将他视作异类的人，可他依然努力地想融入进整个社会里，他想让自己看上去正常一些，没那么与众不同，因为他想跟Dean一样。  
而最终的结果却是，异类还是异类，甚至Dean也因为他变成了另外一个异类。  
这个世界的确叫人郁愤失落。  
像恶心的泥淖。  
Sam憎恨过旁人的冷漠，憎恨过他们对胎生的苛刻和歧视，可当他看到和他一样的这些为钱卖命的佣兵们抱着感染病毒的孩子们冲出任务区，他觉得或许这个世界并没有他想的那么令人作呕那么无药可救。  
“看来我和你都想错了。”Sam慢慢放下按在枪托上的手，“抱歉浪费了你不少时间。”他说着，扭头离开了Lucifer的办公室。


	46. Chapter 46

46

回去的路上，Sam一直想着Lucifer的话。他突然非常在意起自己胸前的那个标识——他从前不是不在意，而是刻意让自己不去在意它当中蕴含的其他含义，他从不会让自己再多想哪怕一秒关于这标识传达出的那种赤裸裸的轻贱。  
只是从Lucifer的办公室出来之后，他感觉这个简单又直观的符号突然就被具象化了，就像有人往他前面递上一个带着血的、富有弹性的子宫，这器官里还蜷缩着一个尚未完全成型的胎儿，他面前的人笑嘻嘻地告诉他说这里面的就是他，他势必一生都会这么裸露着，他的出生将永远不被尊重。  
谁都没有选择出生的权利。  
Sam无数次想过，想过他作为一个非胎生儿的出生，跟其他人类一样，在人造子宫里待上十个月，在育儿师手中发出一声哭声，在育儿所里待到两岁才被父母接回家抚养。他无数次想过自己成为千万普通人中的一个，没有与众不同，没有特立独行。  
可他就是以一种不同于其他的方式出生，他根本记不清待在母亲怀抱里是怎样的感觉，也不知道母乳和牛奶到底有什么不一样，所以他更不可能知道他出生那天，他的父母看着小小的、还睁不开眼睛的他幸福地相拥而泣。  
但正是因为他这样的出生，因为他的不同，造就了他的家庭的不同。正如任何“得”都将以“失”的形式获取代价，Sam永远失去了“普通”的权利，可他却得到了旁人无法得到的东西。  
那是……他无法定义的。  
所以他既痛恨着自己不得不佩戴的标识，却又心情复杂地感激着它。  
他不知道Lucifer究竟是如何成功隐瞒了他胎生身份的，那太困难了。一个人是怎么样，几乎从他出生起就已经注定了，他的一切都会被记录在以他的指纹、声纹或者虹膜签署的所有协议与合同里，而这些协议与合同背后牵涉了囊括学历证明、工作经历、犯罪记录、银行账户、医疗保障、社会信誉等庞杂的系统，假如只是篡改其中的某一项，关联其他项时很容易就会被戳穿。  
但坐在车里思考这些问题也是徒劳，Sam叹了一口气。  
回到房间时，Dean似乎已经醒了。床上还是一团糟，浴室的门关着，里面传来了水声。  
Sam惴惴不安地换了衣服，悄悄掏出枪塞回了自己的枪套里。是时，洗完澡的Dean光着脚从浴室里走出来，一面用毛巾擦着头发，一面问他刚刚去哪里了。  
不能撒谎了。  
从北方回来之后，他们的活动范围就小得可怜，来到隔离区之后更是，基本没有了私人时间，一天二十四小时必须全天候待命不说，以往勉强还算热闹的酒吧街和商业街也日渐萧条，即便外出也找不到合适的去处。  
“Sammy？”  
“我去见了一个人。”  
Sam的回答让Dean颇有些意外，他想不出在这里还有什么Sam能见的人。虽说人情冷淡，但普通人之间还是能有那种算得上君子之交的淡漠交情，可Sam几乎没什么朋友，更何况这里还是隔离区。  
“别告诉我说是听说小学同学怀疑感染病毒，所以你去了一趟医院。”醉酒过后的感觉很差，头痛让Dean心情有些恶劣，况且他还没从早上的压抑情绪里走出来。他把手里的毛巾搭在肩上，翻出了Sam买的巧克力。  
“嗯，我去了一趟医院。”  
正咬着巧克力的Dean闻言，还以为自己的信口胡诌竟说中了，瞪着眼睛诧异地扭头看向Sam。那块巧克力就这么顶在他口腔里，让他的右颊往外突起成一个小包。  
看着Dean的样子，原本心里还有些不安的Sam没忍住笑了起来。Dean瞪了他一眼，大口咬碎嘴里的巧克力囫囵咽下肚里。  
Sam把他去医院找Lucifer的事一五一十地都告诉了Dean，包括胎生不会感染、特效药针对二期和三期变异的病毒疗效不明等也如实相告。  
Dean听着Sam的话，眉头越皱越紧，他握紧了手里的巧克力，仿佛那就成了他的武器，要是此刻Lucifer站在他面前，他一定会毫不犹豫地冲过去刺烂那张口无遮拦的嘴。但他并不相信Lucifer，没有证据证明他是胎生，也没有证据证明胎生确实不会感染病毒。  
“我的确不能确定他是否真的是胎生，但是，”Sam看着Dean，顿了顿，这才接着说道，“去救你的那天晚上我应该是被感染体抓伤过。”他说着，就见Dean的表情突然顿住，像他听到了什么难以置信的消息，绿色的眼珠在眼眶中凝滞不动，嘴唇还微微张着，慌张的气息从双唇间的缝隙呼出，发出低微又尖锐的声响。  
“别担心，Dean，已经超过二十天了，我没事。”Sam急忙出声安抚Dean，在他还想说点什么的时候，Dean突然伸手往他胳膊上狠狠拧了一下。  
“老天！你干什么！”  
Sam痛得下意识往一边躲开，而Dean则是一副明显松了一口气的表情：“看来确实没事，好吧，你继续。”  
Sam哭笑不得地看着自己的兄长，继续说道：“他说想让我帮他，却没告诉我到底是什么事。”  
Sam的话让Dean也不由得凝眉思索起来，可假如Lucifer真是胎生的话，又真如他所说的，胎生无论如何都不可能感染病毒，那么他是没什么好怕的。那他找上Sam到底是为了什么？  
“我不知道他有什么目的，我……他让我反感。”Sam的话让Dean立刻变了表情，他看着自己的兄长比自己还要激动愤怒的样子，正想劝服，就听Dean恶狠狠地说道：“你当然得反感那个混蛋！居然说你是禽畜！还……还那么形容你！”想起Lucifer竟然敢用“下贱”这个词形容Sam，Dean感觉自己整个人就快像个火药桶一样爆炸了，他“噌”一下站了起来，激动地挥舞着握着巧克力的拳头，“别让我见到那家伙！不然我一定打断他的肋骨！”  
正想着说正事的Sam见Dean突然这么激动，只好走过去先好好安抚下他。尽管Lucifer的话让他感觉受伤，可他不希望Dean因为那些言论生气。这不值得。  
“我不会再去见他了。”  
“你敢再去？”  
面对愤怒兄长的无差别攻击，Sam哭笑不得。原本他还为Lucifer的话感到不快，被Dean这么一闹，他反倒没那么在意了。他意识到自己其实也跟别人一样根本不怎么在意其他人，那么他们如何说他也成了他们自己的事。他唯一能确定的只有他在意的这个人永远不会那么看他那么说他，而这唯一确信的事实已经能让他满足。  
“我只是……有点迷茫，你知道的，早上的事。”  
像希望被湮灭，人们在绝望之前总会做些挣扎，拒绝坦然接受现实。  
Sam做出的挣扎就是找到了那个古怪的医生。一个知晓些许秘密的人，或许也会知晓一点其他的事，比如如何治愈这令人恐惧的疾病，比如到底该如何这场灾难的继续蔓延。  
他只是没想到会得到那样的答案。  
Sam的话让几小时前那种冰冷的感觉再次回到Dean的体内，当他看到那些感染体的脸时，手足无措了许久，像一场突如其来的飓风，令他措手不及。他在冰冷的绝望里徘徊许久，最终却仍然亲手结束了孩子们作为怪物的短暂一生。  
这是他成为佣兵以来最恐怖的经历。  
不会再有比这更可怕的了。  
“可是Dean，你想过吗？如果胎生不会感染病毒，那么，只要让下一代出生的都是胎生，灾难是不是就会自动止步于此？”  
Dean屏住呼吸。  
“育儿所可以选择不修正胚胎基因……”  
“现在的育儿所，已经培育不出那样的胚胎。”Sam摇头，他相信Lucifer告诉他的都是真的。如果育儿所能选择培育不进行基因修正的胚胎，那么，他们作为胎生，在这场灾难中也依旧没有任何话语权。


	47. Chapter 47

47

一个人的能量究竟可以大到什么程度？  
一个人能够改变世界呢？  
假如Lucifer说的都是真的，如果针对恶魔病毒的特效药迟迟无法投入大批量生产，那么制止它的最有效的办法就是让人类回归胎生的繁衍方式。或许整个世界真的会因为某个人的一句话而发生翻天覆地的变化。  
Sam也仔细思考过，或许这当中依旧有概率的问题，也许不是每个胎生都对病毒免疫，但起码感染率会下降。  
面对灾难，人该有无畏的勇气和果敢。  
Dean也思索着Sam的话，对任何一个普通人来说，这将是他们一生都不曾想过的问题——假如这个世界变回胎生的世界，那会是什么样子。  
“我们……”他开口，又不知该如何继续下去。脑中千头万绪乱糟糟的，理不出一个明晰的思路。  
他们太渺小了。  
Sam按了一下Dean的肩膀。Dean伸手拍了拍他的胳膊，又仔细想了想，让Sam去打开电脑。  
他们给几家电视台发了一封匿名邮件。之所以发给媒体，因为他们是最无所畏惧的群体，他们当中有冒险揭露真相的勇者，也有为了博取收视率而弄虚作假编造消息的骗子，但无论如何，这样一条颠覆性的消息发过去，媒体绝不会任由它就这么淹没在邮箱的那些垃圾邮件中。  
按下发送键之后，负责写出这封邮件的Sam显然还有些激动。他不知道这会带来什么后果，他也没想过要当什么英雄，只希望最终的结果不会太坏。就算这个世界依旧不会变成胎生的世界，最起码它也能为药物的研发提供一些新的信息和思路。  
坐在他身边的Dean也靠在椅背上长长地舒了一口气。  
今天真是难受的一天。  
他的手攀上Sam的肩膀，指腹轻轻敲击着，Sam转过头，倾身过来吻了他。  
嘴唇触碰。  
他们管接吻叫这个。  
是Dean教Sam的。  
说不清缘由的激动和不安让他们都莫名地有些欲望高涨，或许是大脑里某种古怪的补偿机制，总得有什么东西来转移他们的注意力。  
Sam拉起Dean，一面吻一面推着他来到床边。他们倒进都还来不及整理的床上，Sam压在Dean身上，变换着角度深深吻他，一手推起他刚换上的T恤。Dean抱紧Sam的脖子，邀请般张开嘴，伸出舌头与Sam纠缠。他分神看了一眼房间的门和窗户，门只是虚掩着，窗帘也没拉上。  
“老天，我去关门……”Dean说着，嘴唇依旧恋恋不舍地黏着Sam，他的手指不肯离开Sam的身体，也不愿Sam的手离开自己的身体。他们挣扎着又在床上厮磨了一会儿，这才不甘心地分开下床，一个跑过去关上了门，另一个拉上了窗帘。  
当他们再次回到床上，Sam已经迫不及待地脱掉了Dean的衣服，他抱起Dean的腰，细细舔吻着他的脖子和锁骨，含住他的乳头吮吸。  
一开始，他们什么都不会，只是狂热地用嘴唇触碰对方身体的每个部分，握住对方的性器，摩擦身体。渐渐地，他们会注意到对方一些特别的反应，像Sam喜欢被Dean触碰侧腰，Dean被握住脚踝的时候会发出让人心痒的低哑叫声。他们像两个懵懂的孩童，一点点探索着对方的身体，慢慢试探，期待着对方的反应。  
Sam含住Dean的乳头，用舌尖舔着前端，用牙齿轻轻咬着，用力吮吸。羽毛般轻飘飘的酥麻感从乳头开始慵懒地向身体的每个部分扩散，因为儿时的某些记忆，Dean觉得这样太过下流了，他羞耻地想让Sam放开那里，可越是羞耻，身体反倒越是敏感，快感便越发强烈。他将手指插进Sam头发里，鼓励般微微揪紧，无意识地弓起身体，像是在告诉Sam他喜欢这样。  
他们的手在对方身上胡乱触摸着，Dean将手停在Sam胯间，隔着裤子揉捏着他坚硬肿胀的性器。Sam摇晃着腰身在Dean手掌中摩擦着，一面舔着他的胸口，一面含混地请求让他脱掉自己的衣服。  
Dean迅速脱掉了Sam身上所有的衣服，Sam分开他的腿，将性器压在他前端已经变得湿润的性器上，挺腰撞击摩擦。他的手掌紧紧握住Dean的臀瓣，用力揉捏，手指来回在股缝间轻轻滑过。  
可Dean并不想让Sam插入。  
除了第一次，他们之间再没有过插入式的性交。  
Dean总在有意无意地躲避这个。  
那太疼了。  
可Sam似乎很喜欢，他总期待着这个，他的手指总在Dean身后的穴口流连，试着分开他的腿和臀瓣，试着插入。  
意识到Dean又在下意识躲避这个，Sam终于停下他热切的爱抚，抬起头困惑不解地看着自己的哥哥。Dean注意到他看向自己的眼神里还有些微困顿的难过，一时手足无措，只能用手微微支起身体，仰头用嘴唇轻轻碰碰他的鼻尖和嘴唇，想安抚他，想解释，又觉得太丢脸，实在开不了口。  
“你不喜欢这个吗？”Sam犹豫着问道。  
Dean立刻否认。他弟弟是不是已经忘记了，过去五年里，每天都在想着这些的不是别人，正是他。他弟弟一定不知道，当他们的身体紧贴在一起的时候，他总有种自己会溺死在这强烈快感与满足感中的错觉。  
Sam试探地将手指伸进Dean的臀缝里，Dean又缩了一下，连呼吸都变得紧张起来。Sam看向Dean的眼神里像掺入了一丝“你说谎”的控诉，他看上去失落极了，却还是非常克制地缩回手，只是凑过去吻Dean，抚摸他的身体。  
如果这个世界上真有恶魔的话，那么一定就是刚才那一刻的Sam了——Dean对此确信不疑。他居然会因为Sam那个眼神感到心虚，就好像是，他引诱Sam做了这些，让Sam尝到了甜头，现在却又要拒绝他。  
这么想来，他确实做得太混账了。  
Dean慢慢放松下身体，趁着Sam又去亲吻他身体的时候克制着急促的呼吸，用不大的声音解释道：“那很疼……”  
正舔吻着Dean肩膀的Sam闻言抬起头，以为Dean是在说他此刻的举动，便下意识看了一眼Dean的肩膀。Dean知道Sam理解错了，叹了一口气，自暴自弃地一手捂住眼睛认命地说道：“你的阴茎插进来让我很痛。”  
Sam反应了一会儿这才听懂了Dean在说什么。他先是愣住，接着不知怎么就觉得很丧气。他吻了一下Dean的嘴唇，嘟囔着“对不起”，好像这就要下床自己去浴室解决了。看出苗头不对的Dean一把拉住他，左右为难地犹豫了一会儿，最终还是红着脸和脖子翻身趴在床上，慢慢翘起臀，支吾着说道：“你说……先用别的什么扩张一下，会不会就没那么痛了……”  
Dean趴在床上的样子让Sam不由得用力吞咽了一下。  
他知道过去五年里Dean都在期待着什么，他知道了过去五年里Dean都是抱着什么样的想法一直待在他身边的，他知道过去五年里大概有数不清的晚上Dean躲在浴室里在水声的掩盖之下一边想他一边抚慰自己疼痛的勃起。  
呼吸蓦地愈发沉重起来。  
Sam用力吸了一口气，将手放上Dean有些紧绷的臀瓣上。他爬过去跪在Dean身后，抚摸他，低头亲吻他的肌肤。他的手指再次滑进Dean的臀缝里，Dean的身体也再次颤抖着绷紧。  
“手指……可以吗？”  
Sam小心翼翼的询问让Dean没来由地感到一阵羞耻，他现在的姿势已经够让他难堪了，他弟弟却还非要多此一举地再问上一句。  
“少废话！你、你就……照你喜欢的来，痛的话我会告诉你……”刚刚聚集起来的一点气势又在Sam充满欲望的揉弄按压之下烟消云散，Dean把脸埋进枕头里，咬牙决定今天不管怎么疼都绝不说出来。


	48. Chapter 48

48

Sam抚摸着Dean的背和腿，力道不轻不重，希望能借此让他哥放松下来。他用鼻尖磨蹭着Dean的臀，张嘴在上面留下几圈浅浅的齿痕。柔软的舌头舔着Dean的肌肤，手指微微用力捏紧，加重了力道揉弄着Dean的臀肉。  
Dean在Sam的爱抚之下试着缓慢地放松，他感觉到Sam的手指就在他的穴口周围不停打着圈，却一直没有插进去。想到自己最隐秘的部位就这样暴露在Sam面前，一阵阵热度在Dean背后沿着脊椎从脖子一路烧到尾椎。蓦地，他感觉自己的臀瓣被Sam的手指撑开，大腿上突然泛开一阵麻痹，他吐出沉重的气息，更用力地把脸彻底埋进了枕头里。  
Sam还有些担心会再次弄痛Dean，他思索了好久，最终还是耐心地舔湿了自己的中指，一手撑开Dean的臀瓣，将湿润的手指抵上Dean身后那个小小的洞口。  
Dean的身体小小地缩了一下，但他什么都没说。他现在的样子——伏在床上高高翘着臀，臀瓣还被弟弟的手指撑开——Sam不知该怎么形容，只是心跳得很快，勃起的性器痛得厉害，外涌的透明液体已经把龟头弄得湿透。他想狠狠压着他哥就这么把他痛到不行的性器插进去，想抱着他哥用力挺腰抽插，想把精液全都射在他哥的身体里。  
出格的想象只会让欲望更加疼痛难耐。Sam伸出舌头舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，慢慢将中指的第一个指节戳刺进穴口。Dean发出一声小小的喘息，异物感让他下意识地扭腰闪躲了一下，接着他就听见Sam在他身后问他痛不痛。  
要说痛，也没痛到叫人无法忍受，可要说不痛，那种被撑开的异物感和轻微胀痛也还是有的。  
Dean喘息着，想了想，终于还是不耐烦地低吼了一句：“都说痛会告诉你了！给我继续！”  
Sam将手指又往里推进了一个指节。Dean的里面非常紧，他忍不住用力呼出一口气，将手指又向外抽出一些，接着再次向里深入。手指模拟着他们第一次性交时的动作缓慢进出在Dean穴中，当Sam感觉紧窒的内壁开始变得有些放松柔软的时候，他又往里面增加了一根手指。  
好不容易适应了一根手指的Dean猛然又被Sam的两根手指弄得有些难受，但痛感已经消失了，只是异物感变得更加明显。他就这么伏在床上，双腿被Sam的手摆弄得张得更开了，而当Sam将手指增加到三根时，令人不适的异物感不知为何竟渐渐变成一种怪异的快感，Dean能感受到自己被撑开，内壁和穴口开始收缩，主动地咬紧Sam的手指。而每一次Sam将三根手指一起推进他的身体时，一股温和的快感就会在他体内宛若某种甜蜜的东西徐徐化开。  
Dean的身体开始跟随着Sam手上的频率晃动起来，当Sam推入手指时，他几乎是迫不及待地向后迎上，变得柔软的内壁敏感地收缩着，温柔地包裹着他的手指。  
Sam听见将脸埋进枕头里的Dean不断发出细微的呻吟声，它们破碎却慵懒，像猫咪被挠到下巴时发出的呼噜声。Sam用力吞咽下嘴里所剩无几的津液，渐渐加快手指抽插的频率，他忍不住贴近Dean，用性器摩擦着Dean汗湿的大腿内侧。  
在他的手指不知是碰到哪个点时，Dean突然发出一声尖锐潮湿的呻吟，这声音让Sam的性器又是一阵疼痛的抽搐，让他几乎就要这么射在Dean的腿上了。Dean从枕头里仰起头用力呼吸着，他转过头，瞪大了眼睛茫然又急切地问道：“那、那是什么？”  
“应该是你的前列腺。”Sam跟着也喘息起来，他压过去吻Dean，手指在Dean体内寻找着让他突然变得不一样的那个点，不断地轻轻按压刺激。  
陌生却强烈的快感在Dean体内轰然爆炸，它们一波一波攀上他的身体，在他的血里叫嚣着，推动着他的身体不断颤动。Dean抑制不住地在Sam身下扭动起身体，急切地让他敏感的腺体迎上Sam灵活修长的手指。他激烈的呻吟被Sam的嘴唇堵住，Sam贪婪地汲取着他说出的每句话，手指变本加厉地折磨着腺体。  
一阵急促的震颤之后，几乎要啜泣出声的Dean绷紧的身体倏然放松下来，他勾住Sam的脖子热烈地回应，腰臀依旧跟随Sam的手扭动着。  
Sam抽出手指，双手握住Dean的腰将他抱起来狠狠压在床头。Dean的膝盖跪在枕头上，一面吻Sam，一面向后伸手贴上Sam，手掌从他的腰间开始向下滑动，抓紧他的臀，身体摇摆着向后贴紧，用臀缝挤压磨蹭着Sam的性器，呢喃着“插进来”。  
Sam用膝盖顶开Dean的腿，几乎是粗鲁强硬地将自己疼痛多时的性器用力插进了Dean的穴中。Dean扶在他身上的手蓦地用力握紧，他咬着Dean的嘴唇，喘息着低声问道：“痛吗？”  
Dean没说话，他只是狠狠按住Sam，在Sam与墙壁之间的窄小空间里扭动着身体。Sam巨大的性器将他的内壁填得满满的，被扩张开的内壁享受着这种饱胀的感觉，Dean的肩膀贴着墙壁，下身却紧紧贴着身后的Sam，主动地摆动着，在Sam每一次将性器用力顶进他体内时他都会压抑着叫声感受着内壁被撑开、收缩着咬紧Sam的快感。  
当他偶尔忍耐不住忘记压抑声音时，Sam总会抓着他的腰狠狠将性器插入最深处，一面又舔着他的耳垂警告他别叫得太大声，以免被还住在这里的另外两个人听到。Dean总会因为他的这些话而发出紧张的喘息与低吟，他会更加努力地忍耐和压抑自己的声音，而快感却总是越来越强烈，它们在Dean赤裸汗湿的身体上涂抹开一层诱人的红色，引诱着Sam，他会吻他哥的肩膀，手指会去捏紧他哥的乳头，当他哥再次忍耐不住又发出过于大声的叫声时，他又会靠过去低声提醒一两句，却会更加过分地刺激Dean身上每个敏感的部位。  
这样的Dean让他疯狂。  
尤其是，这样的Dean还是在他手中一点一点被慢慢开发的。他就像掌握着有关Dean身体的全部秘密，一一挖掘出它们，并独自享用。  
“老天，Sammy……”Dean呼出湿热的气息，意乱情迷地呢喃着，身体因为Sam不断的抽插撞击而向上顶动着，“你插得那么深，上帝……好棒，不会再有什么比这个更棒……”他在快感中显然已经有些语无伦次，只能不停重复着“好棒”，恳求他弟弟能将他的阴茎插到更深的地方去。  
直白热烈的Dean让Sam近乎失控，他抓着Dean的腰拖着他向后退开，再一次狠狠将他压在床上，按着他的腰用力抽插。他想说点什么，俯下身，嘴唇贴着Dean的耳朵，却只说出了诸如“你的小屁股把我的阴茎吸得那么紧”一类下流到让他自己都感到匪夷所思的句子。显然，当他说出口时自己就后悔了，他甚至都因为紧张与轻微的惶恐而放缓了动作。  
但Dean并没有因此生气，他只是发出了难以难耐的低幽呜咽声，断续破碎地不断回应着“是的”。他的全身通红，整个人像被人刚从水里捞起来一般湿漉漉，也喘息得厉害，呼吸中都掺进了“嘶嘶”的声音。可他还是不知满足地纠缠着Sam，用带着一丝不可辨别的哭腔的声音让Sam把精液射在他身体里。  
“我会的，我会的，”Sam的身体笼罩着Dean，他不停吻着Dean的耳朵，“我会全部射进你的屁股里，会让脏兮兮的你就这么躺在床上睡着。你醒来时腿上会因为屁股里流出来的精液变得黏糊糊，不过别担心，我会——帮你弄干净。”  
Sam的话变成画面狠狠撞进Dean的大脑，他感到已经不能更快的心跳居然又加速了，沉重的囊袋缩紧，他们甚至都还没碰到他的性器，他就这么射得一塌糊涂。  
Dean在激烈的高潮中险些又叫出了声，Sam用他潮湿的手轻轻捂住他哥的嘴，亲昵地吻了一下他的耳尖。  
“你喜欢听我说这些，是吗？”  
Dean听见Sam喘息中的偷笑声。  
“不。”  
余韵中力竭的他喘息着皱起眉，违心地否认了弟弟的推论。


	49. Chapter 49

49

媒体对匿名邮件的反应非常迅速，当天晚上的新闻里就有了相关报道。不出意料地，接连几天的连续报道再次引发了巨大的社会反响。已经有实验室向人权委员会、社会伦理委员会以及法院发出了申请，表示需要进行胎生相关的实验。因为要招募实验志愿者，如果他们拿不到合法完备的许可证明，实验将无法进行。  
已经开始蜕变了。  
一开始，蚁虫只是在墙体的一个角落里挖出一个小小的洞穴以供它们藏身。它们在这堵长长的墙里日以继夜地钻洞挖掘，谁也注意不到这堵外表与往日无异的墙壁里到底发生了什么变化。  
电视台报道了各方的反应，对准备进行相关实验的实验室也做了采访。播出后，各个实验负责人几乎都收到非常多的反馈，其中绝大多数都是反对意见，有人劝说他们放弃，也有人侮辱攻讦实验设计者，更有甚者还向他们发出了恐吓信件。  
这些也都在Sam和Dean的意料之中。根深蒂固的观念不可能在一夕之间松动，即便是事关生死与未来的事，即便在特殊时期，自然分娩产子可以免除被定罪起诉，也仍有人会以为这与“尊严”有关——因为在他们的观念里，无论法律条款里是否明确定罪，其行为本身就是“罪”，通过性交使女性受孕本身就是为道德所不允许的。  
但并不是没有人愿意支持这些实验。设计实验的几大实验室在提交申请之后的第三天就得到了法律程序完备的许可，发出的志愿者招募也有人发邮件回应，表示愿意与自己的婚姻伴侣一同参与。  
“这大概需要一年时间，我们得撑过去。”Dean看完新闻，像是自言自语，又像是说给身边的Sam听。  
“只需要一年，Dean。”Sam想了想，这么安慰道。他们也不是就这么呆坐在家里，等待着一年之后的结果。特效药依旧没有停止研发，尽管药效没有开始预估得那么好，但仍能治愈部分感染者，仍能在一定范围内阻止病毒的进一步蔓延。  
那天晚上，接连下了几乎两周的雨终于停了，佣兵们在警报器发出呃尖锐鸣响中抓起各自的武器冲出大门。干净的夜空之下有干净的风，风里满是泥土和草的腥气，戴着面罩的Sam不禁深吸了一口气，却被他哥一把拍上后脑勺。  
“别发愣，戴好风镜，跟我来！”  
他们的任务目标几乎都集中在那几所医院，每次他们和清道夫离开之后，医院里就要上上下下重新彻底消毒一次。  
进入大楼之后Sam和Dean发现了一个并不是感染体的普通病患——不，说不定她都没有感染病毒，只是因为跟病患接触过，所以被送来隔离观察。她躲在医院二楼的卫生间隔间里，是Dean先发现的。  
Sam没问他哥到底为什么会往女卫生间跑，只是取下自己的面罩给这年轻女人戴好，伸手挽住她的胳膊将吓得脚软的她一把拉了起来。  
“你送她去底下的紧急避难层，让护士看好她。”Dean一边说一边领着他们往楼梯口走去，举枪朝迎面过来的一个感染者射击。枪声与感染者发出的嘶哑叫声让女人发出惊恐的叫声，她瑟瑟发抖地往Sam怀里缩去，Sam揽着她的肩膀轻声安慰了几句，诱哄着让她闭上眼睛。  
而当女人刚闭上眼睛时，Sam就一把将她扛起在了自己肩上。  
“抱歉，这样我们能更快到达安全的地方。”他一边道歉一边扛着女人跟在Dean身后朝楼下冲去。Dean在Sam身前为他们挡去大半的感染者与感染体，干净的地板上反射出他们随身携带的照明装置发出的光，Dean难受地眨了眨眼睛，一面射击一面反感地抱怨军队都给他们配发了什么便宜货。  
进入地下一层后Sam扛着女人跑向前方红色警示灯下的双层合金大门，用力拧开一旁的金属阀，合拢的大门缓缓打开，Sam小心把肩上的娇小异性放下，催促她赶快进去。  
“后面的密码锁我开不了，但这里面已经很安全了，等警报解除他们会带你出去的。”Sam说着轻轻推了她一下，等她不安走进那扇门后，这才再次拧动巨大的阀门关上了金属大门。  
他站在原地喘息了一会儿，掉头大步跨上楼梯，看见他哥正用身体死死抵住楼梯间的金属门，手上正往枪里装填着子弹，奇怪的是，Sam知道Dean动作向来利索，这次他手上却好像有些不听使唤。他赶紧冲过去，举枪对准正在砸门的感染体，一枪打烂了它的脑袋。  
“谢了，”Dean喘息着道谢，终于装填好子弹的他用力吞咽了一下，奇怪地嘟囔道，“怎么回事，明明没受伤，手怎么这么不对劲？”  
Sam以为Dean是有哪里扭到了，伸手拉过他哥的手正要仔细检查，手掌刚贴上他的二头肌上，就感觉掌心里一片粘稠湿腻。心脏猛然紧缩，Sam下意识地倒吸了一口气，连忙从腰间抽出照明装置照上Dean的胳膊。强光照射之下，只见Dean手臂的布料早就被撕烂，裸露的肌肤上一片血肉模糊。  
看到自己胳膊上的凄厉伤口，Dean跟着也吸了一口气。他们同时抬眼看向对方，瞪大的两双眼睛里盈满同样的惊骇。  
猛烈的寒意在这初夏雨后的夜里飓风般侵袭Sam的身体，他感觉自己突然之间就从头冷到了脚，额头和背后还冒着汗，却凉凉的，手指和脚底陡然失去了温度。他无可抑制地打了个寒颤，微微合拢的牙关打着抖，手指下意识地用力握紧了Dean的手臂。  
“Dean，你……”  
他想问Dean难道没觉得痛吗。这么深的伤口，不可能一点感觉都没有。  
可显然，Dean就是没察觉，不然他也不会奇怪为什么自己的动作突然慢了下来。  
呼吸一瞬之间变得浑浊嘈杂。  
Dean用力呼吸了几下，最初的惊诧很快就被恐慌代替。他试着集中全部的注意力想去感知那伤口的疼痛，却一无所获。他感觉很好，大脑并未接收到跟疼痛有关的任何信号。他突然举起枪托往自己的掌心狠狠砸去，Sam失声惊慌地大叫出他的名字，磕破的掌心冒了丝丝血珠出来，但他仍未感知到任何疼痛——没有痛感，只有轻微的灼烧感和些微的触感，他形容不出来那是什么感觉，不难受，像吃进了没有任何味道的奶油一样。  
Dean的身体在发抖，连Sam都觉察到了。但他很快攥紧掌心涌着血的手，一把拂开Sam，用压抑着颤抖的声音说道：“我留下来，你去找其他人。你完成任务之后跟他们一起回去。”他说完，都不等Sam开口，拉开楼梯间的门就往走廊里冲去，Sam跟在他身后大步追出去，一把拉住他。  
“这里的医护人员一时不会出来，我送你去别的医院……别担心，Dean，他们还有特效药……别担心……”Sam语速急促地劝说着Dean，却更像是在劝说自己，像在为自己找一个能立刻安心下来的理由，让他别害怕别慌张，让他相信还有办法治好他哥。  
Dean回头狠狠扔给Sam一句“你疯了吗”，再次把他推开。  
“离我远点！”Dean一面说一面后退，他语气很冷，但Sam仍能听出那话语中的激动，“老天……你快走吧，叫所有人都小心点。”他见Sam依旧毫不迟疑地朝这边走来，突然狠狠咬牙举起枪对准他，压低了嗓音命令道，“给我滚出去。”


	50. Chapter 50

50

Sam在黑暗中与自己的哥哥对峙。他深知Dean绝不会朝他开枪，但他亦未再迈步上前。两人喧嚣的呼吸声浪潮般此起彼伏，Dean咬牙看着Sam，没有说话，也没有让步。  
疫苗就像埋进身体里的一颗炸弹。协议上已经将可能出现的风险写得很清楚，它并不是能投入大量生产的最终产品，并非绝对安全，Dean既然签署了协议，就等同于默认自己承担一切可能的风险。  
被感染亦是风险中的一项。  
心跳频率快得让Dean觉得难受。又是那种寡淡的感觉，叫人反胃。在这场灾难中，或许每个人都该做好感染的觉悟，但绝大多数人都不会真的认为自己会被传染。他们惴惴不安的同时又没有警惕，直到确诊那天才终于恍惚看见拖着巨大镰刀的死神站在他们的病房之外，罩在黑色斗篷之下的森白骷髅在他们眼中就像含着微笑般叫人毛骨悚然。  
Dean想，他大概就是那绝大多数人中的一员。  
没人真会以为自己的运气那么差。  
可命运总不眷顾自大的人。  
“离开这里，Sam。”  
Dean不确定自己是否真的会被治好，但无论如何都不能让Sam继续跟他待在一起了。  
“去附近的医院，他们会给你药。去吧，Sammy。”  
他的语气慢慢软化下来，像是有些疲惫，却很诚恳。既然疫苗会出问题，特效药会出问题，那关于什么胎生不会感染的狗屁言论他也该怀疑一下了。他甚至有些后悔给电视台发邮件了，如果这是未经证实过的事，他们的举动会不会相反延误了药物的研发？  
Sam却没有动。他在照明装置的强光照射之下凝视着自己的哥哥。他能看见他眼睛里掩藏不住的恐惧，他知道没人真的能做到无所畏惧，他也知道自己和Dean一样都在害怕，他们在这突如其来的噩耗中手足无措。疫苗没用，或许特效药也没用，他不知道什么有用，可无论怎样，他都不能照Dean说的那么去做，他不能自己一个人离开，把Dean独自留在这里。  
当他离开这里，Dean就再也不会回去了。  
“Dean，冷静下来，听我说。”  
“我很冷静！”Dean再次提高声调，手上的手臂是那么沉重，他咬咬牙，略略压低了举枪的手，枪口正对着Sam的膝盖，“滚出这里。要是你不愿意，我不介意打穿你的膝盖，叫别人来把你扛走。”  
Sam摇头。  
“那你就开枪吧，我会告诉别人我和你都感染了病毒。”  
Dean闻言吃惊地张大眼睛，不假思索地脱口而出：“你他妈疯了吗？你知道这么做你他妈也会被打爆头吗？”  
“也？所以你早就做好了被打爆头的心理准备？还是你就打算自己往脑袋上来这么一枪？”Sam平缓低沉的语气渐渐变得尖锐，他看着Dean的眼神里甚至有几分疼痛的愤怒，像Dean的言行狠狠刺伤了他的这颗心，“我是不可能一个人离开这里的！你要打穿我的膝盖也好肚子也好，随你的便！但是你，我不准你带走Dean！”  
Sam的话让Dean的身体猛然震动起来。他强撑出来的强硬在脸上龟裂成细小的碎片，像一张被损毁的面具覆在脸上，狼狈又丑陋。他摇头，呢喃着“不”，颓丧垂手，语气诚恳地请求，只想让Sam远离他。他开始向后退，告诉Sam他会一个人去医院，他会去寻求帮助，但他不能再跟别人待在一起了，这样太危险。  
人生有时就是一个怪圈，像Dean，千方百计地想留在有Sam的地方，却不得不一次又一次地让自己远离Sam。仿佛前一次的离开只是这一次的预演，当初觉得如何痛彻心扉，到此刻，却连感知疼痛的能力都丧失了。而那时就算再难过再狼狈，至少他们还都好好地活着，想着三五年过后，也许也能像其他人那样寻找一个伴侣度过余生。  
可是现在，就连“好好活着”这点都变成了无法确定之事。  
Dean不至于这就偷偷跑去某个地方吞枪自杀，他没那么懦弱。他也不想让他弟弟变成孤身一人，他仍然是中庭里那棵高到足以撑起天空的大树，但现在他不得不独自一人面对这些。  
只是结果未知。  
谁都喜欢皆大欢喜的结局，生活总不叫人顺心，籍籍无名的人成为英雄，朋友间的误会解除，这样叫人高兴的结局总是更讨人喜欢一些，Dean也希望如此，他希望自己能得救。可他也必须做好心理准备。  
丧失了痛觉之后，难过时连心脏都变得麻木，他觉得胸口闷闷的，却再也无法体验那种胸口疼痛的感觉。  
这样也好。  
至少不会太难受。  
Dean关掉了照明装置，转身朝黑暗中奔去。他仍会感到疲累，喘息时会发出浑浊的声响，这些都让他感觉很好，让他觉得自己并未丧失掉一切鲜活的感官，至少他还活着，在内脏变成一摊烂肉之前，他还能做点什么。  
一群感染体突然撞了出来，它们围住Dean，拖动僵直的身体扑向他，抓住他的胳膊，手指触上他的肩膀和脑后。僵硬冰冷的触感贴上Dean的头皮，会动的死物令人毛骨悚然，扑面而来的腐臭气味让Dean一阵反胃，他一手堵住一个感染体大张着凑过来的嘴，低喃着“我可不想变成你们这样”，开枪打烂了它的头。  
冰冷的血和脑溅上Dean的脸，那气味让他差点吐了出来。他在恶心的异味里用力喘息着，抬脚踢开身侧的一个感染体，反手抓住从他背后咬住他肩膀的感染体，枪口递过去抵住他的头顶，扣下扳机，碎肉和脑浆瞬间溅了他一身。  
他真不愿意自己变成这个样子。  
可他担心，假如他真的无法被治愈，病情一天天加重，那时麻木的他是否还能记得要在自己成为怪物前杀死自己？  
感染体太多了，Dean身上满是咬伤与被撕裂的伤口。痛觉的麻木帮了他不少忙，他不会觉得难受，只是越来越累，感觉身体越来越沉重，动作速度也越来越慢。可他还不想就这么死在这里，在被确认一定会变成怪物之前，他都不想死。  
他一直是个没什么远大理想的人，拥有的不多，却都是他最需要的，于是他也不再需要别的什么东西，如果能就这么一直活下去，他会很满足。  
他所需不多，现在只需要一样——让他活下去。  
他仍想作为Sam的兄长、作为Sam的家人活下去。  
扣下扳机，枪膛里却没有子弹了。Dean扔下手里的枪，拔出匕首猛地捅进感染体的脸颊，他揪紧它的头发拉开它，吸收了血里水分的布料紧贴着身体，他觉得重，身体累得好似再也无法承受更多的重量。  
胳膊又被拽住，被拉扯，就快被折断。  
却依旧不觉得痛。  
Dean拼命挣扎，累得连呼吸都变成了负担。他被按倒在地，感染体们围过来，他翻滚着，不小心打开了照明装置的开关，强光瞬间照亮了感染体们麻木死寂的脸。这一刻，Dean仿佛也看见了拖着镰刀的死神缓缓走来，那镰刀反射出刺目的光，他下意识地眯起眼睛，却声嘶力竭地怒吼着“给我滚开”。  
他还想活下去。  
这种强烈的渴望塞满胸膛，挤压着心脏，令人晕眩。  
死神迈着他不紧不慢的步伐越来越近，Dean都能听见那脚步声了。  
越来越近，越来越急促。  
他听见死神叫了他的名字。  
他低吼着“滚开”。  
死神便过来握住他的手腕。  
“不！”  
死神拒绝了他。


	51. Chapter 51

51

Sam追过去从感染体的包围中救出Dean时，Dean已经晕了过去。他浑身是血地倒在那些散发着腐臭的尸体里，也像一具刚刚死去的尸体，沾满血与脑浆的苍白的脸仿佛只需要再过几分钟就会变得跟其他尸体一样枯寂灰败。  
Sam惊慌失措地脱下外套一把裹紧他哥，抬起他的一条手臂绕过自己颈后用力将他从地上从地上扶了起来。他垂在身侧的那条胳膊像是骨折了，软绵绵的，Sam揪心地不敢触碰，只能圈紧他的腰，踏出沉重的步伐带着他慢慢走出医院。  
Dean后退着逃走之后，Sam有过很短一瞬的犹豫。他犹豫着，或许确实该放心地让Dean一个人去寻求帮助，但直到最后他也无法说服自己，他不可能真的在这里丢下Dean。  
他追了过去。  
漆黑的楼梯间里却突然又冲出一群感染体。  
在怪物变成怪物之前，曾也是像他这样活生生、会痛、有感情有情绪的人。  
Sam不可怜这些怪物，因为它们已经无法变回人类。他承认自己是个非常自私的人，像这个世界上的每个人，即便不亲手犯罪，也不会过多地顾惜别人的生命，但唯有Dean，让他甘愿放弃所有的原则，他会逼自己朝着自己的底线一步步退让，甚至，如果有那么一天他的底线成为他救Dean的阻碍，或许他也会在挣扎之后毅然选择Dean。  
打碎了最后一个感染体的脑袋，他在腐臭的空气里用力呼吸，却来不及做更多休整便再次迈开步伐朝着Dean刚刚离开的方向追去。  
这幢大楼就像那座迷宫。  
无数次循环。  
仿佛他此生有一项无比重要的任务就是在这许许多多条走廊上奔跑，在这许许多多扇门之后找到他哥哥。仿佛他哥总在掩藏和躲避，而他总在奔跑着追寻。  
当Sam终于找到Dean时，Dean已是浑身浴血地倒在满是肉块和血的肮脏地面上，一个感染体快要撕下他手臂上的一整块肌肉，他挣扎着，双腿徒劳地踢动，转瞬却被另一个感染体抓着咬住了小腿。  
他即将被怪物分食。  
恐惧像滔天的海浪顷刻间便吞没了Sam，他高声叫着Dean的名字，腰间的照明装置在他跑动之间上下晃动着，刺目的光线胡乱扫过地面和墙壁，扫过怪物们丑陋的脸和Dean因为痛苦而眯起的眼睛。  
他飞奔过去一脚踢开抓着Dean胳膊的感染体，俯身过去抓住Dean的手腕。Dean用力呼吸着，胸膛夸张地起起伏伏，被抓住手腕那一瞬他还用嘶哑的声音低吼着“滚开”，愤怒从铺天盖地的恐惧中恍若巨鲸般破浪而来，Sam坚定地拒绝了Dean，右手的枪插进一个朝他扑来的感染体嘴里，开枪，怪物的脑后瞬间破开巨大的洞口，碎骨和肉屑分散着黏在旁边干净洁白的墙壁上，它摇头晃脑地后退开两步，突然像失去了能源的老旧机器人一般轰然倒地。  
解决掉剩下几个感染体之后，Sam发现Dean已经晕了过去。  
Sam小心把Dean扶进车的副驾座上，细心地为他系好安全带。他没有跟任何人打招呼，径自开着车带Dean去了另一所医院。佣兵们对隔离区里的医院都很熟悉了，哪几所只收疑似病患，哪几所负责收治确诊病患，他们脑袋里已经有了非常明确的概念，绝对不会弄错。  
深夜里的医院非常安静，病区走廊两侧的安全门已经关闭，走廊和大厅里也只开了安全照明，光线柔和，连带这里过分刺鼻的消毒水气味都变得温柔起来。  
满身血污的Sam扶着浑身伤和血的Dean刚走进大楼时，寥寥无人的大厅里安静得像所有人都已沉沉睡去。他把Dean往自己怀里圈紧了些，走到前台，正要开口，护士抬头就看见两个满身是血的高大男人，一时惊慌差点惊叫出来。  
“我需要治疗恶魔病毒的特效药，”他说着，低头看了一眼依旧昏迷未醒的Dean，补充道，“Ⅱ型注射剂。”  
听完Sam的话，护士蓦地瞠大眼睛，惊疑地看着他们两人，眼球不断在眼眶中左右滑动着，她注意到Sam胸前的标识，但最后，她将视线还是固定在了Dean身上。Sam虽然满身血污，却没有明显外伤。Dean就不一样了，就算他被一件就外套裹着，脖子和脸上的抓伤与咬伤依旧非常醒目。  
她急忙打开电脑，一块虚拟屏幕在Sam面前展开。  
“预约检查，确认可以用药后才能注射Ⅱ型药剂。”  
又是协议。  
Sam阅读着条款繁冗的协议，微微收紧已经有些疲累的手臂，歪过头无意识地用自己的脸颊蹭了蹭Dean的额头。当他阅读到“确认病患病情为感染者（体）抓、咬伤所致，不予注射”时，眉头狠狠皱到了一起。  
“这是什么意思？”  
他的手指划过虚拟屏幕，护士的电脑屏幕相应位置上便同时出现了一道红色标记。  
“传染源为感染体时，病毒在人体内扩散速度快，损伤程度大，Ⅱ型注射剂效用不大，治愈率在5%以下。目前药品有限，治愈率太低的病例不考虑用药。”  
“如果你们遇到这种患者，不给药，就让他们慢慢变成怪物吗？”Sam突然感觉颈后一阵发冷，他眼神阴冷地盯着面前的年轻护士，咄咄逼人地质问。  
Sam的眼神让护士有些不安，她下意识地往后缩了缩身体，浅浅吸了一口气，说道：“会安排他们去特别隔离区，有Ⅰ型口服剂……”她知道眼前这两个人都是佣兵，佣兵们知道每所医院特别隔离区的位置，大部分时间里他们的作业区域就集中在那里。  
Ⅰ型口服剂基本是针对疑似病患或者出现早期症状的患者，当患者脑白质已经被损伤到无法感知疼痛的程度，口服剂基本就只能被划到安慰剂的范畴里了。  
“你们就放任他们变成怪物。”  
柔和的灯光之下，Sam面无表情地吐出冰冷的句子。他突然有种自己正置身一个无比陌生的世界里的错觉，他听说了此前从不曾听说过的缪闻，见识过以前从不曾见识过的荒诞。这个世界如此冰冷有序，仿佛生存于此的都是只懂得计算概率的机器人，那么拼尽了全力想救那些孩童的佣兵算什么呢？那些愿意成为实验观察对象的志愿者又算什么呢？  
如此想让Dean活下去的他又算什么？  
Sam关掉了自己面前的虚拟屏幕。  
护士惶惑不安地凝视着他，他只是摇头轻声说道“不需要了”。以为是他放弃了，护士松了一口气。大概说到特别隔离区就都能明白，尽管这高大的男人说得没错，是他们放任了病患成为怪物，但为了保障更多人被治愈，珍稀药品决不能浪费。  
但很快，她便又紧张起来。  
“我需要Ⅱ型注射剂。”  
Sam不慌不忙从枪套里掏出枪顶住了护士额角，慢慢打开了保险。


	52. Chapter 52

52

Dean醒来时，感觉自己像是经历了一场漫长激烈的战争。疲倦感从骨髓里透过骨缝渗入血液与肌肉，肢体酸涩麻木，脏器都好好生生地待在胸腔和肚子里，只是好沉重，像被人往里面灌了铅。  
全息墙纸不知何时被载入了湖水的照片，初夏的房间里透着浅淡的蓝色光芒，风吹动窗帘，搅动了满室的蓝，地板和天花板上透明的蓝光像湖水一圈圈向外扩散着涟漪，盯着看久了，Dean竟又开始犯困了。  
这里是天堂吗？  
他听见死神迫近的跫音，感受到手臂被感染体折断，如果这里不是地狱，死神还能带着他去哪里呢？  
原来这就是天堂的样子。  
他曾经的家。  
Sam的房间。  
Dean缓慢眨动眼睛，想让身体里的疲惫尽快流出体外。他第一次知道，原来灵魂也是有倦意的。他盯着天花板上荡漾的蓝光，想着或许该见识见识天堂其他地方的样子，便挣扎着想起身，左臂却像失去知觉般完全不受控制，无法抬起。  
难道人死后到了天堂还会延续死前随后一刻的状况吗？  
他很诧异。  
那以往那些死于车祸或者高空坠楼的人也太可怜了。  
他用右臂勉强直起酸软的身体，正要下床，房间的门被推开，端着盘子的Sam站在门口。大概没想到哥哥会在这时醒来，Sam明显愣了一下，但转瞬他就露出了一个开心的笑容，走过来放下盘子，弯腰给了Dean一个结实的拥抱。  
等等。  
为什么Sam也在天堂里？  
Dean惊慌起来，但转瞬就意识到他根本没死。伸出右手用力抓紧Sam的衣襟，他张开嘴用嘶哑无比的声音低低质问道：“你没听我的话吗？”  
想不到Dean醒来第一句话竟是这个，Sam诧异之余不免还有些气闷。他放开Dean，低头看向Dean被注入了固定液的左臂——折断的骨骼被重新接好固定，惨不忍睹的外伤也做了缝合手术。  
前一天晚上他拿枪威胁护士，差一点引来警察。医生们为Dean接好了折断的手臂，在他身上缝了一百多针，却仍不愿意为他注射Ⅱ型注射剂，甚至还想直接将他转入特别隔离区。  
Sam强行带走了Dean。他开车载着Dean回到他们的住处，抱着Dean进门之前，他先敲响了另外两人的房门，将Dean感染病毒的事情告诉了他们，提醒他们疫苗并非万无一失，注意不要跟感染体接触，还把医院注射Ⅱ型注射剂前的协议内容也一并告知。  
陌生的佣兵们对视一眼，面对这猝不及防的坏消息都有些无措。他们跟这对兄弟之间并无太深的交往，连同事都算不上，更遑论朋友了。奇怪的是，当听说Sam想带着东西离开时，倒是他们一致地表示还是他们搬出去比较好。  
“但是我们必须报告军方。”  
Sam同意了，他已经做了最坏的打算。他不会让别人伤害Dean，如果最终Dean必须进入隔离警戒级别更高的区域，他会跟Dean一起去。  
男人们的行囊都不大，他们还有一辆车。当他们拎着东西走出住宅大门时，Sam正横抱着Dean走上门前的台阶。夜色之下的男人们彼此再无他话，Sam感激地朝他们点了点头，其中一个男人拎着行囊走下台阶，脚下突然顿住，回过头没头没脑地说了一句“你做的松饼很不错”。  
抱着Dean的Sam闻言愣了一下，他回过头，那男人还站在台阶之下，像是不太明白自己为什么会在这种时候提起松饼这种不合时宜的话题，略略尴尬地抓了抓头。见Sam没说话，他便潇洒地摆摆手，跟在另一个人身后钻进了车里。  
Sam把Dean抱进房间，小心地为他洗干净身体，换好衣服，又把他放到床上，接着过去调节了一下房间里的温度，把薄薄的毯子盖在了Dean身上。他做完这些简单的事情之后，便只能呆呆地站在床边，借着床头灯的光线凝视着脸色还很苍白的Dean，一阵刀绞般的疼痛不经意地降临在心上，Sam倒吸着气伸手按住胸口，困惑地皱紧眉头，却越来越难过。  
他不甘心。  
不想就这么放弃。  
他们明明还有希望。  
Sam换上了一件干净的外套，重新把枪套绑上，带着枪，关掉了床头灯。  
他开车驶向另一所距离这里较近的医院，一路直将油门踩到底。半途中，他的车超了刚刚离开住宅的另外两人，他们记得Sam的车，便也加速追了过去。  
“嘿！又有任务了？”副驾座上的男人放下车窗，将头伸出窗外朝Sam大声说道。他们的车速太快了，话语刚吐出唇际就被夜风吹得七零八散。  
Sam没说话。  
这两个男人在车里对视了一眼，决定一路跟住Sam，直到两辆车一前一后驶入医院。Sam很随意地把车停在了医院大楼之外，此时他穿着一件长长的外套，长度刚好遮住了腿上的枪套。  
佣兵们也停好车跟着下车追了过去。但出乎他们意料的却是，Sam并不是来执行新任务的，而是来绑架医生的。他平时话就不多，此时更是沉默，锐利的目光让他看上去有着平日里从不轻易显露的冷酷淡漠。  
他没有请求任何人，只是语气平稳地要求被枪指住的医生带上Ⅱ型注射剂跟他走。在场的另外两个佣兵立刻就知道了他的用意，但他们没有阻止他，甚至也挟持了另外一位医生作为要挟。  
“我知道你们每一支注射剂的去处都有记录。别担心，这笔账记在我头上，我叫Sam Winchester，是这个隔离区里唯一的胎生儿。”Sam抓着医生的手腕用力扭到他身后，“别耽误我的时间。”他说着，更加用力把枪口顶上医生的太阳穴。  
那两个雇佣兵朝他这边看了一眼，离开时说着松饼不错的那个家伙突然也开口说道：“算我一笔！我叫Garth Brown，方便的话，也给我一只Ⅱ型注射剂。”他说着收紧手臂勒紧自己怀中医生的脖子，逼着他朝电梯走去，“我们都知道你们的特殊科室在几楼，只是两支注射剂而已，别这么吝啬。”  
Sam看了看其他被绑住手脚堵住嘴的医生和护士，没有道歉，只是拉住自己挟持的医生，跟着也将他推向电梯。  
但料想之外的人却出现了。电梯从楼上下来大厅，厅门打开时，Sam便看见穿着便装的Lucifer站在里面。来不及诧异，Sam警觉地将枪口转向Lucifer，命令他待在电梯里不许动。  
Lucifer用他一贯的悲悯眼神看着堵在电梯门外的佣兵，又扫视了一眼被他们挟持的医生，嘴角扯开一个嘲讽的笑容，说道：“他们本来要调去我之前所在的医院，因为这边也人手不够才留下，没想到就遇到这么倒霉的事。”他说着又将目光聚集到Sam脸上，在Sam戒备的眼神中抬手漫不经心按了一下电梯的暂停按钮，“看来是我的预言应验了？我还以为你会直接杀了他，你可真让我刮目相看。”  
“我不会放弃他的。”Sam说着，抬手将枪口瞄准Lucifer的眉心，“也不介意为他做这么做。”他的手指贴紧扳机，只要轻轻扣下，子弹就会打穿Lucifer的头骨。  
Lucifer举起手，一副无辜的样子。  
“我可以帮你弄到药，直接算在我头上。”  
Sam闻言，飞快地跟身边的Garth对视了一眼。  
他还是无法完全信任Lucifer。  
“我本想今晚完成了最后一件事，这就准备去警察局自首。”他笑起来，悲悯的眼神让他看上去就像个悲天悯人的慈善家，“恶魔病毒就是我制造的，所以我才对它的一切了如指掌。”他说着，享受地欣赏着自己面前这四个人的表情变化，他劝说Sam放了这两个无辜的医生，“你看他们多可怜，但我已经完成了我所有要做的事，弄到一支你要的药剂不过是举手之劳。”他说完，伸手又按了一下暂停按钮，并且迅速按下特殊科室所在的楼层。  
Sam放开了他挟持的医生，大步跨入电梯。  
Lucifer不仅帮Sam拿到了注射剂，还亲自为Dean注射。他把剩下的注射剂留在了房间里，告诉Sam每三天为Dean注射一次。  
“目前为止的病毒变异都是我在控制。”他将注射完的针管扔进了垃圾桶里，“天亮之后我就会去自首，祝你好运，Sam。到时如果你下不了手，会有‘同伴’替你代劳。”  
Sam正想警告Lucifer，他去已经独自离开了这幢住宅。当时天边已经亮起一线白光，即将吞没启明星的光芒。  
而此刻，窗外夕阳已逼近地平线。  
Sam小心翼翼地触碰着Dean伤势严重的左臂，生怕弄痛了他，可Dean却一点反应都没有，只是继续逼问Sam为什么不听他的话。  
“因为你发过誓，在同样的情况下你不会放弃我。而我，也会在你病到变成不是你之前找人治好你。”  
Sam说。


	53. Chapter 53

53

Dean不再说话，只是皱着眉眼神复杂地注视着Sam，嘴唇微微张着，没有发出任何声音。他看上去很诧异，愤怒和心惊还残留在眼中，但更多的却被一种难以言喻的混着忧郁与揪心的欢欣所替代。  
各种情绪像不同颜色的墨水在Dean眼中安静又热烈地交融。他还想赶走Sam，可听了Sam的话，他又不忍心，不舍得。  
他的心即将被自己撕扯成两半。  
“我把一直昏迷不醒的你抱上车，为你系好安全带，把我们的东西放进车后座。半路上，我还花了点时间关闭了车里的定位系统。”Sam突然说道，他的表情从郑重蓦地就放松下来，嘴角慢慢扬起微笑，像他还是三年前那个在读的大学生，会在冬天覆满白雪的街道上突然捏个雪球砸向他哥。  
“我开了近十个小时的车，本想回去我们最开始的家里，可太远了，中间隔了三个禁区，而且我担心那边已经切断了电力输送。”Sam说着摇了摇头，脸上的笑容无端让Dean感到一阵难过，胸口沉甸甸的，如果是往常，他会感到疼痛，而现在，胸腔里却只剩麻木的难受。“所以只能带你回这里。老天，你真有袜子一直堆在洗衣机里没洗，我花了两个小时才清理掉了你那些恶心的东西。”Sam露出受不了的表情，翻了个白眼，“这里离禁区也很近，大部分人已经搬走了，两公里外还有个小镇，真高兴我把车偷了出来。”  
“要是你一直不醒，我都想去镇上找医生过来了，幸好你醒了。”  
Dean突然有些茫然，而床边的Sam慢慢俯身靠近他。  
“我为你去医院挟持过医生，为你偷了军队给的车，Dean，我不想你被送进医院的特别隔离区里，也不想让别的佣兵找到你。”Sam伸出手用力抱住Dean的肩膀，用带着一点恳求的语气说道，“我们现在是逃亡，Dean，等你好起来，我们就不用逃了。求你……我一定会找到办法治好你，就是……别再一个人离开，别再让我一个人离开。”  
Sam的温度从他身上源源不断传来，当他的手掌稳健有力地贴紧脊背时，Dean才恍惚有了模糊的意识——当年还被他抱在怀里哭个不停的弟弟，竟已经这么大了，他的肩膀也足够宽了，手掌足够有力，也足够像中庭里那两棵树里的另外一棵能高高地撑起天空。  
Dean这时居然感觉鼻尖有些发酸。他不懂这种感伤从何而来，也许是因为他觉得自己做得还不够好，因为他还没能坚强到自己承担一切，这让他感到些许羞耻，到最后，他还要让Sam为他冒这样的险，让一个弟弟为兄长收拾残局。  
但他依旧很感动。他不是不懂感恩的混蛋，他不会因为Sam没有听他的话而罔顾他的所为。因为他也能懂，他懂这种迫切希望自己的兄弟活下去的心情，他懂这种惧怕自己最后不得不孤身一人的心情。  
或许人在惧怕失去的时候就会变得不像自己，一点点失掉理智和从容，变得不可理喻。那些摊开在自己面前的方法，无论好坏，假如能阻止“失去”，大概都会不顾一切地去尝试。  
——并且在一开始便做好了承担后果的觉悟。  
Dean闭上眼睛，伸手回拥住Sam。  
他依旧没有说话，只是沉默地收紧手臂。受伤的左臂垂在身侧，失去痛感这一点竟让他感到些许焦躁。再没有哪一刻能像此时这样让他如此迫切地希望能感知到疼痛，他希望哪一天疼痛能回来提醒他，他还活着，还将长久地活着，再不必惶恐在某一天自己会变成怪物。  
“你是煮了麦片吗，老兄？哪来的？还能吃吗？”在放开Sam的同时，Dean揉了揉鼻子，想掩饰一下自己有些失控的情绪。他翕动鼻翼，房间里满是淡淡的牛奶和麦片的香味。  
Sam闻言抓了抓头发。他看上去也有些狼狈，眼圈和鼻尖红红的，好在并没有真的哭出来。  
“塞在你包里的……我回来还没来得及去买吃的，冰箱里什么都没有。”  
“幸好冰箱里什么都没有。”Dean笑起来。他想过去吃点麦片，Sam已经抢先为他端来了盘子，他眼神古怪地看了一眼Sam手里的盘子，问道，“盘子？”  
“我只来得及把你的臭袜子和烂掉的T恤扔掉，厨房只整理了一半，只有这几个盘子能用。”Sam无力地解释，“你就不能每次先把衣服洗好了再出门吗？”  
“我忘了。”Dean拿勺子费力地从盘子里舀起麦片往嘴里送，三两下就吃光了自己的这份，“谁知道那次居然在北方待了两年。”  
Sam见状，干脆把自己的也递了过去。Dean看了Sam一眼，不客气地换了盘子，继续埋头大吃起来。Sam收走了盘子，决定一会儿开车去镇上买点东西回来。他本想让Dean跟他一起去，可想到Dean现在携带了病毒，去镇上的话非常可能成为传染源，也只好打消了念头。  
“唔……这是你的房间吗？”  
离开之前，Sam听坐在床上的Dean问了这么一句。他奇怪地扭头“嗯”了一声，问道：“怎么了？”  
想到自己刚醒来时还把这里误认作是天堂，Dean舔了舔嘴唇，尴尬地笑了两声，摆手随便胡诌了两句就这么搪塞过去了。  
当时竟还觉得假如这里就是天堂的话似乎也不错，Sam的房间，他们过去的家，即便死后的世界里没有Sam，起码天堂里还能有承载他们所有记忆的地方。  
Dean伸手抹了一把脸，想着绝不能让Sam知道这些。Sam虽然有些奇怪，但见Dean似乎暂时没事了，也就放心地出门了。他开着车去镇上买了些食物和新的日用品，为了避免被人通过支付记录追查到行踪，他不再佩戴胎生的标识，还特意用了现金。  
拎着东西回到家，刚推开门Sam就发现Dean居然拖着缝了一百多针的身体摸出房间打开了客厅里的电视机。  
“Dean！”他生气地叫了一声哥哥的名字，放下东西匆忙走到沙发前，一脸紧张地想把他又扶进房间里去躺着。  
而Dean只是表情严肃地盯着电视机，语气凝重地说了一句：“看新闻，Sam。”


	54. Chapter 54

54

自首的Lucifer已经被警方拘禁起来。  
整条新闻里都没出现Lucifer的脸，也没有提及他的姓名，但根据Sam向他透露的些许细节，Dean已经猜到了这个人是谁。  
Sam将头转向电视机，尽管他并未看到Lucifer出镜，但新闻内容本身也足够叫人惊诧。  
他没想到Lucifer真的去自首了。  
他的意思是，谁会真的当着众人的面承认自己是这场灾难的制造者？他甚至一度认为Lucifer关于自首云云都只是逼近底线的试探，当时他的全副注意力都在Dean身上，根本无暇顾及Lucifer的事。  
新闻也并未再暴露更多的细节，其中提供的信息甚至还不如Sam所知的丰富。但作为大众媒体，剔除可能引起公众恐慌、不宜即刻公布的信息是他们的道德体现。新闻中没有提及Lucifer胎生儿的身份，其他的细节，Sam不知道是媒体还未获知还是他们刻意选择不透露。  
但对于大多数人来说，这是一件好事。  
一场灾难的转折。  
制造病毒的人自首，也许就能从他口中得知对付病毒的关键信息。  
而对于Dean和Sam来说，这场灾难才刚刚开始。  
想到这里，Sam不免又有些忧郁。他想把Dean赶回房间，Dean却赖在沙发上不肯动。Sam无奈地先把买好的食物和日用品放好，他在忙碌的时候还能听见Dean问他为什么不是他的房间。  
Sam一开始没明白Dean的问题，他把牛奶、面包和水果都塞进冰箱里，又把面粉放进厨房的橱柜里，过了一会儿这才反应过来Dean在问什么。  
“我还没整理过你的房间，里头太乱了。”他从柜门后面露出半张脸，一边说一边盯着他哥毛茸茸的后脑勺，想象着此刻Dean应该会露出心虚的表情。  
果然，听到解释的Dean伸手挠了挠脑袋，肩膀不自然地在沙发上蹭了两下，最后还是乖乖地坐定不动了。  
新闻里播放了一会儿每天都要播放的疫情简报，之后就是关于那些号称要做实验的实验室相关的消息。有的实验室居然已经招收满了实验对象，他们做了周密的安排，实验已经开始了。尽管新闻里并未提及实验内容，但多数人都明白那是什么。  
性交，受孕，分娩。  
胎生儿的诞生。  
其后胎生儿会被安置在充满病毒的环境里被监测。  
尽管从人道上来讲这一系列实验都是反人道的，尤其是将新生儿放入危险的含有病毒的环境里，但人权委员会并未对这些实验加以阻拦，而是同意了实验室负责人们的申请，因为他们认为此举具有不适用于现行人权条例的特殊性，是特殊时期的特殊行为。  
而Sam却很清楚，在这些冠冕堂皇的解释之下，所暴露的不过是多数人潜意识里对胎生的看法。  
Lucifer说得没错。  
胎生儿是禽畜。  
甚至，他认为那些自愿成为实验对象的夫妻都不自觉地把他们未来的孩子当成是与众不同的怪胎，而那些孩子与其他胎生儿不同的地方也许就在于，他们会在不知不觉中成为整个时代的英雄——因为他们被动的牺牲，也许就能造就一个全新的世界，多代基因修正保证了他们不会再有数百年前遗传病的侵扰，他们之后或许也没有所谓的恶魔病毒，人类将迎来一个全新的、洁净的世界。  
“我不认为最后会有人把自己的孩子交给实验室。”Dean盯着电视机看了许久，其中一个实验室的负责人还在演播厅里跟主播和嘉宾评论员探讨着这个实验的重要性，两方似乎就要在镜头前争执起来。  
Sam收拾好厨房，拿了两瓶啤酒坐到Dean身边。听了Dean的话，他扬眉，下意识地反问：“为什么不会？他们不可能把胎生儿看得太重要。”他为Dean打开了一瓶酒递过去。  
Dean眼神古怪地看了Sam一眼，仿佛他弟弟说了什么惊世骇俗的言论一般。他伸手接过啤酒，小心晃了晃瓶身，最终还是没忍住说道：“那你呢，Sammy？你觉得在我们眼里，你不重要吗？”  
“你们？”  
“我，还有爸爸和妈妈。”  
“Dean，”Sam开了另一瓶啤酒，停下动作，慢慢呼出一口气，“我根本不记得爸妈他们到底……”  
“他们为了你被法院判处了死刑。”Dean打断Sam的话，冷硬地说道。  
“是因为他们别无办法生下了我。”  
“是因为他们愿意冒险生下你！”  
“那他们冒险的时候有没有想过这个胎生儿今后会面对什么样的生活！”  
“还有我在！”Dean厉声喝道，扭头皱起眉头死死盯着Sam，“他们愿意冒险生下你，他们告诉我说因为你会让他们的生命更加完整，妈妈把你抱在怀里，爸爸跟我说要成为弟弟的朋友和保护者！他们说你会让我们变得不一样，他们说你的出生会让‘家’回归它本来的意思，血缘、亲缘、还有我们彼此的亲近。”Dean凝视着身边的Sam，眼中仍有他激烈的愤然，但他的眉头也渐渐舒展开，声音由刚刚的激烈慢慢软化下来，“Sammy，那个时候我才四岁，我不能理解他们的话，可你现在已经二十三岁了，我想你能懂。我不在乎别人怎么说，可是你，你不该再说出这种混账话，我们都很在乎你，即使你觉得世界不公平，这不满也不该对我们发泄！”  
Dean的眼睛里残留着些许愤怒，还有真诚的恳切，仿佛他在抒发自己对Sam言论不满的同时也是在抒发对他能降生在自己身边的庆幸与感恩，仿佛他还在抒发自己对这个家、对父母、对Sam的爱意。  
似乎是意识到自己在情绪激动时说了些坦率肉麻的话，Dean的脸上闪过一丝羞赧，他用力吐出一口气，扭头举起酒瓶喝了两口酒。  
“我也从没觉得你是负担，爸妈他们一定也不会这么想。你以为就你想过假如你没出生我们这个家会变成什么样吗？我也想过。那一点都不好。我三岁之前，爸妈甚至都不怎么抱过我，不会在睡前跟我说晚安，连天花板的星星贴纸都是我三岁之后他们去买的。”Dean说着又看向身边沉默不语的Sam，他犹豫了一会儿，还是往他弟弟那边挪了挪。  
Sam见状，下意识伸手过来扶住他，他们的身体又有了新的接触。对他们来说，这些都再正常不过，可在其他家庭里，多数人直到成年离家，都不会跟家人有太多身体接触。  
“爸妈的死我很难过，”Dean说得很认真，“可他们就算知道了后果也想生下你，他们什么都没告诉我，可我知道了，这些，”他说着贴近Sam，抬头吻他，“这些，还有你的出生，都不是坏的，这些都跟别人说的不一样。我想，就算不是全部，也会有部分的实验对象最后会不愿再让自己的孩子冒险。”  
那很神奇，是Dean至今仍然无法理解的一种神奇力量。当然享受过亲密，就再也无法忍受疏离。  
Sam听完Dean的话也不再说话，只是若有所思地看着Dean。他不相信一整个世界会因为多了几十个胎生儿而改变，也不相信人们会因为自己产下婴儿而对胎生有所改观。但现在，他只是暂时被Dean说服了，被他们自己这个家的某些特例说服。  
他在Dean的黑区中见过父母的样子，他们拥抱在一起。  
或许在当时的他看来，那无疑是费解且恶心的，可现在……  
大概他们都属于恶心的那类人。  
Sam贴过去吻Dean。  
食髓知味。  
他们的父母性交。  
哥哥感染了恶魔病毒。  
弟弟是胎生儿。  
就像集合了全世界所有能够想到的坏与败德。  
Sam曾经千方百计地想让自己看上去正常普通一些，他想融入普通人中，和他们一样。可他从未成功过。  
他一边吻着Dean一边放下手中的酒瓶，伸手小心翼翼地把Dean抱到自己身上。Dean坐在他腿上不甘心地挣扎了两下，最后还是被他的手掌牢牢按住。  
“要是伤口裂了怎么办？”在他吻着Dean脖子的时候，Dean有些担心地问道。  
他伸手轻轻抚摸着Dean的背，尽管Dean此时已经不会感知疼痛，但伤口依旧存在。  
“让我用嘴。”或许是再也不用担心被人发现，他肆无忌惮地在Dean的脖子上留下一个鲜红醒目的痕迹。  
他曾经千方百计地想让自己看上去正常普通一些，他想融入普通人中，和他们一样。  
可现在，他想，或许他确实该让自己就这么与众不同一辈子。  
他的父母如此，兄长如此，他们一家都会是别人眼中的怪胎。


	55. Chapter 55

55

三天后，Sam第一次亲自为Dean注射特效药。这天早晨，Dean甚至都记不太清他们为什么不在隔离区待命而回到了家里，也想不太起来自己身上为何会有这么多伤口。当他困惑地问出这个问题时，Sam感觉自己的心猛然下沉到一个深邃的黑暗空间里，那里暗无天日，无风亦无声。  
先是失去痛觉，而后记忆力开始衰退。  
特效药只是减缓了病情深入的速度，可Dean的病情仍在无声流逝的时间中缓步加深。冰冷的现实让心中还存有一丝幻想与期待的Sam感到钻心的痛苦，他宁愿相信有奇迹，相信神灵在此时愿意垂怜他的兄长，让他从这恐怖的疾病中解脱出来，让他逃离日益逼近的死神之镰。  
“你病了，Dean。”Sam拿出针管和注射剂，不得不出声提醒他哥，让他再次想起这个揪心痛苦的事实。  
Dean看到注射剂包装上那些细小如蝌蚪的文字，尽管还未想起到底是怎么回事，但那些文字已经告诉了他一切。  
恐惧飓风般卷席身体。Dean睁大眼睛看向一旁垂首无言的弟弟，呼吸在大段大段白翳般的沉默中逐渐急促起来。他蓦地低头去看自己的双手，握紧拳头，坚硬的指甲深陷进掌心，他却感受不到哪怕一丝一毫的疼痛。  
身体颤抖起来。  
Dean急匆匆从床上跳起来，拖着他满是伤口还未痊愈的身体赤着脚就要冲出门去。Sam见状连忙放下手中的东西慌张地跟了过去，一把拉住Dean的胳膊，焦急地询问他要上哪儿去。  
“这个时候你他妈的不是应该把我扔进那些什么针对感染者的医院去吗？把我带回家？你疯了吗？被我传染了怎么办？”  
经历过的事再次发生。这一次，Sam可不想再放Dean一个人跑掉，他略有些强硬地将Dean拽进房间，嘴里却冷静温和地向Dean解释他绝对不会被传染。  
“你可以看看前两天的新闻，报纸我也买了。”  
Lucifer的自首是绝对的重磅新闻，各大媒体都在争先恐后地挖掘有关于此的独家。直到今天，仿佛无孔不入的记者已经调查清楚了Lucifer过去的家庭情况、他是如何滴水不漏地隐藏起自己作为胎生儿的所有记录、以及关于恶魔病毒的种种信息。  
Sam匆匆拿来的报纸暂时安抚住了Dean，但Sam并未因此就松了一口气。  
这只是开始。  
如果Dean的病情持续加重，这种暂时性失忆会越来越频繁越来越严重，或许他就不得不在每个见到Dean的早晨提醒他病了，提醒他得了什么病，一遍一遍地用这个事实凌迟他们两人的心脏。  
Sam的心越来越重，越陷越深。可他知道自己不能放弃，不能在这时绝望。他和Dean，他们只有彼此，只能依赖彼此。或许Dean说得没错，他的出生并不是坏事，因为此时他还在Dean身边支持他，他们都是怪胎，所以他绝不会丢下Dean不管。  
“这有用吗？”他为Dean注射特效药时，Dean麻木地问了一句。他看着尖锐的针尖刺破自己的皮肤深入肌肉，针筒推着液体进入他的身体，很快就会发挥效力——可它们真的有用吗？按照Sam的说法，Lucifer已经给他注射过一次，可他还是忘记了前几天发生过的事。  
“如果它没用，我还会再想起他办法。”Sam像是不愿Dean提起这个问题，他或许也是害怕，心中并无把握。  
面对这样的事，谁都是束手无策。  
Dean没说话。  
“你要……相信我。”  
Sam知道自己此时的语气根本不足以说服Dean相信他，可他还是说出了这句话。既然有被特效药治愈的病例，就说明不是希望全无。而他想告诉Dean，哪怕他们只有万分之一、百万分之一的希望，他也会带着他朝着那个方向走去，他不会因为希望之前的那些无望就放弃。  
Dean的视线从那个细小的针孔移向Sam。他看见Sam微微瞪大了眼睛，胸膛用力起伏着，一点都不像他记忆中那个安静的青年。  
这太沉重了。  
他想。  
他知道这责任有多重，也知道要去完全地支撑起一个人的全部有多难。  
他应该抽身。  
是的，有一部分的他正在劝说自己，即刻抽身，离开这里，去到一个Sam追不过去的地方。那个声音太吵了，让他脑袋里难受地发胀。  
可他没有听从那部分自己的建议。  
他不该将自己生命的重量压在Sam身上。  
他知道。  
可Sam需要。  
这不是什么证明，Dean根本不相信奇迹。可他愿意相信Sam，他愿意相信Sam的那颗心，也愿意相信自己对于“活下去”的迫切渴望。  
他要活着，才能继续背负着属于自己的责任前行。  
Dean深邃的眼神让Sam心慌。他不确定自己是否能说服Dean，作为一个一出生就几乎没跟Dean分开过几天的人，他很清楚Dean的倔强和固执。假若上一次不是Dean受伤力竭晕倒，他也不会那么轻易就带着Dean去了医院。  
可他不想Dean再受伤。  
他不想Dean离开。  
他不想失去Dean。  
“好。”Dean点头，但在Sam终于松了一口气的同时，他又提出了条件，“你要准备一把枪，Sam，我们分房睡，你睡觉之前必须把我反锁起来。”  
Sam闻言诧异地睁大眼睛，但随即便皱紧眉头，压抑着带着几分不可置信的愤怒沉声问道：“你这是什么意思？你还是不相信……”  
“我相信。”Dean语气很冷静，即便此时他已经不懂痛了，可看向Sam的眼神里依旧有一丝畏缩的疼痛，他在竭力让自己保持平静，竭力说服Sam，“有备无患，Sammy。我们都知道医院里的那套，他们是对的，夜里的完全禁闭很有必要，我不想伤害你——就算那些可能不是我故意的。”  
“那么你觉得我会想伤害你吗？”Sam激动地抬高声调，他看着Dean因为伤未痊愈还有些苍白的脸，一时又难过又生气，两种情绪折磨着他，让他几乎再无法继续注视Dean，“医院禁闭病人是因为他们根本不把病人当成一般的人来看了！他们就是怪物！我不可能这么看我哥！Dean，你一开始没跟我提过这个条件，我现在也不可能照办！”  
大概是那一天两个人都还有信心，还以为一定会有奇迹。  
Dean没说出这句话。  
一个人在成为他最后能成为的那个样子之前，都在不断地被消磨，他锐利的地方、尖刻的地方、他的自负和傲气，时间和挫折总会给予重创，没有分寸，不知轻重，于是尖利的会被折断一些，突起的会磨平。可若要保护自己最重要的本心，保护最内里的东西不被消磨，就得忍耐着痛和不甘主动低下头来妥协。  
Dean妥协了。  
他不可能为了表现自己对Sam的信任就将最重要的安全问题弃之一边。  
他对Sam的信任，也根本不需要这些毫无意义的形式来证明。  
“我不是怪物，我知道，”Dean点头，“可恶魔病毒是。它已经在伤害我了，我不能再让它去伤害你。”


	56. Chapter 56

56

Sam最终也妥协了。  
Dean这才像放下心来，挠了挠肚子，又赤着脚在家里绕了一圈，想找些东西出来吃。尽管他努力想让自己表现出不那么在意的样子，可Sam依旧能从他紧绷的身体和略显刻意的多话里看出他的不安和恐惧。  
没人不惧怕死亡。即便是Dean，即便他们在成为佣兵之初就做好了随时死亡的觉悟，可中弹那种快速的死亡根本不能跟被病毒一点点破坏身体的慢性死亡相提并论。  
人在中弹的瞬间会感到疼痛，痛苦，心跳加速，意识开始涣散，直到大脑缺氧彻底停止运作，人便进入到称作“死亡”的状态中。血液不再流经全身，而是向着身体里的低处汇聚，人的身体变冷、变得灰败，血液凝聚的地方形成尸斑。  
这个过程也许只要两三个小时。  
可当人被病毒感染，这首先会有十到二十天的潜伏期，接着病毒会慢慢破坏脑白质，当人变得麻木不堪时他内脏也会在病毒的作用下融化成一摊可怕的烂肉，也许他的身体就跟死尸一样灰败且没有任何感觉，可大脑还活着。这会让这个人从人类变成怪物。  
这个过程，会很长，一个月，甚至更久。  
这个人会在惶恐中看到自己每天的变化。先是对于疼痛的麻木，无论怎样的伤口，无论流了多少血，这个人都无法感知疼痛，他只能看着自己的伤和血，却没有感觉，再过几天，一周……或许再就一点，他会出现暂时性失忆，不记得自己身上那些细小的伤口是哪里来的，也不记得自己为何不会痛，不知道昨天发生过什么。他会变得迟钝，像智力受损者那样痴愚……  
这是两种截然不同的死亡，第一种仅仅只是死而已，第二种却是像解剖一样将整个死亡过程放慢拉长，让人在愈来愈浓郁的恐惧中变成怪物。  
也许人害怕的不光是死亡本身，也害怕死亡之后那个无人知晓的世界，害怕着这种害怕本身。这当中的煎熬，也足以将人逼疯。  
Sam也害怕着这种害怕。他不仅害怕Dean的死亡，也害怕最终那一发让Dean死亡的子弹是从他的枪口里发射出去的。  
他不是没想过这种可能。因为害怕，所以他才锲而不舍，所以他才会不顾一切地追逐希望。他不能允许他或是Dean以这种方式终结，他唯一能接受的死亡方式，是他们老得不能动了，躺在床上，闭目等待着死神带走他们老迈的灵魂。  
现在还不是时候。  
他们尚还年轻。  
Sam用力握紧拳头，指甲刺进掌心的痛让他暂时转移开注意力。深吸了一口气，他跟进厨房，从冰箱里拿出鸡蛋和奶油，询问Dean想吃点什么。  
那之后，他们便心照不宣地不再提起这个尴尬的话题。Dean想去整理Sam一直都没整理的他的房间，可他身上的伤还没痊愈，Sam强迫他要么乖乖回去床上躺着，要么就在客厅里看看电视，连游戏都不许他打。  
可Sam整理好Dean的房间走出来时，就看见Dean戴着全息传感器，似乎完全沉迷进全体感的动作游戏里不可自拔。但他的呼吸有点急促，显然是目前的身体状况跟不上游戏要求，他数次想抬起左臂格挡都失败了，接着Sam就能听见他哥发出几声像是被人直拳揍到脸的闷哼。他走过去毫不留情地关掉了连接器，上一秒还在游戏里跟人干架的Dean刚挥出一记勾拳，这一秒他这漂亮的招式就打进了空气里。  
“Sam！”完全不用费心思考就知道是谁干的好事，Dean不满地吼出他弟弟的名字，扭头愤愤瞪了他一眼。  
“我知道固定液能加快骨骼长合的速度，但你才回来三天，Dean。”Sam翻了个白眼，“你背后也有伤，根本不适合玩这种游戏。”他说着把连接器插上电视机，在菜单里挑选着合适Dean的游戏。  
“别给我玩那些蠢爆了的解谜游戏，我一直搞不懂制作那些游戏的公司怎么还没倒闭。”  
正选中了其中一款解谜游戏的Sam无奈地回头看了Dean一眼：“那你只能选择睡觉。”  
“没有别的选项了吗！”Dean可不信Sam那套，他过去伸手触碰电视机向下滑动着菜单，企图找到一款他还能玩的游戏。但很可惜，他只对动作游戏感兴趣，可每一款的强度都不是他现在的身体状况能适应的。  
“真见鬼！”Dean一边皱着眉头一边仔细看清每一款游戏的标题，当发现竟还有养宠物的游戏时，他感觉自己都快绝望了，“老天，Sammy，你居然还买了这种游戏……有小女孩玩的换装游戏吗？”  
明显被嘲笑的Sam不好意思地摸了摸鼻尖，试图向他哥解释：“因为我们不太方便养宠物……”  
“你就买了游戏？”Dean用力翻了个白眼。  
他今天无论是表情还是言辞都比往常夸张，Sam不想太过刻意地去解释这当中的缘由，也没有说破。他想今天的自己或许也是这样，只能过分地将自己投入到这些琐碎的、毫不引人注意的日常中去，才能稍稍转移一下注意力，冲淡内心里的恐慌。  
最终，兄弟二人一起打了一局动作冒险游戏。Sam理所当然地把他和Dean设置成了“队友”模式而非“对手”模式，每次有新的对手出现，Sam都眼疾手快地立刻冲过去解决，这局游戏进行得很顺利，他们完成了系统任务获得了奖励，只是退出游戏后，Dean的脸色难看至极。  
“我他妈的再也不会跟你一起打游戏了！”  
Sam好笑地看了一眼Dean，取下传感器，随手擦了一把汗，过去很自然地为Dean拿下传感器，搂过他的腰就想把他带回房间。  
“别忘了你二十岁之前每次都是这么玩的，我总是还没出手你就已经冲过去三十连击了。”  
“那还不是因为你技术太烂？”Dean辩解。  
“你只是习惯了为我打架而已。”Sam淡淡应道。他见Dean好像愣了一下，便不再继续这个话题，只是拖着Dean进了浴室，脱掉他的衣服先给他擦掉身上的汗水，再为他打开了干燥洗浴模式。  
其后几天倒也相安无事，除了夜里Dean强迫Sam从外面锁上他房间的门。他们为此发生过很小的争执，可最终，Sam还是让步了。他在门外设置了一个只能从外侧开门的密码，按下确认键的时候，他将额头紧紧贴在门上，呼吸的声音就像抽噎。  
Dean的外伤恢复得很快，但他仍然会出现暂时性失忆的症状。在Sam第二次为他注射特效药的时候，他再次问出了跟三天前一模一样的问题。  
每当Dean提出那个问题，每当Sam不得不回答那个问题，他们两人的内心都像是被利刃凌迟一般。Dean已经不会痛了，可麻木的心脏依旧会紧缩，恐惧在胸腔里膨胀，几乎撑破他脆弱的骨骼。而Sam只是觉得自己的心快被捣碎，仿佛Dean丢失的并不止他们过去几天里的那一点记忆，还有他为数不多的希望。  
希望被冰冷的现实挤压、碾碎，不成片断的碎片一直如同细沙般从他们的每个眨眼之间流失。  
可每一次，当他说出“相信我”的时候，试图逃走的Dean都会放慢脚步，会扭过头专注地凝视他，迟疑，静默，然后点头，然后提醒他拿好自己的枪。  
“我一定会让你好起来。”Sam紧紧抱住Dean，他弯着腰，却有种自己仍是个七八岁的孩童、在遭受孤立时难过地扑过去抱住哥哥的腰的错觉。  
“我知道，”Dean费力抬起他还不怎么有力的左臂，微微踮起脚，用尽他身上的全部力量回拥住他弟弟，“我知道。”


	57. Chapter 57

57

Sam去镇上买东西的时候遇上了感染者，看样子已经病得很严重了，嘴角有一块皮肤已经溃烂，裸露在衣袖之外的皮肤在初夏的阳光底下呈现出了一种病态恐怖的灰色。  
他是在经过一幢民居时听见了呼救声，一个女孩惊慌地从家里逃出来，却被紧随其后的感染者拽住胳膊按到在地，她手中的小药瓶随即脱手，滚出了院子。他立刻踩下刹车，飞快从车里钻出来冲过去用力拉开感染者，在她扭头转而攻击他之前掏出手枪打碎了她的脑袋。  
飞溅的血和脑浆让女孩尖叫起来，她惊恐地瞪大眼睛，看着沉重倒地的感染者，突然捂着嘴痛哭起来。  
Sam以为她是惊吓过度，小心收好枪，弯腰将她扶了起来。  
“报警，让清道夫来清理尸体。”  
Sam拉着女孩离开她家的院子，想带她去到远一点的地方，以免她也被传染。女孩却不愿离开，只是哭，嘴里迷茫痛苦地呢喃着“妈妈”。这成为让Sam愣了一下，随即他就立刻意识到刚刚的感染者是这女孩的母亲。  
他在她面前杀了他的母亲。  
尖啸自Sam耳畔掠过，他不安地看着痛哭不止的女孩，顿觉自己失去了一切立场。  
“我去医院偷了药……我以为……她能好……我以为……”女孩低微的哭声与破碎哽咽的话语令人心碎。她低着头，不断用手擦着脸上的眼泪，却仍有更多的泪水源源不断涌出眼眶。  
而即便是这样的只言片语，也足以让Sam拼凑出一个不完全却已足够多的事实——  
女孩的母亲被感染，她去镇里的医院偷回了药，以为这样就能治好母亲。  
Sam突然用力咬了一下舌尖。他发现了那个从女孩手中掉落的药瓶就倒在篱笆旁边，看来那就是女孩偷来的药。  
口服剂。  
因为效力不如注射剂，医院对口服剂的监管力度也不如注射剂，但要把药偷出来，女孩一定花费了不少心思。  
“我先带你去安全的地方，你需要去医院做个详细检查。”Sam没有安慰女孩——他不知该如何安慰。他发现周围四邻有人已经走出院子，有人报了警，却没人肯上前来。这是对的，他知道，远离传染源是正确的作法，可他仍然不太理解，为什么有人面对这个哭泣的女孩却还能无动于衷。  
女孩摇头。她低头不断拭泪的样子让Sam心里难受极了，这让他觉得自己是个杀人犯，他在一个孩子面前杀死了她的母亲。很多时候，人们并不需要遭遇这么多不幸和残忍，他们不需要如此多的苦难和磨砺，或许造物是真的冰冷无情，从不理会它会给这些脆弱的人类带去什么。  
“我不会被感染……”女孩用带着哭腔的声音说道。这句话，她一开始说得很小心，但最后却像突然放下了什么负担似的，抬头用她那双噙着眼泪的红眼睛看向Sam，“我是胎生。”  
Sam闻言，诧异地洗了一口气，下意识往女孩胸前看去。女孩知道他在寻找那个令人作呕的标识，脸色一下子也冷了下去，伸手擦了擦眼泪，她退开两步说道：“我没有去登记过，没有领那个恶心的东西。她说，我不需要那种东西……”提起母亲，眼泪再次不受控制地落下眼眶。女孩吸了吸鼻子，倔强地不断用手背拭泪，却怎么都擦不干净。她用力吸气，紧紧咬住嘴唇，仿佛是不愿被眼前这个陌生的大个子看轻。  
知道是女孩误会了，Sam沉默地收回视线，对她说道：“我送你去警察局，警察会通知你的父亲。”  
“父亲十五年前被判处了死刑。”女孩腔调冷硬，可声音里还是不自觉地混入一丝哭泣时的颤抖，她仿佛是憎恨那些自以为是的普通人，竟然会通过如此荒诞的法律，“好吧，我们去警察局。”她最后终于擦干净了眼泪，也努力忍住不再哭泣，绕过Sam，上了他的车。  
小镇不大，从女孩家到警察局开车只要十分钟。Sam有些好奇女孩的身世，却难以启齿。女孩仿佛看穿他的想法，便以一种平直冷硬的语气简单告诉了Sam他想知道的一切。  
大概所有胎生儿的父母都有着无尽的相似之处，Sam从女孩的叙述中像是窥见了几乎从未出现在自己记忆中的父母。  
“妈妈说，爸爸爱她。”  
“爱？”  
Sam知道这个词，可这个词不会这么用，它不应该用在这里。  
女孩红着眼睛冲Sam露出轻蔑的笑容，那就仿佛是在嘲笑他，嘲笑那些自以为是的普通人连这样的情感都无法理解。  
她爱自己的母亲，所以才千方百计从医院偷来了药，她知道被确诊之后的下场只是被关起来，最终被当做怪物处理掉。她不想自己的母亲也变成那样。  
可她最后还是没能救下母亲。  
想起母亲死在自己面前的景象，女孩忍不住再次落下眼泪。她固执地咬紧牙关不让自己哭出声来，搁在腿上的双手用力紧握成拳，身体因为苦苦忍耐而不断颤抖。  
“我没能救她……”  
女孩哽咽的呢喃在Sam心上用力扯开一道漫长的豁口，让Sam在这一瞬竟痛得无法自已。这一切就像个不可说破的征兆，Sam在女孩身上看到自己的影子，仿佛她今天所遭遇的，某日也会降临在他身上。  
Sam在心底抗拒。  
他不会放任事情变得如此糟糕。  
可他也清楚地知道，无论他在Dean面前如何夸下海口，无论Dean多么信任他，他们都很清楚他们正在走的，就是最后一条、也是他们能走的唯一一条路。  
在这初夏的午后，Sam竟感到一丝寒冷。  
他把车停在警察局门口，没有送女孩进去。他现在也不是什么能随便出入警察局这类地方的人，如此想来，Sam觉得原来大家都是一样岌岌可危。  
心里塌陷了一块。  
带着隆隆声响和他难以描述的痛苦。  
他愤怒，揪心，不甘，恐惧，他知道一切都只是强弩之末，一切还未来临的都在路上，它们在逼近。  
Sam麻木地买了一堆东西，还破天荒地为Dean买了许多他喜欢的垃圾食品。他咬着舌尖告诫自己不能胡思乱想，还没到最后就不该轻易定论。  
回到家，Sam把车停进车库，拎着东西走出来时看见Dean独自出了门，满脸困惑地在院子里绕了一大圈。  
“Dean？”  
听见Sam的声音，一时迷茫不解的Dean终于露出如释重负的表情。他抓了抓头发，迎上来很自然地接过Sam手里的东西，笑着问道：“嘿，我是不是错过什么了？我们……呃……怎么回家了？”  
阳光倏然变冷。散发着光芒的巨大恒星瞬间变成一颗冰球，源源不断散发着令人手脚麻木的寒气。  
Sam看着阳光底下眯起眼睛笑得爽朗的Dean，一时竟痛得完全无法动弹。他感觉自己的双脚被两根木楔狠狠钉入地面，无法抬脚，无法移动；指尖被人灌入了铅，太沉重了，连动一动手指这么简单的动作都做不了。Dean拎着他买好的东西朝家里走去，意识到Sam没有跟过来，这才又迷惑地回头。  
“老兄，发什么呆？”Dean笑了一下，接着又慢慢皱起眉头，“我都开始怀疑是不是我执行任务的时候从楼梯滚下来撞到了脑袋？左臂也骨折了。发生了什么？”  
他刚刚打死了一个感染者。  
那是一个女孩的母亲。  
女孩为了救母亲去医院偷来了药。  
Sam感觉自己正在被阳光肢解，它们切开他的身体，他的头颅，手臂，躯干和腿，他被摊开在地面上，躯干被打开，露出脏器——每个部分都在疼痛，冰冷冷的，不见一丝血色。  
“你病了，Dean。”  
他说。  
粗哑的声音像哭过一样难听。


	58. Chapter 58

58

病毒再次变异，而病毒的制造者此刻仍在拘禁中。  
Sam没理会新闻，只是在厨房专心做着晚餐。  
Dean在又一次得知自己感染了病毒之后把自己关进了房间，Sam在门外苦苦劝说了许久Dean才再次打开门。Dean告诉Sam他没事，也不会做什么想不开的蠢事，他得给自己一点时间来消化这件事。  
Sam也没告诉Dean，其实他撒了谎。他没告诉Dean其实之前他已经有过两次的短暂失忆，Dean仍以为这还是他第一次出现失忆症状。年轻的兄长甚至还安慰自己的弟弟说特效药也不是全无作用，至少延缓了病情的发展速度，他在发现病情的十天之后才第一次出现失忆。  
Dean说出的每句话、每个单词都如同锋利的刀片，它们旋转着，几乎将Sam的心绞成了血红的烂泥。  
“会有办法的。”Dean安慰Sam，像往常一样拍拍他的肩。Sam强撑着他虚伪的笑容，艰难地点头，可那句“相信我”却再也说不出口。今天遇见的女孩和她的母亲一直在他脑中盘旋不去，耳畔还不时响起女孩“我没能救她”的呢喃。他害怕这句话，他害怕这是一句预言，他怕今天自己所见的一切都是无法逃离的预兆，他们只是被摆弄的物件，每个人、每个物件的去处其实早有安排，当时间落在合适的点上，一切都会迎来属于自己的结局。  
Sam突然弯腰抱紧了Dean。他的双手仍保留着少年时的习惯，紧紧抱着Dean的背，就让Dean的双手艰难地举起绕过他的肩，收紧，如儿时那般拥紧。  
Dean察觉到Sam的身体在发抖。  
Sam一定是在害怕。  
可最喜欢调侃Sam的Dean此时却没有嘲笑他弟弟。  
他们都在害怕。  
也许是他的第一次失忆吓到了Sam——他的病情还在加重，他从人类这边，又向着怪物那头滑动了一点点。可他不想变成怪物，他不想死，他刚刚才夙愿得偿，往后的人生也许会变得更好，假如在这里终结就太遗憾了。  
况且，他不能让Sam一个人。  
他还想继续做Sam的兄长，走在他前面，为他挡下那些不善的眼神和言辞。  
“会没事的，Sammy。我保证。”  
他伸手去抚摸Sam的头，尽管成年后的Sam并不喜欢他这个动作，但此刻Sam没有反抗，相反还把他抱得更紧了些。这让Dean不由得想起当年在收容所里惧怕黑暗的男孩，每当夜晚，他都会悄悄钻上哥哥的床，满怀不安地把头埋进哥哥怀里。  
那之后，Dean又耐心地安抚了Sam一会儿，他试着让自己的声音更坚定些，让自己的动作更有力些，如此，才能更好地掩饰他自己的恐惧。他不能让自己先被恐惧击垮。  
等Sam的情绪看上去好些了，Dean才嚷嚷着自己饿了。Sam知道Dean只是想让他忙碌一些，用许许多多的琐事转移他的注意力。他从厨房的橱柜里里拿出刚买回来的巧克力饼干，Dean惊讶地瞪大眼睛，看来他是没想过有朝一日Sam也会给他买这种食物。  
“别忘了我还给你买过两盒糖果。”Sam洗干净了手，开始准备今天的晚餐，“都还在我包里。”  
“两盒？”咬着饼干的Dean顿了一下，“我记得你只给了我一盒。”  
“还有一盒我当时没给你。”  
Dean闻言不由得翻了个白眼。他抱着怀里的饼干罐坐进客厅的沙发里，百无聊赖地看着电视。新闻频道依旧无时无刻不在关注与恶魔病毒相关的新闻，Dean得知病毒再次出现了新的变异，心中一沉，刚才勉强压抑下去的恐惧感此刻却有如一头巨鲸缓慢地从深海中浮出水面。  
他会死吗？  
也许这么问不太对。  
人总是会死的，不过是早或晚，痛苦或安详——自然或非自然。  
Dean可不想作为怪物死去。可如果他真有一天会变成怪物，那么他宁愿早一些死去。而死亡本身，就是恐怖的命题。  
Dean感觉自己的心跳很快。他以为自己很平静，可人的心跳频率不会骗人，他在这恐惧中如坐针毡，再多的自我安慰与劝解都无法平息对死亡出于本能的惧怕。

那天晚上，Sam把自己的电脑端进了Dean房里。刚洗完澡出来的Dean困惑地看着自己的弟弟摆弄着电脑，把它和全息墙纸连接到一起，不由得发问：“看电影？”  
“还记得有一部我们没看完的电影吗？”Sam最后把全息投影仪也连接到了电脑上，这才从文件夹里翻找出之前那部他们看到一半的电影。  
可Dean似乎已经不记得还有这么回事了——或者说，他没看完的电影太多，一时还想不起Sam说的是哪一部。他猜Sam肯定不是突然心血来潮，死亡阴影的笼罩之下，两个人都太压抑了，他自己因为携带了病毒也无法出门，看来Sam也只能用这种方式让他稍稍放松一下了。  
Sam看了Dean一眼，也猜到他肯定不记得了，只好默不作声地关掉了房间里的灯，之后打开了电影。  
几个镜头过后，Dean终于想起就是那部他们缩在北部山里看到一半的科幻片。  
“要直接跳到我们没看过的部分吗？”  
“不，我想再看一遍前面。”Dean说道。他坐到床上，拍了拍身边的床单，示意Sam也坐过来。  
Sam坐到Dean身边，他们挨得很近，膝盖自然而然地贴到了一起。主人公乘坐近光速飞船在宇宙里飞行了二十个地球年，途中降落在另一颗也孕育了生命的星球。  
那一串镜头又出现了，裸露的肢体。  
尽管已经看过一遍，但这一次Sam对这些的看法却早已与几个月前截然不同。他不会再把性交当做是“丑陋”，或许那也不能确切地被称作“美”，但它确实不该被冠以恶德之名。  
“我曾经就想过那样的你，”Dean突然说道，声音低低的，“又不能让你知道。我觉得比起你，我才是异类。可别人只会用出生来划分彼此，对我这样的怪胎根本毫无察觉。”  
Sam扭头，微微诧异地看着Dean，不理解他为什么要在此时突然提起这些。  
“每一次你表现出对性交的反感，都让我由衷害怕。我真的害怕极了。你有一个哥哥是这样的人，你会不会就此远离他？”  
“Dean……”  
“你应该搞一台摄像机回来，Sam，这样下次我再忘记的话，你就把拍好的东西给我看。”Dean说着笑起来。他也扭过头，伸手抚摸着Sam的脸颊，倾身靠近，“提醒我别再忘了。”他呢喃着，闭上眼睛吻Sam。  
提醒他，曾经的他并不像此刻这样惧怕死亡。  
Dean的嘴唇很温暖，可他说的话却像一根刺进心脏的冰锥。Sam被这冰冷的利器捅穿了心，寒冷和痛让他猛地颤抖起来，他反射性地想推开Dean，可手指刚刚触碰到他哥的身体便像是有了自己的意志，便收紧，便用力，不愿离开。  
他在房间里变幻的星河中将Dean压在床上，嘴唇自始至终都没有离开过Dean。他张开嘴，Dean的舌头就主动伸了过来，Dean还不太灵活的左臂圈着他的脖子，右手死死揪着他的衣襟。  
Sam温暖柔软的舌头纠缠着Dean的，蛇一样刺进Dean的口腔，有些粗暴地舔着他的口腔侧壁与上颚，不知分寸地翻搅、吮吸。Dean的双手一时也不知所措起来，他怕自己太过用力，Sam就会灰烬般被压碎，却又担心自己一松手，Sam就会消失。  
等待死亡的人是Dean，他却担心着消失的人是Sam。这古怪的念头纠缠着他，恐惧焚烧着他的心，可那里，却感受不到丝毫疼痛。  
终于，手里乱了分寸的Dean不小心撕破了Sam的衣服。布料被撕裂的声音在电影的背景音乐里显得格外突兀，Sam喘息着，不得不暂时放开Dean。Dean也吞咽着睁开眼睛，他看着挂在Sam身上的碎布条，苦笑着说了句“抱歉”。  
在这样一双眼睛里，Sam仿佛看到一个挣扎于泥淖中的人影。  
那是Dean。  
那泥淖是恐惧。  
他们此时挨得如此近，所以Sam才有机会看得一清二楚。这是他第一次从Dean眼中如此清晰地看穿他的恐惧，毫无伪装，毫无掩饰，直白坦诚。这让他觉得痛，他分辨不出痛到底来自于身体的哪个部分，只是持续被它折磨着，连呼吸都变得黏腻浑浊起来。而当他看到Dean似乎匆忙地想掩饰起自己的恐惧时，那痛便如同巨大的钝刀砍在他身上，一刀一刀剐着他的心脏。  
会没事的。  
他想这么告诉Dean，可声音被堵在了喉咙里，什么都说不出来。  
“没事……”最终，他只能勉强自己说出这个词，起身脱下了被撕坏的上衣，“我没事。”  
他俯身，闭上眼睛将吻落在了他哥的嘴唇上。


	59. Chapter 59

59

在战争刚刚爆发的那几分钟里，主角匆匆逃回了自己的飞船里。这颗星球上的几大派系之间的矛盾终于彻底爆发，战争无可避免，然而，更糟的确是，星球本身的寿命也即将走到尽头。  
他们本该有更好的将来。  
当主角的这句台词传入Sam耳中时，Sam正吻着Dean的脖子。他的手伸进Dean的衣服里抚摸着他的身体，手指捏紧他的乳头。原本对痛感非常敏感的Dean此刻却无动无衷，他将手伸进Sam的头发里，眯着眼睛努力想去感受那些甜蜜的痛感，却一无所获。  
他们本该有更好的将来。  
这不合时宜的台词令Sam愤怒，他从未有哪一刻像现在这样地憎恨着Lucifer，憎恨着自己，仇视所有还拥有生命的实体。他觉得对Dean的感情于他自己而言实在是太沉重了，恐惧太多了，懊悔、愤懑、悲伤、哀戚……它们纠缠成高耸的巨石，碾压着他的心脏，变成锐利的刀，一寸一寸捅穿他的胸膛，太痛了，可他放不下，他就像呼吸着Dean生命而生的而，然而叫此时的Dean与他一同感受这种痛都做不到。  
Sam突然用力咬住Dean的脖子，像个怪物那般撕扯着，仿佛要扯下他哥的皮肉，迫不及待看他哥流血不止的样子。他想他哥挣扎着用手推搡他，扯他的头发，想争执，可Dean依旧麻木，毫无知觉的身体无动于衷，他只能小心翼翼地发出虚假的轻呼，可这样的虚情假意只能让Sam更加愤怒。  
年轻的弟弟脱下兄长的衣服，处心积虑地在他身上制造出咬痕，满心愤懑地似是要将他撕碎吞食。  
处在死亡边缘的星球终于在战争中开始崩溃。漫长璀璨的银河从墙纸上褪去，星光如同冬夜里燃尽的篝火顺次熄灭，赤红的火光血一般从墙角泼洒开来，迅速蔓延。主角透过船舱左舷的巨大玻璃凝视着那陌生的星球，地表开裂，滚沸的岩浆满出地表，点燃了成排倒下的高大树木。  
房间里是浓郁的火光。  
Sam抱紧Dean，愤恨地咬着他的肩膀，唇舌上都是Dean的血，口腔里满是腥味。  
他想弄痛Dean，想听Dean疼痛的呻吟，想看Dean因为疼痛而扭曲的面容。  
他想让此时的Dean逃离此时的他。  
想暂时分开。  
想被Dean质问“你到底怎么回事”。  
Dean却没有。  
他如此麻木，像枯朽的树，火焰燃烧上枝杈都毫无知觉。  
Sam突然分开Dean的腿，压着他，没有任何温柔的扩张和润滑，只是强硬粗暴地将自己坚硬的性器插入Dean的身体，粗鲁地挺动身体。他像满怀期待，想Dean瑟缩着躲开，骂他，让他滚开。  
Dean却没有。  
他只是有些茫然地看过来，眉头微微皱着，仓促地叫着弟弟的名字。  
Sam听见隆隆声响。  
那是陌生星球地表塌陷的声音。  
这是它的末日。  
主角轻声叹息。  
高亢的女声响起，在荡气回肠的交响乐包围中孤独又哀伤，像失去栖息之地的雀鸟，飞翔着，歌唱着，不日不夜，无以为家。  
“求你……”Sam陡然停下一切粗暴的动作，颤抖着抱紧Dean，声音痛苦又无助，“求你，躲开我……告诉我，这很疼，求你……告诉我你不喜欢这个……”  
求你告诉我，你还有知觉，知道痛。  
求你告诉我，你不会再忘记这个，不会再让我提醒你你病了。  
Sam把Dean抱进怀里，他被眼泪打湿的脸颊贴着Dean的脸颊，因哭泣而变得深重的呼吸不断喷洒在Dean的耳垂上。他想自己永远都不会忘记那女孩目睹母亲死亡时的样子，他不会忘记她是怎么哭泣的，他甚至再也不敢去回忆她绝望哀伤又懊丧自责的眼神。  
这太痛了，像他整个被肢解一样，每块肢体、每件脏器都在失声痛哭。  
他希望Dean也能感受到这种痛，他希望Dean能记住这些痛。  
他们本该有更好的将来。  
“求你……”  
Sam的心，就像那颗陌生的星球，在痛与火光中彻底分崩离析。  
Dean耳畔是弟弟孩童般哽咽的哭声。他被Sam有力地双臂紧紧抱在怀里，他们的身体紧贴在一起，他的腿还被分开着贴在Sam腰上。他反手也抱住Sam，Sam破碎的哭声和他颤抖的身体让人心碎。  
麻木的感觉很恶心。  
在你以为会痛的时候，那个地方却什么感觉都没有。就像此时，Dean知道自己会难过，他明白Sam的恐惧，明白他所有粗暴的努力，那就像是拼命地确认一线尚存的希望。他明白，因为他曾经也失去过亲人，他试图通过一切自己知道的方法来向其他人证明他的父母没有死，他会用自己最大的声音告诉那些人或许父母并不在那场灾难中。  
直到他最终被告知了真相。  
那一刻的他，也许就是此时的Sam。  
这是谁也无法挽救的痛苦和绝望。  
可讽刺的是，Dean却再也无法体验到他曾经惧怕的那种心痛了。  
情绪在心中涌动，压抑，酸涩，悲伤难过，它们还在那里，同心脏一起生长，搏动，心脏却也跟着主人一同失去记忆，再也回忆不起来疼痛的感觉。  
墙壁上末日般的红光反射在Sam身上，像他的身体上被蓦地劈开一条红色的河流。交响乐包围的凄婉哀歌如同一个长镜头，慢慢地推进、定格，最终固定在了最凄烈的一瞬。  
面对哭泣的弟弟，Dean什么都做不了。他只能抱住他，更加用力地想把他按进自己怀里，他想告诉他弟弟别担心，还有他在，可这句话在这里也像个无力的谎言。  
“抱歉，我不该说那些……”Dean的声音也变得嘶哑，他不知该如何安抚Sam，只好先道歉，试着笑一笑，伸手过去擦掉Sam脸上的眼泪，“老天，你哭起来可真难看。还是别拍了，不然以后我一定会忍不住天天嘲笑你的。”  
Dean想开开玩笑，Sam哭得让他有些不知所措，可他没想到自己的玩笑竟没能让Sam笑起来。Sam只是咬牙低下头，Dean都能看见又有眼泪从他眼眶里滴落。叹息着，Dean伸手抚摸着Sam的头发，轻轻拍了拍他的背，翻过身压在他身上。他的穴口还包裹着Sam的龟头，没有扩张的性交确实很难受，他吞咽着，扶着Sam的性器慢慢让他退了出去。  
“这不痛，”Dean说，看见Sam露出更加难过的表情，“但是很难受。”他说着皱起眉头，俯身吻Sam湿漉漉的眼睛。  
“我们还有时间，”他说着，用湿润的舌头舔过Sam的睫毛和眼角，沙哑的声音低沉温暖得仿佛能融化万物，“让我们来一起解决这个……”他闭上眼睛，把恐惧和难过小心藏进黑暗里，嘴唇温存地吻着Sam的脸。他抬手，手指轻轻滑过Sam的手臂，最后握住他的手，和他十指交叠。  
“想要你……”他呢喃，晃动着腰用自己的性器磨蹭着Sam。  
这种渴切，即便再失忆成百上千次也不会忘记。  
它被这具已经不会疼痛的身体牢记，成为习惯，成为本能，像依赖症。  
当Dean确信自己已经悄然藏好所有会让Sam不安惶恐的情绪后，他这才再次睁开眼睛，将额头贴上Sam的额头。  
“想要你，想你的手指在我屁股里翻搅，”他呢喃，“想你让我尖叫，让我求你准许我射精，”他用力握了一下Sam的手，“我们还有时间，Sammy。”  
在“终将”来临之前，还有时间，还有机会，即便他这颗再也无法感知疼痛的心脏像是已经亡殁，他也不会准许任何人、任何东西再让他最亲近的人心伤至此。  
Sam深吸了一口气，呼吸里还打着颤。他眨了眨酸涩的眼睛，眼眶和睫毛还湿漉漉的，Dean的吻又落下，他听见Dean说的那些，听见Dean低哑的请求，于是他被Dean握住的手用力回握了一下。


	60. Chapter 60

60

Sam躺在Dean身下，发烫的眼角和鼻尖让他有些不自在。他微微仰起头去吻Dean，含住他的嘴唇吮吸，将舌头伸进他的口腔里。他用力握紧Dean的手，又松开，手掌贴上Dean曲起的膝盖，摩挲着，缓慢地向上滑动。  
Dean一手抓住Sam的手腕，一边与他接吻一边拉着那只手移向自己身后。Sam从床上坐起来，Dean很自然地伸手勾住他的脖子，以一种极为缓慢的速度晃动着腰，试着用自己的性器摩擦着Sam的。他不确定自己的弟弟是不是真的平静下来了，假如这并不是他需要的，他们可以再换点别的。  
只要别再让Sam像个男孩那样突然伤心地哭出来。  
那会扯烂他的心。  
虽然不痛，却仍会流血。  
Sam喘息着，宽大的手掌握住Dean的臀用力揉捏着，他的舌头在Dean的口腔中翻搅，他们吞咽下彼此的呼吸，吞下彼此细碎的呢喃和呻吟。敏感的性器感受着来自Dean缓慢有力的撞击，Sam一手按住Dean的腰让他们的身体贴紧，手指伸进臀缝轻轻揉按着穴口周围。  
Dean吐出迫不及待的喘息，在Sam的手掌之下小幅度挣扎着，含住Sam的舌尖，吮吸，请求般低喃着“想要你”。他的声音颤抖近乎哽咽，急迫的气息由鼻腔喷洒在Sam脸上，湿热而短促。  
Sam缩回手指，再次用力揉捏着Dean的臀。Dean用力吞咽着，他们的吻从开始的温情逐渐变得激烈，两人潮湿的津液在彼此的唇舌之间交换，由嘴角外溢滑向下巴。Sam放在Dean腰上的手掌向上移动，手指小心滑过他背后缝合的伤口。可吸收的缝合材料被逐渐长合的肌肉吸收，伤口几乎愈合，只在Dean身上留下了长长的疤痕。  
这里也不会痛了。  
Sam难过地想道。  
Dean还不知道Sam骗了他，连他自己都不知道其实他已经短暂失忆过两次。  
流亡的主角乘坐着他的飞船继续在宇宙中寻找着他理想的乐园星球，墙壁上的景色不断变幻，主角没有朋友，也不觉得孤独，他觉得孤独只是文明尚不发达时的人类臆想出的一种情绪。  
不渴望时，就不会感到孤独。  
站在群体之外，不渴望融入，不渴望被认同，孤独就无从滋生。  
个体就是自己的王。  
像Sam这样的人，或许最需要这样的理论。他听着主角与飞船系统的对谈，喘息着在Dean的下巴上咬了一口。  
可他依旧忍不住渴望。  
被认同，融入群体。  
然而此刻，他只是渴望着Dean，信徒般期待着奇迹。他愿意被砍下头颅与四肢，他愿意以自己作为供奉，愿为Dean殉道。因为他惧怕孤独，他惧怕失去，他还有渴望的本能，还有不能放手的至亲。  
“嘿……别想别的，”Dean出声打断Sam的思绪，他捧起Sam的脸，一边吻他一边重复着自己的欲求，“求你，想要你……”  
Sam舔了舔Dean的嘴唇，伸出手指摩挲着他的嘴唇，要求Dean舔湿它们。Dean张嘴含住Sam的手指，一个指节一个指节地将它们全都舔得湿漉漉的。他还贴着Sam扭动着身体，手掌不断来回触碰Sam敏感的侧腰。  
Sam一手分开Dean的臀瓣，将他被Dean舔湿的手指抵在他的穴口上，在几乎展平穴口周围的褶皱之后，他这才将手指缓慢地刺进紧致的肌肉环中。  
异物感令Dean下意识地屏起呼吸咬住舌尖，他努力放松身体，低头缠着Sam索吻。干涩狭窄的内壁感受着Sam手指的刺入与抽出，在他的扩张之下逐渐变得柔软。Sam又增加了一根手指，分剪着，修长的手指贴着内壁慢慢向里滑动，寻找着Dean的前列腺。  
Dean的身体跟随着Sam手指抽插的节奏晃动着，每当他的手指刺入，Dean的臀都会微微向后迎上，腰身扭动着，似乎想把他的手指吞得更深。Dean喜欢Sam的手指，正如他喜欢Sam的嘴唇和性器，他喜欢的一切，可那种感情又不只是喜欢。  
一定有某个词，一定会有某个词能准确描述这种几乎想把某个人熔化灌注进自己灵魂中的感情。  
Dean想把Sam熔化，他想用炽烈的岩浆将他们两人的灵魂熔化，让它们融合，再分别灌注进两具身体里，让他们的灵魂融为一体再一分为二。有许多个瞬间里，在那些他怀揣着秘密害怕被Sam发现的时日里，他甚至暗自期待过能与Sam死在一起，他的灵魂会触碰Sam的嘴唇和他美丽的身体，他想抱着Sam的心脏下到地狱里去，被烈焰炙烤，被恶魔折磨。  
他并不想让Sam独自活着。  
就像他也不想让自己独自活着。  
他们的生命紧紧粘合在一起，任何一方的离去都会像拆去另一人的骨骼那般令人痛不欲生。  
Sam的手指触到Dean的腺体。快感电流般蓦地滑过身体，麻木的神经仿佛就此复苏，Dean颤抖着，呻吟着在Sam的手指上扭动身体，请求Sam给予他更多。Sam倾身过去近乎饥渴地吻Dean，往他的小穴里又塞进一根手指，三根手指快速地抽插着。  
他们的性器高高翘起，弹动着，前端不断渗出透明前液。Dean回应着Sam的吻，不自觉地将腿分得更开了些，伸手握住Sam的性器快速套弄着，连手掌被Sam的前液弄湿这种事都会让他更加兴奋、更加性欲高涨。  
“想要你的阴茎，Sammy。”Dean含住Sam的嘴唇，含糊不清地低喃，他的气息因为自己激烈的动作而变得乱七八糟，他想Sam把阴茎插进他的屁股里，可又想Sam的手指继续留在里面，继续这么抽插，这么触碰他的前列腺。  
想停留在这一刻的醉生梦死里。  
不再关心电影主角的命运，不去关心电影的结局，也不关心他们明天会怎么样，或是一个月两个月后他们当中还有谁继续活着。  
Dean想忘记生死这回事。  
想这一切只是一场梦。  
他们的出生，命途，他们的过去和明天，全都是梦。  
只有这一刻是真的，只有这一刻他对Sam的……  
他依旧没能找出那个合适的词汇。  
Dean感到急迫。  
快感几乎令大腿麻痹，他粗鲁地反手想推开Sam的手，他压着Sam想骑到他身上，Sam却按住他，翻过身将他的腿压到胸前。他在Sam的性器全部插入时颤抖着尖叫出声，他想把腿环在Sam腰上，Sam却握住他的腿弯不肯松手。  
Sam的抽插粗鲁凶狠，像是他知道Dean根本不会痛，所以他也不会再有顾忌了。巨大的性器一次次碾过柔软内壁，用力顶入最深处，Sam死死握紧Dean的腿，汗水从他额头滑下，在鼻尖汇聚，滴落在Dean身上。  
他又想起那个女孩。  
死亡的阴影如同散布空气中的尘埃，它们无处不在，在俯仰之间，每一个转瞬之时，附着在衣袖和领口之上，轻轻地，悄无声息。  
附骨之疽。  
Sam在快感中粗重地喘息，慌乱地从那些细小尘埃的间隙里伸出手，一把抱紧了他哥。那谎言在他心上钻了孔，放火烧干了心里的血，现在胸膛里只剩一片干燥翻腾的疼痛。这痛和快感一起在身体里驰骋，融入每一个细胞，深入骨髓，撕扯他，试图拆碎他。  
不渴望，就不会孤独。那么同理，是不是不渴望，就不会恐惧？  
那太难了。  
欲望生长在灵魂里，人类还要多少年才能发明出切割灵魂的仪器？  
全身汗湿、因为快感而任由Sam摆弄的Dean喘息着，抬起一只手抱住Sam，将嘴唇贴上他的嘴唇，小声呢喃着“好棒”，另一只手套弄着自己的性器，在Sam的性器再一次摩擦过他的前列腺时，颤抖着将精液射在了Sam的肚子上。  
可Sam甚至都没察觉到Dean射精了，他只是全心全意抱着他，咬他的嘴唇。女孩说过的那些话来来回回飘荡在他脑中，他想赶走它们，反倒让它们愈发清晰。  
当Sam猛然贴紧Dean将精液射在了他的身体里时，喘息的Dean陡然发现他多愁善感的弟弟似乎是又哭了。他无奈地抬手抚摸着Sam的头发，却不再说话。他听见Sam在他耳边低声说着什么，太模糊了，他听得不太清楚。  
“小女孩，你把我的床单都哭湿了。”Dean想推开Sam，无奈却被Sam抱得太紧，挣都挣不开。  
“我爱你。”  
哭泣的Sam将头埋进Dean的肩窝，轻声说道。


	61. Chapter 61

61

这天晚上，Dean破天荒准许Sam睡在他房间里，就像他们回到了小时候，哥哥不得不让害怕一个人睡的弟弟睡在自己床上。  
洗完澡的Sam还有些羞赧，或许是洗澡的时候也发觉自己刚刚哭得太过分了。Dean却没有嘲笑他，只是无奈地向他摊了摊手展示自己满是咬痕的身体，示意他做得太过了。  
Sam爬上床来睡在Dean身边，他们已经关掉了电脑和全息投影，遗憾的是，这次他们居然还是错过了电影的后半段。  
看来他们还得找个时间看上第三遍。  
Dean思考着他们到底得看上多少遍才能完完整整地看完整部电影，这个问题非常有趣，他想着，不禁笑了起来。Sam凑过来抱住他，他挣扎了一下，可旋即想起自己枕头下还放着枪，便略略安心地放松下来。  
“我爱你，是什么意思？”Dean突然想起这个问题，刚刚Sam一直重复着这句话，他听不太明白，现在终于有了提问的机会。  
Sam小动物一样用脸蹭了蹭Dean的头发，想着该怎么回答这个问题，却无可避免地再次想起那个女孩。  
“就是……想要你，不想离开你，想把最好的都给你，想你比任何人都过得好……想你只属于我一个人。”Sam试着去解释，他想起女孩说她的父母深爱彼此，低头吻了一下Dean的头发，继续说道，“像我对你的感情，像你对我的。”  
我爱你。  
Sam的解释让Dean心里豁然开朗，像他困惑许久，终于找到了想要的答案。  
那个定义，那个形容，那个恰如其分的词。  
“我爱你。”  
“我爱你。”  
他们像两个咿呀学语的孩童般反复重复着这句话，或是急切或是缓慢，如同表达，如同反复咀嚼品味着这个词，体味着这句话。唯有这一刻，死亡的阴霾像是突然远到阳光照不到的地方，细小的尘埃被拂落，喧腾的世界得以获得片刻极致的安详宁静。  
Sam闭上眼睛，很快便进入梦乡。而Dean，他枕着Sam的手臂，一直睁着眼睛保持着清醒，时刻提醒自己枪就在枕头底下，可他自己也没把握，如果真有那么一瞬他倏然失去了理智，那他还会不会记得拿出那把枪来保护他弟弟呢？  
深夜里，Sam像是做了噩梦，猛然喘息着睁开眼睛。在隆隆心跳声中，他忧心地看向Dean，生怕吵醒了他，却发现他哥已经瞪起眼睛担心地看过来。  
睡梦中的Dean没那么敏感，Sam很清楚像这样的动静根本吵不醒他。所以当看见Dean还睁着眼睛时，他立刻就明白了Dean根本还没睡。略有些生气地咬紧口腔侧壁，Sam缓慢呼出一口气，把Dean抱得更紧了些，在他发问之前就抢先说道：“我没事。你一直没睡吗？”  
自以为万无一失的Dean没想到这么快就被Sam戳穿，他支吾着拖延了一会儿时间，最后还是含糊地“嗯”了一声算是承认。  
“你的症状还没那么严重，”Sam继续撒着他的谎，“暂时不会有事。”他语气很坚定，更像是为了骗过自己。他似乎都忘记了，几个小时之前他还愤恨地在他哥身上留下成串流血的咬痕，恳求他哥告诉他这很痛，他好像都忘记了几个小时之前他还那么绝望，觉得一切都是不祥的征兆，他抱着Dean哭泣的样子像个无助的少年。  
Dean也没有戳穿他弟弟善意的自欺欺人，只是伸手搂住他的腰，低声说道：“睡吧，我在。”  
如果Sam不担心的话，也不会在夜里都噩梦连连。  
不知为何，Dean的那句“我在”竟让Sam毫无来由地感觉耳根发烫。幸亏房间里很暗，他哥还不至于发现这些细枝末节的小事。他一直很信Dean的承诺，没有缘由，固执地认定Dean做出了保证就一定会履行，这让他恨不得逼迫Dean也能在此时做点什么保证，可他也知道，这并不是他们兄弟之间熟悉的相处方式。  
他害怕失去Dean。  
他们在这样的夜晚又是一夜无眠。  
翌日早晨Sam第三次为Dean注射特效药。Lucifer为他拿到的药品所剩不多，除开今天用过的这支，还有五支。用Lucifer的话说就是，一个疗程无效的话就该放弃了。越来越少的药剂像越来越微弱的希望，每过一天，Sam的心上就会缠绕上一根新的钢索。  
Lucifer的案子一个月后开庭审理，新闻里说他拒绝律师为自己辩护。而所有人心里都清楚，无论是否有律师为其辩护，Lucifer都不可能被判无罪释放。  
Sam想最后见一见Lucifer。他还抱着最后一丝侥幸期望Lucifer对他说过的那些话里有所保留，他希望Lucifer知道对付病毒的办法，无论如何，他都不会放弃这最后的希望。  
他把自己的想法告诉了Dean，心里很忐忑。他猜Dean不会答应他，毕竟在Dean心里，Lucifer只是个冷静的疯子。但出乎意料地，Dean却同意了，可他也被一遍遍告诫，不许答应Lucifer提出的任何条件——  
“无论他说什么，无论他拿出怎样的好处引诱你，不许答应他的任何条件，别为他做任何事。”  
人走到末路总会变得有些疯狂，Dean没有阻止Sam寻找更多希望。但他也希望Sam能明白，他们也有底线，他自己的生命不比其他人珍贵。或许这个时代已经不需要英雄了，但无论什么时代，自私都不是美德。  
Sam明白Dean话里的意思。他自己也思考过，如果Lucifer提出了什么交换条件，他到底要不要答应。其实有那么几个瞬间的Sam是不想再顾惜别人的，他遇见过太多对他的存在本身视若敝履的人，他见过太多不尊重他出生的人，见过认为他该死的人，他见过够多的冷漠和轻鄙，对他来说，这个世界没有别人想得那么美好，自私与高傲不是美德，但……这也不是评判一个人是否该死的准则。  
“我知道。”Sam的喉咙里滚出这句话，几个简单的音节几乎要灼伤他的咽喉与舌头。这就像他认同了Dean的话，像他默认了假如要在Dean和更多人的利益当中做出选择他会放弃Dean。  
而现在，他只能默默希望Lucifer别给他出这道难以抉择的难题。


	62. Chapter 62

62

兄弟二人在Sam离开之前努力安排好一切。  
Sam去镇上买回来足够的食物，用它们塞满了厨房和冰箱。Dean看着那夸张的架势，不得不出声提醒其实他也不会离开太久。Sam没说话，只是不停把买回的东西一样一样塞进冰箱，直到再也塞不下为止。  
他顺便还买了一台便携记录仪，把它的主镜头和分镜头分别架设在了Dean的房间、他的房间以及客厅里，记录仪每隔一小时保存一次影像，存储设备被Sam插在了他的电脑上。  
药品和注射器都在Sam房间里，他把它们拿到Dean的房间里，在电子台历的相应日期里写上备忘，设置了定时提醒。他还特意在Dean的房间里留下一个很小的记事本，上面细心地为Dean标注了注射药物的日期，最后还用力写下“如果你忘记发生了什么，打我的电话，如果联系不上，去看我的电脑”。  
Dean觉得这些都没什么必要，他们计算过时间，Sam从离开到回来差不多三天，正好是下一次为Dean注射的日子。可Sam还是固执地为Dean写下许许多多琐碎的小事，零食都在厨房的橱柜里，冰箱的冷冻室里有刚买的冰淇淋，游戏不要打太久，如果觉得闷他房间里还有很多书，电脑里有一堆电影。他甚至还特地用文字提醒Dean记得每天洗衣服和袜子，不许再把它们堆在洗衣机里。  
Sam如此事无巨细的安排反倒让Dean不安起来，远行像是永别，Dean有些抗拒。  
而Dean，在Sam临行之前只要求他做了一件事——  
“门窗都上锁。”  
Dean要Sam把他锁在家里，就像Sam后来去镇上买东西之前会做的那样。Sam并不喜欢这样，他还曾用这样室内空气的理由拒绝过，却被Dean的一句“你当换气系统都是花钱买回来好看的吗”驳回。  
Dean总是很固执，固执到Sam经常想跟他大吵，甚至抱以老拳。但最终，Sam还是妥协了。他把换气系统换到了自动模式，换了门锁密码，把Dean一个人锁在了家。  
Dean在Sam离开之后就把Sam留在他房间里的记事本又塞回了Sam的房间。  
床头还放着之前Sam买给他的那两盒糖果。在包里放了好久，也许有的都融化了，Dean拿起它们，想塞去冰箱或是厨房，可犹豫了一会儿，还是把它们放回了床头，也没有打开。  
Sam花了一天时间开车来到Lucifer所在的城市，又花了一点时间乔装，这才去往他被羁押的看守所。  
即将被送上法庭的Lucifer看上去出乎意料地还不错，Sam总忘不了他的眼神，那种高傲的悲悯，看他人就像看着什么低等下贱的物种一样。相较Sam的讶异，见到他的Lucifer倒是没有任何惊讶，仿佛早就预见了今天。  
“你哥哥他还好吗？”  
Lucifer笑起来很温和，却叫人毛骨悚然。Sam双手在桌上握紧，忍耐了一会儿这才说道：“我想知道怎么才能治好他。”  
“那看来就是他不怎么好了。”Lucifer笑着摇头，而后慢慢向前倾身，隔着一层玻璃，蛇一样牢牢盯着面前的Sam，小声说道，“如果我说我有办法救他，但是需要你帮我，你愿意吗？”  
Sam闻言，眼皮猛地一跳。他忍不住也激动地向前倾身，皱起眉头急切地问道：“你真的有办法？”  
“帮我离开这里，或者，如果你不愿意帮我越狱，那就帮我把另一种病毒散布出去。胎生和被恶魔病毒感染过的人对这种病毒完全免疫。”Lucifer说着歪头看向Sam，刻意压低的声音如同被咽入咽喉，“你不用担心你的兄长会被这种新的病毒感染，只要你肯帮我，我就告诉你怎么治好你哥。我只是想帮这个世界变回去而已，曾经下贱的胎生儿才是主宰。想想你过去的遭遇，Sammy……”  
Sam这次出行没有佩戴他的标识。  
没人能认出他是胎生。  
曾经那些显而易见的刻意疏远和谨慎提防也因为缺少标识的提醒而消失得无影无踪。人们根本不会记住他这个毫不起眼得人，在人群中，他也绝不与众不同。  
或许新的病毒真的能加速世界的变革，像一次痛苦的破蛹，幼虫在蛹中长成成虫，挣扎着摆脱厚重的壳，最终才能凭借有力的翅膀飞翔，才能存活。  
况且，Lucifer说，他可以治好Dean。  
Sam深深凝视着Lucifer，嘴唇蠕动着，几次欲言又止。他的身体在不知不觉中继续前倾，额头几乎贴上了面前的玻璃。他的呼吸喷洒在玻璃上，气息在冰冷的透明介质上凝结成一层浅淡的乳白色雾气。  
Sam屏住呼吸闭上眼睛。  
Dean会痊愈，他将不再重复着忘记过去几天里发生过的事，会变得跟过往一样。  
死亡这个词可以被推开得很远，他将不必担心Dean的离去，不必担心自己将孤身一人。  
这个世界并没有那么重要。  
他浅薄无知的老师，高傲可笑的同学，冷漠粗俗的邻居……他所遇见的那些人，遭遇的那些事，那些不公平和不公正，他被轻视的和被压抑的……他们和它们构成了这个世界，和他共享着这个拥挤的星球。  
他们，和它们，都没那么重要。  
都不如Dean重要。  
Sam缓缓睁开眼睛，眼前的那片乳白色雾气已经消失了。他再次看向表情都未曾变过的Lucifer，拒绝了他。  
他不能评判自己的行为，他作为胎生、作为Dean的弟弟，都只是觉得自己如此坚定的拒绝是一种愚蠢。但他从那些不愉快的灰霾中总能看到一丝微光，那些试图拯救孩童的佣兵，称赞过他厨艺的同伴，还有没能救回母亲的女孩……他并未轻易被这些尘埃般的生命收买，可他和Dean都不敢用那么多生命来换取一条生命。  
这不是值不值的问题。  
Sam离开了看守所。走在温暖的阳光之下，他只觉得冷。  
Lucifer说其实他根本没有治好Dean的办法，他只是想试探一下而已。他说的是不是实话，Sam已经无从分辨，毕竟，他拒绝了Lucifer。他在说出“不”的那一刻，心脏倏地就痛到揪起，如果Dean也在场，或许会称赞他做得对，而他只想在那个时刻拥紧兄长大哭一场。  
此时的Sam就像个赢得胜仗的士兵，他赢得了荣誉，也为至亲赢得了荣誉，却或将付出人生中最惨痛的代价。士兵丝毫没有快乐的感觉，不觉得自己伟大，只是可恨，不值得同情，不值得再有谁为他付出哀戚。  
他坐回自己的车里。  
他失败了。  
而此刻，他只想回家，只想回到有Dean的地方。


	63. Chapter 63

63

 

Dean醒来时很茫然。家里有些陈旧的全息墙纸让他突然有些不太习惯。

他为什么在家？发生了什么事？Sam呢？

房间，客厅，浴室，厨房……他找遍了整个家都没找到Sam。更叫人匪夷所思的是，他发现家里的门窗都从外面上锁了，他想通过室内密码器解锁，却发现密码也被换了。换气系统在自动模式上，每隔半小时会过滤一次空气，而厨房里塞满了食物。

他给Sam打了个电话，却发现一直打不通。

不祥的预感在Dean心中不断升腾，他试图破坏门窗出去，可它们太结实了，他花费了很大的力气也没能成功解决。气喘吁吁地回到房间里，Dean一眼就看见放在床头的那两盒糖果。

那很不协调。

对此刻满心不安的他来说，那两盒包装过分可爱的糖果仿佛像从异世界来的东西，那么突兀地摆放在那里，色调明丽得刺目。

太醒目了。

Dean皱起眉头，鬼使神差地拿起其中已经拆封过的那盒打开，却发现里面被塞了一张纸条。他皱着眉头拿出纸条展开，上面写着Sam电脑的开机密码和一串地址符。他认得这个笔迹，是Sam的。地址符最后指向了一个叫做“Dean”的目录下面，他记得这好像是Sam在电脑里专门为他开出存放重要东西的文件夹。

“搞什么鬼……”Dean随手放下手里的糖盒，捏着纸条冲进Sam房间打开了他的电脑，顺着地址符找到文件夹，却被里面大量的视频文件惊呆了。他看了一眼文件信息，都是来自一部外设的映像文件——Sam的电脑上连接着一个很小的记录仪外置储存器。

Dean没有马上打开那些视频文件，而是最先打开文件夹中的一个名为“你可能需要看看这个”的文本。

Sam在玩什么？

Dean拖开椅子做下去，虚拟屏幕在他面前展开，文字呈现的同时，Sam的声音也在房间里响起。

_安静地听我说，Dean。_

_你病了。_

_是恶魔病毒。_

_上一次我骗了你，你已经失忆过三次，算上这一次，可能是四次，也可能是五次。你的记忆力会越来越差，说真的，我很担心你，也很害怕。我正在去见Lucifer的路上……也可能已经在回家的路上了。今天几号了？我十七号就能到家。_

_Lucifer，你还记得他吗？就是制造了病毒的家伙，他的审判日快到了，我想见见他，这可能是我们最后的希望，我不想就这么放弃。_

_那些视频可能都很无趣，不过是你自己提出的方案，我只希望你别又抱怨我都在想些什么鬼东西。食物准备得很充分，大概够你吃上十天，不过等我回来，大概就只够吃六七天了，我们得好好解决那堆东西。特效药你房间里有两支，我房间里也有两支，我为你设置了定时提醒，别忘了给自己注射。我猜你可能还扔掉了我特意留在你房间里的记事本，拜托你去找出来，上面有很多重要的东西。_

_我会尽我一切努力治好你，Dean。_

Sam的声音在这里有了漫长的停顿，虚拟屏幕自动翻过了几页空白页，文本的最后一页上只有一句话，而这时，Sam的声音再次响起。

_我爱你。_

Dean坐在椅子上“看”完Sam离开前留下的这些话，呼吸因为震惊而变得颤抖不已。他不敢置信地瞪起眼睛看向自己的双手，轻轻喘息着，顺手摔碎了电脑旁Sam的水杯，捡起碎片刺进掌心。

血从伤口里涌出，他却未曾感知到丝毫疼痛。

_你病了。_

_是恶魔病毒。_

此时此刻，Dean耳畔只有隆隆心跳声，他惊恐地吞咽着，凝视着自己出血的手愣愣出神。

过了好一会儿，他这才起身冲出房间，翻出手机又给Sam打去电话，可这次依旧没能接通。

Dean花费了大概一个小时才迫使自己冷静下来。他猜从外面锁上门窗也是他自己的主意，以免他像此刻这样失忆、或是……或是突然发狂失控冲出去伤害别人。

默默收拾了水杯的碎片，Dean看了一眼今天的日期，十六号，Sam大概明天回来。他去厨房给自己做了点早餐，可或许是因为刚得知这个骇人听闻的真相，他的食欲很差，扔下还剩了一半的三明治在盘子里，他再次走进Sam的房间，花了几乎一整天的时间看完了记录仪里的全部视频。

被软禁的滋味并不好受，尽管提出这个方案的很有可能就是他自己。看完视频的Dean眨了眨酸涩的眼睛，起身为自己倒了一杯水，继而开始寻找起Sam所说的那个记事本。

果然不出Sam所料，Dean最后在Sam房间的某个抽屉里翻出了它。他翻开来，Sam在本子里认真写下了每一次注射的日期，告诉他冰箱里有刚买的冰淇淋，橱柜里有饼干，但最好少吃，因为热量很高。Sam提醒他左手骨折过，尽管固定液效果不错，但尽量还是别玩过于激烈的动作游戏。

在看到Sam用重点符号划出“记得每天洗衣服和袜子”这条时，Dean忍不住笑起来。他弯起嘴角凝视着弟弟认真里又有几分凌乱的字迹，几乎都能想象出Sam是带着什么样的表情写下这行字的。

可他笑着，想象着，心里突然就酸酸的。他知道Sam在把他当做病人那样照顾的同时，还努力把他看做一个健康的普通人，Sam似乎根本没想过那些不太好的结果，他的每句话都透露着“我很快回来，我会治好你”的信息。

可Sam的字迹里却不光只含有这些。

Sam的任何东西Dean都熟悉并了如指掌。Dean知道Sam放松时的字迹是怎样的，写下这些字的Sam太认真了，还有那么一丝焦急、疑虑和烦躁，他谨小慎微、诚惶诚恐，想努力地让自己看起来能普通一些，让他跟一年、两年前的自己看上去没什么区别，斟酌着，怕太过分，又怕有欠缺。

这些都是为了Dean所做的努力。

胸口如同被压上一块巨石，Dean努力呼吸着，想让血液与氧气更多更快地进入心脏，可心上依旧酸涩涩的。呼吸像被堵在了咽喉与鼻腔里，进不来，也出不去，让他只能徒劳地捧着那本写满了各种琐事的记事本，呆呆站在抽屉前，费尽全力只想捋顺自己的呼吸。

这一夜，Dean几乎没有睡着。翌日早晨，他房间里的电子日历发出了提示音。他麻木地下床找出Sam留下的针管和特效药为自己注射了一支。Sam说今天应该就能到，他又给Sam打了个电话，却还是接不通。

昨天剩下的半个三明治忘记放进冰箱里，等Dean再次走进厨房，却发现它已经坏掉了。Dean只好扔了它，烤了面包，煎了一个鸡蛋。吃早餐时他打开了电视机，早间新闻突然插播了一条快讯，称在某安全区发现的一种全新病毒目前感染人群正在不断扩大，感染者症状与恶魔病毒的感染者相似，但是没有潜伏期，脑白质受损程度也远大于恶魔病毒。目前出入该安全区的道路已全部禁行。

Dean咬了一口面包，听到新闻里的播报，他皱起眉头停了一下，抬起头看向电视机。新闻里正在播放一段手机拍摄的视频，新型病毒的感染者正在街道上攻击躲避不及的行人。这段视频的镜头摇晃，画面也不太清晰，一直盯着看的Dean愣了一下，突然扔下面包冲到电视机前把时间轴向前倒回了几秒。

略有些模糊的画面里飞快冲过一个怀里抱着一个男孩的男人。

Dean敢肯定，那就是Sam。


	64. Chapter 64

64

Dean用斧子砸碎了玻璃，室内报警器突然高声鸣响起来，他用旧衣服包住手臂将还嵌在窗框里的碎玻璃都打碎，跃身从窗户里爬出，掉进了院子里。  
他得去找Sam。  
佣兵带着自己的风镜、面罩和枪，跑出院子左顾右盼了一会儿，接着就朝小镇的方向跑去。他家周围根本没有邻居，他只能去镇上偷来一辆车，开着它飞驰向新闻里说的安全区。  
他不知道那是什么新型病毒，不知道传染性怎么样，也不知道死亡率如何，他只知道自己不能就这么把Sam一个丢在那么危险的地方。  
Dean开了近十小时的车，他看到前方的封路路障时顺便看了一眼车里的表。  
18: 37。  
天空干净蔚蓝，云层都堆积在西边。光芒逐渐柔和的太阳此刻正一点点向西沉坠，下方的弧度慢慢沉入那堆云里，橘色的光为云层涂抹上一层浓郁的金色。  
Dean的车将云与夕阳远远甩在身后，他看见前方有士兵向他明灯示意，警告他立刻掉头。他眯起眼睛观察了一会儿路障，在前方愈闪愈快愈来愈亮的灯光里倏然踩紧油门，朝着结实的路障飞速撞了过去。  
砰然巨响中，路障被疾驰而来的车撞开，而车也被弹开好远，轮胎摩擦着地面发出刺耳的声响，在道路上留下长串扭曲蛇形的轮胎印。  
士兵们先是一愣，接着有人将警示灯的亮度调到最高，刺目的白光闪烁着，每一次亮起几乎都能造成一阵雪盲。Dean坐在差点被撞翻的车里，头撞到了车窗上，脑袋里顿时一片晕眩。他暗自庆幸着还好自己已经不会痛了，被撞到的地方可能会肿起，不会痛也就少了个让他分神的麻烦。深吸了一口气，他转动方向盘调整方向，再次踩紧油门朝着雪白的亮光冲去。  
他冲过了路障。  
后视镜里的士兵们愣在原地，过了几秒钟才有两个人钻进了旁边的一辆车里，鸣笛呼啸着追赶而来。  
他们勒令Dean立刻停车，否则他们会开枪。Dean没听他们的话，反而换挡加速。  
枪声响起，开着车的Dean能感觉到有子弹打在了车尾。他没理会那些子弹，兀自驾车一路狂奔。直到两发子弹打爆了车胎，车的前进轨迹蓦地歪斜，蛇形了一段距离之后，终于停了下来。  
Dean还坐在车里。两名士兵执枪下车敲了敲车窗，伸手打开车门要拉Dean下车。  
一把手枪冷不防顶住其中一个士兵的肚子，趁着他们愣神的间隙，Dean坐在车里转身踢中一人的裆下，接着一把抓过本能弯腰的对方用力推向另一人。士兵下意识伸手接住同伴，Dean钻出车外抬脚狠狠踹上前面那名士兵的肚子，作用力之下，在他面前的两人一齐倒地，Dean跟过去，眼疾手快地一人一个手刀将他们劈晕。  
“可别理我太近。”Dean喘息着说道。他弯腰捡了士兵们的枪挂在身上，从自己车里拿出其他东西，戴好面罩，把这辆爆胎的车扔在了路边，自己上了士兵们的车。  
到达市区时天已经黑了，古怪的是，这边的城市里除了某些地方有星点的光亮之外，其他地区竟全都是一片黑暗。车灯照亮前方的道路，Dean开着车在漆黑的城市里兜圈，突然发觉自己竟没办法立刻找到Sam。  
正当他焦虑着急时，一直塞在口袋里的手机突然响了。他立刻掏出来，果然是Sam打来的。  
“Sammy？”  
“Dean，你又给我打过电话？我这边现在……呃……遇到点麻烦，我会尽快回去，你……”  
“你现在在哪儿？我早上看了新闻，现在已经到这边了。”他一边打电话一边单手握着方向盘开车沿着道路缓缓向前。  
“什么？你是怎么……”  
Dean看见漆黑的前方突然亮起了一道忽上忽下的白光。  
他太熟悉这亮光了，看上去就是军队当初派发给每个雇佣兵的夜间照明装置。  
那白光的主人似乎也奇怪现在怎么还会有车在道路上行驶，便加快了脚步赶过来，不由分说地把枪伸进车窗里对准了正在开车的Dean。  
“Dean？”  
突然沉默的Dean让Sam不禁担心起来，他在那头大声叫着Dean的名字，让Dean告诉他现在的具体位置。Dean握着手机将头伸出窗外，正想告诉Sam他大概是遇上佣兵了，还没说话，车外戴着面罩的男人一见Dean，愣了一下。  
“是你？Dean Winchester？你、你没事了？”  
顶在Dean肩上的枪力道突然卸去，持枪的男人像是松了一口气，伸手将风镜推上头顶。  
“嘿，呃……好久不见，还记得我吗？我是Garth。”  
Dean对这位蹭吃的室友还有些印象，他见对方走近，便伸手比了个“停下”的姿势。匆匆说了一句“别靠近我”，转头又把手里的手机贴上耳朵，那边的Sam几乎快要急疯。  
“嘿，放松，Sammy，我没事。我遇到了Garth，你还记得他吗？就是……”  
“你遇到了Garth？好，我马上过来。”Sam说着正要挂电话，突然像想起什么似的，连忙抓起手机又说道，“Dean，别让他靠近你。你……呃……”  
“我知道。”  
Dean挂断电话，抬头冲车外的Garth说道：“抱歉，我的病……还没痊愈。”  
Garth闻言眼神一变，尽管在这黑暗里Dean看得并不真切，但Garth确实也不自觉向后退开了几步。他这么做反倒让Dean松了一口气，他拿枪下了车，靠在车门上问道：“为什么这边这么黑？电力系统坏了？”  
“电力和通讯都坏了。”Garth解释道，“十五号发现了病毒，当时只是小范围，新闻播出了，接着这边的电力和通讯就断了。不断有人想出去，军方怕当中有携带者，立刻就封路了。”他说着，突然愣住，呆呆扭头看向Dean，又看了看他的车，结巴着问道，“那、那你是怎么……”  
“我想已经猜到了。”Dean耸肩。  
十五号发现病毒。  
就是前天。  
Dean记得手机的通话记录里，Sam确实在十五号跟他有过通话。那么他肯定也看了当天的新闻，知道了新病毒的事。十六号醒来他就忘记了这些事，可因为这边的信号设备故障，所以他才一直联系不上Sam。  
那他为什么十五号的时候没有离家来找Sam？  
Dean皱起眉头，对这个问题百思不得其解。他想等Sam来问个清楚，身边的Garth突然喊了一声“小心”，接着耳畔就响起枪声。Dean立刻站直身体，反射性地举枪，看见距离他们不过十米的地方伏着一具尸体。  
“他们反应速度很快。”Garth说着扭头看了Dean一眼，“这里电力没有完全恢复，目前只供应医院和其他一些应急部门，戴风镜开夜视会安全些。”  
Dean闻言从车里拿出风镜戴上。因为他的风镜编号没有登记在这次的任务里，系统不会向他提供这里的地图和其他同伴的位置。  
刚刚打开夜视模式，Dean听见身边的Garth突然大叫道“报告位置”。听到通讯器里传来的呼救声，年轻人手快地关掉了夜视模式打开地图，一面用近乎咆哮的声音大吼着“报告位置”，一面朝地图上那几个几乎凝滞不动的红点跑去。  
“Dean，Sam他们有危险！”  
Dean的大脑还没反应过来到底发生了什么事，可他的身体已经自发地跟在Garth身后向着被新病毒感染者包围的那几人狂奔而去。


	65. Chapter 65

65

Sam几乎是亲眼看着新一轮病毒恐慌爆发的。  
他开着车从这片安全区穿行而过，当一声尖叫响起时，车载广播里正播放着最新消息——即将迎来审判日的Lucifer于前一天晚上越狱，目前警方正在全力搜捕他的行踪。  
正开着车的Sam听广播里刚说到“Lucifer于昨夜越狱”，车外那声突然响起的惊叫让原本井然有序的街道上陡然陷入一种无名的恐慌中，行人们几乎在同一时间停顿下脚步，时间仿佛蓦地停顿于此，万物凝滞。短暂而漫长的两秒钟后，人们瞪大了眼睛开始惶恐不安地左顾右盼寻找声音的来处，却见前方不远处的地铁口里源源不断外涌出惊恐的人潮。  
那些人奔跑着，拥挤着，推搡着，有人不慎在楼梯上跌倒，却没人在意他们，甚至慌不择路地从他们身上踏过，迫不及待地冲进阳光里，仿佛如此就能逃脱身后追赶着他们的恐怖怪物。  
街道上没人知道发生了什么，可行人们却下意识地跟着一起向同一个方向跑去。不少汽车也立刻掉头，朝着反方向驶去，马路上拥堵成一片。  
Sam被困住了。  
Lucifer越狱的消息带给他的震惊不下于这一刻他遭遇的这场莫名恐怖逃亡，看来昨天Lucifer对他说的那些的确只是在试探他，对方早就计划好了越狱，如果他再晚一天出发，就只能从新闻里看到Lucifer了。  
Sam看了一眼马路上宛若长龙的车流，要出城只有这一条路，希望这突发事件只是暂时性的，他可不想一直被困在这条街上。  
他给Dean打了个电话，没有提Lucifer的事，只是告诉Dean他十七号一早就能到家。正说着，他看见有几个摇摇晃晃的身影从原本已经无人的地铁口里走出来。他一开始还以为是刚刚骚乱中跌倒在台阶上的人，他们可能被踩伤，他结束了与Dean的通话，犹豫着是不是该下车帮助他们，却看见其中一个走到出口处停了下来，又转身走下台阶。  
刚刚跟着跑了一段距离的行人们见似乎无事发生，也慢慢地放慢了脚步，喘息着往回张望。地铁口里此时安静极了，他们吞咽着，相互看了几眼，挑眉，耸了耸肩，最后终于发现似乎只是虚惊一场。  
拥堵的车流也开始松动，Sam看了一眼时间，也只过了几分钟而已。他无奈地苦笑了一下，或许是跟感染体打交道太久，所以现在才变得这么神经敏感。  
又有稀稀疏疏的行人开始回头朝着他们原本的方向走去，嘴里还抱怨着刚刚到底是谁在大惊小怪制造恐慌。现在这种特殊时期，即便是他们这种安全程度最高的安全区也都时时刻刻绷紧了神经，如果不是必要，也没有人愿意待在不安全的室外。  
行色匆匆的行人，从地铁口走出的那几个摇摇晃晃的人，他们越走越近，在这太阳几乎就要升到头顶的时刻里，其中一人的脚几乎已经踩到了另一人的影子——  
Sam拿枪飞快冲下车，也顾不得距离太远举枪朝着当中一个一直低着头的人射击。枪声让这好不容易恢复平静的街道再次变得紧张起来，子弹擦过那个人的胳膊，并未打中他，Sam懊丧地飞快朝那边冲过去，嘴里大叫着“躲开他们”。  
因为他看见刚刚那个折回地铁站里的人出来了，嘴上有血，手里还抓着一段肠子。  
那时，Sam还不知道那些就是最新病毒的感染者。在Sam解决了那几个感染者之后的十几分钟里，这里的电力系统和通讯随即也瘫痪了，偌大的城市像一叶孤立无援的渔船，几乎要倾覆在这恐惧的惊涛骇浪之中。  
Sam试着再次联系Dean，却根本打不出电话。军队很快便调度来佣兵，实施了封路，禁止任何人出入。Sam试过偷偷逃出去，却被巡查的士兵抓个正着。负责指挥的军官见过Sam，也知道他带着被感染的Dean出逃的事，一时气急，举枪便想杀了他。  
是Garth救了他。  
Garth告诉军官这里的佣兵本来就不够，病毒扩散的速度远大于他们清扫的速度，Sam有经验，不如让他先留下来帮他们。  
“他最后还是得交给法庭审判，但现在所有人都有潜在的被感染的风险，还不适合带出去。”  
小个子佣兵最终还是说服了军官收起了他的枪，并同意给Sam装备，让他参与这次的任务。  
Sam在这里待了三天，几乎无时无刻都在担心着Dean。电力和通讯都还没有恢复，他无法离开这里，只能跟其他佣兵一起先完全眼前的任务。  
这大概就是Lucifer所说的新型病毒了。  
当十七号傍晚通讯终于恢复时，他迫不及待地翻出手机，发现Dean给自己打了好几通电话。他急忙回拨过去，却得知Dean竟然一路开车闯过路障进入了这片新的警戒区。  
“嘿，那边的老兄，集中精神！”  
有人朝Sam大喊了一声。  
Sam深吸了一口气，勉强结束了与Dean的通话，关了风镜上的夜视模式，打开地图正想去找Dean和Garth，却不知从哪里突然跑出一大群感染者。他们大概有近百人之多，而这边的佣兵只有六个人。  
感染者们迅速移动着他们摇摇晃晃的身体，将佣兵们层层包围住。六个佣兵紧握着手中的枪背靠背站在一起，不断扔出小型榴弹、不断射击，企图先打开一个缺口冲出去找到一个好的掩体，再逐个解决这些怪物，但对方数量实在太多，即便专门瞄准了头部，命中率也并非百分之百，很快地，便有佣兵被感染者抓住，被他们折断手臂、撕开了胸膛。  
感染者蚊蝇般扑向被撕开的佣兵，他凄厉惨叫着，痛哭，最后一声悲鸣结束在了颈骨被折断的声音里。  
其他佣兵在这惨绝人寰的叫声中依旧不断向还在源源不断涌来的感染者开火，他们不敢停歇，不敢后退，只能紧紧贴着同伴的后背，死死扣紧枪的扳机。他们的衣服被汗水浸透，额头和手脚却是冷的。  
晴朗的夜空干净得像一面沉静的镜子，可这镜子里此刻映照出的却是令人毛骨悚然的惨剧。  
有人打开了通讯器大声呼救，耳机里满是信号不清的滋滋声。  
接着又一个佣兵被感染者扯了过去。Sam端着枪向前追了两步，拔出匕首捅穿其中一个感染者的眼睛。他死死抓住同伴的手，举枪疯了一般地朝着黑暗里的怪物射击，陌生男人在他面前被扯去了手臂，发出尖锐的哀鸣。这叫声让他的太阳穴处蓦地传来针刺般的疼痛，强烈的恶心感和呕吐感死死压迫着他的胃，他喘息着，呼吸里像渗着沉重的水，冰冷的手指死死抓握着同伴的胳膊，咬牙将他拉向自己。  
“别怕，别怕……我拉住你了，别怕……”他慌乱地呢喃，子弹乱无章法地飞进挤满了感染者的狭窄空间里，打入他们麻木的身体，却丝毫无法阻止他们疯狂的举动。他们当中有的伸手揪住男人的头发，有的扯住他的腿，像一群与Sam争食的动物。  
流血的男人不断呻吟着，恐惧与疼痛令他流泪不止，挣扎不已，他看见Sam举枪打烂了那只揪痛他头皮的手，却在与此同时，另外的那些手却折断了他的腿。  
又是一声惨叫。  
Sam几乎要吐出来。  
耳边全是自己轰隆隆的心跳声，他感到头晕目眩，汗水在他的颈下汇聚，滑进衣服里，这些东西都太沉重了，这一刻，他感觉自己的膝盖就只是些木块拼凑起来的简陋玩意。  
“别怕，别……”  
Sam嘴里还惯性地安抚着同伴，还在奋力与怪物们抢夺着，却在听闻一声惨叫声之后猛地向后退开了好几步，重重撞上自己身后的佣兵。  
感染者们围住了失去双臂的佣兵。  
惨叫，喘息声，心跳声。  
Sam耳畔响起刺耳的耳鸣。  
他的胸膛用力起伏着，干涩的咽喉里火烧般疼痛难耐。他还下意识地握紧了手指，却发现手掌里还握着一段温热柔软的东西。  
他低下头。  
是同伴的一截断臂。  
他想吐。


	66. Chapter 66

66

在黑夜中延伸的道路长得如同醒不来的噩梦。  
Dean听见了枪声——所有听到呼救正赶去救人的人都听到了枪声。但不止枪声，还有间或想起的凄厉哀鸣，像生生被开膛破肚扯出肠肚。那声音让Dean愈发急躁起来，成群的感染者就在前方不远的拐角处，他加快脚下的步伐，将Garth远远抛在了身后。  
他手里有两个Garth刚刚给他的小型榴弹，他朝感染者中扔出一个，伴随着爆炸声，拥挤在一起的感染者当中被炸出一个小缺口。他加速冲过去，正看见Sam被几个感染者扯住，脖子和肩上全都是血。  
这一秒，心脏好似停摆，惊恐在Dean喉咙里被烧成几个意义不明的单音，他甚至都叫不出Sam的名字，只是狂奔，狂奔，举枪朝感染者射击，如夜虫扑向明亮灯火般扑过去伸手搂紧Sam的腰，枪口顶在感染者们的手臂上顺次开枪打断，奋力将Sam从怪物们手中拉出，推开。  
大概是觉得风镜太碍事，Dean摘下它扔掉，一不留神脚下一绊，险些摔倒。  
他分神看了一眼地面，想知道地上滑溜溜的是什么东西。  
是一段纠缠在一起的肠子。  
Dean突然一个激灵，没有拿枪的手握成拳，居然就这么直直砸在一个感染者脸上，将他揍得后推开两步，僵硬的身体还撞到了身边另外几个感染者。  
汇聚在此的佣兵越来越多，他们从四面八方奔跑着赶来，举枪朝感染者扫射。但仍不断有人被怪物们抓住分食，跟恶魔病毒的感染者不同的是，新型病毒的感染者对痛觉还有相当程度的感知，疼痛会刺激他们，让他们更加狂躁。如果佣兵们无法一次性打爆他们的头，受伤的他们会更有攻击性。  
生者或许没机会见到地狱了。可所有的佣兵此刻心里都只有一个想法——如果真的有地狱，那么现在眼前的就是了。原本洁净的街道上此刻满是尸体与血污，碎肉、断骨以及破碎的内脏满地都是，地狱里的恶鬼在这死寂的深夜贪婪地吞咽着它们，还妄想分食更多鲜活的生者。  
Sam正奋力将一个受伤的佣兵拖去安全的地方，他的脸、脖子、肩膀和手臂上满是伤口，火烧火燎地痛。他感觉自己的双手从扔开了同伴那截断臂之后就一直在发抖，身边的枪声与各种痛苦的呻吟交织在一起，像噩梦里夜鸟的叫声，凄惨又恐怖。  
受伤的佣兵一直痛苦地吸着气，他一只眼被感染者的手指捅瞎，右臂被感染者咬下一大块皮肉，腿骨也被折断，整个人几乎是摇摇欲坠地挂在Sam身上。  
“会没事的，老兄，坚持住。”  
Sam呢喃着，不断鼓励着此前与他素未谋面的陌生男人。受伤的男人用他仅剩的那只眼睛艰难地看了Sam一眼，眼神很古怪，像是诧异他为什么会对他说这些话一样。但不可否认的是，这些话让他感觉好了一些，尽管受伤的地方还是痛。  
“你……真是个怪胎。”他嘟囔着，察觉到Sam往他这边看了一眼。  
或许是听出男人话里没有什么敌意与恶意，Sam便没有跟他多做计较，只是竭尽自己所能地想带他离开这里。他知道身后还有人在掩护他们，在用自己的身躯挡住那些感染者。  
男人的呼吸渐渐变得沉重艰难，仿佛每一次吸入空气都会耗尽他全部的力气，从他喉咙与胸腔里发出的嘶嘶声让Sam有些不安，怕他放弃坚持，Sam还在不停鼓励他挺住。  
“你……大概……是个不错的，家伙……”男人用力吸入空气，艰难地挤出这句话，“谢……”  
“Sammy！放开他！”  
男人道谢的声音和身后Dean焦急的吼声重叠到一起，Sam一时晃神，他感觉男人的身体好似又变沉重了，这让他有些恐慌，下意识地伸手扶住男人的腰，他回过头，见Dean满脸急切地飞奔而来，正想问他怎么跟过来了，靠近男人这侧的肩膀突然传来剧痛。  
Dean原本也扶着一个伤者躲往安全的地方，半途中伤者却突然狂性大发攻击他。受了些轻伤的Dean奋力打碎了他的脑袋，却想起来Sam也跟一个伤员待在一起。也顾不得跟其他人打招呼，他急忙朝着Sam离开的方向追去，脚下不知为何却一直有些踉跄。  
当他终于快追上Sam时，却看见被感染的伤者咬住了Sam的肩膀，抓着他的手臂想要扯下。  
内心里掀起起猛烈的巨浪，Dean高声叫着Sam的名字，拼着自己最后一丝力气冲过去，举枪朝新的感染者射击。子弹穿过他被折断的腿，新的剧痛让他发出类似咆哮的声音，他从Sam脖子上狠狠撕下一块皮肉，用力抛开他，在Dean的枪口即将顶上他脑后的一瞬转身将Dean扑倒在地，张嘴用力咬住他的咽喉，伸手企图撕开他身上那些伤口。  
枪被撞脱手，Dean奋力挣扎着，即便他已经感知不到疼痛也知道此刻有多危险，他伸手费力地抓着感染者的头发想把他拉开，手腕却被感染者满是血的手抓住狠狠地拉脱臼。  
手无力地垂下，手臂重重落到地面，Dean感觉自己在这一瞬似乎丧失了所有力气。他很费解，可头很晕，眼皮沉重地都快睁不开了，但他依旧本能地挣扎着，叫着Sam的名字，想确认弟弟是否安全无恙。  
被抛开的Sam狠狠摔倒在地，他在地上滚了两圈，额角和手掌都被擦伤。被咬的地方是针刺般不断跃动的疼痛，他喘息着从地上爬起来，听见Dean力不从心的叫声。狼狈转身，正好看见感染者低头咬住了Dean的咽喉。  
几分钟前他们还是同伴。  
他们背抵着背一同对抗那些感染者。他鼓励他坚持住，他还向他道谢。  
他们现在该去憎恨谁呢？  
Lucifer吗？  
还是那些歧视胎生的人？  
Sam捡起枪冲到Dean身边，一把揪住感染者将他从Dean身上扯开，。  
他的这双手还在发抖。  
冷酷自私是天性，或许软弱也是。  
Sam打碎了感染者的头。  
温热的血溅得满脸都是，他用力喘息着，一颗心几乎爆炸。他艰难吞咽着，呢喃着“抱歉”，将这头颅被打烂的尸体扔到一旁，俯身小心抱起Dean。  
Dean还是觉得累，头晕晕的。天太黑了，几乎都快看不清Sam的脸了。他感觉自己正在慢慢被Sam抱起，耳朵贴着Sam的胸口，那心跳声让他很担心。他开口让Sam冷静些，别担心，又絮絮叨叨说了些他自己也不知道那是什么的东西。  
Dean的状况很不对劲。  
Sam半跪下来，紧张地把他抱进怀里，一把解开他的面罩，抚摸他微微发凉的脸，叫他的名字。Dean迷迷糊糊地让他冷静下来，告诉他已经没事了，他说他没事，大概是多亏了不能感知疼痛，他觉得没那么糟糕。  
Sam察觉到Dean的呼吸渐渐微弱下去，他惊慌地吸着气，伸手过去检查Dean的身体，可Dean似乎没受什么特别严重的伤，身上有些抓伤和咬伤，却都不足以致命。他只是这么靠在他怀里，呼吸越来越慢，说话的声音也越来越模糊。  
“Dean？Dean，嘿，坚持住，别睡过去好吗？”Sam拍了拍Dean的脸，阻止他闭上眼睛。  
“唔……嗯……”Dean在Sam怀里动了动，像是想起什么似的，无力推了他一把，担心自己也会突然攻击他，挣扎着想从他怀里出来，“老天……我也被咬……”这让他稍稍清醒了一些，但身体依旧无力。他感觉呼吸变成了很艰难的事，每一次吸入空气都会耗尽他全部的能量，而身体，却突然变得贪婪无比，光靠鼻腔吸入的那点空气根本无法满足，于是他又张开嘴拼命呼吸，可那些空气却像完全不会进入肺泡，氧气即将耗尽，窒息感让他更加用力呼吸，连带喉咙里发出一阵阵嘶嘶的声音。  
他突然想起一个古怪的问题，想提问，缺氧的痛苦却让他几乎说不出任何字。  
“我爱你……是……什么意思？”  
听到Dean嘶哑却不合时宜的提问，Sam陡然愣住。他知道自己在给Dean的留言里有这句话，也知道Dean因为丢失了他此前的记忆所以不记得了这句话的含义。然而此时，Sam却无法给出解释，他的心宛若被针扎，器官上七零八落全都是细小的孔洞。  
看着痛苦无比的Dean，Sam只能焦急地抱紧他，丝毫不顾他是否真的会变成那些可怕的怪物。Dean因窒息而逐渐扭曲的面容像一只巨大的手狠狠攥紧Sam的心脏，他痛苦地吸气，恨不得此刻能代替Dean，替他呼吸，把他所有能汲取的空气全都给Dean。  
Dean在Sam怀中痛苦地佝偻起身体，手指不得不用力揪紧Sam的衣服。眼皮再次变得沉重，他像沉入了黑色的水里。他想跟Sam说“我没事”，张开嘴，但此时他甚至都不能确定自己是否成功说出了这句话。  
疲倦中，他闭上眼睛，沉入水底。  
水里好像落下了暴雨。


	67. Chapter 67

67

Dean和Sam从法院的审判厅走出来，门外正围着一大群记者。Dean有些厌烦地看着他们，扯了扯身后Sam的袖子，两人迈开步伐顺着台阶一路飞奔进停车场。钻进车里，Dean看了一眼后视镜，锲而不舍的记者已经追了过来，他把车倒出车位，一面让Sam给律师打个电话，一面开着车逃出法院。  
“你记得回家的路吗？”Sam拿出手机，看了Dean问道。  
“我的症状跟痴呆不一样！”Dean不耐烦地咆哮着，伸手扯掉了脖子上的领带，“快给他打电话，希望他没被那群记者围堵。”  
Sam看着满脸不高兴的Dean，笑了一下。  
一年前那个被新型病毒感染者包围的恐怖之夜，满身血的Sam抱着昏迷的Dean冲进了一所医院，请求医生治好Dean。医生们在详细询问过Sam关于Dean的一切症状，得知他感染过恶魔病毒，并且还被新型病毒的感染者咬伤。  
这是在非常时期应当拒绝的病患。可医生们发现Dean身上并没有出现感染新型病毒的临床表现，还是给Dean安排了各种检查，发现他的各项机能都维持在一个很低的水平上，但奇怪的是——他身体里的两种病毒数量都在逐步减少。  
所有人都惊呆了。医生立刻安排Dean入院，但为了安全，他们仍然给Dean单独设置了一个与其他病人隔绝的环境。简单处理过伤口的Sam在Dean身边守了两天两夜，其间不少医生和护士都劝他应该与病患保持安全距离，他却无动于衷。  
“我是胎生，不会感染病毒。”  
他只是冷淡地说出这个已是人尽皆知的事实，丝毫不在意旁人刹那间改变的眼神。他曾经是个异类，现在依旧是个异类，他与众不同，就坦然接受那些投向他的不一样的目光吧。  
入院第三天的黎明里，Dean终于醒了。他睁开眼睛时还很茫然，仿佛根本不记得自己为什么会躺在医院里。  
“嘿，Sammy。”他慢慢转过脸就看见弟弟坐在床边。Sam的样子糟糕极了，头发凌乱，双眼红肿，下巴上满是乱糟糟的胡茬。  
“我怎么会在医院？”他说着还转着眼珠环视了一眼病房，又扭头看向窗外。这里的一切都很陌生，他很困惑，“这是哪里？”他说着，追问Sam他怎么感觉自己没来过这所医院，这里难道不是他们之前待的那个隔离区吗？  
Dean的醒来让这两天受尽煎熬折磨的Sam终于放下心来。在过去的那几十个小时里，他一直被各种可怕的想象凌迟，他害怕呼吸一直微弱的Dean会突然停止呼吸，或是他会一直这么昏迷不醒。Dean最后倒在他怀里的景象反反复复在他脑中循环，面对痛苦呼吸的Dean他却只能无措地看着，他分担不了的他的痛苦，在Dean昏迷之后也只能软弱地哭泣着求他醒来。  
而现在，Dean醒了。虽然他的脸色还很苍白，虽然他的声音嘶哑，虽然他似乎——他似乎又忘记了一切。  
但至少，他回来了。  
Sam倾身过去抱住Dean。  
“这当中有些曲折，”Sam努力压抑着自己颤抖的声音，“你还需要休息，过几天你就会想起来。”他又撒了谎——此时，他还不忍心告诉Dean实话，他不忍心告诉Dean他感染了恶魔病毒，他一次又一次失忆，一次又一次询问这到底是怎么回事。  
令人欣慰的是，Dean醒来之后身体机能恢复得很好，更叫人高兴的是，他两项病毒检测结果都呈阴性，所有人都认为这是个奇迹。  
在听到检测结果的那一刻，Sam用力抱住Dean，仿佛那让他们每日活在惶恐中的十几天只是一场幻觉，仿佛他所有的恐惧不安、惶惑揪心以及痛苦绝望都只是幻觉，阳光唤醒了他，他在光芒里睁开眼睛，死神拖着他沉重的镰刀缓步走远。  
但医生告诉他，Dean大脑白质的损伤无法修复，今后他依然无法感知疼痛，也仍会每隔一段时间就出现暂时性失忆，唯一幸运的大概就是他的失忆周期从每隔两三天延长到了十天至二十天不等。  
人生因为什么总显得无奈又痛苦呢？  
因为人们绕不开的遗憾。  
Dean已经从Sam那里得知了全部，包括他感染了恶魔病毒、无数次地忘记、包括他独自开车闯入新的禁区、感染了新的病毒。他知道自己再也无法体验到“痛”，知道自己还会继续丢失许多记忆，这让他不安，可当Sam站在他身边时，他觉得这些并非是他的不幸，只是生命中无法弥补的遗憾，因为对他来说，能活下来已经是最大的奇迹。  
幸运因为这些遗憾而显得珍贵。  
人生会因幸运变得幸福。  
制药公司想根据Dean的病例来制作对抗恶魔病毒的新药，效果虽比预想中差，却比之前研发的特效药好，新药很快投入批量生产，不少恶魔病毒的感染者因此被治愈。但人们对新型病毒依旧束手无策，几大实验室的实验仍在进行中，他们不会放弃这种简单原始却最有效的对抗病毒的方法，越来越多的志愿者加入他们，而佣兵们也仍然抵挡着怪物们。  
四个月前，Sam被以“危害社会安全罪”逮捕，他的犯罪事实是带着恶魔病毒感染者潜逃，并隐瞒自己的胎生身份。Dean为他请了最好的律师，经过四个月的漫长拉锯战，联合体最高法院今天宣判Sam当庭无罪释放。  
兄弟二人现在住在当初他们执行任务的那片隔离区里，越来越多的恶魔病毒感染者被治愈，在新病毒的沉沉阴霾笼罩之下，原本已经绝望人们却仿佛又看到了一丝新的希望。  
Dean开着车经过一个广场，这里原本非常冷清，现在也渐渐恢复了往日的生气。广场上的巨大屏幕上正播放着新闻，某一实验室的第五对志愿者也成功生下了一名婴儿。但让实验室负责人没想到的是，这对志愿者却拒绝把孩子交给实验室，他们表示愿意赔付高额违约金。  
Sam一直盯着那块屏幕，微微皱着眉头，似乎在思索着什么难解之谜。  
新闻里还提到这并非是第一对违约的志愿者，其他实验室也遇到过相同情况。而从目前进行的几项简单实验来看，即便是抵抗能力极弱的新生儿，胎生儿也不会感染恶魔病毒和新型病毒。  
Lucifer没有撒谎。  
时至今日，警方依旧无法找出Lucifer的行踪，他就像凭空消失一般，在制造出一场近乎倾覆整个人类的灾难之后，就此消失得无影无踪。  
这是另一场天启。  
那些由上一场天启引发的变化，如今却要在这场天启中再次被变更回去。  
多数人面对未知的变化总显得不安，未知后面总藏着些叫人猝不及防的危险。而Dean却觉得自己好像并不畏惧那些还未到来的危险，他只知道一个全新的时代要来了，也许这进程还有些慢，他们还有很多问题，怪物们也还没完全解决，也也许二十年三十年过后，胎生将不再与众不同，甚至性交——那些亲密的触碰、那些渴切都不再是只能深埋在心里的秘密。  
尽管他和Sam现在仍然只能躲在他们的房间里触碰对方，仍然只能把那些渴切藏进对方心里。  
遗憾会让幸运显得珍贵。  
幸运的是，他们拥有彼此。


End file.
